Ikari Lee: The Green Beast
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus fic. Ikari Shinji was dumped at the age of 3, Rock Lee was an orphan found at the age of 3, coincidence?, I think not, let's see how Lee will deal after finding that his true name is Shinji!. Rated M for safety.
1. Who Am I?

**Magnus:** Hi to all the good readers that look at my works, here is my first story of the Evangelion universe, and I'll be using my favorite character: Rock Lee. I really hope you enjoy this work, because I'm going to put a lot of effort on it, now take a look at the warnings:

1) Expect some OOCness

2) The story line of Evangelion will be twisted to suit my tastes (ie: Lee is not going to be attracted to Kaoru)

3) Expect the use/abuse of the Suiken and some of the youthfulness of Lee

4) Expect some references from the Super Robot Wars universe

5) I really expect you to read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed with gratitude

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned here.

* * *

This Chapter has been edited by **Hina the half heart**

ALL HAIL TO THE PRETTY HINA!!!

**Hina the half heart:** Hey everyone! This the first time I've done beta for someone other than my self.....It was harder than I thought it would be but I'm glad I did it! It was a lot of fun. Er...by the way if you have time check out my story **Untitled**.

* * *

**Ikari**** Lee: The Green Beast**

**Chapter 1**

**Who am I?**

Rock Lee, the Handsome Green Beast of Konoha, had been called many things during his 11 years in the village of Konoha. He had been called weak, weird, and eccentric. He had also been injured, healed, crippled, and rejected an inhuman number of times by the girl he loved. But, in the end, he was part of the village. He knew he was an orphan, who knows from where he had come from. He had been found at the age of 3, with a bad case of amnesia. He had always known that he wasn't from the village. He wasn't able to mold chakra like the other ninjas, in fact, he wasn't born to be a ninja at all! But, after 11 years, no one was able to deny that he was one of the most powerful genins, and maybe even more powerful than most chunins! By now his speed, brute strength, and accuracy were more than enough to compensate for his inability to perform ninjutsus and genjutsus. Up until recently, it was common to say that Rock Lee, wasn't acknowledged by the village, HE made them acknowledge HIM, up until the point of forcing all his fellow ninjas to respect him. And it was because of this, that he never doubted himself, that he never doubt who he was... that is, until today.

It was a normal morning for Lee. He woke up before the sun was up, made his routine warm up exercises (which usually consisted of an inhuman number of flexions and push ups), and then ran his usual inhuman number of laps around the village, all before the sun fully showed itself. He was in his final lap when Gai-sensei called him. This was not unusual for Lee because every now and then Gai would give him an extra training to do or taught him a new move. But what was unusual about today was the sad face Gai-sensei was making, it was as though someone important to him just died.

"Lee, I have something very important to show you"

Lee nodded and followed his sensei to an old cabin, deep within the forest of Konoha. The walk was silent, and this was slightly unnerving (I mean, come on, we're talking about the loudest people of Konoha). Suddenly, Lee couldn't take the silence anymore, Gai-sensei never spent that much time in silence (His previous record of not talking is of 2.3 minutes).

"Gai-sensei, is something wrong?"

By now, they had just reached the cabin.

"I'm sorry Lee, but after all this time, I think it's time for you to know about your past. I was too selfish for not telling you the truth. It's just that we didn't know what to do when we found you 11 years ago. Please, come inside and take a look at who you really are..."

One week later...

"All normal lines are out of order due to the current state of emergency."

At the sound of the recorded machine, the young boy hung up the phone. He was awestruck at his arrival in a city so big and complex like this. So much was his awe, that he took a lot of time to realize that the city was empty, and now, the person who was supposed to take him to his father was late! Lee hated being late! Reaching for the photo that was under his belt, he took a glance of the person who was appointed to pick him up. A young woman, maybe in her late 20's, beautiful, but the way she was posing in the image was somewhat startling for him!

_'Just what kind of people live in this city?!' _

While thinking of all the possibilities, he caught something with the corner of the eye. It was a girl, a young and pretty girl. She was wearing an school uniform, she had pale skin, and her hair was blue color. But, her most distinguishing feature was her red eyes. He stared at her, but not as much as he would've wanted, because at that moment the sound of scared birds made him turn around. When he turned back to stare at her again, she was no longer there, and then all hell broke loose.

An inhuman roar made him turn to face the outskirts of the city, where he saw something born from the nightmares, a giant monster, with pitch black skin and bone-like armor. Lee didn't cowered at the sight of it. Instead, his training kicked in, starting to study the monster. That is, until he heard the sound of incoming helicopters, which distracted him.

"What the?... did I entered a war zone by accident?!"

Just then 2 missiles from the helicopters flew past him, and flew in direction of the monster. He followed the path of the missiles with his eyes, until they suddenly exploded just before getting to the monster.

"What was that? A barrier?!"

As he spoke to himself, the giant slashed a helicopter, using some kind of energy spike that came out of it's hand, destroying the helicopter and sending it towards him, landing by a few hundred meters of his current position. At first he thought on helping the pilots out off the helicopter, but after seeing the giant landing over the machine he decided that giant monsters were out of his league. However, before he could start running to a better spot, a blue sports car had already stopped in front of him and the passenger door opened, revealing the driver.

"Ikari Shinji?!", the woman shouted, she was the one from the photo.

_'I guess I have to stick to that name for the time being'_, Lee thought. "Yes, are you Captain Katsuragi?", the boy replied in both calm and polite manner.

"Yeah, that's me! Now hop in, we have to get out of here now!"

She was in such a hurry that she didn't noticed the speed that Lee used to get into the car. She only raised the speed of the car and started to drive like maniac. Lee assumed that it was due the giant monster nearby. After getting some distance between the monster and themselves, the woman started to talk to the boy.

"Sorry that I'm late! I had some... problems getting through. Why today of all days had this to happen?"

Taking a better look at the boy, she realized he was much more taller than she expected. He looked more like a 16 year old teenager than a 14 year old one. He was also wearing a green spandex outfit that was showing his well developed and athletic body. However, she also noticed his bandaged hands and arms, which stopped her from saying that he looked weird, because if he was a boxer, she wasn't in position to made him angry, not right now anyway. Suddenly, Lee spoke up.

"Captain Katsuragi, care to explain what is happening, because I'm sure that giant monsters are not a common sight here". _'Not that I haven't seen one before'_, he added mentally.

"Well, don't laugh at this, but we call it Angel, in fact---"

"Strange, why would the army stop the attack, did they gave up?", Lee suddenly interrupted her

At his remark, Misato stopped the car, and used her binoculars to take a look at the battlefield and gasped.

"OH NO!, they are dropping a N2 mine!"

Before Lee could get a chance to ask, a massive explosion happened. The light from the bomb was intense, and the sound was deafening. Misato was about to pin down the boy, when she felt a pair of very strong arms holding her. The shock waves hit the car, making it roll up to the edge of the way, but the interior of the car was empty. Misato was still wondering about what just happened. One moment she was about to shield the boy from the impact, the next second, she was being held bridal style by the boy, behind a big rock that was just big enough to shield them both from the shock waves. After a few seconds of staring at her savior, Misato's mouth started to move,

"What?... When?... How?" (Not coherently of course.)

Then the boy turned to face her, with concern on his face,

"Are you ok, Captain Katsuragi?"

After a few more seconds of being mesmerized, she replied,

"Misato..."

"Huh?" said a confused Lee.

"Just call me Misato, and I'm fine... I think... thank you." Misato continued.

Now, seeing that she was fine, he allowed her to stand, then Misato started to see her surroundings, and noticed some startling facts, like the distance between the rock and the car. _'Those are more than 50 meters, how could he took me here before the shockwave could hit us?'_ she thought.

"Oh well," she sighed, "Now we're going to have to roll the car back on the road to continue". Misato stated, knowing the trial they were going to go trhough to put the car on its wheels.

But, before she could ask if he would lend a hand, he walked to the car, and, to add more uneasiness to her damaged nerves, he made the car roll without much effort, then he turned to look at her.

"Shall we go now?" he asked, with the cutest and goofiest smile she had ever seen.

Back on the road and some time later...

"Misato-san", said Lee, whose was now eye twitching.

"Yes?" was the reply of a smiling Misato.

"I understand that we are in a state of emergency, I understand that you have some military rank of some kind, and I understand that we were in need of a spare battery for the car to keep moving..." said Lee "But, what I don't understand is why you took enough batteries to light up a lighthouse!"

Misato groaned, she had never liked being lectured, and being lectured by a 14 year old smart-mouthed-dressed-in-green-spandex kid, was much worse. So, she decided to avoid the topic by picking the car phone, which was ringing at the time. After a few greetings, the conversation seemed to end with this statement,

"Sure, Don't worry! His safety is my top priority. Prepare a train car for us. An express one, please. Yes of course, I'll bear the full responsibility for him, it was my idea to meet him in the first place. Later!" Misato was smiling again, unknown to her, this particular boy wasn't one to let things slide.

"Misato-san, ignoring a person to avoid a conversation is impolite, but doing it to avoid ones responsibility is very unyouthful!"

Misato pondered at this statement as hard as her brain allowed her, she blinked once, twice, thrice..., _'Unyouthful? Doesn't that mean not young?... did he just call me old?...DID HE JUST CALL ME OLD?!'_ At this point, a vein popped in Misato's forehead.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME OLD?! NOW YOU ARE GONNA HAVE IT!"

And with that she drove her car as fast as she could go, going from one side of the road to another, in a way that the boy decided was very unsafe and unhealthy.

"Misato-san! Please control yourself!"

After some more of Misato's angry and reckless driving, they arrived at the train station alive and in one piece..., On board the train they were descending into a tunnel toward their destination, NERV HQ.

"So, this NERV thing, is were my father works, right?", Lee asked nervously.

"Yes, NERV is a secret organization directly attached to the UN, the Commander has a very important project under his wing, remember the Angel?, well, we have the only thing that can battle it... nervous to meet your father?" she asked.

At that question, the always happy face of the boy dropped a little.

"Not really, it's just that I don't remember him, and I really don't know anything about him at all."

Misato was taken aback and tried to sympathize, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Shinji. I guess that after 11 years of not seeing someone, naturally it would have that effect on everyone, but, I'm sure you must have to have some memories."

Lee turned to face her, and smiled again before explaining, "Misato-san, I didn't know that my name was Shinji until one week ago, let alone know that I still had some family left."

At this statement, Misato froze, in front of her, was a boy who was stripped from his identity, and in spite of that, he seemed happy. She hopped that whatever speculation he had of his father, wouldn't put him under heavy depression.

"Did you get your ID-Card?..." Misato asked hoping to change the subject.

Some time later, and a few wrong turns...

Misato and Lee were in the elevator. Misato didn't knew what to think, on one hand, the boy was annoying to no end and nothing escaped from his sight. He criticized her driving skills, her greed, and now, her sense of direction, and to add the cherry to the top of the cake, he also pointed out that she had been holding the map upside-down the whole time. On the other hand, he was very polite and gentle. During all his remarks, he never once took the chance to mock at her. Even now he was silent, without finding the need to remark the fact that she was lost. This was giving her a hard time, that is, until the doors of the elevator opened. On the other side of the opening doors stood a blonde female, with a very annoyed face, she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit under her lab coat.

"You have to tell me how you do it, Misato! We are short of hands and time! Don't tell me you got lost again...", said the blond woman who was obviously very angry at Misato.

Misato couldn't help but to feel the weight of being lectured again.

"ARGH! SORRY!", Misato finally shouted, unable to take the lecturing anymore.

This made the blond woman feel more relaxed, "It can't be helped I guess... So, is this the boy we were looking for?", the blond asked.

Misato, feeling more comfortable with of change of topic, replied, "Yes, this is the 'Third Child' according to Marduck's report."

Lee couldn't make sense of the title they had given him. But, despite of the bad feeling he had about all of this, he decided to be polite and introduce himself.

"I'm Ro... er... Ikari Shinji, pleased to meet you"

The blond turned to face him, noticing his stuttering.

After a second of thinking, she replied, "Dr. Akagi Ritsuko, pleased to meet you too, and don't worry that much about your name, I already have your profile. I'm fully aware of the fact that you barely discovered your true identity, you'll get used to it with the time".

Silently, he followed the bickering women. While walking through the corridors, he tried to memorize the layout of the building. It was a real emergency apparently, and as they walked Misato and Dr. Ritsuko talked about a Unit-01 (whatever that was) which had a minimal chance of being activated at all. There were also a lot of technical terms he didn't understand, mixed in with some barbs. Finally they reached a pitch-black room. Since he was trained in the ways of the ninja, he didn't need a light to notice his surroundings. The liquid below the catwalk, he knew it was not water. It smelled like blood mixed with something else. He also noticed another presence, something big. Just as he was about to fix his sight towards the direction of the presence, the lights turned on, and he saw it...

"This is the Multi-purpose Humanoid Fighting Machine EVANGELION, developed in secret to fight the menace of the Angels, the last hope of mankind!" Ritsuko explained, with little or no pride in her voice.

But all Lee did was just stare. That is, until he was able made his mind verbal.

"It's a demon... and it's purple..."

At his statement, a vein in Dr. Ritsuko's forehead popped out. But before she could made her point, another voice interrupted her.

"It's been a while.....Shinji"

The voice felt like icy water to Lee. Turning around, so he could face the man, his mind was flooded by his lost memories, his long forgotten memories from the days when he was 3 years old, before he started his life in Konoha. He saw himself sobbing, and his father walking away, telling him that he was useless, that he was to blame for his mother's death. That memory took only half a second to be processed, and it awakened a feeling that he thought he would never have, 'HATE'. His eyes hardened, his muscles tensed, his jaw clenched, he growled quietly (although he didn't notice it), and along with that, he began emitting as much blood lust as Sabaku no Gaara. Misato and Ritsuko were paralyzed with fear and were unable to think. only Gendo's self control allowed him to keep facing the now angry boy.

"Why?" Lee asked. "Why did you call me?" he asked again.

"Because now I have a use for you. You are going to pilot the EVA and to fight the Angels." Gendo replied.

For a few seconds, the ambient tensed, until the boy came back in control, decreasing the killer intent, then he decided to talk. "Only for that?!... You know, for a moment there, I really thought that after 11 years of being lost, you felt sorry for dumping me! But, you know what?! You haven't changed a bit! So, forget it! I'm going back home, to my family and friends. At least I'm important to them! You stay here and root or you can go and tell that demon that I'm not going outside to play with it."

"SHINJI!!!", Misato shouted, only to get interrupted by Gendo.

"Very well, have it your way." Gendo said. He didn't expect to see his son so strong minded. His plan to break him didn't work, but everyone is manipulable (at least in his mind). It was only a matter of finding the correct incentive. Turning around, so that he could speak into the intercom, he spoke loud enough to be heard by the people in the EVA cage. "Fuyutsuki, bring in Rei... she is still alive... the spare proved to be useless."

Just as Lee turned around to leave the doors to the EVA cage opened. Two men came in pushing a gurney with a badly injured girl. She was so badly injured that it broke Lee's heart, and a new wave of hate for his father took over him. His hate was so great that a word that he thought he would never say, came out of his mouth in the form of a savage yell.

"YOU BASTARD!!! HOW YOU DARE TO DO THIS TO HER?! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!", he moved with unholy speed toward the gurney, knocking away the people pushing it. He recognized the girl immediately. She was the same girl he saw before meeting Misato, but that wasn't important right now, "Ssshhh, everything will be alright, I won't let them harm you anymore." he reassured her, it was his duty as a gentleman to protect this girl. But, to Rei, it was something more, even when she was stripped of all emotion, she felt her heart pounding faster. This boy was emitting an aura of affection that was unleashing a brutal attack to the ice walls of her soul, but to Gendo, this sight was a signal of his victory, he just needed another little push.

"It's either you or her."

Before Lee could reply, the "Angel" made it's opinion heard. There was the sound of an explosion, causing the room to shake. In order to prevent further damage to Rei, Lee took hold of the gurney. Then the sound of debris falling made everyone in the cage gasp. Debris was falling toward the kids, Lee turned to look up, and made the calculations necessary to intercept the debris. But, never got the chance to do it, because a purple blur came between them and the debris. It was the hand of the EVA protecting them, and upon seeing this, he made his choice.

"Fine, I'll do it, but this girl will be properly attended to, and if upon my return she is not in bed and well treated, not only I will leave, but I'll also have your head, understood?"

A few minutes later...

Lee, now inside the entry plug, was grateful for not being claustrophobic. _'Ok... now, how does this diabolic thing work?, geez, I bet I will do better alone than in this thing'_. During this train of thoughts, he heard something he didn't like, it was the sound of the entry plug being filled with the strange liquid he saw outside earlier.

"Excuse me, Dr. Akagi, but is this your idea of how to get rid of me?" Lee asked in an annoyed tone. If he needed to escape, the plug would show little resistance against him.

"Don't worry. After your lungs fill with LCL, it'll directly supply you with oxygen. You'll get used to it after a while." Ritsuko tried to reassure him over the intercom, but she failed miserably.

He tried to hold his breath for a while, but he had to give in eventually, and the LCL filled his lungs when his lungs screamed for fresh oxygen. To his surprise, he really was able to breathe, but...

"Ugh! This is horrible!" He complained.

"Quit complaining and suck it up! You're a man, aren't you?" Misato tried to reprimand him.

"Misato-san, this smells a lot like blood, so, don't tell me that's not disgusting. By the way, Dr. Akagi, I think it's time for you to tell me how this thing works, don't you think? I mean it would be very bad if I engage the monster without knowing what to do." Lee said. Which was true, up to now he was still clueless about what the functions were of Unit-01.

"Don't worry too much about the controls. You've synchronized with the EVA, so, try to think your movements", Ritsuko explained.

"So, basically this thing is going to do what I think it to do?" the boy asked with a smile.

"That's what I said, Shinji." Ritsuko replied.

After hearing this, Lee closed his eyes, and tried to focus. _'To master a weapon, a shinobi needs to use it as an extension of the body, and this, is just that, a weapon'_.

"Success! The EVA-01 went online for the first time ever!" Ibuki Maya, Ritsuko's assistant, reported, as she read the data from the screen, but gasped afterwards. "Sempai! The sync rate is at 65.8%!"

"WHAT?! That's impossible!" said an awestruck Ritsuko. She had been spectating a high sync ratio, due to the secret inside the EVA, but this, this was beyond her reasoning.

"All values of the harmonics are normal. Everything is under control. We are ready to launch," Maya concluded her report, and at once, the EVA was being readied in the catapult, and Misato decided to say some final words to Lee before he was catapulted.

"Shinji, are you ready?" Lee turned to see the monitor, still unused to that name,

"As ready as I'll ever be, Misato-san", he replied,

"Ok, please, comeback in one piece" At Misato's concern, the boy gave her a goofy smile. "Ok, LAUNCH!", Misato finally commanded.

At the superface...

Several things were expected from the EVA and the boy, like a first step, or an stumble, but what they saw was clearly not expected. The moment the EVA got free of the restraints, it took something that looked like a battle stance. It was standing completely straight, it's left leg was in front, making it stand sideways. It's right hand, closed, was behind it's back and it's left hand was being held in front of the EVA in an open like fashion, with the palm facing the face of the EVA. In the bridge only one person was able to barely recognize the stance.

"It looks like the strong fist style" Maya said.

It was no secret that she was a fan of the martial arts, so the other personnel on the bridge didn't say anything, until the EVA started the attack. It ran toward the Angel, but it didn't run as anyone would have expected. It ran diabolically fast, in a low stance fashion, the right hand still on the back, while the left one was being held to the side, almost touching the ground. The Angel must have being scared, because instead of waiting for him, it decided to shoot it's eye beam. But the EVA evaded it by changing course to the side, only a little, and then kept running toward the Angel. This move was great enough to surprise everyone on the bridge because not only was he able to dodge the attack, he didn't lose the momentum, the speed or the coordination. The word 'impossible' was sounding with much more frequency in the bridge. Just then, they heard a battle cry coming from the EVA, thanks to the open comm link.

"KONOHA SENPU!!!" (Leaf Whirlwind)

The EVA leaped, and made a spinning action that ended in a kick, the kick was less impressive than effect it had on the Angel, because instead of only being knocked out, it was projected with such potency that everyone in NERV had their jaws on the floor. Then to add to their surprise, the EVA not only ran after the Angel, it passed the Angel by several kilometers, when it came to a sudden stop, changed to a lower stance making it's the right fist visible. He was ready to receive the incoming Angel, and then, another war cry.

"KONOHA GORIKI GOKEN!!!" (Leaf Powerful Strong Fist)

The fist of the EVA connected with core of the Angel, with such strengh that not only did the core break, it produced a sounded very similar to the one of the thunder, and then the Angel exploded. It had self-destructed, unable to do anything against the might of the boy and the EVA. Meanwhile in the bridge, no one was able to believe what they had just seen.

"This... was not as planned... do you think this will change the scenario?" Fuyutsuki, the vice commander, asked Gendo,

"This is not as expected, but, there will be many other chances for the EVA to be awaken, but for now we'll have to be patient, and wait". Gendo replied.

Now, on the screen in the bridge, the image of the EVA, was walking triumphantly, then changed to the image of Lee's smiling face.

"WOW! At first it was hard to move, but then it became easier and easier to move! By the way, how is Rei-san?" Lee asked, without a trace of fear or agitation on his face.

Ritsuko's brain was still trying to process what just happened. _'From where did this boy come from?'_.

But before she was able to say what she had in mind, Misato said, "She is being treated in the medical wing, thank you Shinji, for saving us all",

Then Lee spoke once more, but this time without his goofy smile, "Lee, just call me Lee. I haven't been called Shinji in 11 years, and I prefer the name that the people back home gave me. However I'll take my family name, as a memento of my mother."

Misato was surprised, as well as Ritsuko and Maya, to Gendo this was an insult, but Misato decided to accept Lee's will.

"Very well, thank you and welcome, Ikari Lee"

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you liked it, you think it could be better?, please send your comments, I really will apreciate it, and see ya in next chapter!


	2. A Familiar Ceiling?

**Magnus:** Well, here we are with the second chapter, hope you keep enjoying this work, now, for the pairings, the main pairing will be Rei/Lee, but to keep up the hops of those who wanted an harem story, or another twist, you can send some omakes to fulfill your wishes, now, please, read and review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned here.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Familiar ceiling?**

In the commander office, Gendo and Fuyutsuki were discussing their current situation,

"It seems that losing contact with him had a VERY DISTURBING effect, what are we going to do?, he doesn't seem controllable at all", Fuyutsuki made his point, with that kind of performance, Lee could be sure that he'll not be replaced, and with that kind of spirit, he'll be a hell to manage,

"Don't give him that much credit yet, everyone is controllable, and once we understand how he managed to use the EVA like that, he'll be replaceable, if he keeps his strong spirit, we'll only have to hire some thugs to make his life a hell, and then he'll be broken, the scenario will prevail, at any cost", Gendo replied, fully convinced of his victory.

Next morning...

_'A familiar ceiling?, I guess hospitals are all the same'_, Lee was thinking in the medical wing,

He was there not because he was injured, but because Ritsuko wanted to analyze every part of his body and his functions, she tried on him every test that crossed her mind, and the fact that his spandex suit got soaked in LCL was the worst, because he was tested while being naked, this wasn't his first time, in Konoha he was examined like this very often, the problem was the fact that Ritsuko was eyeing him with no little lust, the test took almost all night, until he broke every machine used to measure his physical capabilities, at the end, they allowed him to have a quick rest before his clothes were washed, of course he asked about Rei's condition, as well as the room were she was resting, he also took a peek about some info about this girl, now he knows that she is vegetarian, so, the idea of giving her chocolates and flowers was very attractive,

_'She needs to know that someone care for her'_, he was thinking still on this when the door of his room opened.

"Hello!, I got your clothes Lee, how did Ritsuko treated you yesterday?", Misato entered, holding a plastic bag with the spandex suit, orange leg warmers and blue sandals (but not his training weights), she noticed upon entering, that his arms and hands were already bandaged in the same fashion they were when they meet,

"Morning, Misato-san, you mean Dr. Akagi?, well, I guess those were routine tests, is just that, I'm not used to being 'SEEN' naked like that", Lee replied in his usual polite way, as well as his usual goofy smile,

"I... see..., well, at least you came unharmed from the battle, you really surprised us all, I don't know where you had been, but if you keep fighting like that, is a fact that we'll win!", Misato squeaked, while thinking on how fun will be to blackmail Ritsuko with the info she got from Lee, suddenly, Lee frowned and crossed his arms,

"I'm sorry Misato-san, but I will not keep that level of fighting!", Lee shouted

_'What?!, why did he got discouraged?!, he was just so powerful yesterday!'_, Misato thought, she was taken aback with this sudden outburst, then Lee continued,

"Because I'm going to become stronger!, I will become stronger every day!, tomorrow I'll be stronger than today!, the next demon will face a fighter much more powerful than the fighter that killed the last one!, BECAUSE I'M IKARI LEE!, THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST!!!", Lee boomed in a outburst of youthfulness, and Misato shivered, she didn't knew what was more terrifying, the fact that he was overwhelming cheerful, or the idea of him becoming more powerful, she decided to not to think about it,

"Ok, ok, I get it, you are cleared to go now, so, get dressed, we still need to report at the office of the commander... and get you a residence", Misato finally said.

Lee (now dressed in his spandex outfit), and Misato were heading out of the medical wing, when Lee suddenly stopped,

"Forgive me, Misato-san, but I have something to do before heading out, I promise it will be only a few minutes!"

Then he ran to the stairs, becoming a green blur after getting away from Misato's eyesight, in less than 6 seconds, he was already at the door of the room where Rei was sleeping, her injured and bandaged body gave a big heartache to Lee, he also noticed that nobody was there watching her, so, she may just be out of danger, he decided to enter and look at her for an entire minute, familiarising with her features, then he decided to not make Misato wait for long, so, he put a box of chocolate and a single rose in the table at the side of her bed (getting those items is the reason he took that much time to reach her room, think of it, 6 seconds is all the time of the world without his weights!), before departing, he decided to write something in the card of the chocolate box, and taking his chances, he leaned to kiss the girl on the forehead,

"Please, get better soon, it would be nice if we could talk", said this, he departed from the room,

After hearing him depart, Rei opened her good eye, and touched her forehead, trying to bare the tempest of warm and affection that this boy represented, suddenly she decided to reach for the card in the chocolate box (she heard him writing), and her eye widened when she read the content:

**'Rei-san, there is no need for you to fake your sleep, when you feel like sharing some time to get to know each other let me know, BUT YOU CAN'T STOP ME FOR CARING FOR YOU AND GO TO VISIT YOU OFTEN TO SEE IF YOU ARE ALLRIGHT!'**.

NERV, Commander office...

"What are the results of the tests?", Gendo asked to Ritsuko, who was not happy, in all her life she have come across with weird things, but Lee was out of the chart, she wasn't able to elaborate a proper report about his capabilities, and Gendo wasn't a person to make wait,

"He can't be measured...", Ritsuko replied, while noticing the frown in Gendo's face,

"Explain yourself", Fuyutsuki asked, knowing that Gendo was very unpleased with the report,

"We tried to measure his speed and stamina, but the machine broke at his speed and resistance, and he didn't started to sweat, we tried to measure his strength, but he broke that machine too, using very little effort, resuming it, he can run at speeds higher than 60 Km/h for long periods of time before getting tired, and can lift over 120kg with each hand without effort, as for the reason of his high synch rate, which raised to 80% during the battle, the only possible explanation is that he has a kind of Iron Will, for the battle performance, Maya is still working on the report", Ritsuko exposed the crude facts of her tests, but held back the little detail of the training weights she found among the clothes of Lee, the idea of requiring over 25 men to move one of the weights was really startling.

"So, basically, you say that he was trained as a Olympic sportsman?", Fuyutsuki asked, impressed with the report,

"In a way of speaking...", Ritsuko replied, while thinking that not even the combined strength and speed of all the Olympic sportsmen could compete against this boy,

"I'm more interested on his boost of the synch ratio, I'll go to check on the performance report, Fuyutsuki, you will attend the Third Child, he is about to come", Gendo stated, to him, the EVA was more important, and if the battle results were reproducible for the other EVAs, then he could focus on breaking the boy,

"Very well, Commander, what about his request for the change of name?", Fuyutsuki asked,

"Denied, no official document will be changed", Gendo replied, trying to hold as much control as possible, then turned to left his office to go to the bridge,

"Vice-commander, please, tell to Lee to come to the lab for an item we 'forgot' to send to him along with his clothes", Ritsuko made a last request before departing

"Of course, Dr. Akagi", Fuyutsuki agreed, while thinking in how to deal with the current situation

In the bridge, Maya was watching the recorded battle over and over, doing nothing to conceal her amazement, her shouts were things like 'WOW!', 'Awesome!', and 'I want to do that!', the battle lasted no more than a few seconds, but she was taking extensive notes about the battle stance, the moves, and the name of the attacks, unknown to her, she was being watched by the Commander himself, fortunately, he was more concerned in the battle report than her childish behavior,

"Lt. Ibuki", Gendo spoke, scaring the crap out of the poor Maya,

"COMMANDER!!!", Maya shouted while she stud up to salute him, he walked at her station and took the notebook that Maya was using,

"Is this the report?", Gendo asked while opening it and read the contents, in that moment Maya almost died, she forgot the report completely and decided to gave in in her fan mode, she was so sure that the Commander would be mad after reading the silly contents, and she waited for her punishment, and waited, and waited, and waited...

Gendo had to admit it, for a fight that only took a few seconds, Maya was able to took very detailed notes, some of the ones that caught his eye, were the description of the style, Maya stated in her notes that the 'Strong Fist' style can't be used untrained, also, the visual skill and body coordination to evade the beam pointed to a seasoned martial artist, and while he ignored the names of the techniques, he noticed that the first attack must have caught the Angel with the guard down,

"Impressive, Lt. Ibuki, wasn't the Angel able to deploy it's AT Field?", Maya snapped at the comment and question of Gendo,

"I was about to write that sir!, after receiving the first attack the Angel effectively deployed it, it took me a little work, but I was able to check the deployment of the EVA's own AT Field, the EVA deployed it in the moment of the last hit, it was 50 times stronger than the one of the Angel, but it only lasted during the attack and covering only the fist of the EVA", Maya concluded verbally,

"I see, this is interesting, prepare an special archive for the battles to come, I expect you to keep making these 'detailed' reports, they may come in handy for the other pilots", at Gendo request, Maya smiled, she just got clearance to be in fan mode for the battles to come!,

"YES SIR!, I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU!", at Maya's reply, Gendo turned to leave,

_'Excellent, now I only need to look for a weakness, and then this will turn for the better'_, he thought while making his way to the medical wing.

All what happened from the point of getting into the Commander's Office, up to now, being in Ritsuko's lab, didn't made sense to Lee, first, they said that he was now the official pilot of Unit-01, fortunately, the vice-commander accepted to pay him a good amount of money, then he was arranged to have some private quarters inside the geofront, to live alone, however, before he could argue, Misato came to the 'rescue', appointing herself as his new guardian, and claiming him as her new roommate, Lee could argue about it, but it was better than living underground, of course, Ritsuko wasn't so sure about this,

"Misato!, what were you thinking?!, taking care of him is a lot of responsibility!", Ritsuko shouted, however, she was referring more about the physical power of the boy,

"Come on, is not like I'm going to take advantage of him!", Misato whined, but instead of getting a shout from Ritsuko, she only shook her head,

"What?", Misato asked at this reaction,

"Nothing, Misato, nothing. Hey, Lee, your weights are there on the floor, is just that they are too heavy for me to carry them", Ritsuko suddenly called, and Lee happily went to get his missing training weights, and put them on his legs, where they belong, Ritsuko watched with awe how he lifted them so easily, and wrapped them on his legs,

"Misato, I'm more worried that he could abuse you", Ritsuko whispered at her friend, while watching Lee doing some kicks to ensure that the weight was right,

"Why?, because he uses training weights?, is ok if you are such a wimp, but I have military training", Misato replied with a grin, Ritsuko was about to warn her about the possible superstrength of the boy, but decided against it, hoping to have some fun later.

Meanwhile, in the hospital room where Rei was being attended, Gendo was eyeing the chocolate box and the rose, a symptom of change, of chaos, fortunately, Rei did hide the card below her pillow before his arrival, otherwise Gendo could have gone nuts, she wasn't sure why she did this, but she had done it after eating one of the small chocolates, she ate one just for the curiosity, and found it 'pleasurable', and decided to save the rest to eat them at home, Gendo could have asked for the person who got those things to her, but he already knew the answer,

"Rei, I have a mission for you, you are to befriend the Third Child, and look for any weakness that will allow me to control him, check for friends, important people, and where he had been the last 11 years, I want reports on every new finding, start this mission the next time he comes to see you, I must have total control over him, otherwise the scenario would be jeopardized", Rei nodded on understanding,

She was about to mention what happened in his recent visit, when Gendo grabbed the chocolates and the flower, and dumped them in the trash can, this made her to reconsider about some hints of information, and decided to keep some things for herself, at least for the time begin.

On the way to Misato's apartment...

Now on the car, Misato decided that this was a good time to tease the boy,

"So, back then in the medical wing, you went to visit Rei, didn't you?", Misato started the conversation,

"Yup!, I was in need to know about her wellbeing, and needed to made sure she was well attended", Lee nodded, not hiding anything, at this Misato gave him a sly look,

"Oh, don't you think that you are caring too much for her?, you barely know her", she exposed, trying to make him feel uneasy,

"Nope, her name is Ayanami Rei, 14 years old, her height is 156.2cm, blood type A, she is vegetarian, her red eyes are natural, as well as the color of her hair, blue", Lee explained almost as if he were reading a card with the info, Misato's eyes almost dropped for the shock, then she decided another approach,

"Wow!, already stalking her eh?, so, love at first sight?", she tried her attack again,

"YOSSSSHH!!!, IT CAN'T BE HELPED! SHE IS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL AND IN NEED OF A CARING MAN!!!", Lee boomed, making her fail miserably,

"Aren't you ashamed?, not even a little?, most boys turn red at this!", Misato shouted, and Lee turned to face her with his goofy smile,

"Why should I be ashamed?, love is a wonderful thing, is true it can hurt some times, but it also brings the greatest of joys!", while Misato was speechless, her mind was racing with the memories of her wild young days, and couldn't help but to wonder, 

_'Kaji, if only you had been like this boy..."_.

During their travel, they came to two stops before getting to the apartment, the first was in the supermarket, where they bought some food, because Misato stated that they'll celebrate both his arrival and the fact that they will be roommates, of course, they picked different type of foods, while Misato picked mostly beer, instant food, beer, junk food, and more beer, Lee, picked some vegetables, mushrooms, rice , soja milk and orange juice, if she was planning on making a party with only junk food, he'll save the night with at least one filling dish, the second stop was on a cliff that overlooked the city,

"What are we doing here, Misato-san?", Lee asked curious, since the city looked so little and deserted, he wasn't guessing that they were there to enjoy the view,

"Just wait and see", Misato replied with a smile, so, Lee decided to not complain, suddenly, the sound of sirens was heard, and in front of the eyes of Lee, the city raised from below the earth, Lee was awestruck, the city already looked big to him, and now, it looked almost magical,

"This is the fortress city of Tokyo-3, the city you protected, this is your city now, your home", Misato said,

Lee felt nostalgic at the words of Misato, he just couldn't wait for Gai-sensei to come and then tell him everything that had happened, and then, an idea popped up into his head, and as he do with any idea that come into his head, he put it into action, he walked to the edge of of the cliff, and then shouted with ALL his strength,

"I'M IKARI LEE, THE GREEN BEAST OF TOKYO-3, AND I WILL PROTECT THIS CITY WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!", his voice boomed with such power that Misato couldn't help bu to stare in awe, yes, he looked funny, yes, the message was hilarious, but the power he put into this little eccentricity told a lot of him, that he has no restrains, that he is free to do whatever he thinks is correct or necessary, and this, both marveled and scared Misato, 

_'Living with this boy is going to be a hell of a ride'_, she conceded in her mind.

Now, on Misato's apartment, Lee's eye was twitching, he suspected some things about the living habits of Misato, all the houses or rooms of his fellow shinobies were a mess, even the room of Neji, heck, even Hinata's room was not in order, so, the militia people outside the elemental nations had no need to be different, but a mess of a house is one thing, and the state of Misato's apartment was what could be defined as 'Not suitable for living, not even animals', it became worst when Misato asked him to store the food, the fridge was filled almost by Yebisu beer, as well as some junk food, 

_'No wonder she needed a roommate!'_, Lee thought, he was about to start cleaning when Misato called him for dinner, meaning the instant food, and as polite as it was possible, he rejected the instant food and began to cook a mushroom soup, and Misato decided to start a conversation,

"Lee, I was wondering, where are your things?, I mean, you agreed to move here, but, I do not see any boxes with your belongings", Lee pondered how to answer that, and then replied,

"Don't worry about it Misato-san, when I travel, I travel without extra weight, in a few days some of my things will arrive, until then I will manage myself with what I have", Misato didn't liked the idea, but didn't wanted to dig more about it, then another question came to her mind,

"Lee, in all the reports, there are no reference from were'd you have been, so, where did you came from?", Misato asked truly interested, at this Lee turned to face her with a cute smile, while lifting his index finger to the corner of his lips, while making a wink,

"That is, classified", Misato's eyes bulged at this action,

"Damn you!, don't be THAT cute!", Misato shouted

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, until Misato decided to make use of her skills on the rock-paper-scissors game to decide about the chores. Of course, the plan backfired, Misato lost all and every single game, Lee has beaten her in her own game, and she decided that if she don't start asking for mercy, she will be the maiden of this boy, but such request wasn't needed,

"Don't worry Misato-san, I will not make you to do all the chores, that would be very unyouthful of my part, so, I'll do the most troublesome ones, cooking and cleaning, you'll do laundry as well as cleaning your own room, there is no way I would invade your privacy!", Lee stated cheerfully, and Misato was rolling tears of gratefulness,

After a little more conversation (which included the topic 'why green?'), Misato told Lee to take a shower and then go to the bed (his own of course), so, he went to the bathroom as told, once inside and naked, he opened the panel door of the shower, just to meet the third inhabitant of the apartment,

"Wark!", it was Pen-pen, Lee looked at him for a second before giving him a smile,

"Hi, can you please step out?, is my turn to use the shower", Lee asked, and as if the penguin understood him clearly, he stepped out and headed to his own fridge, after Lee took a very relaxing shower, and started to unfold a futon, Misato decided to gave him some advice of the next day,

"Hey Lee, tomorrow we'll go shopping", he turned to face her with a questioning face,

"Shopping?", Lee asked, the last time he heard that, it was from the lips of Tenten, who was talking to Neji, who of course ran away from there in that instant,

"Yes, you need more clothes, I mean, you look good into that suit, but you'll need a uniform for the school", Misato explained

"School?", now Lee was really puzzled.

* * *

**Magnus:** There ya go!, I know this didn't had too much action, but let's remember that the story of Evangelion had a lot of psychological development of the characters, and Lee needed some extra background to fit in this story, but I can asure you, the school will be a total chaos!

**Lee:** YOSSSSHH!, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!, LET'S SPREAD THE FLAME OF YOUTH!!!

**Rei:** This turn of events seems... interesting.

**Misato: **I have a bad feeling about this...

**Magnus:** Ok... see ya in next chapter!


	3. Breaking the Ice

**Magnus:** Sorry for making you wait, but I had trouble making this story fit with the number of chapters of the Evangelion Anime, so, I decided to extend the number of chapters in order to fit all the required action and youthfulness of Lee, I edited the last chapters to make all the names oriental style (family name first), because it makes more sense to shout Ikari Lee!, than Lee Ikari!, now please enjoy this work of mine, and read and review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned here.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Breaking the Ice**

The first night that Misato had with Lee as roommate will haunt her memory forever, it was 4:00 AM, and she was in the middle of a peaceful dream, gift of having drink 4 cans of Yebisu Beer before going to bed, when the sounds of activity awakened her, her mind at first remembered her that she had a new roommate, that probably was looking for a night time snack, but the intensity of the noise was freaking her, she tried to pay attention before jumping to conclusions, then she heard something like a fast counting,

"384, 385, 386, 387...",

Misato got out of the bed, she just had to check what was going on, she opened the door of her room, but there was nobody on the living room, and yet, the noise and the voice were louder,

"472, 473, 474...",

Now, more awake than asleep, Misato recognized the voice, it was Lee,

_'What is he counting?, money?, porn?'_, Misato thought, and now, filled with curiosity, she decided to surprise him, she opened the door of his room, just to turn red at the sight, Lee was wearing only his boxers (as well as his bandages and weights), and he was on the floor doing push ups, suddenly, at the count of 500, he stopped and stud up with great agility, to finally notice that Misato was there.

"Good morning Misato-san, I hope I didn't wake you up", Lee greeted with his goofy smile, trying to not say anything about the 'zombie' look she had, Misato for her part, decided that the spandex was covering too much of the real Lee, and it took all her willpower to turn from his body to the digital clock,

"Don't you think is a little too early for early exercise?", Misato asked, half expecting to hear him to say that he couldn't sleep,

"Nope!, I always awake at this hour to make my warming exercises, now if you excuse me, I have to run a little before making breakfast, I think there is a park nearby, right?", Lee replied with his usual youthfulness, at this, Misato only nodded, not really caring about it, then she returned to her bed while Lee went out to the park (now dressed) to run a 'little', it wasn't until she was already comfy in her bed when the information got processed in her mind,

"Wait a second!, have he just done 500 push ups?!... nah, it can't be", and then, she fell asleep again.

6:00 AM, the moment of the day when Misato cursed and slammed her digital clock, just part of her normal awakening ritual, as usual she got up from bed, and went to her door, there were sounds of someone in the kitchen, but she paid no attention, when she opened her door, she was greeted by the sight of a clean and tidy apartment, this of course startled her, she turned to see her room, which was a true mess,

_'Ok... this is still my apartment'_, she thought, and then went to the kitchen, where Lee was already cooking the breakfast,

"Morning again, Misato-san, sorry for awakening you early, care to join me for breakfast?", Lee greeted, there he was smiling and full of energy, then Misato's brain started to work,

"Errr... I thought you went to run at the park... you didn't needed to clean all by yourself, you know?", Misato wasn't really feeling bad for letting all the work to Lee, but seeing the quality of his cleaning work made her feel a little useless,

"Of course I went to run a few laps at the park, but I decided to return early to clean this place, no offence Misato-san, but I prefer a clean place to come back after a mission, than the previous state of this place", Lee replied, and if Misato felt offended, she didn't showed it,

"Ok... what is for breakfast then?".

3 hours later, in the commercial area of Tokyo-3...

Misato was happy, for all she could care, she won the lottery, her roommate had excellent cooking skills, proof of that were the miso soup and the rice she had for breakfast, he was a fast cleaner, and an early bird, so, she will not be late for work, and to repay that, she was going to buy a full set of clothes for him, not that she minded his green spandex, but he needed normal clothes for the school, and now, she was waiting for him to change on the clothes of choice for the school,

"Misato-san, does I really need to wear this?, I don't feel comfortable at all...", Lee finally came out of the small changing room, dressed on black dress pants, white short sleeved shirt, and white tennis shoes,

"But you look so handsome!", at Misato's reply, Lee groaned, he has dressed with spandex for just so long that anything else wasn't just right,

"Now, now, Lee, is not as if you have to wear that always, is just for the school, look, now that we saw that those clothes fit you well, let's buy something you like ok?", Misato continued,

Lee nodded happily, he eyed an orange vest he saw in that same store, and now he was going to grab it as soon as he get out of those clothes and get back in his comfy spandex, however, before he could get to the dresser, Misato stopped him,

"Lee, come here please", Misato commanded, and Lee did as told, there was nothing that was telling him to not do so, until she started to undo his bandages, he didn't stopped her, but he knew that this was about to get uncomfortable.

"I just noticed that you don't stop wearing this, I know you like to train, but is a little ridiculous to make these a part of your outfit...", Misato stopped her babbling when she uncovered his left hand,

Lee's hand was so filled with scars, that she froze for a second, her face contorted with pain, then, faster than the uncovering action, she bandaged the hand and arm again, mumbling some apologizes, she told to herself to never try to take away those bandages again, she wanted to think that those scars were no longer painful, but how a boy with the knuckles of a brawler who only know a life of fighting could be so cheerful was beyond her comprehension, so, in the end, she ended purchasing a few sets of school clothes, and 2 orange vests, one of them was already being wearing by Lee, she also purchased a pair of orange tennis shoes, Lee stated that the orange color had a good contrast with his green spandex, Misato laughed a bit at this, but didn't complain, if the greatest hero of mankind wanted to be dressed on green and orange, so be it,

"Well, now that we are finished here, let's get going to the geofront, training awaits you", Misato said, at this, Lee was about to shout his usual affirmation, but stopped,

"Just another more thing before we go!, I need something for her!", Lee said in a hurry, Misato smiled at this, and thought that either Rei was a lucky girl for having someone like him, or very unlucky if she was against the eccentric ones.

2 hours later in the simulation room...

"Now remember, Lee, center the target in the aim circle, then pull the trigger", Ritsuko was giving the instructions to Lee, who seemed to be unhappy with the training,

"Dr. Akagi...", Lee called with not much cheerfulness on his voice,

"Call me Ritsuko, you don't need to be that formal", Ritsuko interjected

"Ok..., Ritsuko-san, why can't I just go and kill the 'target' like I did last time?", Lee asked, and Ritsuko sweat dropped, the main reason was that the simulation software was unable to track the actions and speed of Lee, which rendered it useless for actual training for him, but she decided to use another excuse,

"Lee, you can't always use a close combat style, you need to adapt to any possible treat, like for example a flying unit, you can't fly, right?", at Ritsuko's explanation, he wanted to say that he could jump and change the direction of his fall with the 'Darting Sparrow' technique, but decided that she was right, he needed to adapt to any situation possible, as well as learning to use every weapon and tool he could lay his hands on.

After a few burst of the flechete rifle, Lee decided that it was a waste, just too much bullets threw away with 'little' accuracy, but when he travelled with his eyes from one side to another of his entry plug system, he noticed some buttons,

"Ritsuko-san, what are those buttons for?", Lee asked, just on the middle of the training,

"Those buttons turn on or off the automatic systems of the EVA, they are there in case of the automatic aim systems could get jammed", Ritsuko explained, intrigued by the curiosity of Lee,

"Oh, and what does this switch on the rifle do?", Lee asked again,

"It turns the full auto mode of the rifle to a single shot mode, it is there to be used on sniping situations", she explained again, of course this explanation was stupid in the ears of Misato, the idea of sniping with giant mechas was far ridiculous,

"Thank you for the info!", Lee suddenly shouted with his usual youthfulness.

Lee relaxed in the plug, and then carried his little experiment, 

_'Just why does everything have to be so complicated?, let's make everything simple!'_, Lee thought, while reaching for the buttons of the automatic systems, turning them all off,

"Ok Lee, that is how you can deactivate the automatic systems in case of a jamming, now turn them on and continue the training", Ritsuko was getting a weird feeling about this, Lee only grinned, he liked how it felt, he was more in touch with the EVA systems, so, he preceded with the next part, he turned the rifle into a single shot,

"Lee?", Ritsuko just didn't caught what was he doing, until he shot at the target,

"3 shots on the core!, target down!", Maya shouted, now Misato was impressed,

"So, who said that the former configuration was the best one?", Misato mocked, Ritsuko knew that being her who set that configuration to maximize the results, made the remark an insult, and this boy just threw everything she knew about performance to the trash can.

Now, after the gun training was over, Lee had to let some things out of his chest,

"Ritsuko-san..., can you do something about this outfit?", Lee asked, and Ritsuko shook her head,

"I can't believe that you feel awkward in the plug suit after seeing you wearing spandex..", Ritusko said with disbelief, Lee blinked at this, and corrected her fast,

"No, is not that, is just that I was thinking if you could change the color to green, you know, blue and white is just not my style", Lee stated with a smile,

"Sure, why not, but it will take some time, so, you'll have to use that one for a little time", Ritsuko sweat dropped,

"Thank you, Ritsuko-san", Lee smiled much more, now, Misato decided to interrupt,

"Ok Lee, now go to the showers, and get dressed, we have to go now if you want to pay a visit to your little 'LOVE', understood?", Misato stated, while Lee nodded and darted happily to the shower room, and Ritsuko felt the unbearable need to ask,

"Little love?, Misato, can you explain?", Misato grinned, is not everyday that she picked the interest of the scientist,

"Well, I know he just arrived yesterday, but he suffers a severe case of love at first sight", Ritsuko was now interested to the point of a mental breakdown, and made a face that screamed 'with who?',

"With no other than our Ayanami Rei, funny, don't you think?", Misato answered the unspoken question of Ritsuko, who of course, started to react in a disturbing way, first smiling, while starting to think, 

_'So, you want that doll?, fine, you want her for yourself?, no problem, you want to take her away from the clutches of your father, annoying him in the process?, excellent, YOU want to break HER shell and mold HER at YOUR image to utterly fuck Gendo all the way to the sun and back?!, HELL YEAH!, I'LL HELP YOU IN ALL THE POSSIBLE WAYS YOU MAY NEED!!!'_, by the time she finished this thought, she was grinning like a maniac, up to the point that Misato was taking some steps back,

"Shall we go, Misato-san?", Lee returned, dressed again, saving Misato from whatever was happening to Ritsuko.

Medical wing, Rei's room...

Rei was still eyeing the small card where Lee wrote his little message, still unsure how he noticed her fake sleep, she had the order of befriend him, in order to discover a weakness, but right now, she was more focused on discover what to do with the message he wrote, could he really care for her?, she wasn't a real human, she was a mere tool for the scenario that Gendo has planed, she had no more puropose than accomplish her function, and then she will be discarded, and even if he could care for her right now, Gendo could tell him the truth and then he will not be willing to look at her anymore, yes, she was thinking a lot, it was the only thing she was able to do in the hospital bed, she knew she had to make a plan to get the required information from his lips, but she thought that she had enough time before his next visit, because no normal boy will be visiting her daily, unfortunately (or not) for her, Lee was anything but normal in the measurements of society...

"Hello!, Rei-san, I'm so glad that you are 'awake' now!, do you mind if I make you some company?", Lee said, apearing from nowhere

There he was, already at her side, with his goofy smile, radiating a warm aura of affection, and while this startled her the first time (in the EVA cage), the second time (when she faked her sleep) was something not unpleasant, and this time, she almost enjoyed it, but she still had a mission to do, however she wished to had more time before starting it,

"Hi, pilot Ikari, thank you for visiting me", she said with a monotone icy voice that could have chilled the good intentions of any normal boy... but since we are talking about Lee,

"Rei-san, you don't have to call me like that, I mean, I don't call you Pilot Ayanami, don't I?", Lee replied with his usual cheerfulness, if Gaara didn't intimidated him, this girl stand no chance of doing so,

"Understood, Ikari-san", Rei insisted on using his family name, but Lee wanted to go further,

"Please, you can call me for my name, I will like if you use it", he continued with his affectionate assault, at this Rei pondered on the possibilities, maybe befriending him won't be as hard as she was thought,

"Understood, Shinji-san", after saying this, she noticed a change on Lee's face, there was no longer a goofy smile, not even the warm feeling, he suddenly seemed to be made of stone, but this didn't lasted long enough to be studied,

"Lee, call me Lee, please, I haven't used the name 'Shinji' in 11 years, and I will not start using it any time soon", Lee stated, slowly returning to his cheerful state, this puzzled her a little, and not knowing about how hard can be the past for some people, she kept going,

"Why don't you want to use your true name?, isn't it more suitable now that you are here with the Commander Ikari, your father?", Rei asked.

Lee froze for a second, he could have reacted angry at those words, right now he wouldn't mind taking his father's head, but he decided to swallow his anger, it was obvious that she was unaware of his troubled past with Gendo, and badmouthing the Commander may not be taken kindly,

"Well, I could tell you the whole story, but the visit time is pretty short, so, I'll tell you this, while the Commander Ikari dumped me, saying that I was useless, and that the death of my mother was my fault, there were people that were kind to me, they gave me this name, I grew among them with this name, I love them, and they love me for what I am, LEE, THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST!", Lee finished with an outburst of youthfulness, he always liked his title, but to Rei, it made no sense,

"Green Beast?", she asked, but had no time to get the answer,

"Ok, Lee, is time to go home, give her a kiss already and say good bye!", Misato entered the room, not losing a minute to tease the kids,

"Will you came to visit me tomorrow?", Rei asked immediately, acknowledging that the visit was over, at this, Lee leaned to kiss her forehead (again),

"Of course, I will come daily until the day of your release", Lee replied, and then he handed her a small box of chocolates before taking his leave,

Short after he left, she noticed that the room was much more cold than before, but couldn't tell the reason to this, she turned to see the chocolate box, it was small and had the kanji of health in the top and sides, she decided to eat some of them before the Commander could show again, if Lee came the day after his first visit, maybe the Commander will do so, upon eating one, she noticed 2 things, first, there was something different on these chocolates, and second, they were far more delicious than the first ones.

And this was the beginning of the period of adaptation (and I mean, people adapting to Lee, because we all know that Lee will just never change), this period was as long as 2 and half weeks, during this time, Misato noticed a few things, like his training habits, yes, she discovered that Lee not only made 500 push ups as a morning warming session, he also made 500 flexions as well, she also decided one morning to follow him to the park, where he was doing 2 things, feed a little squirrel that he named Mr. Nut, and running 25 laps to the ENTIRE park, which makes a morning run of 120km, this made her to rethink the meaning of a healthy life, during this time, Ritsuko barked a lot to get an upgraded version of the simulator system, in order to study Lee's natural performance, she also made adjustments to the entry plug, to suit Lee's tastes, if he was going to save the world, better to let him do things his own way, Maya on her part did everything in her power to imitate the moves that Lee showed, so far, she has fallen on her butt over 147 times trying to do the Konoha Senpu, and almost broke her hand while doing the Konoha Goriki Goken, and during this time, Rei has been visited daily by Lee, and while he shared some aspects of his life to her, he kept everything about Konoha and the shinobi techniques at bay, Rei for her part wanted to share some things, unfortunately, she had not much to share, all the little things she was, Lee already knew them, and she had no likes or dislikes about hobbies or other teenager things, so Lee decided to bring to her every little piece of the world (at least what he knew), to find what could she like or dislike, so far, he discovered that she loved the chocolates, she liked the color blue, she preferred the tulips over the roses, and classic music over pop.

And today, one day before her release, Gendo showed himself at her room, his visit was not only unexpected, but his existence and the existence of the mission almost forgotten,

"What is the meaning of this?!",

Gendo was really surprised, he found that Rei was in a room that any little girl could have wished for, globes, plushies, little cards with wishes on her healing, and the cherry of the cake was to see her, being very comfy, listening to something in a SDAT, while eating a little chocolate, that day Rei learned what was to be afraid of the rage of someone, Gendo showed an angry face, for someone that hides his facial expression so well, this was a BAD sign,

"Lee insisted that this will help me to heal faster and...", she tried to explain, in the past she always had an explanation that could help, but Gendo didn't liked how the explanation started,

"WHO?!", his anger was horribly obvious, and Rei flinched at his voice,

"I mean, Pilot Ikari...", Rei rectified, but somehow didn't liked the title anymore,

"That's better, now, since is obvious that he visited you more than once, I'm expecting to have a good report", what he asked was very difficult, so, she decided to be technical.

"I succesfully have become friends with L... Pilot Ikari, he seems to show a lot of trust towards me, the location of his previous living states are still unclear, but it could be a poor place of China, since some of the names of his friends sounded chinesse", Rei started, and this picked Gendo's interest, if he could locate these friends, he could take them as hostages to make a tool of his son,

"Good work Rei, now tell me the name of his closest friends", Gendo commanded, to him, it was only a matter of typeing the names on the database, and they will be his, Rei of course did as she was told, unaware of the pain in the ass she was about to give him,

"Of course Commander, the ones that grew with him are Neji and Tenten, and his 2 closest friends are one Uzumaki Naruto and one called Sabaku no Gaara, all of them are like family to him", Rei explained

Gendo didn't knew what to think about those names, 2 were like chinesse, one of them was japanese, but that Gaara was somewhat weird for a human name, in the end, he asked her to repeat the names twice to write them correctly.

"What about his most important person?", he asked now, half expecting to hear that he wasn't that open, little he knew that that person was mentioned every day by Lee,

"That will be his sensei, Maito Gai, he was the one that gave him the name of Lee at the orphanage where he lived, and Lee sees him as his beloved father...", Rei stated

She said the last part with a very small voice, noticing too late that she mentioned 2 things that Gendo didn't wanted to hear about, one, his son being acknowledged by that name, and the other, that some idiot may have ruined his plan of breaking him by being a model father, the teacher that he hired was supposed to make sure that his son had the harshest life possible, not allowing him to have friends, and making him an obedient tool, instead of that, his son ended with some kind of freak that molded him like a tornado!, and to make it worst, HE WAS SPOILING HIS PERFECT TOOL!.

"Your release will be tomorrow early, you are not to contact the third child until further advice, if this information proves to be enough, you will require no more contact with him", Gendo coldly stated

Rei was about to protest, to tell him that she could get much more information if she were allowed to stay at his side, but stopped herself when Gendo made use of his authority by crushing every 'alien' item that Lee has brought to his tool, he decided that she will not be corrupted by this boy, and when he had the chance, he will make his son suffer for everything he has done, when he finished his task, he left without a word, leaving a scared Rei to ponder on the current situation and turn of events, if she could chose, she will choose Lee without hesitation, he was kind and sincere, but it was not her choice, and by thinking that, a tear rolled from her eye to her cheek.

Next morning...

Rei, now having a slight idea of what means to be happy (or at least the idea she got by observing Lee), concluded that she wasn't happy of leaving the medical wing to go to her apartment, true, she was almost completely healed, with only a few bandages, even Ritsuko was amazed with her recovery, but Gendo's actions made her feel sick, all the way from her room to the lobby, she was lamenting the losing of the little and pretty gifts she got from Lee, Gendo told her that these were of not use for her propose, but, she liked them, she didn't saw any menace to her propose by keeping them, but thinking about that was useless now, she will not get them back, and to make it worse, her release was too early, so, Lee will not be anywhere near to say good bye to him, even if it only lasted 2 weeks, she enjoyed being under his care, and she will miss that, of course not everything was lost, if Gendo acted slow enough, she could see him at school before the breaking treatment that Gendo has planned for him started, and maybe, if miracles does exist, she could see him at a random place before that.

"Hello Rei-san!", Lee suddenly greeted with all his youthfulness, Rei's eyes widened for the surprise, and her brain didn't processed the event fast enough,

"But, but... how did you know?", Rei stuttered, and Lee gave her a WIDE smile before answering,

"Well, Ritsuko-san just told me a little early that you will be released today, and since she told me to take the day free, I thought on walking you home!", even if the reason was somewhat weird, she was grateful for that, she was granted another day with him, and if this worked well, Gendo will not have to know about something with no importance,

"Thank you, Lee-san", Rei finally replied, her lips curving without her knowledge, rewarding Lee with her first smile (she softened her face a lot with all the gifts, but today it was a true smile, very little, but hey!,that's a start!),

"OK!, now let's go to package all your things!", Lee offered, but this reminded her that she was sad for the losing of her new belongings,

"Lee-san, I'm afraid to tell you...", and then she proceed to tell him what the Commander did to the pretty gifts that he brought her, now, she was expecting either a rampaging reaction or some dramatic speech, but the only thing she got was a reduction of his smile (later she will learn that a big smile Lee is safe, a not big smile Lee is not safe, a no smile Lee is a good signal to run away, and a frowning Lee means that you are fucking dead).

"Don't worry about that, I'll get you better things, just don't let him to do that to you, YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOMING FLOWER THAT NEED LOVE AND CARE!, YOU ARE NOT SOME KIND OF TOOL!!!", Lee boomed, like only he knows how to do,

Rei was grateful for that, she felt much better whenever he does that, all the way from the geofront to her apartment they talked about nonsense and stuff related to the gifts she wanted back, of course Lee noticed the area of the city where her apartment was, he didn't liked how the place looked, but maybe there was a lot of security in her house to make it up for insecurity of the street, this idea was losing strength as they entered the building, it grew weaker when they were standing in front of the door, and then she opened the door, inviting him to enter to the place she called home...

Apartment of Misato, noon...

Misato, by this day, had resigned herself to life of weirdness and cheerfulness by taking Lee to live with her, not that she minded, as a matter of a fact, she was enjoying it, if she had a child, she wished him/her to be as cheerful as Lee, but that was that, and this was..., well....,

"What do you mean that she is going to live here now?", Misato asked, yes, Lee returned sooner than expected, but not alone, he brought with him the first child, Ayanami Rei, who also looked lost on this sea of reactions from Lee,

"Misato-san!, you should have seen her apartment, it looked worst than yours before my arrival!", Lee was somewhat angry, Misato knew that enraging the happy people was a bad idea, and enraging a happy-martial-artist-who-train-like-a-madman-with-heavy-as-a-car-training-weights was in the list of 'For God Sake don't do!',

"Ok..., do you agree with this Rei?", Misato asked to the blue haired girl, up to now, Rei was grateful to be only carried away, she liked being dragged by Lee, it was more enjoyable than being dragged by Gendo or Ritsuko, and being asked her own opinion was new to her.

"I don't mind...", she replied, it wasn't the truth, but neither it was a lie, the idea of being surrounded by the warmth that Lee was radiating was very atractive,

"Ok..., I just hope that the Commander will take this kindly, you know you will need his permission", Misato stated, not unpleasd at all, this was weird, but it could be real fun to tease the blue haired girl (since teasing Lee was completely ineffective...),

This statement startled the poor Rei a lot, since Lee appeared, she started to disobey the Commander orders, by not using the name the commander gave him, by seeing him again when he ordered that she must not came in contact with him again, and now, by changing her living quarters without notifying or getting any permission from the commander, and to make it worse, it was all at the same time, she was about to say something about this when Lee took the word.

"LIKE I COULD CARE!, SHE IS GOING TO STAY HERE UNDER MY CARE, BECAUSE I WILL NOT LET HIM TO PUT HER ON A PLACE THAT COULD BE CONFUSED FOR A TRASH CAN!, SHE WILL HAVE THE LIFE SHE DESERVES FOR BEING SUCH A PRETTY GIRL!!!", Lee boomed, and there he was, a little piece of his mind, and tons of his guts, Misato could argue or tease him for this, but since it was as useful as teasing Ritsuko with science...,

"Ok, but you 2 aren't going to sleep together, I don't want to answer for something like that!", at Misato's comment, Lee snapped back to reality,

"Don't worry, Misato-san, I will never think on doing something like that without first putting a marriage ring on her hand", Lee replied,

Misato's eyes bulged out, her mind turned blank from the impression of such a thing, while Rei's mind started to race, trying to figure the meanings of everything they talked about, she turned to face Lee, who gave her one of his blinking smiles, and she liked it, as if it said that he really meant every word he said, even if she didn't understand, then Misato returned to her senses, and upon seeing the events of this day, she decided that this particular day couldn't be more weird (Poor Misato, she does not know what is prepared for her).

In less than 30 minutes, the room arrangements were done, Lee took the smallest room, giving his previous room to Rei, he also helped her to set the room, there was just too little to set, but he helped anyway, he promised her that tomorrow they will go shopping some more items for her, and insisted on giving her his pillow, which was a big turtle plushie, only by seeing it, Rei smiled, it was utterly cute, and she couldn't resist the need of hugging the eccentric item, this was the sight that Ritsuko witnessed when she entered the apartment, she entered without knocking up because Misato was her best friend, and she thought that noting she may do will ever surprise her, but she forgot Lee, who she pointed as responsible for this scene, she almost had mental overload, she would never imagined Ayanami Rei, the handmade tool that Gendo and her mother created to be emotionless and obedient, would one day be hugging a turtle plushie with so much joy, or any level of joy,

"Incredible, isn't it?, how Lee can change someone life in such a short time", Misato brought back the mind blown Ritsuko, who also took the time to see the now clean and tidy apartment,

"Yeah, right, next time I will hear you using his trade mark set of expressions", Ritsuko replied, and then mentally adding,

_'Gendo, you are so fucked up'_,

Short after her time getting to know what happened and why Rei was there, a knock was heard at the door, at this, Lee went to see who was the one visiting, since they weren't expecting anyone else.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you liked it, as for the evolution speed of Rei, don't tell me that you thought she could resist all the youthfulness of Lee, well, next chapter will be a BOMB!

**Lee:** YOOOSSSSSSSH!!!!!, REI-CHAN IS SO CUTE, PRETTY, BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT!!!

**Rei:** I found all of this... enjoyable

**Misato:** Great!, how I'm supoused to deal with 2 kids now!

**Ritsuko:** I'm more worried about the other visitant, Asuka is not to appear until furter in the story, and I don't think Maya is up for a dinner, who could it be?

**Magnus:** hehe... hahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!, just wait and see!, this will be explosive!


	4. DYNAMIC ENTRY!

**Magnus:** Sorry for making you wait, but sometimes is hard to make sense of all the ideas I have on my head, by the way, hina the half heart has agreed to check my grammar, so, this chapter, as well as the previous ones, will be edited soon (or at least I hope so), now enjoy this chapter, and please, read and review!

* * *

**Poll: Who should be the pairing for Asuka?**

a)Gaara

b)Kiba

c)Shino

d)Propose someone else

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or Neon Genesis Evangelion, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!**

The door was barely touched when it suddenly opened with immense strength, and a voice boomed from the green blur that entered the place attacking Lee with a flying kick,

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!!!",

Lee evaded the kick, by doing some back flips, the whole action scared the crap out of the women inside the apartment, Misato even forgot that she had a pistol ready for a situation like this, but before anyone could make sense of the motives of the attack, the attacker started to speak,

"LEE!, IS GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE STILL ON GOOD SHAPE!, FOR A MOMENT I THOUGHT YOU MAY HAD STOPPED YOUR TRAINING!", suddenly, the women noticed how similar they looked, green spandex suit, bowl haircut, green spandex, bushy eyebrows, GREEN SPANDEX!, then Lee replied to the man,

"NEVER THAT WILL HAPPEN!, THE WAYS OF THE YOUTHFULNESS WILL PREVAIL!!!", and then, out of nowhere, a sunset appeared, and the man and Lee were at a cliff with the sea clashing against it,

"LEE!!!",

"GAI-SENSEI!!!",

"LEE!!!",

"GAI-SENSEI!!!",

Misato and Ritsuko were totally shocked by this scene, while Rei was solving the puzzle in her mind, obviously, this man was Maito Gai, the martial artist that raised Lee into the unstoppable teenager that she has gotten to know, that makes the other 2 teenagers the ones that grew with Lee, Neji and Tenten, which hasn't been acknowledged by Misato and Ritsuko due to the scene made by Lee and his previous guardian.

After 15 minutes of the scene described above, the introductions were made, the Team Gai was shocked to know that their Lee was now branded as the protector of mankind, let alone living now with one girl about his age, who wickedly seemed to be comfy with all the eccentricity of Lee, and a mature woman, with the natural behavior of a wild girl, the people of NERV, in this case Misato, Ritsuko, and Rei, were filled with a fake background, they were told that Lee and Tenten came from an orphanage from a very poor part of China, while Neji (who was wearing blue contact lens), came from a rich family who wished for him to become the strongest of his village, this of course was well made, and helped Ritsuko to fill the holes on Lee's background. Now, Neji was carrying some backpacks with some of the belongings of Lee, which included more spandex suits, and some random items, like music sheets, and while unpacking some of these items, a new conversation started,

"So, Lee, do you play an instrument?", Ritsuko asked, she was curious how a war beast like Lee could play some kind of instrument,

"Yes, Ritsuko-san, is one of my favorite hobbies, I play, to a certain degree, the piano, too bad my Gran Baby couldn't be transported!", Lee replied, Ritsuko's eyes bulged, even if he wasn't so good, she wanted to listen to him playing some music, just to test his skills on coordination, then, the long haired boy spoke,

"True, but, since you seem to want to stay here, can I keep your Gran Baby?", Neji suddenly asked.

Neji only said that to tease Lee, trying to see if he would return back home later, but Tenten didn't liked the comment,

"NEJI!!!!!, he isn't dieing, if he want to stay we only have to find a way to get him his piano!", as a matter of a fact, Tenten was holding some scrolls with the others belongings of Lee, like more sets of his training weights, training dummies, and of course, his beloved piano, but since Lee was already living with some people, they just couldn't summon the items freely, however, Lee smiled to them,

"No, Neji, you can't keep it, but not because I don't want to share it, I promised to Gaara that he will have it if for some reason I would never play it again", Neji and Tenten froze at the comment, not only they couldn't believe that Lee was best friend with that monster, but he also was leaving him his piano!.

"This Sabaku no Gaara has to be a very important person for you to leaving him something that your acquaintance here will be willing to have", Rei suddenly spoke,

She seemed to be fascinated with all the interaction between these people, she noticed that, this Neji was not as friendly as the girl named Tenten, he looked more like a rival, just as Lee explained to her during his visit at the hospital, also, the girl, Tenten, seemed to have some degree of control over Neji, she knew by Lee, that there was some attraction between the two of them, but both were clumsy about how to tell that to each other, another interesting thing, was the fear they showed at the very mention of the name of one of Lee's best friends, Lee told her that he 'was' the terror of the place, but in the end, he only needed good friends to hang around, instead of people rejecting him at every corner.

Neji could had said tons of bad things about Gaara, but it would made no sense to these women, but before a conversation about that character could be made, Gai made an announcement that Neji would have loved to not to hear until he was far away,

"LEE, WE HAVE BROUGHT YOU A GIFT FROM SANSHO-SAN, KARASHI-KUN AND RANMARU-CHAN!, THEY WISH YOU TO BE HEALTHY AND YOUTHFUL!", Gai boomed while pointing to the packaged BIG thermos that Tenten had very well secured on her back, Lee didn't made them wait for his reaction,

"COULD IT BE?!, YAY!!!, THE CURRY OF LIFE!!!!", Lee boomed while taking away the thermos from Tenten, who retreated as if Lee were handling a nuclear war head, Misato's eyes became bright, she was planning on having curry for dinner, and the idea of having a special curry was very appealing to her.

"YAY!, CURRY!, and by the name of it, it should be delicious!", Misato squeaked, and Lee liked the idea of sharing,

"It is!, now let's make some rice to put it into and let's have a youthful dinner!", Lee was more than willing to share his precious Curry, after all, food tastes better when is shared, however, the other 2 gennins were more than against the idea of dinning such thing, so Tenten was the first to speak,

"Err..., Lee, don't you think you should save it for yourself, I mean, you are not going to have another plate of it anytime soon, right Neji?... Neji?... NEJI?!", to her surprise, Neji was nowhere to be seen, she deducted that Neji was smart enough to flee from the place at the idea of having to taste the hazard food again, by the time she started to look for her companion, Lee, being followed by Rei, went to the kitchen to make some rice for the curry, and Gai-sensei was chatting with the 2 older women.

"So, Maito-san, do you train all the kids of the orphanage?, and how does take Mrs. Maito the fact that you are so far away from home?", Misato gave him her best shot, Ritsuko eyed her, she couldn't understand why she has done that kind of move, as far as they know, Maito Gai was more or less a grown up version of Lee, instead of the Kaji type that Misato fell for,

"Hehe, no Katsuragi-san, there are other senseis that train the other kids, and there is not a Mrs. Maito, I'm single, oh, by the way, you can address me by my first name, since Lee trust you, I'll trust you too!", Misato nodded, she liked how easy was to deal with him,

"Ok, then you can address me by my name too, I like when manly guys use it, so, how much are you going to stay?", Misato asked, and Gai sighed, he knew that Lee was overhearing them, and the answer was difficult,

"Well, not much, you'll see, this visit was meant to be a pick up for Lee, in case things weren't fine for him, but, since he seems to like his new responsibility, well, at most 6 to 7 days, just to make sure he really wants to stay, after that we have to return to the orphanage", Gai replied.

Misato nodded in understanding, a little disappointed, since she wanted to get to know the man that made Lee the promising man she was beginning to like, Ritsuko for her part, felt the colossal wight of stress, because there was a chance of losing not only the greatest hero of mankind, but the Gendo's greatest annoyance too. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lee's face turned serious, he heard the conversation, the idea oh having to choose was hard, but such was the path of the shinobi, however, Rei, not liking another Lee's face that wasn't the happy one, decided to imitate his actions at the hospital, and started for a question,

"Something wrong, Lee-san?", Lee always asked her this whenever she fell on her thoughts, and now it was the Lee's turn to answer,

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking on how to choose between this life, and the life in the 'orphanage', while here is important that I fight, the people back home still loves me, so, is hard...", Rei pondered on her options, true, she has started to learn about happiness, but if Lee leaves, she will return to her old life, being only a tool, and she didn't wanted that anymore,

"Lee-san, personally, I would like if you stay with me", Rei may not had understood the weight of her words, or the meaning they took for Lee, but they had the desired effect, Lee smile widely again, and hugged her afterwards, at this, she decided to hug back, not that she really knew that was to be done, but if she likes the feeling, he may likes it too, for hence, helping him in the decision.

Meanwhile, in the park nearby to Misato's appartment...

Tenten was grateful for many things, some of them had effect today, like how her sensei forgot about her existence, not noticing that she left, and probably, still not noticing that she was no longer there, saving her from having to taste the curry of life again, but it was thanks to Neji that this escapade was successful, he was the excuse to get out of that dangerous situation, if the women and the girl wanted to die, she had no remorse on letting them be, however, right now, she was focused on finding Neji, the Hyuga genious with a superiority complex, and an intense 'curryphobia', she hadn't had to search too much, she found him sitting in the fountain, with the biggest vase of soda she ever had seen in her life (if you want a reference, is the same size that Coop, the pilot of Megas XLR, uses to drink), she couldn't help but to giggle, he looked so small and uncaring, effect of not being watched by his clan, or any other shinobi, she proceed to sit at his side, Neji eyed her, probably making sure she didn't had any of the 'curry of the hell', once he felt safe, he showed her a plate with 2 hot dogs jumbo size, offering her a 'safe' dinner,

"Awww, you are such a gentleman", she praised him, and kissed his cheek, she wondered if they could pass the next days like this, in such a comfy way...

Back on Misato's apartment...

The adults (Gai, Misato and Ritsuko) were sat at the table, the dinner was ready, to the surprise of them, Rei was the one serving the rice plates, and in top of that, she looked happy, Lee was carefully opening the big thermos, where the curry was being contained, once all the plates were served, Lee proceeded to add the curry, directly from the thermos, at this Ritsuko spoke,

"Cold?, I think it would be better if you heat it firs...", Ritsuko couldn't finish the sentence, because when he put the curry on her rice, this was bubbling, and looked HOT,

"Never mind..., Maito-san, didn't you said that you brought this from China?, how could it be still hot?, or did you just heated it Lee?", Ritsuko asked, but got no answer, Misato didn't seem to mind it, but Ritsuko knew that if she could eat what she cooks, then nothing was wrong for her, now, all plates ready, and all the people (without the unnoticed Neji and Tenten) sat at the table, they proceed to eat, allowing Lee to have the first spoon of it, as if they wanted to see if it was safe to eat.

Lee took the first spoon of the curry, his face turned red, he started to sweat and his eyes became wet,

"YOOOSSSSHH!!!, THIS IS AS DELICIOUS AS I REMEMBER IT!!!", Lee boomed, and started to eat the rice and curry with furious speed,

The others decided that it was only spicy curry, and it was safe to eat, only Gai knew what was about to eat, but he considered it like training, and so, every one took a full spoon of the curry into their mouths, the reaction was instantaneous, their faces turned purple, they were sweating bullets, and then proceed to add their own extra reaction, Gai spat a small flame, and after drinking a small glass of water, he said,

"YOOSSHH!, STRONG AS EVER!, STRONG AS THE POWER OF YOUTH!", and then kept eating at a slow pace, the next was Misato, who had steam at her ears, and with a deep drink of her cold beer she said,

"OH MY GOD!, THIS IS HARDCORE STUFF!", and continued eating it, with very slow pace,

Ritsuko for her part, didn't stud a chance, she weaved her hands with despair, her face turned even more purple, and then fainted, unable to take it anymore, the last one was Rei, who turned to a bright shade of red, unable to think what to do with her situation, she only opened her mouth to hyperventilate, waving her hands to try to make the air flow into her mouth, Lee saw this and decided to help her a little, holding a glass filled with water, and helping her to drink the liquid.

When Neji and Tenten returned, they found a shocking scene, ONLY ONE PERSON KNOCKED OUT!, they fully expected to find only Lee standing up, and Gai evading the second plate, instead of that, they found that Gai was still eating the deadly food, Misato eating it too with enough happiness to compete with Lee, even the blue haired girl was eating it, slowly of course, and Lee, well, eating a lot as usual, this made them to wonder if only they were weak enough to not eat that thing. When the dinner was finished, and Ritsuko was gently awakened (Misato dropping a bucket of water on her face), the time for good byes came,

"Well, is time to go and get a room at an hotel, but tomorrow we'll have a heavy training!", Gai proposed, at this Lee jumped with happiness, he missed to train with his former mentor, and if he has to return to Konoha so soon, he'll enjoy him to the maximum,

That night, Rei had the best sleep time of all her life, the room kept the warmth of Lee,and if this was the feeling of sleeping with the remains of his warmth, she wondered how much better could it be to sleep with Lee, she smiled at the thought, and then fell on a deep slumber.

Next morning, 4:00 AM...

As usual, Rei woke up at 4:00 AM, she always woke up at that hour without nothing to do than looking at the ceiling of her silent apartment, however, there were several things that remembered her that this was not her silent and dusty apartment, first, the room was clean and tidy, second, she wasn't in only her undies, she was wearing some loose pajamas that were comfy and cozy, third, there was a voice of someone doing a fast counting from outside her room, yes, this was not her apartment, little by little, the memories of the day before this morning returned to her, she found herself smiling, and then decided to check what kind of interest things could await her today.

Meanwhile, NERV HQ, Commander's office...

Gendo was annoyed, so annoyed that he wanted some blood to run, he typed all the names in the data base, but couldn't found any match, he thought that either he was feed with lies, or they came from a REALLY poor part of China, after all, the elemental countries weren't hiden for nothing, however, he decided that he was feed with lies, only because that gave him an excuse for a bloodbath, and then,

"Sir, Pilot Ayanami is not in her apartment, some of her belongings are missing too", section 2 report was building more stress on his nerves,

"Was her kidnapped?", Gendo asked, hopping that it was only that, a kidnapping,

"No, Sir, she left yesterday with Pilot Ikari, it just seems that she hasn't returned", Gendo's blood started to boil,

"WHERE IS SHE NOW?!", the fury of Gendo was really evident, and this time, only with blood his rage will be satisfied,

"She has been seen in the shopping area of the city, she is not alone, Pilot Ikari and Captain Katsuragi are with her", Gendo made his calculations, he was going to have all the blood he wanted, and maybe, he could break his son in the way,

"There is something more, there is other people with them, one mature man and two kids, they seem very close to Pilot Ikari", Gendo smiled wickedly, he may had everything to break the boy, to have a bloodbath, and some stress relieving, all at the same time.

Commercial area, few hours later...

Rei was happy, it seemed the Lee was focusing on bring to her all the missing happiness she didn't had in all these years, she also felt incredibly lively today, Misato felt the same way too, and Rei attributed this to the curry of life, not only because Lee told them about it's mythic properties, but because she felt them short after eating it, she enjoyed this day from the beginning, she found that watching Lee train, was very invigorating. It was lunch time, the entire group was having a nice meat in one of the restaurants, Misato was making a recount of all the items that they already bought, some plushies, some clothes, and some random items, Neji and Tenten also purchased a few souvenirs for their fellow shinobies, overall, it was a perfect day, until Gendo showed up..., with all the section 2 force with him.

"Rei!, what the hell are you doing here?!, WITH HIM!!!", Gendo shouted, voice full of anger, Rei yelped at his angry voice, once again she forgot her orders,

"I... I was having a nice day with Lee...", Rei answered, full of fear,

"WITH WHO?!", Rei flinched at the angry reply of Gendo, but some kind of new force took over her,

"With Lee", she answered, Gendo's face returned to his usual stoic state, he had enough, and everyone shall pay,

"You have defied me for last time. Gentlemen, you already know what to do", he was about to leave, when Gai decided to make his presence acknowledgeable,

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, NEITHER I CARE, BUT I, MAITO GAI, THE BEAUTIFUL AZURE BEAST, FORBID YOU TO TREAT THESE YOUTHFUL KIDS THAT WAY!!!", Gendo turned to face the older shinobi, he was surprised, the man that he didn't found in the database was in front of him,

"I'm Ikari Gendo, Commander of NERV, the 'father' of this rebellious and worthless weirdo who goes by the name of Shinji, I'm the last person you want to make angry", Gendo spat the word 'father' with so much poison, that both, Misato and Neji, flinched.

Lee was actually boiling in anger, his father has done just too much in a few minutes, screwing up the beautiful day, scaring Rei, and threatening his beloved sensei, but before he could yell at Gendo, Rei made what everyone in NERV never thought could be possible,

"HE IS NOT WORTHLESS, AND IF HE IS A WEIRDO, THEN ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD SHOULD BE LIKE HIM, AND HIS NAME ISN'T SHINJI, IS LEE!!!", Rei shouted with full force, everyone was speechless, even Rei found hard to believe her words and actions, she almost expected that Gendo will take out his gun and shot her in the head, but instead of that, he only gave orders,

"Gentlemen, when you finish with them, take Rei to her apartment, and bring Pilot Ikari to my office, you can leave the rest of them to rot in the street", said this, he left to the HQ, leaving behind a speechless Misato, an scared Rei, a confused Team Gai, and an enraged Lee.

"Gai-sensei, Neji, Tenten, please, take care of my beloved Rei-san and Misato-san, I have to go after the Commander, he want a word with me, and he'll have much more than that", Lee stated in a startling calm voice, even Rei shivered at anger of the usually cheerful boy.

In a swift move, Lee jumped behind the lines of the section 2 forces, and darted to the geofront, faster than any motorcycle they could have seen, a few men from section 2 ran after Lee, but almost everyone stayed to beat the beloved people of the boy,

"Curse fate, luck, or the gods, because only the Commander's doll will leave walking", one of the men spoke menacingly, unaware of the true danger they were in, Misato cursed herself, she forgot her gun at home, and even if Lee had great faith in his former guardian, she was sure everyone will end badly injured by the end of this, until she saw Tenten holding some blades, and Neji standing up, with a deadly cold aura.

NERV HQ, Commander's office, 15 minutes later...

Gendo felt his victory at hand, in a few more minutes, section 2 will drop the beaten body of the rebellious boy, just to be beaten again by a group of thugs he just hired for this particular moment, suddenly, the doors of his office opened, but instead of a beaten Lee, he saw a healthy and angry Lee,

"I thought you wanted a word with me, Commander", Lee said with a cold voice, for a moment, Gendo felt fear eating his guts, if he was here without a scratch, it means that section 2 was beaten, he tried to think fast, then he remembered something, a weakness that Yui had, and if this boy had the same genes, he would have him in his hand,

"It seems that I underestimated you, very well, let's talk like gentlemen, what are your demands?", Gendo asked, keeping his cool, Lee, being the good natured person he was, believed in Gendo's change of attitude, so, he told him his demands,

"The freedom of Ayanami Rei to do as she pleases, and the official acknowledgement of my identity, as 'Ikari Lee', I'm sure you'll find this very easy to do and of little consequence", Lee stated, and Gendo growled, if he accepted this to save himself from a beating, he'll be losing all control not only over him, but of Rei too, so, he decided to play his last card,

"I'll agree, if you accept one challenge", Gendo replied, Lee didn't had any trust in the Commander, but he never said no to a challenge, and if that challenge was the key to the freedom of Rei, he'll do it, not caring how hard or risky could it be,

"Fine, I'll do it, but you'll better stay true to your word, because I will not lose!"

Meanwhile, NERV HQ entrace...

Misato and Gai were entering the frontal doors of the base, usually she would have forbidden him to enter, but after seeing him kicking the sorry asses of 50 men from section 2, she just didn't wanted to argue, besides, Gai offered his aid to prevent Lee from doing something regreteable, while Neji and Tenten escorted Rei to Misato's apartment, suddenly, Ritsuko came running,

"Misato, Gai!, follow me!, quickly!", Ritsuko shouted, and Gai and Misato did as told, and followed the scientist to the bridge, where Maya was watching a monitor that was displaying an image with Gendo and Lee,

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!", Gai asked/shouted, startling the bridge bunnies,

"W-who is he?!", Maya stuttered,

"He is Lee's former guardian and sensei, now tell us what is happening", Ritsuko scolded her, but Maya was excited, she was in the same room where a true martial artist master was, but this was not the moment to ask for training, so, she proceed to tell them about the challenge that Gendo proposed,

"The Commander has challenged Lee, if Lee can accomplish the challenge, the Commander will accept his demand on his identity, and keeping Rei", Gai was about to ask about this challenge, when he saw that Gendo was taking out a bottle.

Back in Gendo's office...

"Drink it all and you'll have all what you want", Gendo said, Lee, believing in his words, and having no memory of his previous drunk states, took the bottle, with not so much confidence,

"Of course, if you feel like a weakling or are scared of it, you can always walk thru the door, and I'll send some of my men to take Rei to her apartment", Gendo pushed a little further, knowing that he liked the girl,

Lee frowned, this time not only his honor was at stake, but the happiness of his little love, so, 'remembering' that Tsunade once said that in a drinking contest the best thing to do is to swallow fast (Don't do that, really, don't do it), he turned the bottle upside down on his mouth, swallowing it as fast as he could...

NERV bridge...

Everyone in the bridge was freaking out, the NERV people thought that this was a low blow from Gendo to his own son, even Ritsuko remembered that Yui wasn't able to hold her liquor, despite how little it was, suddenly, Gai spoke,

"OH MY GOD!, PLEASE TELL ME THAT HE DIDN'T GAVE SAKE TO MY LEE!!!", his concern was noted, but no one wanted to answer, until Misato decided to tell him the truth,

"That is not sake", at this answer, Gai gave a sigh of relief,

"That is vodka, Russian liquor, and that brand is 10 times stronger than sake", Misato continued, with grief in her voice, for giving him the bad news, Gai got petrified, his mind started to calculate the outcome of this, it was bad, too bad,

"MISATO-SAN!, CALL TO YOUR HOME!, MAKE REI-CHAN AND MY KIDS TO COME HERE!, NOW!", Misato did as told, thinking on saving Lee, not knowing that Gai wanted to save Gendo instead.

Gendo's office...

Gendo had to admit it, the boy had guts, he took the entire bottle in one swallow, but it was enough alcohol to render anyone harmless, with not much care, he pushed a button on his desk, opening some doors on the walls of the enormous office, allowing many thugs to fill the place,

"Gentlemen, the only thing you aren't allowed to do, is to kill him, other than that, he is yours to have fun", Gendo explained to the thugs, and they laughed at the sight, the boy was weaving from one side to the other, until he fell on his butt, the thugs encircled him ready to beat him and worse, until the boy shouted,

"DON'TCHA STARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!!", Lee leaped to the closest thug, giving him a kick on the chest, breaking his rib cage, and sending him almost dead to be plastered against one of the reinforced walls of the room, then he punched another one in the face, cracking his skull and neck,

"I'M... I'M... IN THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!!!", Lee punched and kicked in all directions, every attack finding its mark with the sickening sound of bones being broken, suddenly, only Gendo was left, and Lee's stupor was no where near to end.

Bridge...

Everyone was awestruck, even when Gai told them about the suiken, they were unable to believe that Lee, being the eccentric good natured boy he was, could have unleashed such slaughter while being drunk, this made Misato to picture his stack of beer as if it were a bunch of N2 mines, Maya decided that this was an style she didn't want to see in action again, while Ritsuko was deleighted with the face of terror that Gendo was showing,

"I hope that your kids get here soon enough", Ritsuko said sarcastically, hoping that they arrive late enough to see Gendo being beaten, suddenly, Maya shouted, really scared,

"The Commander has a gun!", everyone returned their attention to the screen, now terrorized by this turn of events.

Gendo's office...

Gendo was pointing his gun against Lee, in hopes that even in that state, the boy will recognize the danger of a fire weapon,

"YOU BASTARD!!, YOU MESSED THE YOUTHFUL DAY OF REI-CHAN!!!", Gendo was now on full panic mode, Lee was approaching him, and had no trace of fear, Gendo's hands were trembling, this was not as planned, he coursed himself for locking the doors, preventing him from escaping, his mind was clouded with fear, and then, Lee shouted his drunk warcry,

"ACHOOOOOOO!!!",

then the sound of a gun shot filled the room, in his despair, Gendo shot his own son in the head, in the bridge, everyone gasped, the idea of losing Lee was unbearable, thankfully, Rei was not there to see that, Lee was falling backwards, and Gendo's mind was racing with thoughts about his wife, and how he screwed up her return to life, the time seemed to stop, freezing the scene of Lee falling backwards, telling him that he just lost everything by his own hand, suddenly, Gendo noticed that the time have not stopped, only Lee's fall, but before he could wonder why, Lee moved to a straight stance,

"SOMETHING GOT BETWEEN MY TEETH!", and there he was, smiling, with the bullet trapped between his frontal teethes, Gendo let his gun slip from his hands, he no longer wished to be saved, but for a fast and painless death...

15 minutes later...

Rei, Neji, and Tenten arrived to the bridge, all of them worried sick about the eccentric youngster,

"Where is him?, where is Lee?, is he ok?", Rei asked, knowing how ruthless Gendo can be,

"Gai-sensei, what is the emergency?", Neji asked, knowing that outside the elemental countries, Lee was nearly as unstoppable as a tsunami,

Gai stiffened, he knew that he needed to tell them the current danger without allowing the genins to run away scared, suddenly, the door to the bridge opened, revealing Lee, totally drunk, holding a bottle of liquor in one hand, and dragging the unconscious body of his own father with the other, Neji and Tenten hugged each other, screaming like scared girls, while Rei's eyes bulged out, the scene was too abstract for her to believe it, then Lee acknowledged her,

"YOOSSSHH!, MY PRETTY REI-CHAN!, I REALLY WANTED TO SEE YOU!", Lee dropped both the bottle and the body of his father, and hugged Rei, then he lost his balance, and fell to the floor with Rei in arms,

"Lee, are you ok?", Rei asked him, ignoring the strong smell of alcohol,

"I'D NEVER HAVE BEEN BETTER!, I WUV YOU!, REI-CHAN!!", Lee stated just to fall asleep, trapping Rei in his hug, who didn't seemed to mind about that.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I really hope you enjoyed this, on the next chapter Lee will finally go to the school, you can expect a lot of madness!

**Rei:** Is Lee really ok?, he drank just too much...

**Misato:** I... think I'll lock the fridge... I don't want him to accidentally drink one of my beers...

**Gai:** Yes, you should do that...

**Neji:** Magnus-sama, did you really had to allow him to drink?!, he could have killed us!

**Magnus:** Err... I... hehe, see ya in next chapter!


	5. Youthful School

**Magnus:** Finally, here is chapter 5, from this chapter on, you'll see some hints on how this happened, I mean, Shinji becoming Lee, hope you are enjoying so far, btw, **Hina the half heart **has edited the first chapter, so, if you haven't checked it, please take some time to look at it, now, please, Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Youthful School**

_=Dream=_

_Little Shinji was disappointed, he just made a new friend, and now his teacher said that they had to go to another country, some place of China, with a name so weird that the little Shinji was unable to remember it, fortunately, he was able to keep hold on his new heroes, in his backpack, he was treasuring two little things, 5 DVDs with the movies of Rocky Balboa, and a little book with the Biography of Bruce Lee, yes, those were his heroes, he felt so weak and little, that he chose people with iron will like Rocky Balboa, and the perfectionism like Bruce Lee to look at them as role models, but this also granted him the despise of his teacher. _

"_I can't believe that they allowed you to keep your stupid backpack in this flight", the little Shinji flinched, more than once his teacher tried to get rid of Shinji's treasures, by order of Gendo, who stated that, to ensure the breaking of the boy, no role model should be allowed, _

_"You should stop seeing them as heroes, that Rocky does not even exist, and that Lee is nothing more than an actor with lots of special effects!", and there he was again, trying to destroy the heroes of the little Shinji._

_It was times like these, when the little Shinji wished that some kind of great event happened, that the world he knew forsake him, and new and kind people adopt him, far away from the eyes of those who made his life miserably, suddenly the red light of the belt signal turned on, _

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to go thru some turbulence, please stay calm, and don't get out of your seat"._

_=End of the dream=_

Lee woke up in a hospital bed, to a world of pain, his head hurt as if it were stabbed by a rusted kunai, and his eyes were so sore that it seemed that someone used a fire jutsu over them, making the sunlight as harmful as acid, his body ached, a lot, the blanket over him was hurting him so much, that he was unable to restrain himself from making his discomfort noticeable, so, he groaned.

"Awake now?, little drunken master?", Misato teased Lee, and her voice drilled his head, at this, Lee whimpered, trying to hide his head into the pillow,

"I think he have a hang over", Tenten spoke next,

"And I think is a very big one", Neji spoke also, in a subtle loud voice, making the poor Lee flinch to his voice, giving a notorious whim,

"NEJI!!!, DON'T SPEAK TOO LOUD, DON'T YOU SEE THAT HE IS IN PAIN?!", Gai boomed, but slapped his mouth short after his action, thinking on how much pain he has just inflicted on his beloved student, while earning the stares of all the other visitors.

To the surprise of everyone, there was no sign of discomfort, so, everyone turned to face the 'suffering' Lee, who looked really happy and comfy, with the Rei's hands covering his ears from any harmful sound, Rei used this attention from the others to send them a message with her eyes, a menacing stare, in that moment, Ritsuko entered the room, and smirked at the scene,

"Well, is good to see that our Lee is awake now, but I think he don't need that many people to visit him at the same time, let's go outside, I believe that Rei will properly nurse him", Ritsuko said with a low voice, still, everyone got the point, and exit the room, then Ritsuko handled a glass of water and two aspirins to Rei,

"Give him these, they will help him to feel better", Ritsuko whispered to Rei, who nodded in understanding, after that, Ritsuko took her leave too.

Short after Rei helped Lee to take the aspirins, they started a little conversation,

"Rei-san, what happened?, last thing I remember was taking the challenge of the Commander, but after that, everything is clouded, I didn't lost, did I?, because I will hate myself if I failed to free you from that horrible place, and...", Lee wasn't able to continue, Rei covered his mouth with one of her hands,

"Lee-san, do you really don't remember what happened?", Rei asked with a softened voice and wide eyes, Lee only shook his head, as a sign of no, Rei decided that she will tell him everything that she saw in the recorded videos,

"Lee, what happened after you drank the liquor was..."

Meanwhile, in another hospital room, as far away as possible from Lee's room...

Fuyutsuki was eyeing the utterly mauled body of Gendo, who was completely mummified, when he got notice about this incident, he thought it was an exaggeration, but after checking the medical report, he knew that he got just a minimized hint of what happened, and right now, he was very grateful to any superior being that made him being outside that office in that particular moment,

"So, doctor, how much time he will need to recover?", Fuyutsuki asked to the medic, who gave him a hard look,

"He will not recover to the full, even if most of his bones could heal, the damage is massive, at best, he will end in a wheel chair for the rest of his life", Fuyutsuki was taken aback, he heard from Ritsuko that Gendo's survival was a miracle, but this was just too much, suddenly, Gendo spoke,

"Fuyutsuki... you must... break... the boy..."

Outside of Lee's room...

"Misato-san, Dr. Akagi, please, I beg you, do not tell Lee the details of his actions while he was drunk, he may be shocked at how much he can change, it could hurt him psychologically, he may even get depressed!", Gai explained to the group,

"That's true, and in the worst scenery, he could start carrying a bottle of sake or any other liquor, and use it whenever he feels like going Suiken!", Neji added, showing how much he feared that technique, of course, Tenten didn't waited to show her disapprobation to the long haired shinobi,

"NEJI!!!".

Misato sighed, knowing that after calling him 'Drunken Master', she will earn a lot of questions that she wasn't willing to answer, and still, she agreed to not telling anything to Lee,

"Of course, Gai, we won't tell him anything that may cause any psychological distress", Ritsuko verbally agreed for the two of them. However, just as they agreed to seal their lips,

"I DID WHAT?!", Lee's shout was heard, and this made the group to take a peek inside the room, where Lee was shaking, gently taking hold on Rei's shoulders

"Bu-but, I didn't do anything improper to you, right?, RIGHT?!", Lee asked with a trembling voice, and Rei shook her head, not only because Lee hasn't done other thing than hug her, but because she wouldn't have minded if Lee would made any other thing to her, after her negation on the possible bad things that could been happened, Lee relaxed,

"Lee-san, when you said that you loved me, you really meant it?", Rei suddenly asked,

"Huh?", Lee replied a little puzzled.

"When you were drunk, you said 'Rei-chan, I wuv you', Misato-san explained to me that you really tried to say that you love me", after Rei's explanation, Lee let out a soft laugh,

"Oh, I'm such a dumb!, I have told everyone we have met, that I love you, but I haven't tell that to you directly!, sorry for that, and yes, I LOVE YOU!!!", Lee boomed the last part to make emphasis on his feeling, but he felt a little bad at himself, the truth was that he was afraid to be rejected by Rei as he was rejected by Sakura, but there was no need for Rei to know such unfortunate part of his life, unless she ask about it, but he'll deal with that when the time comes.

As the group saw that Lee was not traumatized by the past events, they entered the room again,

"So, are the love birds going to be an official couple now?", Misato teased, wanting to see a flushing face, but instead of that,

"You are right Misato-san!", Lee agreed, and then he took Rei's hands into his own, and locked their eyesight,

"Rei-chan, will you be my girlfriend?", Lee had such a pleading face, that Rei just couldn't refuse,

"Yes, I will, but I don't know what does that mean", at her reply, everyone (with the exception of Lee), fell anime style.

'_I knew it!, only a weirdo could accept the Lee's feelings'_, Neji thought,

_'Well, at least they are happy together'_, Tenten mentally conceded, 

_'And when I thought that you couldn't fuck Gendo any further, WAY TO GO LEE!'_, Ritsuko prized the actions of Lee on her mind,

"AH!, SUCH A YOUTHFUL LOVE!, MY BELOVED STUDENT HAS REACHED THE HAPPINESS HE DESERVED!", Gai boomed, expressing not only his opinion, but the opinion of Lee too.

"Don't worry Rei-chan, we have some days before school, so, we can adapt to this new relationship", Lee reassured her, another of the things she liked so much, he always looked for any bright side of any trouble, however, Misato needed to give him some bad news,

"Sorry to tell you this, Lee, but school starts tomorrow, Monday", Lee blinked a few times before contorting his face into a startled frown,

"WHAT?!, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WEEKEND?!"

Next morning...

The school of Tokyo-3, a normal place where normal boys and girls go to learn useful things for the normal lives they were expecting to have, unfortunately, as a blue sports car parked violently at the gate, the fate of this place got sealed, cursed to become one of the weirdest and most youthful places of earth,

"Thank you for driving us to school today, Misato-san", Lee said after exiting the vehicle, while helping a trembling Rei out to the solid ground and the safety of his arms,

"But I think that, from now on, we'll come to school on our own feet, you know, for training", Lee continued, Misato's driving skills were not that much to him, but he noticed that Rei was not liking the idea of driving with her again any time soon,

"Ok, but remember, if you need a ride just give me a call!", Misato shouted, and then started to race to the NERV HQ, she wanted to finish her paperwork to pay a visit to Gai-sensei, she knew that he was in his last days on the city, and she wanted to know a thing or two before his departure.

As Lee and Rei, holding hands, walked their way to the class room, they got a massive quantity of stares, Lee tightened his hold on Rei's hand, afraid that she may get away from him, since everyone in Konoha thought that he was a weirdo, there was nothing that could say that he wasn't seen that way here, unknown to him, he was being stared for holding he hand of the 'Ice Queen', as they arrived to their class room, Lee noticed how empty it was, he hadn't had to make any conjectures, because some of the students were talking about how some of their friends left the city due to the battle some weeks ago.

"Hi, I'm Aida Kensuke, are you new here?", a young boy with glasses asked to Lee, while staring to the locked hands of the youthful couple,

"Yes, I'm new, my first day at school to be honest, my name is Ikari Lee, and my beautiful girlfriend here is Ayanami Rei", at Lee's introduction, Rei quickly tried to correct him,

"Lee-kun, this is not my first day here, I'm a regular student of this school and class, but thank you for presenting me as your girlfriend",

Kensuke was shocked, there were so many apocalyptic events in only one minute, a new mysterious student, Rei smiling, Rei holding someone else hand, Rei using more than two words in the same sentence, Rei being utterly nice and lovely to someone, this made Kensuke to respond in the only way he could think.

"REPRESENTATIVE HORAKI!, REPRESENTATIVE HORAKI!, YOU MUST COME HERE NOW!, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH AYANAMI!!!!!!", Lee raised an eyebrow at this, but before he could ask to anyone, Rei decided that they needed to take seat before the teachers could arrive,

"Lee-kun, let's sit down, the desk next to mine is empty, please, sit there, close to me", Lee couldn't say no, he would have sat on the same desk with her if she asked.

As the youthful couple sat on their desks, a girl approached them, she had an aura of authority that made obvious that she was the class representative,

"So, you must be the new student, I'm Horaki Hikari, the class representative, I welcome you to our school, and please, forgive our fellow student Kensuke, he is a little weird, but I assure you, he is harmless, I hope you get along with the class", Lee smiled and nodded to her, but also noticed that she was eyeing Rei with a shocked expression (Rei was watching Lee with a smile).

After a few minutes of classes, Lee gave up, the teacher was deadly boring, much more than any teacher back at Konoha, fortunately, this time he had something better to do, he turned to see his girlfriend, who turned to see him at the same time, they stared at each other, suddenly, Lee winked while sending her a kiss, which took the shape of a pink heart, Rei watched it fly at her, just to pop like a bubble against her lips, earning a new reaction, she giggled, scaring the entire class,

"Ahem!, can we continue?", the teacher reprimand them,

"SORRY!", both apologized at the same time, freaking their classmates even more.

Just before Lee could fell on comatose state due to the boring class, the monitor on his desk flashed,

**'Can you read this'**,

Lee scanned the classroom, and noticed a group of girls waving to him, and since one of them seemed to be typing, Lee turned to see his monitor,

**'Were you involved in the fight with that monster 3 weeks ago?'**,

Lee pondered a little about this one, Gai-sensei has taught him to not to lie, unless it was to protect someone important or the safety of the village, so, his options were to say 'Classified', or 'yes, I'm the pilot', upon thinking about it, he decided that the only one affected would be him, so, he answered, unaware that everyone was watching the conversation, 

**'Yes, I'm the pilot'**,

just as Lee hit enter, the anarchy took over the entire classroom, and the teacher sighed in defeat.

As Lee got surrounded by the students and their questions a certain boy, dressed on a black track suit, growled,

"I can't believe it!, the bastard that hurt my little sister is here!", Suzuhara Touji, the almost official bully of the class, got his sister hurt during the battle with the angel, and as any brainless overprotective older brother, he wanted to blame someone for the outcome,

"But Touji!, you can't fully blame him, besides, look at him, he must got hurt during the fight, just look at those bandages!", Kensuke tried to stop his best friend, already sympathizing with the new student, but the stooge had his mind fixed, he will made the new student suffer for what happened to his little sister.

Lee tried his best to answer the questions of his fellow students, still, it bothered him the fact that they saw the idea of fighting giant monsters as something 'cool', instead of being afraid of it, also, he didn't liked that the questions where more focused on special attacks and features of the robot, than in his health and wellbeing, suddenly, the students opened a way for someone, a tall boy with dark hair and a black track suit, 

_'Hey!, if he can come dressed like that, why can't I use my regular outfit?!'_, Lee thought,

"YOU AND I, OUTSIDE, NOW!", the boy barked, Lee did as told, not for fear, but because he was curious about what may he did to make this boy that angry, he hoped that he wasn't a potential rival for the love of Rei, he could accept a rival on anything, except on his beloved girlfriend, Rei was about to leave the room to follow Lee, when her cellphone rang,

"Hello?..."

Touji never thought of himself as a coward, so, the idea of attacking someone from behind, was out of his usual behaviour, but this time he decided that this particular boy needed a special treatment, so, a surprise attack may do the trick to knock him out, and then shout him why he deserved it, so, he launched his punch, unfortunately,

"WHAT THE?!", Touji shouted, surprised at the reaction speed of this boy, and the Iron grip he was using against his fist,

"You know, attacking someone without introduce yourself first is impolite, but to do so from behind with no reason, is very unyouthful", Lee stated, freeing the hand of the stooge, Touji was taken aback, and for some reason, he felt like a little fish against an angry shark.

"I'm Suzuhara Touji, and you are responsible for the wounds of my sister!", Touji shouted with all his guts, which made him sound like a nervous boy, Lee's eyes widened, and for a second, he felt guilty, until the memories of that day returned to him,

"Now, wait a second!, I was told that the city was evacuated by the time I arrived, what happened to her?, why was she outside a shelter?, how did she got hurt?, why weren't you there to protect her?", Lee unleashed his questions like a machinegun, Touji felt defenceless, because if he said the truth, he will have to face the fact that he was the one to blame, fortunately, a blue haired girl entered the scene to interrupt the battle,

"Lee-kun!, there is an emergency, we are needed in the HQ", before she could continue, Lee took hold of her bridal style,

"OK!, THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE, LET'S GO!", and with that, Lee ran to the NERV HQ, with Rei in arms, leaving a startled Touji in the backyard of the school. That day, Rei learned why Lee was unaffected by the speed of Misato's Car.

Some time later, in one of the shelters...

"ARGH!!!, this can't be!, they are censoring it!", Kensuke was trying to get a scoop about the upcoming battle, but the censorship wasn't allowing him, so, he came out with a bright idea,

"Hey, Touji, why don't we go outside, to get a better sight of the fight?", Touji of course replied with the little common sense he had left,

"Are you crazy?!, we can get killed, let alone the fact that the rep will chew up our heads!", of course, Kensuke knew what buttons to push,

"Awww, come on!, don't be such a coward now, maybe this one will beat the new boy, since you were unable to touch him...", Touji's eye was twitching, signal that Kensuke won this discussion.

Meanwhile, on a hill that overlooked the city...

"Gai-sensei, do you think that all these alarms are related to what Lee is supposed to do?", Tenten asked, she was getting anxious, is not everyday that she has a chance to see a scared Neji,

"If it is, then he is dead, is the first time I see a presence of this magnitude, is colossal, is impossible that Lee could battle it alone!", Neji spoke, his byakugan allowed him to see the energy patterns of the incoming angel,

"THAT'S WHY WE ARE HERE!, TO AID HIM IF NEEDED, BUT DON'T THINK SO LOW OF HIM!, REMEMBER THAT HE IS FILLED WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH, AND HIS YOUTHFUL LOVE WILL MAKE HIM STRONGER!!!", Gai boomed, having full confidence on his disciple, but also wishing that this time, Lee will take off his training weights before the battle could start, suddenly, they saw a small part of one of the principal streets open, and a humanoid form raised from it...

Inside the EVA-01...

"Ok, all systems online, and the energy source is connected, any advice Misato-san?", Lee asked like a pro, or so he thought, still, everyone on the bridge took him seriously,

"Unfortunately not, this enemy does not give us any advice on their tactics, so, I suggest you to use the rifle until you can see a weak spot for a direct attack", at Misato's advice, Lee went for the storage building that was next to him, and took one of the rifles,

"Understood, I'll play safe for the time begin, after all, I don't want to leave my Rei-chan alone", Lee said with his goofy smile, earning some giggles from the bridge crew, until Maya shouted,

"Blue pattern detected, the Angel will be in sight in 3, 2, 1...", suddenly, the image of the angel appeared in the monitor, and it took all the will power of the bridge crew to not laugh at the shape of their enemy...

Back with Team Gai...

"WHAT. IS. THAT???!!!!", Tenten shouted, in her life, she has seen some summoned creatures, like Gammabunta, but the Angel was really disturbing, and it's shape wasn't helping the picture,

"I'm more worried for Lee, I can't see him anywhere, and this monster seems like too much for him alone, let alone that purple one, I didn't knew that the people outside the elemental countries were able to summon demons!", Gai stated, confused due to the lack of explanations from the NERV crew, Neji decided to use his Byakugan to scan the area, and look for Lee, suddenly, he fell on his butt, while pointing with a trembling hand to the purple demon,

"THA-THAT THING IS LEE!, THAT PURPLE DEMON IS LEE!!!"...

Hill with the stooges...

"Well, now we know why this got censored, IT'S A GIANT DILDO!", Touji shouted, disgusted by the looks of the enemy, however, he wished that the pilot of the robot will have a hard time with this monster,

"Geez, Touji!, you have such a dirty mind, besides, how do you know what a dildo is?", Kensuke teased, while recording, the event, however, before Touji could reply with the fact that the pervert one was Kensuke and not him,

"Hey!. Look out!, the battle is about to start!", Kensuke shouted.

Back on the battlefield...

Lee played safe, taking the rifle and shooting to the angel a few shots, the projectiles crashed against the AT Field (which he just learned that the angels have), he noticed that the projectiles were making some smoke clouds after crashing, however, he decided to wait until the angels decided to attack before changing the tactic, so, he continued the shots with a low cadence, allowing the smoke to fade away.

Suddenly, from the sides of the monster, two tentacles grew up, and they were shinning, a bad sign, the angel decided then to try to reach for Lee, who evaded the tentacles, still noticing how they cut an entire building that was just behind him, Lee decided that it was just too much danger to keep a long battle with that kind of damage to the city (He thought that if a little girl got hurt in his last battle, maybe another civilian could be out there).

Lee quickly scanned his surroundings, looking for a place where to end this battle, he scanned a nearby hill, just to see two boys standing there (the stooges), so, he decided for the opposite direction, in that moment, he threw the rifle to the monster's head, who used his tentacles to capture and destroy it, creating a small breach for a surprise attack,

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!!", Lee shouted, while scoring a clean flying kick to the Angel, who was sent flying backwards, but not without moving it's tentacles in all directions, trying to defend itself, cutting by mere luck the energy cord of the EVA

"Lee!, the energy cord was cut!, you only have 5 minutes of energy at most, if you can't land a killer blow immediately, then retreat to reconnect the cord!", Misato warned,

"DON'T WORRY!, KILLER BLOW ON IT'S WAY!, YOOOSSSHHH!!!!", Lee replied, with fire on his eyes,

then he ran toward the angel with blinding speed, the angel stood up after the kick, just to be pummeled with a high speed combo, that dragged it to the outskirts of the city, after a kick that sent him backwards again, the angel managed to keep standing, just to see a tornado forming with him at the center, it was Lee running in circles, creating a vortex that was already damaging the flesh of the monster (the pressure created by the enormous mass of the EVA is producing this effect).

The angel, unable to predict where to attack, launched it's tentacles, that were trapped by Lee, since Lee didn't stop his furious race, the angel found itself being wrapped by it's own tentacles, that almost crushed it, suddenly, Lee stopped his race, with a colossal kick to what seemed to be the jaw of the monster, the inertial energy of this move, summed to the colossal strength of the EVA and Lee synchronized, launched the angel high into the sky, when everyone that was watching (included the angel) were about to wonder what happened, the remains of the energy cord surrounded the angel, tightening with rock crushing power, rendering it unable to move for a short time, then the EVA appeared behind the angel, turning it upside down, then they heard a battle cry,

"OMOTE RENGE!!!", they started to spin toward the earth like a mad tornado, the landing was brutal, and the shock wave was no less impressive, every window from the remaining buildings broke, Kensuke's camera shattered, Gai-sensei had to shield his students from the blast, even the bridge of NERV HQ was slightly shaken, however, their monitors were still online.

The EVA landed at the side of the mauled body of the angel, nobody was able to tell if Lee landed with the angel, of if he dropped it at midflight, but his intentions were obvious, he took a prog knife from the fin of the EVA's shoulder, and in a fast motion, he stabbed the core of the monster, and then punched the hilt of the knife to further the impalement, and this time, the angel wasn't able to selfdestruct, it died silently on the crater formed by the astonishing technique.

As the EVA knelt and went still, all the witnesses had different thoughts, Misato almost freaked out, Lee accomplished his promise of becoming stronger, which scared her a lot, Ritsuko's mind was in blank, she just saw the EVA doing things that were out of every calculation about it's capabilities, Fuyutsuky sweatdropped, if he has to choose a band, he will side with Lee, going against him was clearly a granted death wish, Rei was deleighted, her boyfriend got out of this one with ease, Touji and Kensuke were in a 'What The Fuck!!!' state, so big that Kensuke didn't cared about his destroyed camera, while Touji just started to see himself like the angel, heavily beaten, meanwhile, the Team Gai had a unified thought,

_'Lee is frightening powerful'_.

Suddenly, the image of the apologetic face of Lee appeared on the bridge monitor,

"Hehe, sorry for asking this, but, can I get a lift up?, the energy ran out, hehe", everyone on the bridge fell anime style at this, suddenly, Ritsuko, shouted her mind out,

"HOW COULD YOU BURN 5 MINUTES OF FULL POWER IN ONLY 15 SECONDS?!", Lee only gave a nervous laugh, he hoped that he wouldn't need to explain about the Lotus techniques and the chakra gates, or he will be in trouble with his beloved sensei.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, there ya go, did you liked it?, I hope you will, more school madness will be witnessed, as well as more hints on Shinji/Lee past.

**Ritsuko:** Now wait a second!, I demand an explanation!, what the hell happened in this fight?!, how did he burn out the energy?!

**Kensuke:** My camera!, MY CAMERA!!!!

**Touji:** Err... Lee isn't the type to hold a grudge, does he?

**Magnus:** Everything will be explained when the time comes, see ya in next chapter!


	6. Good bye Lee

**Magnus:** Well, here is the next chapter of Ikari Lee, I have read your reviews, and I can tell that many are liking this story, now, up to this point, Gaara is winning the place of the Pairing for Asuka, and for those who are wondering, Gendo is going to appear again, just a little more shorty and with wheels, also, I'll take in consideration all the ideas you are sending, this is going to be an epic fanfic, BELIEVE IT!. Ahem, now please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Good bye Lee**

Team Gai was awestruck, watching the recovery teams lifting not only the EVA, but also building an structure surrounding the remains of the Angel,

"It's incredible, simply incredible, I couldn't believe my eyes the first time he used the Omote Renge, but to see it now, being used by that giant demon, with such strength, is unbelievable, I refuse to think that that was the same Lee we used to know!", Tenten expressed her mind out, and this brought back some memories to Gai.

_=Flashback=_

_Two young shinobies were racing thru the forest that shielded their beloved home, heading to some rising flames, _

_"Gai!, get there first and make sure to surprise them!, I'll take the rear to finish them off while they are distracted with you!", said a man with a mask that covered half of his face, and his hitai-ate was falling, covering one of his eyes, _

_"Ok, Kakashi! YYOOSSHH!, NONE WILL BE STANDING BY THE TIME YOU CATCH UP WITH ME!", a man with a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows boomed, while rising his speed to insane levels, ready to give it all to defend his home._

_As Gai reached the source of the flames and the noise, he noticed exactly what that wasn't, _

_"This... is not an attack party...", he scanned the area, contorted metalic debris, spread all over a crater, with lots of flames, black smoke, an oily smell, and lots of corpses, some charred out, others made pieces, Gai didn't wanted to count them, it was some kind of massacre, or an experiment that gone really wrong, unknown to him he was watching the remains of a plane crash, suddenly, he heard a sound that startled him to the core, the sobbing of a child._

_Gai searched like a maniac, he always had a weak spot for children, and this sobbing was driving him crazy, breaking his heart, _

_"WHERE ARE YOU!, TALK TO ME!, I'LL HELP YOU!", but there was no response, so, he followed the sobbing, until he found the source, a little kid, who couldn't be older than 3 years old, curled up, hugging a backpack for dear life, covered in blood, with eyes so wide, that it was obvious that he was shocked, he didn't lose a second to take the kid in his arms, _

_"Shhhh, everything will be alright, I'll take care of you, I won't let anything bad happen to you"._

_=End of Flashback=_

"Lee, you have changed a lot since that day...", Gai spoke, with a nostalgic voice,

"I don't like this, he got so much power in such a short time", Neji complained, with a voice that didn't recognized Lee as a friend, but as a potential foe,

"NEJI!!!", both Gai and Tenten reprimand the long haired boy, who didn't waited to explain himself,

"Gai-sensei, for the wellbeing of the village, you must make Lee to tell you everything about that demon, he must not turn against us".

Meanwhile, NERV HQ...

Ritsuko was having a hard time, even when the Angel didn't had a chance to touch the EVA, the EVA itself got a lot of damage in the armor,

"Synch rate reached 99.95%, but the armor got a massive quantity of fractures on the arms and legs, the rest of the armor got a massive damage on the structural integrity, the nervous system is still receiving feed back from the last battle...", Maya was still reporting, when Ritsuko made her own conclusions,

"It seems that Lee can punch and kick stronger than the human resistance allows it, but how he burn out the energy, is almost as if he tried to burn the life out of the EVA!", at this, Maya proposed the craziest thing she could had in mind, or so she thought,

"Well, we can ask him to do that technique without the EVA, and see if he gets the same result on his body", Ritsuko turned to face Maya, who was already feeling like being scolded,

"Very well, get a room ready for him, and get the toughest training dummy possible", Maya almost fainted at this.

Medical wing...

Lee, still on his plug suit, was being eyed by Misato, for some minutes, the silence was the only thing on the room, Lee was so worried that he may had blown his cover by using one of his lotus techniques, that he failed to notice the worried face of his guardian, she got word from Ritsuko about the conditions reached, both in the EVA's body, and the interior of the entry plug, and she was really worried for his health.

"Lee, are you ok?", Misato asked, and Lee blinked a few times, did he miss something?,

"Hum... yes... I'm fine, why?", Lee asked nervously, then Misato took hold of his shoulders, noticing how soft was the plug suit now, unlike it's normal hardiness,

"Lee, are you REALLY ok?", this time, Lee noticed now the worried face of his guardian, he was speechless, he wasn't surprised of his good health, he thought that since the EVA was the one moving and not him, he would come unharmed, which proved to be correct, but he just didn't knew how to explain things to Misato.

He didn't had to think on how to explain that he was fine, because Ritsuko entered the scene,

"Sorry to interrupt you, but there is something that needs to be settled", Ritsuko said, Misato wasn't done with Lee, but allowed him to go anyway, just as he exit the small room to follow Ritsuko, he got tackled and pinned to the ground by his blue haired girlfriend, not that he was surprised,

"Lee!, I'm glad you are ok!", Rei shouted, and after a quick hug, both stud up.

"Of course I'm ok!, that thing wasn't able to touch me!", Lee replied while doing a funny heroic pose, action that ended in his plug suit being ripped due to the abuse it received,

"I think you must change your clothes", Rei proposed, not really startled by the big holes on Lee's suit,

"Nah, is ok, I don't mind", Ritsuko replied, earning a stare from Rei,

"I think I'll go change, just gimme a second!", Lee quickly replied and then darted to the lockers room.

Temporary training room, 35 minutes latter...

"I don't understand", Lee stated after the technobabble that Ritsuko unleashed over him and Rei (who was there only to be near to Lee),

"Ok, I'll make it simple, we don't know how you make the EVA to move like that, but there was an increment on the internal pressure of the entry plug, enough to shatter the bones of a normal human", at Ritsuko's explanation, Lee stiffened, he was sure that now he was about to be questioned about the village and related stuff, however, he waited for Ritsuko to continue.

"Fortunately, the plug suit was able to protect you from the pressure", she lied with ease, knowing that the plug suit was not designed to take on such abuse, Lee noticed that the scientist wasn't being honest, but he said nothing, for some reason, she wanted to protect any secret about him,

"So?", Lee ventured to ask,

"I need to run some tests on you to make a better plug suit, and, this one is going to be green", Ritsuko replied with a smile,

"YOOOOSSSHH!!!, THANK YOU RITSUKO-SAN!!!", Lee boomed, while Rei started to happily clap at the idea.

Now, inside the 'training room', Lee decided to take a look at his sorroundings,

_'This is not a training room, this is a stadium!'_, Lee thought, amazed at the size of the place, and it's build, it wasn't made of stone or concrete, the walls, roof, and floor, all made of metal, suddenly, from the center of the place, a small hatch opened, and a training dummy appeared, it was also made of metal.

"Ok Lee, now, to make you a reinforced plug suit, I need you to do the same technique that you used against the Angel, or the best technique you can do, you can start at any time you want", Ritsuko's voice was heard thru the speakers,

Lee was pondering on what to do, he could try the Ura Renge, but that was too much harmful to him, and could bring a lot of questions, he could repeat the Omote Renge, much less harmful, but still very questionable, but this train of thought was destined to be crushed by a blue haired girl.

"I know you can do it, Lee-kun", Rei used the speakers, and this made all Lee's youthfulness to explode like a raging volcano,

Ritsuko, Maya, Rei, and Misato (who just now joined to see what kind of wicked test was being run by Ritsuko), watched in awe the development of the technique, from the insane speed while running in circles around the dummy, to the colossal rising kick applied to poor object, then the interception in mid air, using bandages to wrap the dummy with bone crushing power, and then descending to the ground in a drill like motion, the result, a heavily mauled training dummy in the middle of an insane crater, and Lee landing just at the end of that crater.

The room with the girls was deadly silent, they just watched a boy doing something that was clearly inhuman, little by little, their minds started to reset to be able to come out of the impression, the first was Maya,

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!!!!", at Maya's outburst, the other women started to add their reactions,

"WHAT. THE. HELL!?!?!?", as Misato expressed herself, she made a mental note to never make him angry,

"Lee is not only my boyfriend... but my hero too!", Rei gave a piece of her mind, and while this disturbed Misato, Ritsuko grinned,

_'Well, well, she is no longer Gendo's puppet, but when are you going to get her laid?'_, Ritsuko thought, and then proceed to use the speaker.

Down in the room, Lee was not less shocked then the women, and it wasn't due to the fact that he reacted to the beautiful voice of his beloved Rei, but for two major things that just happened during his demonstration, first, he forgot to take off his training weights, and when this could make him happy as a signal of being stronger, the second fact was disturbing, he was unharmed!, true, a little tired, but with no serious restrain on his body,

_'I need to ask Gai-sensei about this, I'm suposed to be unable to move right now'_, Lee thought, just to be startled by Ritsuko's voice.

"Thank you Lee, now I have the required data to make you a reinforced plug suit, you can come out now", at Ritsuko's statement, Lee turned to leave the room, but after he opened the exit door, he got tackled and pinned again,

"You were awesome!", at Rei compliment, he couldn't help but to laugh, yep, he was a lucky guy.

Later that night, Misato's apartment...

In Misato's apartment, things were in the usual chaos, with Rei and Tenten in the kitchen, since they said that they will make dinner this time, Neji volunteer to keep Misato outside the kitchen, it was bad enough with Tenten there, meanwhile, Gai and Lee were at the balcony,

"Did you want to talk with me, Gai-sensei?", Lee asked, after 32 seconds of silence,

"Yes, well, I... I...", Gai trailed off, while shouting in his head,

_'DAMN IT! THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT IT WILL BE!'._

Lee noticed that something was bothering his beloved sensei,

"Gai-sensei?, is everything ok?", at Lee question, Gai got out of his trance,

"Huh?, errr... yes, why?", Gai asked, trying to gain time for his brain to formulate the proper interrogation,

"Gai-sensei, you are cleaning your nails with a kunai, and I know that you only do that when you are having troubles of the heart", Lee stated, he was aware of his sensei moves on the Konoha's kunoichis (cough*Anko*cough*Kurenai*cough*Shizune*cough)

Gai's eyes widened, he hasn't noticed what was he doing, and after noticing the concern on Lee's face, he gave up, the council can chew up his head, but he will not interrogate his beloved student,

"Yes, you are right, so, do you like staying here?, do you want to keep your current responsibility?, or do you want to go back home with us?", Gai tried to not look nervous, after what he had seen, he was sure that Lee wouldn't want to be near his 'father', but then again, he got a girlfriend here, one that shared and returned his feelings, unlike certain pink haired medic nin.

Lee tried to fix his sight in the horizon, and then replied,

"Gai-sensei, while I know that I have some friends back home, here I found love, and I can't leave her, I don't want to leave her, I will stay, Rei is now my everything, and Misato is like the troublesome sibling that I always wished for", Lee stated, Gai was about to say something, but Lee continued,

"And don't suggest me to take her with me, because I will not put her under the interrogation and trials by the council, I know how sadistic they are, Rei-chan don't deserve that", Gai was speechless, not because Lee was able to foresee his idea, but for him to think on it, fortunately, the voice of Tenten helped him to end this hard moment.

"DINNER IS READY!"

Dinner went without trouble, only Gai and Misato were chatting, while the kids were almost silent, Tenten found frustrating that Rei never said anything about herself alone, not that she was silent, but hearing 'Lee this' and 'Lee that' was not valuable information, Neji on his part found very disgusting that this woman, Misato, questioned him about his beauty secrets and how he managed to take care of his awesome hair, while Gai was enjoying the special attention he was getting from Misato, until he decided to make an announcement.

"Well, since our beloved Lee has decided to stay here, there is nothing making us to stay in this city, Neji, Tenten, tomorrow we'll return to the orphanage", at this, everyone felt their hearts becoming heavy, departing was expected, but is always hard to say good bye, suddenly, Misato stud up and ran to the kitchen, just to return with a bottle of sake, a bottle of lime soda, and 6 cups,

"I propose to make a toast, for friendship and love, and the departing family", even if that was lame, nobody argued, the kids noticed how Misato was attracted to Gai, and not even Neji wanted to destroy this moment.

After Misato filled the cups, 2 with sake and the rest with soda, and Neji asked 6 times if Lee didn't get the one with sake, Gai said some words,

"For the friends we are leaving behind, which we'll never forget!, and for the blooming love, that we'll always cherish!, KAMBAI!!!",

"Kambai!", everyone replied, and then they took a sip of their drinks, and just as the first droplet touched Gai's tongue, he noticed that it wasn't sake, and in a relfex, he shouted,

"LEE STOP, THAT'S SAKE!!!", everyone froze at those words, with the exception of Rei,

"But Gai-sensei, this is just soda", Lee replied,

"Then who got my sake?", Gai asked again, by now, Rei finished her cup, which of course, got the attention of everyone.

Suddenly, Rei hiccuped, this put in guard everyone with exception of Lee, then a shade of pink formed in her cheeks, and her head started to slowly swing from one side to the other, while making an stupid grin, this send the 'suiken sense of danger' of Neji highwire,

"Rei-chan, are you ok?", Lee leaned closer to her, with true concern on his face, at this, Rei turned to face him, her grin growing,

"Now I am, Lee-kun", she almost sang, with a slightly drunken voice, and then she hugged him and started to giggle while cuddling him, looking at this, the rest of the witnesses relaxed and allowed themselves to breathe again,

"That was scary", Tenten said, and everyone agreed.

Meanwhile, NERV HQ...

Ritsuko and Maya were still working, none of them went home at the end of the day, not that anyone were waiting for them,

"Well, the data is ready, the new plug suit will be ready in a few days, really, Maya, you didn't had to make me company all this time, still I appreciate it", Ritsuko spoke after finished her work, she wanted to see the true potential of both the EVA and Lee,

"There is no problem, sempai", Maya replied, without taking away her eyes from whatever she was doing on that notebook, this of course got the attention of the bottle blonde scientist.

"Now, what are you doing here?", with a swift move, Ritsuko took away the notebook of Maya, who of course started to freak out, Ritsuko was the last person she wanted to find out about her otaku vice, and by looking her flipping the pages of her notebook, she felt like dieing, and if she got mocked by her idol, she'll commit suicide.

Ritsuko for her part, was amazed, in the notebook, were detailed designs of upgrades for the EVA, both armor and weapons, true, before knowing Lee, they would have been discarded, but with the actual need to power up the systems, weapons and armor, these crude schematics were more than welcome,

"AWESOME!, since when are you working on these schematics?", Ritsuko asked, without knowing how to react, Maya switched to auto mode,

"Since last weak, with the exception of the knuckles, I just started them today after Lee's demonstration", Maya replied in a soulless monotone voice, but Ritsuko didn't noticed it.

"You are really amazing, not only you managed to make very detailed reports, but also you are working on upgrades for the EVAs, I'm so proud of having you as an assistant, now please, return to this wonderful work, and bring to me the detailed schematics, then we'll pass them to the corresponding department", after returning the notebook to Maya, she turned to leave, waving a good bye to her, if Ritsuko had paid attention, she would have heard the sound of Maya's body hiting the floor, who fainted at the fact of being praised by her idol.

Next day, Tokyo-3 Train Station, late in the morning...

Lee was having a hard time holding back his tears, the team that was the closest thing he has had as a family, was not only saying a simple good bye, in his heart, he knew that he will never see them again, and that was painful,

"Good bye Lee, I hope you are happy here, and let me tell you, we'll miss your cheerfulness", Tenten said with sadness on her voice, then Neji gave a step forward, standing just in front of Lee, then he extended his hand, Misato saw it like a manly handshake, but Rei thought that it looked like he was waiting to receive something from Lee, until bot looked at Lee.

Lee was trembling, this was like his nightmares, with the exception that this time he has a group happy to receive him, but this was hard, with a trembling hand he reached for his belt and started to undo it, this action puzzled Rei and Misato, and they really got worried when Lee started to hyperventilate, they didn't know that Lee was forsaking his identity as a shinobi form Konoha, he was feeling like a traitor, taking a long amount of air in his lounges, he took off his belt, and handed it to Neji,

"Good bye then, have a good life", Neji finally said, and it almost sounded sincere.

Just as the team Gai was about to board the train, Misato couldn't control herself,

"Gai-kun!, are you going to visit us again?!", Gai used all his will power to try to not turn around and answer, but failed miserably on doing so,

"OF COURSE, I PROMISE TO RETURN ONE DAY TO VISIT YOU AND MY BELOVED STUDENT!!!", Gai boomed while making his good guy pose, and this cheered not only Misato, but Lee too.

"Well, there they go, my comrades, the people that I trust enough to fight shoulder with shoulder in the hard times", Lee finally said, with a very sad voice, when Rei heard this, she decided to cheer him up with the notice that Ritsuko said to her just after the fight with the last Angel,

"Don't worry Lee-kun, my EVA is almost ready to go online, we can fight sholder with shoulder against the next Angel", Rei said this with a warm smile, but this had an unexpected effect on Lee,

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!".

* * *

**Omake, by Kage Bijuu**

On the Balcony outside Misato's apartment, one thought assaulted Lee's mind, _'I wonder what's going on with Sasuke, what kind of naughty things is him allowing be done to himself in the search for power?'_

Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's Lair...

"Sasuke-chan can you be a dear and try this new formula that I created."asked Orochimaru as he hold a bubble pink liquid to Sasuke who stare at the liquid.

"What would this thing do for me if I drink."asked Sasuke in suspicion.

"It would give you immense power that would help you kill your brother."lied Orochimaru as he see Sasuke quickly down the drink and pass out from the effect

"Now I just have to wait for it to take effect."Orochimaru said darkly as Sasuke unconcious body hair started to grow longer and started taking on a feminine appearance along with it gaining a bust size that would make Sakura Jealous but only for while until Hinata who bust size that will rival Tsunade when she gets older. Orochimaru grab Sasuke and went to Jugo cell throws him in there and went off to plan something.

(2 hours later)

Sasuke woke up in a weird chapel. Surround by a lot of sound ninja send there in black tux and dress. Kabuto stand at a altar in a priest outfit. And a person standing next to Sasuke

"Hey were am I?"said Sasuke except his is high pitch and feminine. Sasuke look down at himself or herself now when he see that his boyish body is now a girls body and also in a wedding dress. In his shock he look at the person and saw that it was Orochimaru dress in a tuxedo.

"Hello Sasuko-chan I hope you like the wedding!."Orochimaru said sinister to the now female Sasuke.

"You may now kiss the bride."said Kabuto as he close the book as Orochimaru lean in to kiss Sasuke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Scream Sasuke in pure terror.

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you liked it, this is the conclusion on the visit of Team Gai, but soon there will be more visitants!

**Lee:** (sniff) THIS WAS SOOOO SAD!!! (cries and sobs)

**Rei:** Awww, Lee, but you still have me, I will never abandon you (hugs Lee)

**Tenten:** NEJI!!!, why do you have to be such a jerk!

**Neji:** Magnus-sama, why do I have to be the jerk in this chapter?, can't it be Tenten for once?, or at least use some one more suited for this, like that Sasuke

**Magnus:** I don't have to explain anything to you!, just do as I say or I will make you go and marry Sasuke instead of Tenten!... errr... See ya in next chapter!


	7. Youthful Training

**Magnus:** Here is the new chapter, hope you like it, it contains some humor as well as youthfulness, next chapter will contain the next Angel, so, stay tuned, and please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Youthful training**

Lee wasn't happy, the main idea of his new work was based on not endanger a certain blue haired girl, so, he wasn't happy with the idea of her being inside another demon, battling against the 'Angels', he wasn't happy, and someone was going to answer to him, or he will pass from not happy to angry.

Ritsuko was returning to her office from taking a coffee, she was glad that everything was being ahead of the schedule, meaning more free time to relax, of course, she couldn't help but to feel jealous of the blooming genius that was Maya with her designs on weapons and upgrades, usually those took years to be conceived, but Maya looked like she was getting them ready in the blink of the eye.

However, Ritsuko couldn't help but to feel that something wasn't right,

_'But what could that be?, the plug suit is being manufactured already, the EVA-00 is about to be tested in 5 to 7 days, which means more power to fight against the Angels, and there is nothing wrong with it, right?'_, with this thought, she entered her office, just to find a terrifying scene.

Lee was there, sitting behind her desk, he had a hardened look, his elbows over the desk, his hands entwined, and being used to hide the lower half of his face, resuming it, he looked like Gendo,

_'Oh crap!, he is indeed his son!'_, Ritsuko shouted in her mind

"Ritsuko-san", Lee started, and Ritsuko flinched,

"Care to explain why Rei-chan is going to be readied for battle?, I'm pretty sure that I'm enough to take down any enemy we can encounter, so far, I haven't been even touched for you to think that I need help in the battlefield", Lee continued, and Ritsuko started to sweat.

"Lee, it's true you are the best, but, even the best needs help and support in battle", Ritsuko started to reasoning with Lee, who didn't look convinced yet,

"Granted, even the greatest heroes need help and support, but that does not explain why does it have to be Rei-chan the one to be in the battlefield with me", Lee replied, Ritsuko knew that she deeded to elaborate a better explanation.

"There are some reasons, first, the EVA-00 was designed for her, second there is no other pilot ready, and third, she does know how to handle fire weapons and automatic systems", Ritsuko explained, remarking the last part as little weakness on Lee's skills,

"You have a point there, still, your fire weapons have proved to be ineffective, however, I can accept the fact that she is the only pilot available, but I will not put her in danger, neither you'll be allowed to do so", Lee stated with enough authority in his voice to be appointed as the next commander.

Ritsuko was sweating bullets, she needed to find an escape soon, before something bad happen to her,

"Look, I know that you love her and all, but there is no need for you to think that she will be in direct line of danger, as I stated before, you need support in the battlefield, she could be the sniper, or a standby backup, just in case you need the help, besides, if you doubt her skills to defend herself, why don't you train her?, it wouldn't hurt to have another skilled pilot, and she could be even safer", Ritsuko used this as a last stand, may this not work, she will have to use the 'Commander order' excuse, meaning the imminent death of Gendo, not that she minded, but he still had to give them their paychecks this month.

Lee was baffled, the information was hard to digest, true, he needed a support partner, and Rei was perfect to do so, and still, it would mean putting her in danger, unless he put her to train, however, this may lead to commit treason to Konoha, by training an outsider, Lee reached for the hitai-ate, to think on what to do, or what Gai would do in this situation, when he noticed it, the hitai-ate that was his belt was no longer there, he wasn't a Konoha shinobi anymore, he was already a traitor, or so he thought, then he made up his mind, if Rei was going to face danger, better to have her ready for it.

"Very well, I'll train her, but I won't allow her to be more than a support battler, understood?", Lee gave his final word, and Ritsuko didn't felt like arging against him,

"Understood, I'll make a reinforced plug suit for her too, just to play safe", Ritsuko replied, and Lee only nodded before leaving, at his departure, Ritsuko found herslef on a little dilemma,

_'Now, how am I to convince Gendo to give Rei only a supportive role?'_.

NERV entrance, few minutes later...

Rei was waiting for her boyfriend, Lee asked her to wait there for him, he said he needed to ask something to Ritsuko, something related to her status as a pilot, oddly enough, her mind was filled with happy thoughts, until Lee arrived,

"Rei-chan, I'm back, I got an answer to my question", Lee stated as soon as he was at her side.

"And what would that be?", Rei asked, with a warm smile on her face,

"Well, since you are going to fight at my side in the near future, I have no other option but to train you!", Lee replied, unlike many other times, he sounded serious, however, Rei only tilted her head, unaware of what awaited her,

"Well, we need to get you some training clothes, it will be awkward for you to train in the school uniform", Lee continued, and now Rei was wondering how this training will be.

Commercial area of Tokyo-3, 1 hour later...

Lee and Rei arrived at the sports shop, ready to get a decent outfit for the training, or something like that,

"Ok, Rei-chan, now you must select an outfit that allows you to move without restriction, and at the same time you must feel comfy on it", Lee stated,

"Like what?", Rei innocently asked, Lee pondered a little, his previous experiences told him that suggesting spandex was out of question, so, he decided to go with a basic explanation.

"Well, like pants, shorts, shirts, things that will hold on your body despite the exercise", Lee explained, and Rei tilted her head, like asking for further advice, so, Lee continued,

"Yes, just like my outfit, it can mold to my body in any position I take, is light, comfy to wear, at least to me, and does not restrict my body, you should find an outfit that suits you, both in utility and comfort, also you should select it with your favorite colors, that way you'll enjoy the training a little more".

As Lee finished his explanation, Rei nodded and started to navigate thru the aisles of the store, looking for something that could fit Lee's description, Rei looked into every aisle, until her eyes got caught with the sight of something that made her giggle, and then she darted to get it, and then to the dressers, once she got into her new outfit, she couldn't help but to think,

_'Lee was right, this is just how he said it would be!'_.

Lee was waiting at the entrance of the shop, he just asked the owner to get him a custom belt, one that will take up to two weeks to be ready, but it was worth it, he just needed to replace his hitai-ate, suddenly, he heard the sweet voice of his girlfriend,

"Lee-kun!, I found an outfit that fulfilled the expectations!", Lee turned to look at her, and got his jaw dropped to the ground by the sight.

Rei was dressed with a blue spandex outfit, which was doing wonders for her figure, showing her assets without looking indecent, she was using white leg warmers and white tennis-shoes, and instead of bandages, she was using fingerless white gloves, and to keep the mimic of Lee's outfit, she was using a white vest, instead of the orange one he was using,

"Do I look good?", Rei asked, breaking Lee's trance.

"OH MY GOD!, YOU LOOK LIKE A DIVA, LIKE AN ANGEL, LIKE A GODDESS OF BEAUTY AND LOVE!!!!!", Lee boomed, not hiding his feelings for her, at this, Rei blushed, not only she found that this outfit was great and comfy, but also she was getting much more attention from her beloved boyfriend.

Misato was waiting in her car, since she had to lock her fridge, she found herself drinking a lot of caffeine drinks, which of course made her more aware of her surroundings, this of course is bad when you happen to see a shocking scene, which was the current case,

"We are ready, Misato-san, I think is time to go home, so I can start explaining the schedule for training to Rei", Lee stated, getting the attention of Misato, who was drinking her fourth energy drink, and when she got notice of the blue haired girl, she spat the drink with so much force that some droplets reached the other side of the street.

"WHAT THE HELL?!, WHY IS SHE WEARING SPANDEX?!, DID YOU FORCED HER INTO THIS?!, ARE YOU PLANING ON GETTING A FULL SQUAD OF SPANDEX USERS?!", Misato's reaction was not so weird to Lee, Sakura not only yelled worst things but also mauled him when he proposed to promote spandex as a common training suit, so, he said nothing this time, however, Rei didn't wanted to stay silent today.

"I wasn't forced, it was my choice, in fact, I feel comfy with this outfit", Rei defended her new style of clothing, and this got another reaction from their guardian, she stared with bulged eyes,

"Ok... as long as it was your choice and you are comfy with that... AND DON'T EVEN DARE TO GET ME A SPANDEX SUIT!!!", Misato shouted the last part, and both Lee and Rei nodded while giggling.

Misato's apartment, next morning...

Usually, Misato will not wake up early by her own will, but today was a scheduled event that she wasn't going to miss for anything in the world, it was related to the last turn of events, where Lee told them the he was going to train Rei to be as skilled as him, Rei of course was delighted by the idea, but Misato knew better, it was like when a young boy thinks that being with the marines will be cool, just to find that to give it a try, you need to pass for a hell of training, granted, Lee already trained to put to shame the training schedule of the marines, but since the morning she heard Lee to say that it was just the morning warm up, she was sure that a trip to hell and back will be a picnic compared to whatever he has prepared for the blue haired girl.

Suddenly, the door opened, showing Lee first, fresh just like every morning, followed by Rei, who looked as if she just got below a stampede of enraged rhinos, tired beyond words, with a dread expression, walking with heavy steps,

"Good morning Misato-san, why did you woke up so early?", Lee asked with his usual cheerfulness,

"Oh, nothing special, just wanted to see how went your first day of training", Misato asked with a smile, trying to hide her laughter at the sight of the beaten Rei.

"Oh, well, we only had a light jog around the park, just to allow Rei-chan to get used to the training weights", Lee replied, earning a death glare from Rei at the mention of the 'light jog',

"Well, I'll go to take a shower before making breakfast, good thing we have the day off, that way we can train until lunch", Lee continued, and this earned a stumble from Rei.

"What?!, Then what was everything we have done all this time?!", Rei asked with a trembling voice, expecting this to be a bad joke like the ones from Misato,

"That was just a warming up session, I didn't want you to get hurt for training with cold muscles", Lee replied with total sincerity, no mocking in his voice, at this, Rei went even paler, a funeral song rang on her ears,

"Well, I'll go take that shower now, you should rest a little in the mean time, I'll fill the bathtube with hot water for you to relax while I make breakfast", Lee continued, and went to the bathroom, taking his training weights before enter, leaving them in the floor outside.

After Lee went to the bathroom, Rei decided to make her way to the sofa, but after giving three steps, she just slumped in the floor, as if every step required every bit of her strength, Misato watched her, with a muffled laugh, suddenly Rei groaned with rage, she rolled to the side and sat up, reaching for her leg warmers, almost ripping them off, and then undone her training weights, which fell with a solid thump, then she eyed them with fury, as if she wanted to set them on fire with her stare.

Misato shook her head, granted, the sight was funny, but Rei was getting the wrong idea, so, she decided to clear this situation, and she did it the only way she could think,

"Rei-chan, why don't you take his training weights and threw them from the window?", Misato suggested, as a kind of revenge against Lee, Rei turned to look at her, nodding at the bright idea, a perfect way to make her discomfort noticeable.

Rei went to Lee's training weights, and eyed them with a maniac stare, and still, THESE weights seemed to be mocking at her, almost taunting her to try her best against them, the signs of 'guts' on every bag filled with metal bars, as if only by having them granted superhuman powers, then she reached for them with both hands, knowing that these weights were somewhat heavier than hers, then she pulled up, and her eyes went wide, they didn't budged, not even a little, as if they were part of the building, her logic mind told her that she was just very tired, then she summoned all her strength, all her willpower, and all her rage and frustration, and nothing happened, the weight did not moved, not even a millimeter.

"Ritsuko made an estimation on the weight of these things", Misato suddenly spoke, no longer with that mocking grin, her face was serious, she even look a little hurt, and Rei listened intently,

"Rits estimated them to weight about 1.5 tons... each", Misato continued, and Rei's eyes went wider, horrified by the realization,

"How much does your training weights weight?", Misato asked, a teasing tone in her voice, and Rei winced, muttering something,

"What did you said?", Misato pressed the blue haired girl.

"20 kg, each, is just a starter training weight, I wanted to go easy on her, there is no need to rush into serious training, yet", Lee stated, he just got out of the bathroom, and lifted his own training weights, each in one hand, making Rei's eyes to almost drop from their sockets,

"The bathtube is ready for you, Rei-chan, I'll have breakfast ready by the time you came out, so, take your time", Lee continued, while attaching his training weights to his legs, as if they weighted nothing, Rei only nodded dumbly, and went inside the bathroom.

As Rei allowed the hot water to take away the soreness of her muscles, she made a vow, she promised herself that, whatever training he put her into, she will endure it, she will not allow herself to look weak and useless in the eyes of her boyfriend, who just reached the title of 'Legendary Hero' in her mind.

Park, almost noon...

Rei fell to her knees, panting, today, as first training day, Lee didn't put her under any type of training, he asked her to attack him with everything she had, he explained that he needed to know how much she knew, and to see if he just need to cover her weakness, or improve her strengths, so, she went with everything she had, using the assassin training that Gendo scheduled for her to be of more uses, in the case of that bastard happened to need an extra bodyguard, such training and techniques proved to be completely useless.

"Well, it seems that I'll have to teach you from the very start", at Lee judgement, Rei wanted to cry, she felt so useless and weak, and yet, she didn't felt any shame, she was beaten by the very best, and she was going to learn from him, to battle at his side, to win the right to be at his side, a thought that started when Tenten talked to her.

_=Flashback=_

"_You know, I can see that Lee really likes you", Tenten started, and Rei smiled at this, she enjoyed the idea, but wasn't prepared for the next words, _

_"However I fail to see what did he saw on you, honestly, back at home there are stronger and prettier girls... maybe is the fact that you are weird, or did he made one of his stupid vows and you accepted it?", Rei got startled, and decided to better ask now than being sorry, _

_"Does strength really matters in romance?", Tenten turned to face the blue haired girl, as if her face just fell of her head, or as if her hair was on fire, _

_"It has to be for the weird factor... of course it does matter, if I compare the two of you, you are an ant, and he is GOD!"._

_=End of Flashback=_

"At least I know what to teach you", Lee stated, earning Rei's attention,

"I've noticed that you were aiming at my vitals, with certain precision, so, I'll teach you the basics of the Juken", Lee stated, and Rei wondered what in the nine hells was that, Lee noticed her questioning face and decided to explain a little further,

"The Juken is a style of Taijutsu, it uses precision and speed to hit pressure points and vitals, causing internal damage on the opponent, of course, I'm not a master of that style, but since I can't teach you the Goken...", Lee explained, using only the basics of the Juken, leaving out the Hyuga style, which required both the byakugan and great control of the chakra to be used, both things out of reach for them.

"And why can't I learn Goken?", Rei asked, wanting to be a little more like him, instead of Neji, since she remembered that boy to use the Juken against section 2,

"Follow me", Lee replied, and Rei did as she was told, they walked further into the park, and reached a colossal stone, testament of an old building of the pre-impact time, so solid that the demolishers decided to leave it right there, instead of wasting a serious amount of explosives to take it down.

"Watch carefully, and then tell me if you really want to try to learn my style", Lee offered, Rei watched intently as he stood in front of the giant stone,

he made a change of stance, right feet in front of left one, legs wide spread, he weaved his hands in front of him, lazily positioning his left fist at the height of his waist, in a ready to punch fashion, while the right hand was extended in front of him, touching the stone with the tips of his fingers, then he took a deep breath, and made a sudden 'little' move.

"OORRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!",

his war cry sounded like a thunder, his right hand closed while barely touching the stone, and yet, the stone crumbled, reduced to small chunks of stone, smaller than the fist of a little girl, Rei couldn't help but to stare with a shocked expression (Like Sakura when Lee took of his training weights at the battle against Gaara) at the destructive power of Lee, and decided that that kind of power was beyond her capabilities, suddenly, the adjective used by Tenten, was somewhat closer to reality.

Hidden behind a tree, Touji and Kensuke watched the show of god-like strength,

"Touji, tomorrow you MUST apologize to him, I don't want to die for a remnant of the shockwave that is going to be the result of him punching the life out of you if he is somehow angry at your 'attack from behind' tactic", Kensuke whispered to his friend, and Touji nodded while swallowing hard, he had the hope that Lee wasn't as strong as the EVA showed, but now, well, let's say that he needed to change his pants.

Tokyo-3 school, next day...

Lee and Rei, the strangest couple in the school, was making their way to their classroom, holding hands like the last time, however, unlike last time, it was Rei the one tightening her grip on Lee's hand, Misato told her the signals to watch for, when other girls were gawking at her mate, and everyone of them was happening right now, girls tripping over each other, some of them crashing against walls, even one fell from the stairs, the reason?, Lee was wearing his spandex outfit, letting the world to know that he was very well developed.

Things weren't better at the classroom, were the only one who didn't lost her composure, was the representative, who of course was making a mental image of Touji wearing a spandex suit, as Lee and Rei sat on their respective desks, the stooges walked to them,

"Hi, Ikari-san, ahem, in case you forgot, my name is Aida Kensuke, and my friend here is Susuhara Touji, err... we want to apologize for the other day...", Kensuke trailed off, and Lee arched an eyebrow, at this, Kensuke started to see all his life flashing in front of his eyes.

"OH RIGHT!, THE ONE WHO WANTED A DUEL, SORRY FOR LEAVING LIKE THAT!, IF YOU WANT WE CAN CONTINUE THAT AT THE END OF CLASS!", Lee boomed with youthfulness, at this Kensuke's heart stopped, ready to drop dead right there, but suddenly Touji opened his mouth to speak.

"NO NO!, I want to say that I'm sorry, you weren't the one to blame, and...", Touji explained, and then bowed before continuing,

"WE WANT YOU TO TRAIN US!!!", Touji shouted the last part, and the entire classroom went deadly silent, Rei started to feel pity for them, Hikari went into shock after imagining them in spandex suits and shouting 'YOUTH!', while Lee couldn't help but to think,

_'GAI-SENSEI WILL BE PROUD OF ME!!!'_

_

* * *

_**Magnus:** Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Tenten:** Magnus-sama, why did you had to listen to Neji, why did I had to be such a jerk, such a bitch?, I FEEL HAPPY FOR LEE AND REI!

**Neji:** Yes, me too, but someone has to say that kind of words for the plot to continue, don't worry, all your fans know that you had to act that part.

**Touji:** Errr.... Lee is not going to beat me to a pulp, right?

**Magnus:** Don't worry, for now... see ya in next chapter!


	8. Ambush

**Magnus:** Sorry for the delay, here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy this one, and please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Ambush**

Ritsuko was sweating bullets, she just explained the conditions that Lee proposed in order to allow Rei to pilot the EVA, and now, she was waiting for a response from the Commander, who, despite being covered in bandages and tied to the hospital bed, inspired fear thru his eyes,

"So, The Third will train Ayanami to make her as skilled as he is, if I accept to give her only a supportive role in battle?", Gendo suddenly asked, trying to digest the information.

"Yes, that's the main idea", Ritsuko replied, and watched as an evil grin crawled on Gendo's face,

"Excellent!, tell him that I agree, but, I want you to make the memory updates every week, and make sure that only the combat abilities are passed, and none of the memories of their relationship, understood?", Gendo stated, and Ritsuko didn't liked it a bit.

5 days later...

By now, Rei not only got used to the starter training weights, she was wearing now the 100kg weights, at all times, she also learned quite well the basics of the Jyuken, also, she gave up on her school uniform, and now, just like Lee, she is wearing her spandex suit as a daily outfit, and as they were holding hands and walking in the school, half of the students were talking about the end of the world, while the other half were just unable to take their eyes from them.

Touji and Kensuke were another weird case, they decided to wear spandex too, Touji a black suit, with green warmers, gloves and vest, and Kensuke a yellow one, with red warmers, gloves and vest, however, they haven't been able to adapt to the starter weights, cursing their luck for the insane training, but even then, they didn't gave up.

Today in the training room, Rei will test her new skill in the Jyuken, few days ago, Maya designed a special training dummy with buttons placed were the nervous terminals were located, as well as remarking the vitals, this helped a lot to improve her precision, but Lee needed something else,

"Today you'll spar with me", Lee stated,

"WHAT?!", and of course Rei didn't took it kindly, true she love him, but, he was God in her eyes,

"Don't worry, Rei-chan, I will not attack, you need to practice against a mobile target", Lee explained

"Oh, ok", Rei replied, while mentally adding,

'_Still, is unfair, I will never be able to hit you!'_,

as soon as Lee gave the signal to start, Rei took her stance, just as Hinata did in the chunin exam, Lee took note on fix that, but prized how well she was running against him, keeping her balance to change course at any given moment, with surgical precision, she tried to hit every vital and every nerve, in a fluid combo

'_Almost as Hinata-san, AND ONLY IN ONE WEEK!'_, Lee prized her on his mind, nodding and closing his eyes, and still, evading every single hit, this infuriated Rei, who began to accelerate her moves, without losing her focus, she wasn't able to land any hit, but the surprised face of Lee was really refreshing, as if she just surpassed any expectation.

During this spar, they've been watched by Misato and Maya, Misato was there because Ritsuko asked her to pick up Lee, while Maya was just a fangirl,

"Oh shit!, Lee turned her into the most freaking killing machine of the world!, THAT STYLE IS SO AWESOME!", Maya stated, she couldn't help but to feel mesmerized by the Jyuken, however, Misato was not that impressed, true, the Jyuken looked deadly and fast, but she saw something much more impressive.

"How much you bet on it?", Misato asked to Maya, who gave her a sly look,

"The EVA fights don't count, and the Omote Renge is out of question, that it's the most freaking technique, and this is a style", Maya replied,

"So, how much you bet?", Misato asked again, with a sweet smile that could only meant trouble,

"Ok, 1000 yen!, now show me something!", Maya couldn't resist, she was sure that the Jyuken was the best.

A soon as Maya accepted, Misato showed her a portable video camera, that she confiscated from Kensuke a few days ago, and showed her the video that contained the 'One Inch Punch' that Lee used in the park, including all the destruction,

"Goken, at it's half potential, while Rei will be able to disable or kill anyone in one or two hits, Lee can take down an entire fortress", Misato explained, but Maya didn't replied, she just kept a hold on the video, and started to drool, with a zombified motion, she gave the money to Misato, but didn't returned the camera, which she took with her to replay it over and over.

Soon after Maya left, the spar ended, and Misato found herself watching how Lee carried Rei bridal style, Lee was blushing while Rei cuddled on his chest, and Misato giggled at the sight, Lee's power was always subdued against Rei's cuteness, she wondered if Gai would be the same,

"Lee, Ritsuko is requesting your presence at the recovery site, she want your opinion on the enemy", Misato explained, and Lee nodded.

Recovery site, one hour later...

"Hey Rits!, we are here!", Misato happily called, she should have arrived 10 minutes ago, but Rei forced her to drive at less dangerous speeds,

"It's about time Mis..., WHAT THE FUCK!?", at Ritsuko reaction, everyone turned to face her, her eyes bulged out, and madly pointed at Misato lower half,

"Something wrong, Ritsuko-san?", Lee asked with true concern

"It's because my vestment", Misato replied for Ritsuko, who only nodded,

"What's wrong with you wearing pants?", Rei innocently asked,

"I'll explain you later, right now I believe that Ritsuko wanted to show us something, isn't it, Rits?", Misato explained, while calling her friend,

"R-Right!, we tried to analyze the body of the Angel, now follow me", Ritsuko finally said.

As they traveled thru the site, their noses twitched by the smell,

"EEWWWW!, THE SMELL IS AWFUL!", Misato complained, and Rei nodded in agreement, Lee didn't say anything, it smelled like a dead creature, something too common in the shinobi world, Ritsuko took notice of Lee's immunity to the smell, but said nothing, she already pictured him as an assassin, and she didn't liked the idea of blowing up his cover, and getting killed in the process.

Soon, they arrived to the control room, where Ritsuko motioned them to get closer to a computer,

"After all the analysis, The MAGI will show the results here", Ritsuko stated, and soon, the monitor flashed the number 601,

"Ritsuko-san, what does that mean?", Rei asked, expecting to hear some complex explanation, Ritsuko eyed her for a moment, still unused to the new look that she was using.

"Is the code for 'We can't analyze it', maybe if certain pilot wouldn't had turned it into a poodle of smashed meat...", Ritsuko replied,

Lee flinched a little, it was as if he was told that he didn't completed a mission as he should have done, and that was bad, Rei and Misato took notice of this, and while Rei only hugged him, Misato decided to make her mind verbal.

"Rits!, you can't blame him for mauling your guinea pig while saving mankind!, THAT'S VERY UNYOUTHFUL!", at Misato's comment, everyone froze, even herself,

_'From where did that came from?!, oh well, it didn't sound bad at all!'_, Misato thought,

"I think you have passed too much time along the spandex squad, anyway, I have discovered some interesting facts, it seems that it's composition has both wave and particle characteristics", Ritsuko explained her findings, she was ready to see the usual questioning faces, when...

"I see, so, is like condensed light, solidified into a primitive mass around some sentient core, that explains why is so meaningless to hurt the flesh, but it proves to be lethal to shatter the core", Lee exposed, he compared it with Naruto's Kage Bushins, who where made of darkness around a small chakra core, the room went silent again, this time they stared at Lee.

"H-How did you managed to get to that conclusion?, I haven't figured that much in all these days!", Ritsuko asked, and Lee flinched, he forgot that he wasn't in a mission review at the Hokage tower,

"My boyfriend is a genius!", Rei squeaked in delight,

"Well, now we know that below that powerful body, a smart boy hides", Misato said, delighted in teasing Ritsuko for not being the smartest one this time.

NERV HQ, Next day...

Lee and Rei were descending to the EVA cages, it was the day of the test, to see if Rei was able to pilot, and to see if the training was worth it,

"Nervous?", Lee asked,

"Yup", Rei replied while nodding,

"Don't worry, everything will be alright", Lee stated,

"I know, but, will you stay there for me, at the control room?", Rei asked,

"Of course I'll be there, I could be with you inside the entry plug if Ritsuko-san weren't against it!", Lee stated, with his heroic voice, and Rei giggled at the idea, overcoming her nervousness.

An hour later, Rei was inside the entry plug, at the control room, everyone was busy with the EVA systems, only Lee remained cool, for her part, Rei found relaxing that her EVA was now blue color, her favourite, the EVA was about to go online, when a screen flashed, and showed Lee's face,

"Rei-chan, remember, it's only a weapon, do you remember what I told you about weapons?", Lee asked,

"Yes, I do remember, Lee-kun, to master a weapon, I have to use it as an extension of my body", Rei replied, and Lee nodded, soon, Rei started to focus in feeling the EVA, and this reflected in her performance.

"EVA-00 went online, all systems clean, synch is a success at… 59.8%?!", Maya reported, Ritsuko was awestruck,

"Indeed, your training must be really special, we were expecting to have a very low synch rate, instead of that, it seems that it raised", Ritsuko praised,

_'Maybe the second child should train under his wing too'_, Ritsuko thought, then a screen flashed, showing Rei's face,

"I really was expecting to hear a similar performance as Lee-kun", Rei stated in a sad voice, making everyone to sweat drop.

Suddenly, sirens start to rang,

"Blue pattern detected!", Maya shouted, making everyone to go into full alert mode,

"NO!, NOT NOW!, SHE IS NOT READY!", Lee shouted in anger, while darting to the lockers,

"GET UNIT 01 READY!", Misato shouted, it was a matter of seconds before Lee jumped into the entry plug, so, the EVA was expected to be ready by then, once in the lockers, Lee found something really cool,

"WOW!, my plug suit is green, and is very resistant!", Lee conceded, while testing the resistance of the material, he didn't noticed the weight of the suit, which was heavier than any reinforced normal suit.

As Lee waited for the EVA to be ready, he was making the decision to train everyone in NERV, their reaction and response time was just too slow, he was getting impatient, now that EVA-00 was active, the possibility of seeing Rei in the battlefield was not welcome in Lee's mind, she wasn't ready, not yet, so, he needed to finish this threat as soon as possible, there was little intel about this one, just that it has the shape of two pyramids glued by the base, and that it was positioned just above the geofront,

_'Not only physical training, but an introduction on basic info gathering too!'_, Lee thought, just before a screen flashed in front of him, showing Misato's face.

"EVA-01 is ready to go, Lee, good luck out there", Misato stated, and Lee nodded, the sooner he get out to finish this, the better,

"LAUNCH!!!", Misato shouted, at her command, the platform darted to the surface, Misato could swear that the purple behemoth looked even more menacing than before, but as soon as the platform was gaining speed, Lee's mind became clear,

_'This looks like a Shikamaru's strategy, put yourself in the line of danger, lure the enemy out, and then… OH CRAP!'_, Lee thought while opening the commlink,

"ABORT!, ABORT!, IT'S A TRAP!", Lee shouted thru the commlink, just then, Maya confirmed Lee's theory,

"THE ANGEL IS BUILDING A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF ENERGY!".

With that warning, Misato started to shout commands to abort and return the EVA and the pilot to the base, but it was too late, the EVA-01 reached the surface, Lee tried to dodge the attack he knew that was incoming, but the restrains in the shoulders were holding him in place, turning him into a target practice dummy, he watched in horror how a beam of light was in his way, and he was unable to do anything to prevent the attack from hit him.

The particle beam impacted him, and the communications were cut due to the energy burst, the people in the bridge worked as fast as they could to bring the EVA back underground, but to Rei, it seemed as if everything was in slow motion, every second watching Lee being fried by the beam, were like days of agonizing torture, the slowness that the platform showed while retreating was like a joke, making the wait more harmful for the hearts of the women that lived with that boy.

As soon as the EVA went underground, the attack stopped, the Angel then changed a bit, from the lower pyramid, a giant drill formed, and as a soulless machine, it started to dig it's way towards the geofront, in the bridge, Misato and Rei were ready to have a mental breakdown, but Misato decided to go on full military mode, with a tint of motherly rage,

"I WANT A GROUP OF MEDICS IN THE BAY, NOW!, RITSUKO, GET AN EMERGENCY ROOM AT THE MEDICAL WING, WE WON'T LOSE LEE, I WON'T LOSE HIM!!!", Misato barked with rage, even Ritsuko decided to not to argue, Rei was already running at unholy speed towards the EVA-01,

"He is ok, he will be ok, he must be ok!", Rei repeated this mantra all the way, it only took her about 10 seconds to get there, but she felt as if she ran thru all japan to receive her boyfriend.

When Rei got there, she was greeted by an horrible sight, the chest of the EVA was charred out, the recovery teams were extracting the entry plug, that looked battered, Rei raced to the entry plug, ready to burn her hands to free her boyfriend from that boiling prison, but that was not needed, before she were in reach of the plug, the door blew open, as if a missile exploded from inside, thru the opening, Lee's fist was visible, he was fighting his way out, Rei quickly reached for him, and helped him to get out.

Lee's face was contorted, showing pain beyond words, he was having trouble to breathe, and was clutching his chest for dear life, Rei knew better, for him to show that, it only means that the attack was far beyond the human capability of survival, she helped him to take the LCL out of his lounges, and then shouted with all her strength,

"MEDIC!!!!!".

* * *

**Omake, by Kage Bijuu (second part)**

Lee was getting bored in the hospital bed, despite his protests he was ordered to remain there to recover for the final assault on Ramiel, so, he ended wondering how could be faring the Uchiha traitor...

Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's lair...

Sasuke has been wandering around ever since his unfortunate marriage with Orochimaru. He wandered around most of the lab in Oto village already, looking for a cure to change himself back to a boy.

"Where in the world could that antidote be?" mutter the now female Sasuke as she pass by Karin who was pissed off because she couldn't marry Sasuke. The other reason is because Sasuke is now female she lost interest in him.

"Oh hello Sasuke-chan!" Karin said angrily

"Oh Hello Karin have you seen a antidote to this problem of mine?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh I know where the antidote is, just break open the big glass tank over there." Karin said with a wicked smirk, as she know what was behind the glass.

As Sasuke went up to it and grab a chair. She then smash the glass causing a tentacle to come out of the tank lunging at her.

"KYYYYYYAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Sasuke in pure terror as the tentacle grab her and drag her in the tank and proceed to do horrible things to her that would not be speak of.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you liked it, how about the omake?

**Rei:** Magnus-sama, is Lee ok?, he got hit pretty bad!

**Ritsuko:** I'm more worried about how Lee is rubbing his personality on us

**Misato:** Is not that bad, it could be worst with an emo boy... or that Sasuke...

**Magnus:** lol!, see ya in next chapter!


	9. Howling Love

**Magnus: **Well, here is the continuation of Ramiel's attack, this is my twist of this event, hope you like it, now, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned here.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Howling Love**

It had passed one hour since the ambush, right now, Misato is making lots of tests on the range of attack of the Angel, the bridge bunnies were very scared of her, even when Lee was relatively fine, she was decided to destroy this creature, by all necessary means, meanwhile, Rei was making her way to Lee's room, Ritsuko didn't wanted to allow this, in order to give enough rest time to Lee.

"Rei, he needs to rest, he maybe will show strong in front of you, but he was lucky to survive that kind of attack", Ritsuko stated, but Rei frowned, she wanted to support her boyfriend, and she will do that, she opened the door,

"Lee-kun, are you awake?", Rei asked while she and Ritsuko entered, and Ritsuko got scared at the sight,

"234, 235, 236, 237...", Lee was doing push ups,

"LEE!", Rei shouted while darting towards him to give him a hug,

"Didn't I told you to rest until the time to go out to fight again?!", Ritsuko reprimand him, but Lee just scratched the back of his head,

"Sorry, is just that I'm not good at doing nothing, besides, I need to be in shape for round two!", Lee replied.

"It seems that the reinforced plug suit worked better than I expected, still, don't overwork yourself, you need to be fresh for the next fight", Ritsuko stated, glad to see that the damage was minimal, what she thought was cardiac arrest ended being just a very quick change on the pressures that he fared, of course she won't tell that those pressures were enough to crush a car,

"She is right, try to do only light training, we still need to know the proper strategy to follow", Rei complemented, and Lee nodded in agreement.

One hour later...

Misato, Ritsuko, the bridge bunnies, and the pilots were reunited in the tactics room, where Misato was explaining the new found tactic to overcome the current crisis,

"Ok, I need your attention, we only have about 9 hours before the Angel breaks thru the layers that protect the geofront, and this is what you need to know, first, this Angel has the strongest AT Field ever seen, so, conventional weapons and close combat techniques are out of question, second, it will shot anything that moves inside his range of view, and will shot back anything that attacks it outside that area, meaning that we only have one shot to take it down, so, here is the plan: We'll set up the EVAs at Mt. Futagoyama, is the best spot we have for a sniping tactic, one of the EVAs will wield the rifle, while the other will use a shield, in case the angel spot you, Ritsuko and I will get both the rifle and the best shield we can get, that's the easy part, in the mean time, Lee and Rei must train this tactic in the simulator, here is the hard part, Lee, Rei, it's up to you to decide who will be the shooter, and who will be the one with the shield, I'm sorry for forcing you to take that choice", Misato concluded, and the only one who seemed unfazed by that, was Lee.

Simulation room, a few minutes later...

Lee and Rei were about to enter the simulation entry plugs, they only needed to tell to Maya who will hold which item, and they needed to decided as soon as possible,

"Rei-chan, you will use the rifle, while I cover you with the shield", Lee stated,

"NO!, YOU WON'T BE THE ONE WITH THE SHIELD, YOU ALREADY GOT HIT ONCE!", Rei replied, not wanting to watch him being fried again,

"Rei-chan, I will not allow you to be the one to take that kind of hit!", Lee tried again to reasoning with her,

"NO!, I'M REPLACEABLE!, YOU ARE NOT!", Rei shouted, and this time, she got something she'd never thought will happen.

SLAP!!!!

Lee slapped her, in the softest fashion he was able, and still this left a red mark on Rei's face, as well as silencing her,

"Rei, never, never ever say that again, you are not replaceable, and if you happens to get hurt, it will pain me enough to cripple me, and if you die, I'll commit suicide just to be with you, I don't care about this world, I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU!", Lee replied, and Rei only started to cry, and Lee, feeling guilty, hugged her,

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan, is just that I can no longer live without you", Lee said,

"I can't live without you too, Lee-kun, but I understand you now, I'll handle the rifle then, and I won't miss, I wont allow the Angel to shot at us, I won't let it harm you again", Rei replied, their destinies decided, and their hearts at ease, for now.

JSSDF storehouse, 7 hours before time limit...

Misato has lost precious time dealing with the JSSDF department to get the required hardware, even Ritsuko has already retrieved the shield for the operation, while she only just have got clearance to get the rifle, a prototype of a colossal positron rifle, for what purposes was it built, she will never know, but right now, she was dealing with the worst type of hindrances, brainless workers,

"So, do you have all the required forms?, the required equipment to carry it?, the operation manual?", the technician asked, with a mocking voice,

"Yes, yes and YES!, NOW HAND OVER THE FUCKING RIFLE ALREADY!!!", Misato shouted with a rage that could make any normal human to cower in fear, and still,

"Fucking rifle?, yeah, right, I can imagine you using it as a dildo... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!", the worker laughed his ass off, which proved to be a mistake.

**SLAP!!!!!!!**

Misato left a mark in the technician's face that looked permanent,

"You can take it now, is in the bay 34, please be careful while handling it, we have an spare fusible for you to take, just in case, please, have a good day", the technician stated with tears in his eyes, barely enduring the pain caused by Misato's hand,

"Ok, thanks, Rei, you can come and take it already", Misato said thru her commlink, and soon the EVA-00 opened the roof, and took the positron rifle with care, not wanting anything bad to happen to the weapon that could save her boyfriend from a painful destiny.

Roof of the school, 6 hours before time limit...

The roof of the school was full of students, even when the classes were suspended for the attack, they were there to cheer the pilots, saviours of mankind, and the most cute and weird couple, Rei and Lee, and obviously, the leaders of this movement were no others but the stooges, part of the spandex squad, Touji and Kensuke,

"Man, are you sure it is going to be this night?", Touji asked, he was doing some push ups, from the two, he was the one who took the training more seriously,

"Yes dude, I hacked my father's computer, the attack is going to start soon", Kensuke replied, and soon he proved to be right, when a door opened just behind the school.

"Oh man, there they are!, both of them!, GO LEE, GO REI!", Touji was the first to cheer up, and soon everyone else followed the example, and soon they formed a chorus, Lee and Rei were carrying the Shield and the Rifle, and when they heard this chant, they couldn't help but to feel the support of their fellow companions and friends,

"They are cheering for us, we can't fail", Lee stated, and Rei nodded, she will not fail, not when the cost of failure was the life of her beloved boyfriend.

Mt. Futagoyama, 3:40 before time limit...

Lee and Rei were leaning in a railing that overlooked Tokyo-3, and both were nervous, in a few minutes they will test the strategy, and any error could prove to be fatal, and the small success numbers that The MAGI gave them were not nice in their ears,

"Lee-kun...", Rei started, but Lee cut her,

"No, Rei-chan, don't say that you have doubts, during a mission you MUST NOT have doubts, in a mission, that can cost you your life, or the life of your team members, now stay focused, we'll overcome this", Lee stated, not like his usual cheerfully way, but like a veteran of countless life threatening missions, as if putting his life in the line of deadly danger was the norm of his days before coming to Tokyo-3.

Rei was baffled, but before she could say something else, Misato called them,

"Lee, Rei, the time has come, get into your EVAs, the mission is about to start", Lee was about to go, when Rei decided to have some final reassurance,

"Lee-kun, promise me, that we'll get out of this together!", Lee didn't made her wait,

"OF COURSE REI-CHAN!, WE'LL HAVE A WONDERFUL DATE AFTER THIS!", after Lee shouted this, Rei smiled again, and found herself able to focus on the current task.

A few minutes later, both pilots were ready inside their EVAs,

"Lee, that shield is made of a refractory material, it SHOULD withstand the particle beam of the Angel for 17 seconds, if the attack happens to last longer than that...", Ritsuko began, but Lee quickly interjected,

"Don't worry, I will not step away, I will protect Rei-chan with my naked body if needed", Ritsuko was baffled, she was about to say that he should jump away from the harm line, but his determination was overwhelming,

_'You are so valiant, so much valuable to lose, please be careful, Lee'_, Ritsuko thought, while Lee headed to his position.

Meanwhile, Misato was giving instructions to Rei,

"Ok, now, listen carefully, the rifle is connected to the energy supply of all Tokyo-3, meaning that to charge every shot, you'll need to wait for some time, also, every shot will destroy the fuse, we have only one spare, meaning two shots at most, if you need the second shot, you'll need to change it manually, meaning that you must balance delicacy and speed, now, the computers will help you to take aim, so, don't get so stressed, just let the automatic systems to do their work, and then pull the trigger, understood?", after this explanation, Rei started to hate the automatic systems, precious seconds wasted to do what she can already do with a kunai,

_'I can't believe that I can't turn this rifle into manual mode'_, Rei thought, while heading to her position, meeting with Lee.

"Ok, were are all ready, let's began!", Misato shouted, and Rei positioned herself in a lay down stance, taking aim at the Angel, while Lee was knelt down, holding the colossal shield like an ancient knight, the commlink was still open, and this allowed everyone to hear something that Lee said,

"Hachimon Tonkou: Kaimon!, Kyuumon!, KAI!", this didn't made sense to the crew and Rei, until Maya shouted,

"It's impossible, Lee is raising his AT field to levels never seen before!, HE IS ABOUT TO REACH THE SAME LEVEL OF THE ANGEL!", everyone was baffled, unable to even shout the usual exclamations of disbelief, while Rei smiled, her boyfriend was showing more and more abilities.

The rifle was about to finish the charging up, and Rei has the aim secured, a few more seconds, and the Angel will be gone, suddenly, Rei noticed something like a spark in the Angel, and soon her fears were confirmed,

"The Angel is building a massive amount of energy, it's about to shot!", Maya warned, somehow the Angel managed to detect them, and it decided to go full force this time, Rei was in the worst stance possible, because she had to watch Lee jumping in front of her, rising his shield, and receiving the blunt of the impact.

"LEE-KUN!!!!!!!", Rei shouted,

in front of her was the EVA-01, turned into a pitch black figure due to the intense light of the beam, Lee stud still for almost 10 seconds, then he began to move the shield in circles, deflecting the energy with higher efficiency, helping the shield to last for a very few more seconds, then, the shield cracked, ready to fall into tiny pieces, when Lee gave a final shout,

"HACHIMON TONKOU: SEIMON KAI!", then the shield shattered, and communications where lost, for a second, the EVA-01 seemed to be engulfed by the beam, until,

"A high energy spike has been detected, EVA-01 IS DEPLOYING AN INVERSE AT FIELD!!!", Maya shouted, and the only one that found her voice was Ritsuko,

"The Dirac Sea?, THAT. IS. IMPOSSIBLE!".

Suddenly, the beam got stopped as if it was a high pressure water against a steel wall, the sight was terrific, the EVA-01 looked like an enraged demon, defending his lair, however, it didn't go unharmed, the armor was melting under the intense heat, and without the energy cord, it only had a few more seconds before going offline, fortunately, the beam stopped half a second before the energy of the EVA ran out, and as soon as this happened, the EVA fell face first, lifeless, Rei's mind raced furiously, in front of her, her boyfriend was in the ground like a charred corpse, she wanted to get out and help him to get to the hospital, she wanted to kill everyone for suggesting this stupid plan, she wanted to erase that Angel from this life and the next for harming her most precious person, she decided for the last one.

"Oh my God, the Angel is building energy again!... wait a second, Rei is...", Maya was reporting, when her monitors started to explode due to an overload of the data about the energy readings,

"You harmed Lee, my Lee, now... DIE!!!!", Rei shouted with unholy rage, with a rage that made everyone back off, but when she pulled the trigger, everyone ran for cover, the positron rifle was supposed to fire a super condensate beam, with the purpose of piercing both the AT field and the body of the Angel, this beam was supposed to be thin, not wider than the Angel's core, instead of that, Rei shot a massive beam of ultracondensate energy, wide enough to engulf the Angel five times, and the sound, it was as if the gates of the hell opened, allowing every demon to come out and hunt while howling with satanic rage, Maya shouted with all her strength, but wasn't able to even hear herself, the Angel shot it's attack at the same time, but it was useless, the beam, the AT field, and it's own body proved to be useless to defend itself against this, in a heartbeat, the Angel was vaporized, not even ashes were left of it.

As soon as Rei concluded her attack, she threw away the melted rifle, and jumped out of her EVA to go to Lee's aid, just to find him getting out by his own hand, he wasn't the same, he looked not only different, but he was exuding power, and his skin was red, last time he fought his way out by punching the gate of the entry plug, now, at the touch of his hand, the reinforced walls of the entry plug bended as if they were made of paper, the LCL inside was boiling, but not as an effect of the Angel's attack, but because Lee was overheating it with his own body, which was naked, the reinforced plug suit proved to be not suited for him, and then, he spoke.

"**Rei-chan, did we won?"**, Lee's voice was so frightening, that most of the crew backed off,

"Y-Yes, w-we w-won", Rei stuttered, feeling afraid of this Lee, Lee found cute the way she stuttered, just like Hinata, but this was his girlfriend, making it more enjoyable,

**"That's good, I know I promised you to take you out on a date, but I need some rest before that, maybe tomorrow, Rei-chan?"**, Lee asked, and Rei only nodded, still afraid of the power that he showed,

**"Thank you, now... I think... I'll just lay here for the time begin..."**, Lee stated, returning to his normal self, and falling to the ground like a lifeless doll,

"LEE!!!!", Rei shouted while getting to his side, ready to nurse him.

Few hours later, in a secret meeting room...

"Now, explain again, how did this happened?, humans aren't supposed to be able to use the Dirac sea, not matter what kind of training they have", one of the SEELE members asked, never ever before, Fuyutsuki missed Gendo this much,

"We are not sure on the how, but more in the why, it was related to stress, he was decided to protect the First Child at any cost, and until Dr. Akagi finish the test, we'll suppose that is possible that he is not capable of unleash this skill at will", Fuyutsuki explained, he wasn't there, and he didn't heard what Lee said before that event, meaning that he was clueless about Lee's true skill, the Hachimon Tonkou.

"Very well, keep a close eye on this boy, his skills doesn't seem human, we must make sure he is controllable", the head of the SEELE group voiced, if this boy was the next step in the evolution chart, he wanted to take his place, those feats were hard to not desire, and he felt that this was only the tip of the Iceberg.

Meanwhile...

In the Konoha's Council Chambers, Neji was just leaving, he was questioned about the visit to Lee, it was the third time, to Danzo, it was impossible to have not noticed that he had such talent in front of him,

"I can't believe it, to have someone capable of manipulating S-rank demons, and have letting him go!, we must find a way to bring him back and control that power, for the good of Konoha.", Danzo stated, and soon the council voiced their opinion,

"AGREED!", and then, the Haruno representative of the Council, took the word,

"I believe that there is a way, I heard that this Rock Lee was in love with my granddaughter, she may be able to seduce him and make him side with us again", Haruno proposed, and a creepy smile formed in Danzo's face.

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, did you enjoyed it?

**Ritsuko: **What was that?!, Why Lee became red and so powerful?!, and what's wrong with Rei?, she did something impossible!

**Misato: **Are Lee and Rei ok?, I mean, they had it hard in this chapter...

**Sakura: **WHAT'S WRONG WITH GRANNY?!, WHY IS SHE SETTING ME UP WITH LEE?!

**Magnus: **Who invited you here, you Banshee?, oh well, see ya in next chapter!


	10. Cooking a Disaster

**Magnus: **Well, this took a little longer than I thought, but here it is, the next chapter of my story, hope you like it, because this chapter will help to explain many of the events to come, and please, Read and Review!

**A/N:** I have spaced the dialogues on all chapters, I'm not sure if I did it properly, but I hope that it's easier to read, hope you enjoy this story a little more.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Cooking a disaster**

Three days have passed since the Angel attack, and in NERV HQ the impact of that day was still fresh,

"I still can't believe what happened, not only the Angel spotted us before we could shot, but Lee and Rei pulled out a victory over that!", Misato said, she was baffled about the outcome, Lee proved to be tougher than the shield, and Rei shot with enough power to melt the positron rifle,

"I believe that this wasn't their true potential, it seems that the EVA systems are unfitted for their use", Ritsuko stated, from the beginning she thought that Lee's EVA would need several upgrades, but she never thought that he would need that many.

"You can't be serious!, more power?!", Misato asked, with true fear, she no longer wanted to see how powerful Lee could become,

"Yes, MUCH MORE power, Maya is currently working on the schematics, she will have them completed in three more days, from there it will be three to four weeks to be ready", Ritsuko replied, and Misato paled at the idea, she only hoped that the EVAs won't be armed with nuclear weapons, she shook this image from her mind, and decided to change the topic.

"Ready for the trip?, I still wonder why they want to show that monstrosity, is impossible for them to even reach a small fraction of Lee's performance", Misato said, she was clueless on why they wanted to show their project after Lee's show of power,

"It's only a formality, they have to show that they are capable of producing the weapon they promised, still, Lee have already secured the founding for NERV", Ritsuko replied, whatever this Jet Alone is, will prove to be a big piece of junk at Lee's side.

Medical wing, one hour later...

"Rei-chan, I'm fine, you can let me train now", Lee was certainly happy for being hugged by his beautiful girlfriend, but after three days of not being free from this embrace, he started to feel worried,

"NO!, I almost lost you that day, I won't let you go!", Rei replied, she was told that Lee suffered severe physical exhaustion, a little more, and it would have been a crippled boyfriend that she had received that day,

"But Rei-chan!, is not the first time something like this happens, and I had it worst, besides, I already rested way too much!", Lee stated, but it only made things worst, because Rei tightened her grip on him, Lee was thinking on how to calm her, when Ritsuko entered the room, and locked the door behind her.

"Lee, we have to talk, there is something that needs to be cleared before you can go home", Ritsuko started, and both Lee and Rei faced her with interest,

"Sure, Ritsuko-san, I will help you to clear anything necessary, if it helps me to go home", Lee replied, while Rei smiled, getting clearance to go home means that Lee is truly in good health,

"During the last battle you mentioned something about the 'Celestial Gates', I need to know what is that about", Ritsuko asked, she needed to know how Lee managed to manipulate the Dirac Sea, and she will get the answer no matter what,

"Oh Crap!", were the only words Lee saw fitting for this trouble.

Meanwhile, in Konoha...

Maito Gai, who once was known as the loudest youthful shinobi in the village, was now a very quiet, even depressed man that spent too many afternoons in the local bar, one would have thought that not having to hear the constant shouts about youth and other nonsense was a bless, but without them, many were paying more attention to the menace of war, something that neither Tsunade or Danzo liked, and both were making plans to fix this trouble, and while Danzo was focusing in Lee and his newfound power, Tsunade wanted to fix Gai, and to do this, she needed to get some information, something that Anko excelled at it.

"Anko, I have a mission for you", Tsunade stated, with a commanding voice that promised to not to take a no for answer,

"It has to be something special for you to require me, who needs to be tortured... err... I mean, interrogated?", Anko asked, with a maniac smile in her face, but Tsunade shook her head,

"I don't know if you will have to torture him, but I want you to discover what is wrong with Maito Gai, the way he is acting is like a bad omen, and the people is getting very nervous", Tsunade clarified, Anko's face turned sad, thing that startled the Hokage,

"Tsunade-sama, is this really necessary?, I mean, we already know that he is depressed for the loss of his Mini-me", Anko replied,

"Are you sure that's the only thing?", Tsunade replied, with a look in her eyes that said that there was more to be found.

Konoha's local bar, some minutes later...

Maito Gai, one of the most feared jounins of Konoha, was currently on his tenth bottle of sake, he was only the shell of the once called Azure Beast, no longer shouts about youthfulness, no longer maniac trainings, and to make it worst, no longer challenges to Kakashi, this was so depressing, that the bartender decided to give him unlimited credit, because seeing him drunk was less depressing than seeing him sober, however, this was one of those days when no matter how much he drank, the depression simply won't go away, this was the sight Anko found once she arrived, she was tempted to run away, but Tsunade's orders were clear, and the punishment of a life without dangos was simply too harsh for her, so, she went to take seat next to him.

"Hey crying old boy!, how are ya?!", Anko greeted the green spandex clad shinobi, who barely turned to face her,

"Huh?, oh, it's you, how have you been, Anko?", Gai asked, in a depressing mood that looked like a bad omen,

"Geez!, who died while I wasn't looking?", Anko sarcastically said, her jokes usually make him laugh, but today tears came out of his eyes, and this made Anko to feel utterly bad,

"Hum... hey, don't cry, why don't you tell me what happened, what did you found there that is killing you from inside?", Anko asked, with a caring voice that make Gai unable to resist,

he just had to spill out the beans, and as he started to talk about Lee and Rei, how they were so happy together, and how he set his eyes on Misato, and how he cursed his training on resist emotions, preventing him to ask for a date with the NERV Captain, Anko's eyes menaced to come out of their sockets, usually this information would be silly, but this was by far a not normal man.

"So, that's my problem, I want to complete Lee's life by marrying Misato, so, she'll be the mother, I'll be the father, and Lee will be like our beloved son, sorta stupid, don't you think, Anko... Anko?", Gai asked, but no one replied, Anko ran to the Hokage's tower in order to deliver the gossip... err... information, this was greater than she thought, and Tsunade will certainly need to hear this,

_'To think that there is a woman that actually likes him, that's crazy, the world is going to end sooner than we thought!, BAD OMEN!!!'_, Anko shouted in her mind while racing to Tsunade's office.

Hokage's office, moments later...

Tsunade was taking a break from the dreadful paperwork, it was one of those sacred moments where Shizune allowed her to take a cup of sake and relax in her seat, a few minutes of heaven before going back to hell, I mean, paperwork, however, this little moment got interrupted by Anko, who violently opened the door while shouting,

"GAI WANTS TO MARRY!!!", Anko's notice was so shocking that Tsunade spat the sake with uncanny force, all over Shizune's face, who was so shocked that she didn't notice,

"WITH WHO?!", both shouted in unison, Gai has made moves on many kunoichis, but never before he was so depressed by a rejection, os so they thought.

"With the woman that is taking care of his Mini-me!, he fell for her at first sight, AND SHE SEEMS TO LIKE HIM!", Anko explained, and this sounded far more disturbing,

"With an outsider?, I see, Anko, good work, you are dismissed, I have to think in a way to fix this", Tsunade said, Anko left without another word, now she needed to get drunk and filled with dangos, she got very disturbed by this information, soon after she left, Shizune decided to ask,

"Tsunade-sama, what are you planing to do with this situation?", at Shizune's question, Tsunade took the Ikari trademark stance, but unlike Gendo, she truly looked menacing,

"It seems that Lee will require a more permanent vigilance, who knows what secrets he could say while being away of his mentor's wing", Tsunade explained,

"You will require the council's permission for this, and it may prove to be harder than the first time", Shizune replied, unaware of Danzo's plan.

Meanwhile, in the council chambers...

Sakura was nervous, one thing was to being summoned to the Hokage's office, and another entirely different was being summoned to the council chambers, where, as her mother and grandmother told her, secret missions were handed, however, she also had the hope that this had to do with Sasuke's location, that's why she opened the door to enter, and endured the hard gazes of the very few council members, as a matter of a fact, only Danzo and her grandmother were there, meaning that this mission was top secret, maybe even Tsunade was unaware of this.

"Haruno Sakura, you have been called here to take on a secret mission", Danzo started, and this made Sakura very nervous,

"What is it, Danzo-sama?", Sakura asked, hoping to hear that this was a retriving mission to get Sasuke back,

"In the last weeks I have been notified about a runaway shinobi that has shown powers beyond anyone else known, even a Sanin", Danzo explained a bit, while Sakura smiled,

_'I knew it!, Sasuke has been found!'_, Sakura thought, while smiling with expectation,

"Ah!, I see you are eager to accept this mission, and let me tell you, the reward will be awesome!", the Haruno council stated, and this made Sakura even more eager.

"I see that you are ready to take your mission, Haruno Sakura, for the good of Konoha, you must seduce Rock Lee, and bring him back with his newfound power", Danzo finally stated, and this earned a very expected reaction from the pink haired kunoichi,

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTTTTTTT?!", Sakura shouted so loud and with a so high pitched voice that would make a Banshee die on shame, her eyes twitching without control, and her hands turned into fists with murderous intentions, and Danzo had to backoff as step or two.

"WHY DOES I HAVE TO SEDUCE HIM?! WHY CAN'T BE SOMEONE ELSE?! AND WHAT KIND OF POWER HE HAS NOW THAT HE DIDN'T HAD BEFORE THAT MAKES HIM SO IMPORTANT TO STOP SEARCHING FOR SASUKE-KUN?!", Sakura shouted again, menacing with going ballistic if answers weren't given soon enough,

"SAKURA!, watch your tongue in front of Danzo-sama!", the elder Haruno said in annoyance,

"BUT GRANNY!", Sakura pleaded, she wanted to save herself for Sasuke, and seducing Lee will surely break her wish on having Sasuke as her first.

"Enough of this nonsense, I'm not unaware of your wishes with the Uchiha heir, so, I will tell you some secret information, Sasuke has never been lost, I granted him permission to go with Orochimaru to become stronger with techniques that we don't have here in this village, also he is working as a double agent, helping us to defend against the incoming war that Orochimaru wants to bring over us, and he will return to us by his own will in three years", Danzo explained, and this brought a face of disbelief to Sakura.

"So, Sasuke-kun has been a hero after all, a double agent you say?, that explain the secrecy, and why we always fail to find him", Sakura said, as if asimilating the new information,

"Correct, and your reward will be being appointed as his wife, this mission will prove if you are worthy or not, because this is an S-rank secret mission", Danzo stated with a serious voice,

"I... I understand, I won't fail, Danzo-sama, when I'll be departing?", Sakura asked, she wanted to fulfil this mission without having to bed Lee, so, she will need to make a plan to take him away from his family,

"Since this is a top secret mission, you will have to wait until another mission is ordered to that location, we are working on that right now, and remember, the team that you will join must not know about this mission, they must think that you are doing this on your own will", Danzo replied.

"Understood, Danzo-sama, I will take my leave then, I must pack all the necessary items for this mission, and be ready to leave at any given time", Sakura stated, and turned to leave, with a wicked smile on her face, _'_

_Sasuke-kun, you'll be mine'_, she thought as she walked outside the chamber,

"Danzo-sama, what will we do when she finds that Sasuke is not a double agent, but a fulfilled traitor that we are hunting to turn into a Root?", the elder Haruno asked when she thought that Sakura was at a prudent distance of the building,

"We will hope that she is engrossed enough with Lee by then, having more S-rank demon controllers is more important than having sharingan users, don't you agree?", Danzo asked, and Haruno couldn't help but to sweat drop at this.

Next morning...

"Danzo-sama, I want permission to send a team outside the elemental nations", Tsunade asked, she didn't liked the pleased face that Danzo showed when she came in,

"Destination?", Danzo asked with a full business voice,

"Tokyo-3", Tsunade replied, something was out of place,

"I see, is this related to the missing-nin Rock Lee?", Danzo asked, but not with his hardened eyes, but with interest, something that almost scared Tsunade,

"Yes, it has to do with him, I have reasons to think that he may tell some of the secrets of this village, since he lives with people that seems to be very close to him", Tsunade explained, and waited for an answer,

"I understand, you are granted the council's permission, but you must send in the team the remains of team 7, and another genin of your choice", Danzo said after a dramatic pause, and this sent alarms to Tsunade's mind,

_'Easy, too easy for my own good, there is something sick wrong here'_, Tsunade thought, while turning to leave, now she needed to prepare the team and a talk with Gai, as well as select another genin, and that will take some time.

NERV HQ, three days later...

Misato and Ritsuko had just returned from their trip, it was boring for the most part, hearing the nonsense that the creators of the giant piece of junk said, however, when it got activated, both women laughed like no tomorrow, the colossal trash can moved at the speed of a snail, and the creators couldn't help but to try to hide their faces on shame, they knew that they won't be able to compete against the EVANGELIONS and their pilots, but to hear the laughter of the NERV women, it was like funeral bells to them.

"So, Misato, the reason you are wearing pants is because you found the man you want to marry with, right", Ritsuko suddenly asked, they still were entering the geofront,

"Huh?, er... yes, I guess there is no need to hide it from you, but, why do you ask?", Misato replied, while blushing slightly,

"Because I think you have chosen Maito Gai, the reason is still unclear to me, that's why I ask", Ritsuko clarified, she was person of science, and that means that she looked the reason for this choice.

"You thought that I would have chosen another Kaji, right?, well, Kaji was fun to be with, but he is no material for a husband, while Gai has proved to be a respectful man, also very devoted to his family, even when he has none of his own, that is material for a husband", Misato explained, Ritsko found no words for his,

_'When did she matured that much?, I'm sure that I didn't looked to another side for that much time'_, Ritsuko thought, not sure if telling her what she learned from Lee, who made her promise to keep the secret, at the cost of her life.

After a little while, they reached the garden that was at the entrance, and they were greeted by the most surreal scene of their lives,

"What in the world?!", both shouted at the same time, in front of them two groups of people were doing exercises, Ritsuko recognized the bridge bunnies and the main workers of the EVA cages, running around the garden, leaded by Rei,

"Come on! 5 more laps and we'll take a small rest!", Rei shouted to her team, while they groaned in complete exhaustion, the other group were the agents of the Section 2, they were faring much worse under the wing of Lee,

"Don't lack off, you won't be allowed to rest until you complete the 300 push ups!", Lee shouted to his team, Ritsuko started to sweat bullets,

"Damn it!, I hope that I, being a scientist, won't be punished with this training of hell!", Ritsuko said, she always have been the worst at sports in school, and having shinobi training was far beyond her wildest dreams,

"I wonder which set of weights will we have to wear?", Misato suddenly said, and a dread expression crawled in Ritsuko's face.

* * *

**Magnus:** There you go!, did you like it?

**Misato:** WHEEEE!, GAI-KUN IS GOING TO COME BACK!

**Ritsuko:** Magnus-sama, is this training really needed?, you are not going to make us wear spandex, do you?

**Sakura:** Why?, why does I have to seduce Lee?, I respect him, but that's all, I refuse to go to bed with him!

**Magnus: **Don't worry, Sakura-banshee, I will never allow you to touch him like that, besides, Rei will kill you if you even try, however, I have a surprise for you, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Ahem!, see ya in next chapter!


	11. Troublesome Redheads

**Magnus:** You have waited long enough for this, now, finally, I present it to you, Lee and Asuka's encounter!, I hope you like this, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**Troublesome Redheads**

NERV HQ, Commander's office...

Behind his desk, Gendo is trying to digest all the disasters that took place in his absence, first, his son was granted the documents that recognized him as 'Ikari Lee', second, the man who raised his son in the ways of the youthfulness, as well as the other kids, just banished from earth's face, meaning that a revenge was out of question, third, Ayanami, his perfect tool, and the key for third impact, was now out of control, shouting youthful things and cuddling with his son at any random time, the only good thing, is that the memory back ups will grant him a new utterly powerful tool, which not only will be obedient, but will be able to kick his son's butt without hesitation, and now, he was only waiting for Ritsuko, to hear the report of the memory back up, and after that, he'll pay a visit to Rei, taking advantage of the fact that Lee was in his way to pick up the second child.

When Ritsuko entered the office, she took a good glance of Gendo's state, he was in a wheel chair, his legs literally being held together by metal bars and wires, his right arm tied to the arm of the wheelchair, and his right hand being held by an spider structure, his neck protected by an ring neck protector, also, his body was tied to the chair itself, the only part of him with some mobility, was his left hand, that he used to move a little set of buttons on the arm of the chair, which turned to be a motorized chair, it was a so pitiful image of a broken man, that Ritsuko had to use all her willpower to not laugh at him.

"Dr. Akagi, how went the memory back up?, the transfer of the fighting and skill data was successful?", Gendo asked, expecting to hear that the body memory got recorded at an acceptable level,

"Yes, the transfer was successful at a 100%", Ritsuko replied, but something in her voice was screaming that something was not as planed,

"Wonderful notices, how about the suppression of the memories related to the third child?", Gendo ventured to ask,

"The suppressing program was used at it's full, but the results weren't as you ordered", Ritsuko replied, barely suppressing a devilish smile,

"Explain yourself", Gendo asked with a menacing voice, that had no effect due to his current state,

"The sheer willpower of Rei bypassed the program", Ritsuko half explained,

"WHAT?!, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!, SHE IS A PUPPET!, SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE ANY WILL OF HER OWN!", Gendo shouted, with a face of shock, that only grew worst when Ritsuko showed a grin of pure evilness,

"Well, she didn't like the idea of forgetting her youthful love, as a matter of a fact, she can't, every cell in her body screams for Lee, and now, everyone of her backups has the same condition, good thing they can't be all awake at the same time, or else Lee will have his own harem", Ritsuko said, and then bursted in laughter.

Meanwhile, over the sea...

In an helicopter, Misato, Lee, Touji and Kensuke were in their way to meet the UN fleet, the reason, the second child and the EVA-02 were there, of course, the way could have been less annoying if Kensuke weren't all that excited about being inside that helicopter, while shouting lots of nonsense,

"Tell me again, why did I agree to take you both with me?", Lee asked at the stooges, but only Touji turned to face him,

"Well, actually, it was Misato who told us that we were not forbidden to come, after that, it was Kensuke who was already inside the helicopter", Touji replied, who was wearing a brand new sports cap as well as his spandex outfit,

"This is the best day of my life!, but Lee, why are you wearing that armor instead of your usual spandex suit", Kensuke asked in an hyper mood, he too was in his yellow spandex outfit acting as if he just ate tons of sugar before jumping into the helicopter,

"Well, this is a mission, and this is my new battle outfit, so, if danger approaches, I'll be ready, besides, Ritsuko-san wanted me to test it, is a prototype after all", Lee answered,

he was dressed in the new armored plugsuit, which consisted in an inner black tight suit, which was as strong as a titanium chainmail, and still, it was as flexible as spandex, over this tight suit, he was wearing pieces of green armor, armored green boots that reached to his knees, armored gauntlets, that reached his elbows, chest plate that covered his entire ribcage, shoulder pads that were round and still allows full movement, an utility hard belt with a square buckle with the symbol of the half leaf engraved on it, and a circlet that looked like a hitai-ate, the plate on it had the numbers 01 engraved, this armor was made of the strongest components, as well as synaptic enhancers, making it able to withstand the heat of hell and the pressure of the entire sea if needed, making it almost perfect, the only downside, was the terrible weight it has.

"Dude, are you ok?", Kensuke suddenly asked, he, as well as the rest of Tokyo-3, didn't liked to see the handsome green beast in a gloom mood,

"Ken, stop it, he miss his girlfriend, you should know that by now", Touji replied for Lee, who nodded in agreement,

_'Why has to be her medical check up this day?, is so sad and unyothful without her at my side!_', Lee thought, unknown to him this medical check up was the memory back up of his beloved girlfriend,

"We'll be landing in 3 minutes, get ready!", the pilot suddenly shouted, marking the end of the trip.

"Holy shit, look down there!" Kensuke shouted in joy, like a fangirl,

"That must be most of the UN pacific fleet! Destroyers, cruisers, battleships and even several aircraft carriers! And look there, the 'Over the Rainbow', the biggest carrier in the world! The pride of the UN forces!", Kensuke continued, drooling at the sight,

"That piece of junk should be in a museum!", Misato suddenly said, to her, the preimpact technology was useless,

"You'll need a very big museum for that", Lee replied back with seriousness, and this made Misato laugh.

Over the Rainbow deck, a few moments later...

Asuka was watching the helicopter landing, she was dressing in a sundae dress, she was ready to see the third child, she was ready to show him who is the best pilot out there, she was so sure about her supremacy, that she neglected the videos of Lee's battles,

_'I'm the very best, no need to watch the performance of a looser, even if is the Commander's son'_, Asuka thought.

As the helicopter landed, the figures of Misato and three boys got out of the vehicle, two of them wearing spandex suits, one black and the other yellow, while the third one, who was a taller, was wearing some kind of green armor, suddenly, some conmotion was heard, and the armored one went towards the group of people surrounding a jet.

As the stooges were about to fool around, a strong wind blow up Touji's cap, and as expected, said boy went after his piece of clothing, which rolled for quite some meters, Touji finally grabbed it, and was about to lift it, until a feet with a female shoe step over it,

"What the?", Touji expressed, but soon got interrupted,

"Boys, let me introduce you the second child, Asuka Langely Soryu", Misato said.

"Misato! It's been a while!" Asuka greeted her happily, Misato couldn't help but to smile, Asuka had grown up a little since the last time she saw her,

"Do my eyes play tricks on be, or have you gained some height?", Misato asked playfully,

"Yep! And I also have gained some curves," Asuka answered, proud of her body, she couldn't help but to enjoy all the attention she got.

"Ok, nice to meet you, now please, let me grab my cap", Touji asked politely, unfortunately, a strong wind blew Asuka's skirt up, allowing the knelt down Touji to take a look at her panties.

**SLAP!!!**

"What was that for?!", Touji growled, true, it was unyouthful of him to have looked at her panties, but it was an accident after all,

"Payment for the good view of course! Or do you think that this was a freebie?", Asuka replied, with venom in her voice, Touji was about to give her an answer that she will never forget, but decided to be less rude, so, he pulled his cap with his new strength, which made Asuka to almost fall on her butt,

"You stupid neanderthal, how you dare to treat a damsel like that?!", Asuka shouted with true anger, but while Kensuke backed off, Touji stud still,

"If you want to be treated as one, act like one, otherwise, suck it up as the tomboy you are!", Touji shouted, earning a death stare from the red head,

"Misato!, don't tell me this one is the third pilot!, he is a jerk!", Asuka shouted,

"Humm... nope, this is just a member of the spandex squad, the one you are looking for is... over there", Misato said, while pointing to the jet, that just happen to have fallen on one of the crew member leg, crushing it, and trapping the unfortunate man, people were running around trying to get the required equipment to save the him, who was resigned to lose his leg, until an armored young boy appeared on his sight.

"Do you need any help?", Lee asked to the injured man,

"I NEED THIS THING OFF OF ME!", the man shouted back, the shock has done nothing to ease the pain,

"Ok!, Hang on there", Lee said, the man expected him to run to get some tools or something like that, until he saw Lee getting a hold on the jet, and then he yelled,

"YYYOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHH!!!!!!!!!",

the impossible happened, a mere boy lifted an F-16 with only his hands, then, as if the jet weren't more heavy than a sack of potatoes, he moved it to the side, ensuring the freedom of the man, just after this, the paramedics arrived, and helped the injured man, Asuka watched this with bulged eyes, she just couldn't believe it,

"That is impossible!", she muttered.

Over the rainbow mess hall, a few minutes latter...

_'A power armor, that's all, for a moment I thought he was a superhuman, however, I'm surprised that these japanese scientists managed to make one so light, I can't wait to get mine, I bet it has a synchrony enhancer!'_, with this thought, Asuka convinced herself that the third child was only another normal boy that was the ginea pig for the new equipment she was going to get once they arrive to NERV, and as they were going to enter the mess hall, she decided to speak,

"Hey Misato! I must introduce you to Mr. Kaji!", Asuka said with an squeaking voice.

Misato froze upon hearing that name, she didn't know if she will react properly but she knew that a lot of things have changed, then the door opened, and she saw him, sitting at the table, unshaven, with an unfixed shirt, and his hair in a ponytail, just as she remembered him, and she noticed it, she has changed more than she thought, because she felt nothing.

"Hello Misato, nice to see you again," Kaji greeted her,

"Who is Mr. Kaji?", Lee asked, wanting to gather as much intel as possible, the frown on Misato's face, was a bad signal,

"An old acquintance of mine", Misato replied in an unfriendly way that sent alarms to the boys,

"Geez!, so happy that early?", Kaji playfully said, he always loved to make her angry, and he never have been so close to die as he is right now, before, Misato was a good shooter and an acceptable melee fighter, now, under Lee's training of hell, she is now capable of send an entire squad of marines to the hospital with severe trauma.

"Why are you here?", Misato asked, while crossing her arms,

"I'm actually responsible for Asuka until we reach Japan, is there something wrong with that?", Kaji replied, and Misato sighed in frustration,

"Yes, actually there is something wrong with that, you simply can't be responsible, but I'll give you the chance to probe the opposite", Misato said, while sitting, the boys followed and sat too,

"How unfriendly, what happened to the funny Misato I used to know?, did someone died, or did you got a new boyfriend?", Kaji asked, but got no reply, Misato focused instead on the food they were given,

_'The only good thing of carrying this training weights, is that I can eat as much as I want and don't get fat at all'_, she thought, and this enraged Kaji, who wanted to keep fighting.

"So, you must be Ikari Shinji, the son of the commander...", Kaji stated, but Lee quickly cut him,

"Lee, call me Lee, please, I don't know if you got the update in my information, but legally, that's my name now", Lee stated, and this earned the attention of Asuka,

"Lee, like 'Bruce Lee'?, HA!, to think that there is still someone that still worship that actor, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Asuka mocked, but soon she found herself being the only one laughing, and that made her feel a little out of place,

"Anyway, does she still spin a lot while sleeping?", Kaji asked, this was his best card to enrage Misato, and it worked, this also crushed Asuka's heart, for her to know that she was in the same room as the bitch that used to slept and intimate with her beloved Mr. Kaji,

"That information is not of my knowledge, for I'll never invade the privacy of my guardian, or any other woman, but hear me on this, speaking of the intimacy of a lady is very unyouthful, you should apologize before you get a very deserved punishment", Lee stated, and it sounded very menacing,

"Huh?, so, this is your new boyfriend, Misato?, don't you think he is a little too young for you?", Kaji asked mockingly, and soon, he found himself being dragged outside the room by Misato, who had an emotionless face that was much more scary than any angry face the boys have seen before,

"Touji, 250 yens says that he is dead", Kensuke whispered to his friend,

"250 says that he is going to be kicked so hard that his descendants are going to walk funny", Touji replied to his friend, and both shook hands to seal the bet.

As Misato and Kaji left the room, Asuka decided to start her attack in her rival,

"Well, you can rest now, third child, for I, the best pilot ever, am here to take the lead against the enemy, there is no need for you, a mere amateur, to keep risking your life", Asuka said,

"And what makes you say that?", Lee asked, in a serious voice that showed real interest, if she was that good, then it means he has found a rival to replace Neji,

"Easy, I'm a professional Evangelion pilot. I have trained my whole life for this, and I'm the best there is. My Unit-02 is totally superior to your prototype, and I'm sure they will phase you and your piece of junk out, as soon as I'm in Tokyo-3, what need do they have for a loser like you, when they have me?, I'm better, EVA-02 is the superior model, live with it." With that, she finished her assault, but Lee didn't flinched,

_'Oh crap!, another Sasuke...'_, Lee thought.

"You haven't seen his fights, do you?", Kensuke suddenly asked, and Asuka couldn't believe how daring was this geek,

"Why should I watch them, he is an amateur and I'm a pro, if he is alive is by dumb luck or lucky shots, that's all", Asuka stated, very full of herself,

"I see, so, she does not know?", Touji stated now, in a serious tone that was unnerving,

"Know what?!", Asuka shouted,

"That there is no one better than Lee-sensei!", the stooges, filled with the flames of youth, shouted in unison, and Lee felt proud of them,

"I'll show you!!!", Asuka growled, while dragging Lee with her, Lee didn't resisted, if she has some skill, he wanted to see it, just to be sure.

Carrier compartment, an hour later...

"It's red...", was Lee comment at the sight of the EVA-02, and Asuka's eye started to twitch,

"Is not only that!, Units 00 and 01 were only test and prototype models, but Unit-02 is the first production model. The first two can't be compared to it. Meaning that it is the first true EVA!", Asuka said, sounding like a teacher now while standing on the EVA's head,

"If you say so, to me all of them are only demons", Lee replied, and Asuka looked at him dumbstruck, unable to digest what Lee said, when...

**BOOOOM!!!**

"An explosion?!", Lee shouted, Asuka was about to propose to go outside to see, when a beeping from Lee's armor startled her, soon, he touched something in his wirst, and Misato's voice was heard,

**_"Lee, can you hear me?!"_**, Misato shouted thru the commlink,

_'COOL!'_, Asuka shouted in her mind, she just couldn't wait to get an armor of her own,

"Yes, Misato-san, we can hear you!", Lee replied,

**_"So, you are with Asuka?, good, we are under attack by an Angel, tell her to activate the EVA-02, and make her way to the Over the Rainbow, here we have the cable to charge it, and move quickly!"_**, Misato shouted her orders,

"Affirmative!, Asuka-san, you heard her, if you want to show your skill, this is a great moment to do so", Lee said to Asuka, who grinned like a mad woman.

Over the Rainbow bridge...

"How you dare?!, we can take care of ourselves!", the captain shouted angry, he always hated NERV people, and to be 'Protected' by them was really enraging,

"I know you can take care of yourselves, you are the very best of the UN, but we can't risk neither or hardware, or our pilots, do you understand that", Misato lied, knowing that they were doomed if left alone, and antagonizing with them will only lead to a worst scenario,

"I... understand... ok, we'll cooperate, there is no need to stand in the way of each other, right?", the Captain replied, and Misato smiled at this,

"Thank you, Captain, for supporting us with you invaluable help", Misato said, rising the ego of the old Captain, who started to bark order thru the speakers, to make a safepath for the red behemoth.

Soon, they watched a cloaked figure standing on one of the frighters, it was the EVA-02, looking frightening with that cover being used as a hooded cloak,

"Now watch!, this is how a true pilot manages a crisis like this!", Asuka shouted to her companion,

Lee found the entry plug really small, not suited for the two of them, he even thought that it was unfitted to held both Asuka and her ego, for her part, Asuka found interesting that she didn't had the need to change the base language to japanese, but she dismissed this as another quality of the 'Power Armor' that Lee was wearing, meanwhile, Kaji, who was still holding his pained groin, jumped into one of the F-16 jets, with a brief case in his hands,

"I'm sorry for leaving you llike this, but I have more important matters to attend", he said, more to himself than to anyone else, for he was alone, and as the jet took off to the skys, Misato swore to kick him harder the next time they cross paths

The EVA-02 jumped just in time to avoid the Angel, that looked like a giant whale, or something like that, Asuka jumped from one frighter to another, in a way that Lee qualified as ungraceful, being him in control, he would either have arrived to the Over the Rainbow in only one jump, or at least jumping from one frighter to another much more faster, right now, he was worried for the safety of the crews of every one of the ships they left behind, for they were sunken just as Asuka jumped from them, after a few more leaps, they arrived to the main ship, and with a painfully slowness, at least to Lee, they began to charge the EVA's energy reserves.

"DOWN!!!", Lee suddenly shouted, and Asuka knelt down without thinking, making the Angel to fly over them, falling into the ocean, at the other side of the ship,

"Damn it, that was too close!, Asuka-san, you should be more aware of your surroundings!", Lee reprimand her, which made her to boil in rage,

"YOU JERK, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK LIKE THAT TO ME?!", Asuka shouted, while straightening the EVA,

"Your senior in this war, and what do you think you are doing?", Lee asked, with a hardened look, a few hours with this girl, and he already found her hard to tolerate,

"Let's see who is the senior when I skin alive that monster in it's own element!", Asuka shouted, and gave the order to the EVA to jump into the sea, but the EVA didn't move,

"Waht the?!", Asuka shouted in pure shock,

"No, Asuka-san, I have tested your skill, and is near to nothing, you have endangered not only us, but the crew of this fleet too, I'm taking control now", Lee said, with a cold voice that made Asuka shiver.

In the bridge, Misato and the Captain watched the standing EVA, they were about to say something, when the Angel jumped again after them, then they watched the EVA taking a prog knife from it's fin, and making it to spin in it's fingers, and then, with a freaking precision and speed, it launched it against the open mouth of the Angel, where the core was visible, this shattered the core of the beast, but it wasn't finished, the EVA gave a rising kick to the angel, sending it flying, and then leaped towards it, and then Lee's voice was heard (at some point, Asuka punched the button for the outer speakers),

"KONOHA DAI-SENPU!!!!",

the Eva made a series of fast spins that ended in an upside down kick, that sent the Angel towards the sea, sinking it way more faster than allowing it to simply fall, the impulse gained with this kick allowed the EVA to land with grace in the deck of the Over the Rainbow, were everyone was awestruck by this performance, inside the EVA, Asuka's body was still tingling, she felt on her body the entire fight, the sheer power, and the insane speed, but instead of crying for being overperformed by an amateur, a creepy smile adorned her face,

_'That power armor is way too awesome, but it's only a prototype, MINE WILL BE THEN THOUSAND TIMES BETTER!'_, Asuka thought, she decided not to ask Lee about it, she will wait until she is in NERV, to get it directly from the scientists.

Tokyo-3, next day...

Lee was grateful for returning home, a place with the most beautiful things, clean floors, delicious food, and the most important of them all, his beautiful girlfriend, and as soon as Lee opened the door, Rei jumped on him, hugging him and kissing him like no tomorrow,

"Oh Lee!, I'm so happy that you are safe and healthy!, I heard about the attack on the fleet, and I was so worried about you!", Rei shouted, kissing Lee between every word,

"I missed you too, Rei-chan, and I hope we don't have to away from each other again", Lee stated, while hugging his girlfriend a little tighter,

"I hope so too, OH!, by the way!, you have a visitor!", Rei suddenly shouted,

"A visitor?", Lee asked, wondering who could be visiting him,

"Only me, Lee, is good to see that you have changed the pink color for the blue", a frightening calm male voice said from inside the apartment, and Lee recognized him instantly,

"Gaara?!", Lee shouted surprised, with a hint of happiness in his voice,

_'Good thing that Asuka is not going to be near here to mess around, otherwise would have to clean all her blood from the walls, floor, and roof!'_, Lee though, he couldn't be more wrong.

Meanwhile in NERV HQ, Misato's voice was heard even in terminal dogma,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I HAVE TO TAKE HER TO LIVE WITH ME?!?!?!?!?!?!"

* * *

**Omake, by Kage Bijuu**

Sakura was wandering around the village feeling depressed because she have to go on a seducing mission, to seduce Lee. As she came across Ino and HInata, who both look like just have been through hell, Ino's entire cloths were covered in blood, while Hinata was dragging a giant blade with serrated edge.

"Ino-pig, Hinata-chan you won't believe what kind mission has been assigned to me, a Seduction mission, and it's to seduce Lee to bring him back home.!", Sakura said in distress as, Ino just look at her. Well Hinata was just growling as she did not whant hear the Banshee talking right now, as she was very stressed out.

"And we care because?" Hinata said as she really whanted to go and talk to her Naruto at Ichiraku, but Sakura is just complaining about a mission which she believe is justt perfect for Sakura, it will actually show she is a useless bitch, but Hinata will never say that out loud.

"Well there is a special reward after the end of the mission for me anyway." Sakura said

"You know what Sakura? just shut up already I mean, you'r going on a mission to seduce Lee, who I heard from Neji-nii-san that has a girlfriend already. You are a very shallow bitch and don't come complaining to me about your mission, Both Ino and I were on a mission to a place called Silent Hill.", Hinata said sounding extremely angry, which scared Sakura.

"What so special about that place called Silent Hill?", Sakura said sounding very stupid as Ino started running away along with everyone else in the area as they see the shy little HInata starting to raise the Giant Knife over her head.

"What so special about it?, let's just say I can definetly not be afraid of anything anymore, when I met a creature calling it self The Bucther, and I have to save Ino from it and another several creatures in that place. I even took on a Prymaid Head and killed it with my bare hands, and you come complaining to me about your mission and waste my time which would have been better spent with Naruto-kun.", shouted Hinata as Sakura could have sworn that an image of a man with a Prymaid shaped helmet on his head appear behind Hinata. Sakura then started running when Hinata swung the weapon and start follow after her in a very creepy walk. Kakashi and Naruto just arrive there and stared.

"Why is Hinata-chan chasing after Sakura.", asked Naruto

"Let just say Hinata is currently stress out right now, and leave it at that." Kakashi said as he know that as long Hinata is wielding that Prymaid Head blade no one is going to mess with her. When suddenly Hinata spotted Naruto and walk up to him.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said

"Oh hello HInata-chan, I was wondering if you whant to go on a date tonight." asked Naruto

"Sure but first let me finish chasing after Sakura." Hinata said

* * *

**Omake, by Lord Sia**

Akagi Ritsuko cursed everything once, twice and then repeated just to make sure the world got the message even as she ran up on the bridge of the NERV Japan Command Center. Everyone was shouting at each other and she barely made herself heard over the alarm.

"We've got incoming! UN Special Forces have broken through the perimeter defences and are penetrating the Geodome as we speak and we have nine... Damn it! Where are the Pilots?!"

Being the closest to the irate pseudo-blonde, Hyûga Makoto became the unfortunate messenger.

"I think Lee wanted to take Rei to the beach to celebrate, Gai and Misato decided to follow and Asuka badgered Kaji into coming along."

Trying to suppress the twitch developing in her left eyebrow, and barely succeeding (mainly thanks to the plentiful training opportunities and extra medication she had been prescribed since the arrival of the Third Child) the PhD turned on her victim.

"Are you telling me that we're under attack by the UN and SEELE and we don't have a single Pilot... Because they went on a beach trip?!"

"Uh... N-no mam! Lee contacted his old village and set up a replacement..."

"A replacement?! There is no 'replacement'! If it was as simple as hiring a trio of expert teenage fighters-"

Ritsuko was building up a rant, the likes of which the world had never seen (since last thursday) when she was rudely interrupted.

"EVA Units 00, 01 and 02 are launching!"

"WHAT?! But the Pilots-"

"Oi! Ritsuko-baa-chan! We've got this Giant Robot-piloting thing covered!"

Came a chipper voice, echoing throughout the complex. Ritsuko froze before turning stiffly toward the monitor only to find a teenager, dressed in an neon orange plug suit even more flamboyant than Lee's green one. His cerulean blue eyes were crinkled by his huge, **-eating grin as he nodded to himself, even as the bio-mechanical warmachine he sat in locked into place on the catapult.

"Who the hell are you?! And what the hell are you doing in the EVA 01?!"

Ritsuko shouted, she was past screaming and shrieking and entering that little zone of calm on the other side of 'hysteric'.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha! Remember that, 'ttebayo!"

"As highest ranking member of NERV present and acting commanding officer I order you and... Who the hell is piloting Unit 00? Or 02 for that matter? No, doesn't matter! I order you to-"

"My most sincere apologies, Akagi-sensei, but we have a duty to perform, and frankly, highest ranking officer or not, you are a scientist and this is a combat situation."

"Who-"

"Hyûga Neji, I believe we met earlier. And the Pilot of Unit 02 is Sabaku no Gaara."

"I- Oh screw this! Our base is being overrun, our Pilots are off Kami-knows-where, our replacements are a bunch of untrained brats, going up against three times as many Production Models! Not only are they outnumbered-"

"Neh, Gaara, Neji, you think we can use jutsu with these Giant Robots?"

"I'm not sure, Naruto-san. While Lee did appear to do so, we all know his special... Condition. Gaara-sama?"

"... I hear two Mothers..."

#Sweatdrop#

Everyone present took a moment to feel the team spirit as everyone silently repressed the last comment for the sake of their sanity.

"... Oookey... Why don't we split up? Three each, last one to finish buys dinner!" Naruto wasn't about to let something like the possibility, likelihood and nigh inevitability of death in the imminent battle in unfamiliar conditions deter him from the chance of free Ramen.

"Fine, but when we win you won't get away with buying us Ramen. Hakke; Nihyakû-gôjûrôku-shô!"

"Hah! I'll kick both of your asses again, right Gaara? Tajû Kage Bunshin!"

"SABAKU SÔSÔ!"

The NERV command center could only stare in horror-filled awe as the three stand-in pilots proceeded to pummel the Production Model EVA's.

The first, Unit 00 with Neji in the plug, attacked with light taps which caused the white and black behemoths to slump paralyzed or explode in showers of gore as their AT fields were destroyed inside out.

"KAITEN!"

Of course, the blue sphere which sprung up to protect the Unit against the counterattack might have been less awe-inspiring, if it wasn't for the rapid formation of a hurricane above the battle due to the bleed-off of energy from the AT field.

The second Unit, Unit 02, was no less impressive, as it calmly raised it's hands, a gesture immitated by the local landscape which proceeded to crush the three SEELE-loyal beasts limb by limb in a shower of LCL. While brutally maiming his opponents, the pilot was cheerfully giggling to himself.

"... And this little piggy went to shop, this little piggy just went #pop#!"

Everyone did their best to ignore the red-head (strangely enough, not that different from standard OP, given Asuka's... Colourful personality and extensive linguistical knowledge).

Strangest of all though, was the Neon Green (Capital Letters for such things are natural after prolonged contact with Flames of Youth) EVA Unit 01 which made a strange Mudra only for over a hundred full-sized clones of itself to pop into existence. While everyone was still reeling from the shock, they proceeded to prove that yes, it is possible to Dogpile EVA Units, and yes, this does a fair amount of damage to the target, especially when they start wielding spheres of condensed, rapidly rotating AT-fields...

"RASENGAN RENDAN!"

Once the SEELE EVA's were taken care of, the trio proceeded to stamp out as many of the Special Forces as they could, before leaving their new toys and finishing up on foot.

In the aftermath, Tokyo 3 was completely terraformed, the mixture of LCL and dirt forming a super-fertile soil which was immediately moistened by the heavy rain due to the hurricane above. The countless pockmarks into the rock-bed itself merely provided numerus lakes, ponds and freshwater wellsprings. Ikari Lee and Ayanami Soon-to-be-Ikari Rei expressed their appreciation for the new decor, and joined Asuka in bemoaning the fact that they missed out on the battle. The three replacement Pilots returned home, after extractign a promise that they'd call for them if they ever needed some spare Pilots again. Akagi Ritsuko went completely bonkers and was soon taken into custody, where her ramblings implicated enough that a formal investigation was launched against Ikari Gendô. Once Gendô had been found guilty of not only fraud on a previously unheard of scale, but also crimes against humanity, he was quickly executed. As it turns out, most of NERV was actually owned by him and as a result, was inherited by his only child. Lee and Rei proceeded to rename NERV as "New Konoha" and turned it into a peace-keeping organisation, alongside the UN Armed Forces.

The only one who wasn't happy was Ryôuji Kaji, who found himself stalked by Asuka full-time, and SEELE, who quickly found that various governments and organisations were less than pleased with the men who organized Second and attempt to start the Third Impact. But that's another story...

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you liked it?

**Lee:** MY ARMOR IS SO COOL!!!

**Misato:** Why, why does I have to take Asuka?, can't Ritsuko take her instead?, and this Gaara, he is not going to be taht troublesome, right?

**Gaara:** Thank you for giving me this vacation, paperwork was making me go insane.

**Magnus: **lol, btw, thank you, Kage Bijuu and Lord Sia, for sending your omakes, see ya in next chapter!


	12. Upgrades

**Magnus:** Well, here it is, the meeting of the two most troublesome redheads of the two worlds, enjoy this piece of madness, and please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Upgrades**

Misato was driving back home, in the passenger seat, the second child, Asuka Soryu, was talking nonstop about her skills and prowess, Misato was driving at a low speed, not because she wanted to hear all what Asuka wanted to say, but because she was delaying the incoming war, Gendo gave the order that Misato will take care of the three pilots, under the same roof, because this 'would improve' their team work.

_=Flashback=_

"_AH!, Captain Katsuragi!, just the person I wanted to see!", Gendo started, and this made Misato to shiver, _

_"Really?, I just wanted to know where is the Second Child to live...", Misato replied, _

_"I know, but before that, I want to know your opinion on the Second and Third Children teamwork", Gendo asked with a polite voice, meaning that something was really wrong, _

_"Sorry, but they don't get along at all, It seems that Asuka would love to chew off your son's head before befriending him", Misato replied, half expecting some reprimand, but instead of that, Gendo smiled, _

_"I see, don't worry, that will be solved, from this day, you will take the second child under your custody, and make sure that the three pilots can work as an effective unit", Gendo stated, and this earned a full lounge scream from Misato._

_=End of Flashback=_

Misato didn't buy that, she knew that the Commander wanted to take revenge on Lee, and this order was given after hearing that Lee and Asuka did not get along at all.

"Misato, I have talked a lot about me, but I want to know something", Asuka suddenly changed subject,

"And that is?", Misato asked, lowering the speed of her car even more, any precious seconds before the Armaggedon are worth living,

"How is it to living with that pervert, I mean, two girls and one boy in one apartment, I mean, how can you take a shower, or even sleep with him roaming around?", Asuka asked with disgust, while thinking on how to subduing the green clad pilot, at this, Misato stoped the car, and turned to face the redhead, with furious eyes,

"NEVER EVER TALK OF HIM LIKE THAT! HE IS A GENTLEMAN AND HE WILL NEVER INVADE THE PRIVACY OF ANY WOMAN!", Misato shouted, in the little time she has lived with Lee, she has grown fond of him, and now she loved him as her children,

"Besides, he only have eyes for Rei-chan...", Misato added, and then started to move the car again.

Meanwhile, NERV HQ...

Ritsuko was eyeing the EVA cages, she didn't knew what to think, or how to react, not even what to ask, the EVA-01 was now covered in a thick armor, it was obvious that it was designed to withstand the most horrible of the direct attacks, and it made the EVA to look like a strong warrior, instead of the sleek body it had before, the helmet was almost identical, except the blunt horn was now replaced by a menacing blade-like-horn, the knuckles looked like covered with bandages, or chains, or whatever they are, and the shoulder fins were drastically shortened, there was only one thing that was clear,

"I see that the paint job is now green", Ritsuko said, and this earned the atenttion of her assistant, who was in charge of the EVA upgrades,

"Do you like it?, it took a lot of effort, but I got most of the armor upgrades ready, what do you think sempai?", Maya asked with sparks on her eyes,

"Well, I'm amazed, but I have an idea, why don't you explain me what did you added in the upgrades?", Ritsuko asked, wishing to not have sounded like a clueless assistant, instead of the great scientist she is.

"Of course sempai!, the EVA-01 has been upgraded in it's armor, this consist in a triple layer of armor, the external layer consist in a super dense alloy of titanium, iridium and platine, reinforced with ceramic and kevlar, the second layer consist in a special polymer that will spread the impact force of any hit, reducing any possible damage, it will also provide isolation against temperature changes, reducing to the minimum the chances of over heating or frost bite of the pilot, the last layer, the internal one, is a gel-like lubricant, that will further spread the impact force of any hit, as well as becoming harder in the specific point of a constant attack, providing an extra defence, as well as helping on mantaining the integrity of the other layers, it also allows the EVA to move smooth despite the harshness of the other layers of armor", Maya explained, and Ritsuko was truly amazed.

"That's one hell of an armor, it sounds perfect, what's the catch?", Ritsuko asked, knowing that there should be at least on downside in this awesome upgrade,

"The weight, I already made the calculation, the pilot will feel like carrying near 200kg", Maya replied,

"Under normal circumstances I would have said that this armor is useless, but, I don't think Lee will notice the weight at all", Ritsuko said after thinking about it for a minute, if Lee was able to move freely with about 3 tons straped to his body, 200kg was a joke to him,

"You are right, that's why I gone wild with the upgrades", Maya cheerfully said,

"What about the horn and the hands, what is their function?", Ritsuko asked again, she remembered to have read something about that in the early schematics, but she wanted the updated information.

"Oh, yeah, these are the basic weapons systems, in the head you have the 'Blade Horn', it applies the same principle as the progressive knife, it vibrates at supersonic speeds, making it able to cut thru anything, the main trouble with the prog knives was that we weren't able to make them longer due to the instability it would have produced, but now, since it's attached to the head, and for hence, very well secured, we were able to made it up to that length, now, in the hands are the 'Tornado Knuckles', I designed them after seeing Lee's Omote Renge, where he uses his bandages to ensnare his foe to make it unable to move, so, I designed some reinforced knuckles for the EVA, but these are tied to a net made of reinforced titanium, this net is what you see as bandages, there are enough of it to wrap an entire angel if needed, and due to it's hardiness, it can also be used as a rope to climb or secure another EVA", Maya explained, and again, Ritsuko was speechless.

"Wow!, that's just, wow!, that's quite a pack of weapons, what about the other EVAs?", Ritsuko finally said,

"Well, EVA-00 has bee upgraded on it's armor, is similar to the one of the EVA-01, but is lighter, and it only has two layers, the Alloys as the external, and the gel for the internal, it will make it lighter, and Rei will only feel it as 50kg, also I added some 'Vibro blades' to the wrists, this will help her on her Jyuken while piloting, I was thinking on a special ranged weapon, but I'll need to contact a friend of mine to be able to produce a prototype", Maya replied, there was a smirk on her face, she was planning something,

"Oh, and what kind of weapon you want to create?, and who is this friend of yours?, a boyfriend perhaps?", Ritsuko asked, teasing a little in the end, thing that turned Maya to a shade of green, instead of red,

"No sempai, not a boyfriend, not even if my life depended on that, but he is genius and that can't be denied, I'll need the help of Dr. Harkken to fulfill my design on an energy rifle that is powered up with the AT field", Maya explained, and Ritsuko didn't made her wait for a reaction,

"DR. EMILLIO 'FREAKZOID' HARKKEN?!?!?!?!?!".

Meanwhile, at Misato's apartment...

Misato, being followed by Asuka, was walking her last steps to her apartment, where Lee and Rei most likely will be making out, or cuddling, or both, and their happiness will soon be interrupted by the new roommate, she could already foresee the outcome, option A, Rei and Asuka sharing the room, Asuka calling Lee pervert, and Rei murdering her at night, or, option B, Rei and Lee sharing the same room, and Asuka yelling obscene things at Lee for 'getting advantage' of Rei, which will kill her at day, with these thoughts, she got to her door, when the sound of a piano startled her, it was the song 'Moonlight Sonata', by Bethoveen, not that she was a fan of the classic music, but after three piano classes when she was a child, which were only on that piece, she just was unable to forget it.

"I don't remember him to have used the stereo before", Misato said, still not opening the door,

"I'm telling you, Misato, he is doing pervert things and is using the music to cover his misdeeds!", Asuka said aloud, and Misato smirked,

then she opened the door, and careless walked to the stance, she was really sure that Lee and Rei will not be doing anything bad, but what she found inside was very shocking for her, in her stance, a Grand Baby piano was placed, and playing it, was Lee, moving his fingers over the keys with total mastery, with an expression of bliss and focus, Rei sitting at his side, with her head leaning on Lee's shoulder, her expression was of pure bliss, Misato decided not to move or speak, in order to not interupt this moment of peace, unfortunately, Asuka didn't thought the same.

"Oh! you playing a piano, that's only for the little sissy and yellow belly cowards, plus, also for weaklings that can't fight", Asuka said in a mocking tone, and this broke Lee's concentration, thing made evident due to the way he slamed his hands against the piano keys, earning not only a startling sound, but the startled reaction of his beloved girlfriend and best friend,

"Asuka-san... what does I owe you your visit?", Lee asked, trying to be polite, not wanting to start a war right now, too bad things were not in his favor today,

"This is not a visit, I'm going to live here now, AND I'M TAKING THE BIGGEST ROOM!", Asuka shouted, she just had to be the one in charge, she would not accept anything less, thing that was not good in the eyes of the still unoticed redhead,

"Well, since I doubt you can take Misato's room, that means we'll share my room", Rei suddenly said, she seemed unaffected by Asuka's appaerance,

"HELL NO!, I'm taking the room for myself, and only myself, you must leave!", Asuka replied, at this, Rei tilted her head,

"While I don't mind sharing the bed with Lee-kun, where is Gaara-san going to sleep?", Rei asked, and both Misato and Asuka showed a shocked expression, and while Asuka wanted to shout something about perverts, Misato voiced her thoughts first,

"What is a Gaara?".

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara, pleased to meet you, Misato-san, not the same for you, Asuka-banshee", Gaara said in his usual creepy calm voice, and this unleashed war,

"HOW DID YOU CALL ME?!", Asuka shouted,

"Banshee", Gaara replied bluntly, and Asuka let an anger scream to get out of her mouth,

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CALL ME LIKE THAT?!", Asuka shouted, Gaara was about to reply, when Lee interjected,

"He is my best friend, and a person you don't want to see angry, so please, let's calm down and let's solve this as civilized people", Lee politely asked, but Asuka wasn't about to listen to someone who she considered an amateur,

"Why should I listen to you?!, you should sleep either in the couch or in the street, and this stupid gay friend of yours should got kicked out of here, this is a place for official pilots, not your stupid friends!", Asuka shouted, and this time, Gaara had enough, if not for the promise he made to Lee to not kill anyone, this girl will have already made a nice red decoration in the walls,

"Shut up already!, What's your problem anyway?, you stupid redhead!", Gaara said, no longer in his usual demanor,

"I, a stupid redhead?!, what's your problem?, you redhead idiot!", Asuka replied in kind,

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!", Gaara asked angry,

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!", Asuka Replied angry too, and soon, this became a verbal fight,

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!",

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!",

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!",

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!",

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!",

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!",

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!",

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!",

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!"...

During this senseless fight, Misato decided to get a beer, the danger of Lee going suiken was no longer something to be worried at all, while Lee and Rei proceeded to move Rei's belongings to Lee's room

"Are you sure of this?", Lee asked,

"Of course Lee-kun, besides, there is nothing wrong for us to sleep together", Rei replied with a lovely voice that made Lee blush, of course, he knew that nothing was going to happen, but, it still affected him greatly.

Meanwhile, in Konoha...

"A special mission?", Gai asked, he wasn't sure what kind of mission could require him to guide Naruto, Sakura and Hinata, but he got called for this,

"The mission is simple, you are to go to Tokyo-3, and stay with the missing nin Rock-Lee, to make sure he doesn't let slip some important information that could be a danger to us", Tsunade comanded, and everyone shared a common shout,

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you liked it?

**Asuka:** What is the problem of this freak?, he thinks he just so cool for having girl like skin or what?!

**Gaara: **My problem?!, you are the one who thinks she deserves everything, stupid redhead

**Misato:** Oh God, not again!

**Magnus:** Well, everyone wanted them to be together, now deal with it!, see ya in next chapter!


	13. Rivals

**Magnus:** Finally, a more open confrontation between Lee and Asuka, also, what you were waiting for, Gai's return!, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**Rivals**

Asuka's first day in Misato's apartment was very troublesome, she spent almost all day in a verbal fight with Gaara, who showed neither fear or respect toward her, he even looked down at her as if she were worthless, the only reason she didn't hit him, was because Misato told her that if she started a fight she would not get a room, and would have to sleep on the sofa, when the night fell, the sleeping arrengments were made, Lee and Rei will share the smallest room, while Asuka will occupy Rei's previous room, thing that made her to scream lots of things about perverted boys and their corrupted girlfriends, while Gaara, well, he said he will stay on the sofa, thing that was good in the eyes of Asuka, but made Misato feel guilty, she made a mental note to ask for a bigger apartment.

Next morning...

It was 4:00 AM, and Asuka was cursing, she was awaken by the sounds of activity from outside her room, of course she tried to sleep again, but soon the knowledge of who were sharing a room hit her like a ton of bricks, she just couldn't believe that they were like that kind of couples, she decided to wait until they finish before going into their room and shout her mind out, but after 25 minutes of nonstop noise, she had enough, she no longer cared if she will see both of them naked an in the middle of the deed, she will force them to respect her modesty and dignity, with all the rage she could build, she opened her door, exited her room, and went toward Lee and Rei's room, she was about to open the door when she noticed some sand falling over her

"Sand?... from the ceiling?", Asuka muttered, and then turned to look up, and she saw it, a dead man, wraped in sand, with a face showing true horror, she backed off, slowly, without taking away her eyes from the corpse, until she bumped into the sofa

"Awake already?", Gaara asked, with a happy yet murderous smile

"There is a corpse in the ceiling!", Asuka stated startled

"Oh, sorry for that, is just that there was no more room here with the others", Gaara replied, with a glint of satisfaction, Asuka then turned to the living room, where a lot of corpses and blood where gathered with sand

"KYYAAAAAAA!!!!!", Asuka shouted with all her strength, and soon Misato, Lee and Rei, came out of their rooms

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!", Misato shouted, it was 15 minutes before her time to awake and start training

"Gaara?", Lee asked, while Rei only was hiding behind him, she was told by Lee that Gaara is easily irritable, and dangerous when that happens

"T-T-T-THERE ARE DEAD PEOPLE ALL OVER THE PLACE!!!", Asuka shouted again

"It was their fault, they entered without invitation and with weapons, I believed they were a menace for all of you, sorry if that was a misunderstanding", Gaara explained, and then they noticed them

"Mercenaries...", Misato stated, taking notice of their equipment

"So, Gaara-san protected us?", Rei asked with a sweet voice, while standing now at the side of her boyfriend

"Yes, he did, thank you, Gaara-san, did you managed to get any information from them?", Lee asked, knowing that if these were mercenaries, then someone must had hired them

"Unfortunately, I got a little carried away with the first group, but, another man tried to get inside soon after this group, it's possible that he was their supervisor", Gaara replied, while rising a sand cocoon with a man trapped inside

"KAJI?!", Misato shouted in disbelief

"MR. KAJI!!!", Asuka shouted, her shock preventing her to notice the moving sand

"OHMYGODMISATOPLEASESAVEME!!!", Kaji shouted in pure panic

"Do you know him, Misato?", Gaara asked, by now, Lee and Rei decided to leave for their morning training at the park

"Something like that, why did you invade my home, Kaji?", Misato asked to the trapped man

"Misato, I swear, I only wanted to surprise you in the bed while you were asleep, just like the old times!", Kaji replied, at this Asuka fainted, for taking another blow from her Mr. Kaji, while Misato sowed a murderous face

"Well, I'm going to the park for my training, Gaara-kun, this man is not friend of mine, but he works for Lee's father, so, just don't kill him, and please, clean of this mess when you finish", Misato stated, and then left, leaving an scared Kaji to be the entreteinment of the vessel of Shukaku.

NERV HQ, later that morning...

Gendo was upset, his plan to make Lee suffer failed, fortunately, he was able to prevent the fact that there were some mercenaries attempting murder on his son, but he was wondering what did just happen,

"Fuyutsuki, hire an investigator to check on my son, the way the mercenaries got killed, it is not as if they were mauled to death, I want to find what really happened", Gendo ordered, the way the mercenaries ended, it just wasn't human

"Gendo... don't you think you should stop this nonsense?, I mean, you should exploit his skill instead of breaking him", Fuyutsuki tried to reasoning with the Commander

"I will not stop!, he will be under my thumb, I BET MY LIFE ON THAT!", Gendo shouted

_'Then I think I should search for a new Commander, Because you will not win that bet'_, Fuyutsuki thought

Meanwhile, Tokyo-3 school...

"Geez, I can't believe that she is living with you!", Kensuke said, his previous experience with the she-devil Asuka weren't pretty, and the idea of living with her under the same roof was not kind at all

"I know, but at least Gaara-san seems to scare her enough", Rei replied

"Who is this Gaara?", Touji asked, someone who could scare that she-devil would be either a serial murderer or someone really strong looking

"Just a friend of mine, but he is not that scary, is just that he can't sleep and that makes him a little... irritable", Lee explained, and just then, Hikari entered the classroom

"Since the teacher will arrive a little late today, I have to make an announcment, we have a new classmate, please greet Asuka Langley Soryu!", Hikari announced, and the redhead she-devil entered the classroom

"Hello to all of you, and... OH MY GOD!, DOES YOU TWO NEVER STOP WEARING THAT?!", Asuka shouted while pointing towards Lee and Rei, who of course were dressed on their spandex outfits

NERV HQ, later that day...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET AN ARMOR LIKE IKARI?!", Asuka shouted, she has never got a no for answer before, and she just will not start now

"You are neither ready nor in need of one, you will get a reinforced plug suit like Rei", Ritsuko replied, she was not in mood to discuss an issue like this, mostly because the training weights strapped to her legs were killing her, granted, they were extra light, but she was not used to do physical effort

"What do you mean I'm not ready or in need?, I saw what that rookie was able to do with it!, I definitly will make better use of it!", Asuka said, and this picked up Ritsuko's interest

"Oh, and what do you think about the 'properties' of the Armored plug suit?", Ritsuko asked

"Well, first I saw the enhanced strength, if that amateur was able to lift an F-16, I must be able to lift a Jumbo plane, second, with those Synchrony enhancers he was able to take control of my EVA and use it with formidably agility, which means I should be able to move at least at match 3!, giving me a power armor like that is the sensitive choice!", Asuka explained, and Ritsuko used all her will power to not to laugh at this mistake

"I see, well, I doubt you can use it, but I'll tell you this, if you can put that armor and walk with it, or beat Lee in a fight, I'll make you one", Ritsuko said

"DEAL!, now, tell me where is that rookie and where the armor is, I'll pass both of your challenges!", Asuka replied with a smirk on her face

"Fine, follow me then", Ritsuko said, and then guided her toward the lockers, once they were there, Ritsuko opened Lee's locker, where his armored plug suit was being stored, Asuka greedy reached for the inner suit, but got wide eyed for the sheer weight of that piece

"What the?, just how much does this weight?!", Asuka asked

"The inner suit weights over 80kg, the rest of the armored parts, along with the circlet, weights 220kg, to make a total of 300kg", Ritsuko explained, expecting that this will stop Asuka for wanting one APS (Armored Plug Suit)

"Well, I understand that it has to be heavy, but after it's activation that should not matter, who helps Ikari to put this suit on?", Asuka asked, showing no signs of realisation of her mistake

"He puts it on himself, alone, no help of any kind", Ritsuko deadpanded, and this made Asuka to look at her with a surprised face

"I see, you want me to give up on this so your japanese hero will be overperforming me on the battle field, right?, well, I will not allow that!, I'm the very best, and if I have to kick his ass in front of you to prove it, then I will do it!, now where is him?!", Asuka demanded, and Ritsuko started to eyetwitch

"He and Rei are sparring in the training room, if you wish to challenge him it's ok, just don't blame me when we have to fix your broken body after he finishes with you, that's it, if he finds you are worthy his time", Ritsuko said, getting annoyed

Asuka followed Ritsuko for some time until they reached the training room, and upon entering, she became a witness of an impressive fight, the way they were fighting, it couldn't be a spar, she just couldn't believe her eyes at the battle, it was impossible that the couple that showed that sick affection and love to each other some hours ago, were now trying to kill each other, and to make it worst, it was obvious who was winning, Rei was bruised, sweating, breathing hard, and obviously tired, while Lee was still as fresh as when she saw him in the morning

"Hey Lee!, Asuka want's to challenge you to make clear who is the best of the both of you!", Ritsuko shouted, and as Lee turned to face the pseudo-blonde scientist and the redhead, Rei leaped at him, aiming for every vital and nerve, with murderous intent.

"Oh, really?, I don't know, I don't believe she has any kind of special training, it would be very unsafe for her to spar with us right now", Lee replied, while blocking all the attacks that Rei launched against him

"ORA!!!", Rei suddenly shouted, while trying to hit Lee's heart, who in a reflex movement, made a side step, and then positioned himself behind Rei, who gasped upon feeling Lee's hand, and soon, she found herself being victim of a suplex, that ended the spar session

"It's enough for today, Rei-chan, you are improving fast, I'm very proud of you!", Lee praised his girlfriend, who was still on the floor, with spiral anime style eyes

"Oh my God!, Dr. Akagi, aren't you going to call for the medics?!", Asuka asked

"Nah, she'll be fine, they train like this daily", Ritsuko replied, and this earned a shocked face from Asuka

_'THEY DO THIS DAILY?!, ANYONE WOULD SPEND ONE MONTH IN THE HOSPITAL WITH THAT HIT!!!'_, Asuka shouted in her mind

"Well, I'll take Rei to the lockers, to allow her to take a shower and rest a little, I'll return in a moment to discuss this challenge of yours, Asuka-san", Lee stated, and then went away with Rei in his arms

"This... this was a fake battle!, there is no way this could be real, you are only trying to scare me!, but guess what, it will not work!, I'll wait for him here, and then I'll kick his sorry ass!", Asuka shouted, and Ritsuko only shook her head, this was going to be a one-sided-completely-unfair battle, the only thing she regreted was the fact that this was going to be really short, meaning that bringing popcorn will be a waste

Misato's apartment, a few hours later...

Asuka was angry and depressed, a bad combination, her attempt on a surprise attack on Lee failed miserably, leading to a battle that lasted less than 2 seconds, where Lee only hit her with one finger in her forehead, which of course was still hurting her, to make it worst, since they arrived home, Lee and Rei locked themselves in their room, from where moanings of pleasure could be heard, and the fact that Misato forbid her from interrupt them wasn't making it any better, the only thing left for her was watching TV, with Gaara, who was eating some ramen, an habit he picked from Naruto

"Gimme the remote!", Asuka suddenly shouted, she just couldn't take that Gaara, being a cold hearted assassin, was a fan of the anime and cartoons

"No", Gaara simply said

"You have watched enough kid's shows, is my turn!", Asuka said again

"No", Gaara replied, and then Asuka decided to be as aggressive as she found safe to go with him, using a cushion to hit him in the head, action that was stopped by Gaara's sand

"GHAAAA!, stop using your telekinesis!, Misato!, this redhead freak is filling the sofa with sand!", Asuka said in a very childish demanor that Gaara found amusing, Misato was about to reply when Lee and Rei's door opened, and Lee showed up

"Excuse me, but can you kindly be a little less noisy?, it's hard to concentrate in giving a good massage to my dear Rei with all that noise", Lee politely asked, this infuriated the redhead pilot, but before she could shout her mind out, the doorbell rang, and Misato used this as a chance of escaping the nightmare her apartment has turned to be

"Yes?, can I help you?", Misato asked while opening the door, but then her face turned in one of shock and happiness, and in a very fast motion, she dragged the visitor inside

"LEE, LOOK HERE!, GAI IS BACK!!!", Misato shouted, and then, a very well known scene started

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"Hello, Lee-kun", another voice suddenly interrupted them,

As Lee looked at the source of the voice, his face turned from pure happiness, to a look of shock and horror, the last person he wanted to see, the person who hurt his hearth more than once with rejection, Haruno Sakura, was now in front of him, and then, just to add more weight to the moment, Rei embraced him from behind, in a very seductive way

"Lee-kun, why are you taking so long?, let's go back to the bed, you still have to finish what you started on me"

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you liked it?

**Misato:** YAY!, GAI IS BACK!

**Gaara: **Im having fun

**Asuka:** It's unfair!, I demand a rematch!

**Magnus: **Later, later you'll have plenty of chances to test yourself against him, but for now, see ya in next chapter!


	14. A day at work

**Magnus: **Well, here is the new chapter, and I want to state a few things before continuing:

1. This is a Rei/Lee fanfic, so, no Sakura/Lee here

2. There will be some NaruHina fluff, but it will not be the main point of this fanfic

3. Eventually there will be Gaara/Asuka fluff

4. No more staff from Naruto will be brought to Tokyo-3, but there will be some insight on what's going on in Konoha

5. Feel free to send your Omakes, I will gladly publish them

And now, please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned on this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**A day in the work**

"Who is she?", Sakura asked in a dangerous voice

"She is MY Girlfriend", Lee replied, while shielding Rei, he didn't like the way Sakura was looking at the blue haired girl

"Hey, Sandman, do you know that pinky freak?", Asuka asked to Gaara with a low voice

"In a way of speaking, yes, but she is acting strange", Gaara replied, not minding his new pet name

"YOU have a GIRLFRIEND?!, since when?", Sakura asked, unable to believe this information

"Almost since he got here, he care so much for me, and he is just SO cute!", Rei replied while nuzzling over Lee

Sakura was about to shout some high pitched screams, or kill the blue haired girl for being in the way of her mission, or both, when Naruto and Hinata entered the room

"H-Hi, I-I t-think we s-should i-introduce o-ourselves", Hinata stuttered, it was her attempt to cam the pink haired banshee, but as she got a glare from Sakura, she just backed off

"HI THERE!, HINATA IS RIGHT... OH MY GOD!, RACCOON!!!", Naruto yelled while darting toward Gaara, just to start nudging him on the head

"OW!, Naruto, ow!, stop it!, ow!", Gaara complained, but he really enjoyed Naruto's way to show affection to a friend, besides, since his sand wasn't shielding him, it was obvious he didn't mean any harm, unfortunately, this made the others to notice his presence

"Gaara-sama!, what are you doing here?", Gai asked

"GHAAAAA!, THE DEMON!!!", Sakura shouted while hiding behind Hinata, showing utter fear toward him, Hinata only meeped

"I'm here on vacation, I just got tired of paperwork", Gaara replied, as Naruto stop nudging him

"I understand why he calls you raccoon, but why did Pinky called you Demon?", Asuka asked

"PINKY!, that is funny!, who is this, Gaara?, your girlfriend?", Naruto asked with a wide smile

"HELL NO!!!", Both Gaara and Asuka shouted

One Hour later...

It was dinning time, and since the table was not big enough, only Misato, Gai, Lee, Rei, and Sakura were sat at it, while the rest was in the living room

"So, Gai-kun, how much time are you going to stay this time?", Misato asked, making a mental note to use this visit to ask him to stay permanently

"Well, since Tsunade-sama became worried after the description of Lee's father, she asked me to stay here until I become completely sure that he can live here happy and safe", Gai explained, and Lee flinched at this information, for he understood that he was not being trusted on keeping his mouth shut

"Hey Lee, why don't you return home with me?", Sakra suddenly asked, doing her best to make a cute face, but got surprised by seeing Lee frowning while Rei cling to his arm, as if screaming him to not go away

"I will not, there is nothing left for me back there that could compete with what I have here", Lee coldly replied, and this surprised not only the pink haired kunoichi, but Gai too

"Besides, we won't let him go, not until the war is over, and even then, I doubt that the people of Japan will allow their hero to be taken away", Misato said before anyone could said anything, and Lee and Rei smiled at this

"War?, with who?", Sakura asked, and Gai flinched a little

"Hehe, it seems I forgot to tell you all back at the orphanage, there are some kind of giant demons that are a menace to all mankind", Gai replied, while scratching the back of his head

_'GIANT DEMONS?!, no wonder Danzo-sama want's him back so badly!'_, Sakura thought

"Very sensitive of you, Gai-kun, not scaring the children with that kind of information, so, do you have a place to stay?", Misato asked, while winking toward Gai

Meanwhile in the living room...

"So, your name is Asuka, you are from Germany, and you are a co-worker of Lee?", Naruto asked, to see if he got the information correctly

"Yes, but more than a co-worker, I'm his senior, for I have been a pilot for a longer time!", Asuka proudly stated

"Then why I keep hearing you about how to beat him?", Gaara suddenly teased, earning the surprised stares of Naruto and Hinata

"SHUT UP SANDMAN!", Asuka shouted at Gaara, thing that scared Hinata, but made Naruto to smile

"Make me, Tomboy", Gaara dared her, which make Naruto to grin at the sight

"Errr... a-are y-you s-sure y-you a-are n-not a c-couple?", Hinata shyly asked

"HELL NO!!!", Both Asuka and Gaara shouted, making Hinata to meep and cling into the nearby object, who happened to be Naruto, and upon noticing this, Hinata turned beet red

"Are you ok?, you look like you have some fever", Naruto asked while touching her forehead, and in that moment, Hinata fainted

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP HERE?!", Lee's scream was heard, and then the kids on the living room went to check things out

"Lee, you sound as if you don't want me to sleep here", Sakura said in a faked hurt voice

"That's because I don't want YOU to sleep here", Lee muttered under his breath

"Don't worry, Lee, it will be only tonight, tomorrow we'll get an hotel room, or an apartment of our own", Gai explained, somehow not calming Lee, who didn't want to lose his current balance, by having under the same roof the girl he used to love, and his newfound true love

"Well, we can put all the girls on Asuka's room, and the boys can be either in the living room or Lee and Rei's room, if it's only for tonight", Misato said, and Lee decided to smack his head on the table, for all the screams he knew that were in the way, and he was not disappointed

"I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO SLEEP ON MY ROOM, SPECIALLY WONDERGIRL!!!", Asuka shouted

"DOES THEY SHARE A ROOM?!, DOES THAT MEANS THAT THEY SLEEP TOGETHER?!", Sakura shouted even louder than Asuka

"Is there something wrong with that?, aren't couples supposed to share many things like the bed?", Rei innocently asked, and this time, even Gai went wide eyed, while Lee had a beet red face, good thing he was with his face against the table

That night...

Asuka was angry, her sacred space invaded by strangers, good thing, Wondergirl, as she named Rei, was not as troublesome as she thought, she just silently slept, no moanings dreaming on Lee, neither complains with sexual content about Lee not being with her, Shygirl, as she named Hinata, kept hugging her pillow with a face of contempt, kissing it from time to time, but making no sound at all, Asuka didn't though too hard to understand that she was deaming with a boy, and her late behaviour told her that said boy was the blonde hyperactive dobe, but Pinky, as she named Sakura, was exactly what she didn't want to be near, she kept moaning and calling for someone called Sasuke, and some of her moanings were really disturbing, soon, she couldn't tolerate it anymore, and exited her room

Gaara was getting bored, no mercenaries tonight, this almost confirmed the rumor that no one will dare to attack the sleeping place of Maito Gai, the reason?, he'll be damned if he knew, so, he ended grabbing one of Lee's text books, and started reading, he noticed that Asuka was out of her room, but paid no attention, civilians were of absolute no danger, he even not raised his guard when she got closer to him

"Can't sleep?", Asuka asked, in almost a sweet voice

"No, I can't, and you?", Gaara asked back, almost with a caring voice

"Nope, Pinky is too noisy", Asuka explained, and Gaara chuckled at this, he wasn't into gossip, but being as bored as he was right now, anything was good

"Yeah, some wild dreams about someone called Sasuke, I think a boy of the same orphanage from she and Lee come", Asuka continued, but Gaara didn't make a sound, and as she turned to look at him, she found him frowning

"Something wrong, Sandman?, do you know the boy?", Asuka asked

"Something like that, he'd hurt many good people, but I'm not the one who should talk about that", Gaara replied, and Asuka immediately made the picture on her mind, this Sasuke was the 'Bad boy' of the orphanage, and maybe Gaara was one too, but got changed over time,

"What were you reading", Asuka asked now, wanting to make the ambient comfortable, she didn't like the Sandman, but she wasn't going to return to her room with Pinky having wet dreams

NERV HQ, Next day...

"What do you mean you want Gai and Gaara to work here?", Misato asked to Ritsuko, who instead of being startled by this turn of events, showed a creepy interest

"Well, Lee is losing invaluable time supervising section 2 training, so, I think that hiring Gai as the new trainer will save some time for Lee to train on piloting the EVA, besides, I believe you will enjoy his presence here, as for this Gaara, I always wanted to study a psychic", Ritsuko lied, fortunately for her, Misato always believed her

"Well, that's true, but, do you think that the commander will approve this?", Misato asked somewhat worried

"No need to worry Misato, the Vice-commander, has already taken care of that detail", Ritsuko replied

"Oh, I see, well done Rits... wait a second!, how can Fuyutsuki have taken care of that if I'm just giving you the news of their arrival?!", Misato shouted, noticing the paradox on the situation, but before Ritsuko could think on a way to escape from this situation, the alarms went off

One hour later, at a nearby beach...

Lee and Asuka's EVAs were deployed, ready to take action, while Rei was on standby, she was told that this was for her to take intel on the fight to eventually join in the battle to attack any weakness, of course, she knew that it was because Lee didn't wanted her to be injured, not since there was Asuka there to back him up, but the idea of back up lost strength when Asuka's face showed on the monitor

"WHY IS HE'S EVA SO UPGRADED AND MINE NOT?!", Asuka shouted from her commlink, she had neglected to take a look at the EVA-01 before, and now, by seeing the armored EVA, she couldn't help but to feel the unfairness to the situation

"Asuka, your EVA will be upgraded accordingly to your capabilities, just as Rei's EVA was upgraded accordingly at her skills", Ritsuko explained

"BUT I HAVE BEEN A PILOT FOR LONGER THAN SPEEDY!, MY EVA SHOULD HAVE BEEN UPGRADED BEFORE!!!", Asuka shouted again

"Speedy?", Ritsuko asked to Misato

"She is refering to Lee", Misato replied

"Lee has the longer experience in real combat, we need you to show your skill on real combat to take note on what upgrades you require", Ritsuko replied to Asuka, who only puffed

"Asuka-san, you should stay focused on the mission, it would be very bad if the enemy catches you distracted", Lee said thru his commlink, Asuka wanted to yell at him, but this time, she didn't find any fault on his reasoning, so, she only puffed a little more

"Blue pattern approaches!, Angel incoming!", Maya shouted, and then they saw the Angel, a being with a petitte lower half, and long and sleek arms, his head was held almost in the chest, as it it didn't had a neck, and it has the Yin-Yang symbol on the chest

"THIS ONE IS MINE!, DON'T INTERFERE!!!", Asuka shouted, while flashing her prog halberd, and then ran at the Angel

"ASUKA, WAIT!, I HAVEN'T GAVE THE ORDER TO ATTACK!!!", Misato shouted, but Asuka didn't stop, she ran, and then jumped high, just to fall on the Angel cutting it in half

"HA!!!, that's how this needs to be done!, clean and simple!", Asuka happily said, but as soon as she gave her back to the sliced Angel, both parts regenerated into two Angels

"ASUKA WATCH OUT!!!", Lee shouted his warning, but Asuka turned around too slowly, and got hit by a particle beam, sending her flaying

Lee quickly went and caught her before she hits ground, and as he was about to let her there to fight the menace, the Angels started to shot at him, with the EVA-02 still on his arms, Lee evaded with ease, but the extra weight of the EVA-02 stopped him to fight back, and soon, his energy line got cut by the nonstop fire, starting the count down, he was forced to decide between dropping Asuka to save the day, or simply retreat and allowing Rei to battle the two Angels alone while he guided Asuka to safe ground, fortunately, he didn't had to take the choice, for the sand of the beach suddenly raised, forming a massive shield

"LEE, DROP MISS BAD ATTITUDE HERE!, I'LL WATCH HER WHILE YOU TAKE CARE OF THIS SITUATION!", Gaara shouted from a nearby cliff, despite not being allowed to enter the battle field, he was there, lending a hand, and Lee couldn't help but to smile, until a beam crashed against the sand barrier, turning some of it into glass

"DO IT QUICKLY, THERE AREN'T ENOUGH MATERIALS HERE TO REINFORCE THE BARRIER!", Gaara shouted again, if things get to the worst, then he will take a nap, but he will not do that if not truly necessary, no need to endanger his friend any further

"OK, HERE I GO, YOOOSSSHHH!!!!!!!", Lee shouted, while jumping over the barrier, the Angels started to shot at him, but Lee evaded effortlessly, and he was decided to end this battle as fast as possible, so, he got at the side of the angels ready to unleash a brutal ending for this day of work

"KONOHA DAI-SENPU!!!"

Lee shouted while doing a triple spinning kick combo, which sent one of the angels high into the sky, while the other was sent sliding over the beach, Lee jumped toward the flying Angel, and then decided to test his new weapon

"TORNADO KNUCKLES, UNLEASH!",

Lee shouted, and then the bandage-like chains on his arms were undone and covered by a thin and strong flow of AT-Field, which quickly wrapped the Angel, just to be turned upside down, and then Lee shouted again

"OMOTE RENGE!!!"

Lee and the Angel darted like a drill toward the other Angel, who wasn't able to stand up yet, and then crashed over it's core, fracturing it, while making massive damage to both bodies, then Lee landed at their said, reaching for two prog knives, making them spin on his hands, just to end holding them in a reverse grip, he was about to turn around to stab both Angels on their cores, when the EVA-01 went still, and then fell face first

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, did you liked it?

**Misato:** When am I going to bed Gai-kun?

**Gai: **Msato-chan!, please be less explicit!

**Sakura:** I feel cheated...

**Magnus: **Who invited you here?, never mind, see ya in next chapter!


	15. Learning to Dance

**Magnus: **Here is an update, the preparation for a great attack, also the first steps on Sakura's mission, enjoy!, and Remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Learning to Dance**

At a cliff, Gai and his assigned genins were looking the recovery teams work on the recovery of the two EVAs, Gai was studying the outcome of the battle, while Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were still unable to digest the insane battle they witnessed, more and more, Sakura was getting convinced that Lee must be returned to the village as soon as possible, for that giant demon he manipulates could be a danger to Konoha if not handed promptly to the hands of the wise council.

"Wow!, bushy eyebrows is really strong!, he must be to tame that demon and force it to fight for him!", Naruto suddenly stated, earning a prideful smile from Gai-sensei

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-actually i-it was a-as i-if t-that d-demon was Lee i-itself", Hinata replied, for her byakugan showed her that the giant demon had the same messed up chakra pattern of Lee

"You mean that Lee is actually that demon?!", Sakura asked in shock

"Actually, Lee is inside that 'Demon', he is manipulating it", Gai clarified

"WHAT?!", the genins shouted shocked

"Misato explained some of it to me when we arrived, when you were discussing with Asuka-san", Gai explained, and the genins became dumbfounded

Meanwhile...

Inside the HQ, Asuka was being lectured by an angry Misato, there were just so many things that went wrong with this mission, that it was a miracle that Lee managed to damage the Angels enough for them to have a little more than a week to repair and upgrade the EVAs, as well as making a new plan

"IGNORING MY ORDERS!, CHARGING BLINDLY AGAINST THE ENEMY!, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ASUKA?!", Misato shouted, more in her motherly rage than disappointment

"M-Misato I...", Asuka tried to reply, but that only enraged Misato even more

"DON'T TALK BACK YOU LITTLE LADY!, FOR YOUR ACTIONS MADE A CIVILIAN TO RISK HIS LIFE TO SAVE YOUR CARELESS ASS!, AND ALSO YOU WERE A HINDERENCE FOR YOUR FELLOW PILOT!", Misato shouted again, and the fact that Asuka didn't show any sign of being sorry was making it worst

"A civilian tried to save me, who?, and what do you mean that I was a hinderance to Speedy?", Asuka asked, not believeing what she heard, but neither taking it as a lie

"How can't you know?", Misato asked back dumbfounded

"Well... the cameras and audio went off when I got hit...", Asuka tried to explain, for she felt ashamed that her EVA showed failures, but that made Misato explode

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!", Misato let out this mighty yell while storming out of the room, once outside she noticed Lee and Rei staring at her with questioning faces

"You can go in now, and good job out there Lee, and sorry for not letting you go out Rei, Commander orders", Misato said, and the couple only nodded on understanding, allowing Misato to get away from there, wishing to find something or someone to punch to relieve some stress

"Oh, hello Misato, what's up with your look?, rough night?, Misato... AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!", Kaji's voice was heard from afar, and both Lee and Rei smiled while sweatdropping, and then decided to enter the room, with the videos of the fight to show Asuka what happened

Meanwhile in the medical wing...

Ritsuko was attending an injured Gaara, the reason of the injury?, one small rock went flying at him during the colossal Omote Renge, and the sand didn't react in time to stop it, earning a big bump in Gaara's forehead, it was less painful then Lee's fist, but still...

"Ouch!", Gaara complained in a low voice, while Ritsuko bandaged his head

"There, there, it's ready, I should suggest you to not have fights for a week, but you shinobies don't know a life of pace, do you?", Ritsuko said, and this earned a shocked expression from Gaara

"How did you know?", Gaara asked in a menacing tone

"Oh, well, Lee told me, and also he told me that he'll kill me if I say something to the people of this land, specially his father", Ritsuko explained, and Gaara relaxed a bit

"So, you are an ally?", Gaara asked now

"Indeed I am, and if either your or Lee's village decides to conquer us, well, just remember who is your friend here", Ritsuko quickly said, and Gaara smiled at her behaviour, and Ritsuko found that smile very scary, until Kaji entered

"Hi Rits... who is your pale patient?, nevermind, can you take care of my injures?, Misato seemed to be stressed out, for she really went hard on me", Kaji said while showing his almost broken and pained body

"Can't say you didn't deserve it, still, I'll send someone to check you, for I only attend the pilots and people of interest", Ritsuko explained

"Like paleboy?", Kaji asked playfully

"You should be more respectful, psy-people are quite sensible to aggressions, and also are quite unstoppable", Ritsuko explained again

"Psy-people?", Kaji asked with a shocked expression, and when he turned to look at Gaara, and then he recognized him, the same boy that covered him in sand at Misato's apartment, and that made him to run away screaming like a girl.

Back with Asuka...

Asuka was shocked, she was truly overperformed for Lee's performance, of course she decided that the speed and power was the result of all the upgrades, but before she could shout that blaming her for not performing at that level without her upgrades was unfair, she noticed a part of the video that made her to worry

"How is the Sandman?", Asuka asked with concern, since she believed the story that Gaara was a Psy-person (A human with psychic powers), she thought that he had all the troubles of these people, one of them the overload, thing that made her worry right now, for rising almost the entire beach to protect her fall into the category of a sure overload

"He is being attended by Ritsuko-san in the medical wing", Rei replied

"You should go and thank him, but later, I believe his headache has not yet banished", Lee continued, and now Asuka felt really worried

_'Headache?, nice way to tell me that his brain almost exploded for helping me!'_, Asuka shouted on her mind, while leaving the room, ignoring Lee and Rei, she was decided to make sure that the Sandman was out of danger, or she may not be able to sleep again

As Asuka reached the medical wing, her mind ran wild, will she find him with just that?, a small headache?, meaning that he was either lucky or that he is way so powerful?, or will she find him with a bleeding head and unable to stand, all because of a not so good move that ended with her being the target dummy of the enemy, she could deal with Lee and his overpowered EVA, but not with a civilian that was hurt by her mistake, as she opened the door to the room from where Ritsuko lately came out, she was greeted by a sight that worried her, the Sandman, with his forehead bandaged with bloodstained bandages, he was holding his head with his hands, with a pained expression, his gourd was placed on a corner of the room, and deciding that he may not be able to sense her yet, she decided to greet the pale boy

"Humm... are you ok?", Asuka asked, in a low voice, testing the ground before her

"My head hurts", Gaara replied somewhat bluntly

"I figured that much... can I help you in someway?", Asuka asked now, and as Gaara stared at her for some seconds, she thought many things that he could ask for, many of them weren't good

"Aspirine", Gaara replied, and Asuka face faulted, for not have thought on that sooner, so, she decided to bring him that little joy of the medicine, expecting that it would help the Sandman

NERV Cafeteria, 1 hour later...

Misato was fumming on her table, she barely have dealt with the careless pilot, and she will have to deal soon with the vice-commander, in order to propose a plan to overcome the current crisis, since the reports indicated that only by destroying both time the Angels will die, she was still deep in this thought, when Ritsuko sat in front of her

"Something wrong, Misato?", Ritsuko asked, awakening Misato from her deep thought

"Oh!, it you Rits, and well, pretty much everything, I mean, Asuka is harder to handle than I thought, we have civilian involved, and I have to propose a way to clean this mess", Misato explained while poking her food

"Well, I guess we can't do much about Asuka, but take a look at this", Ritsuko said while showing some papers to Misato, who started to smile while reading them.

"This... actually could work, how did you figured this out?", Misato asked

"Actually, it was Kaji who brought up this idea, what did you do to him anyway?", Ritsuko said, but before she could spat some venom about that jerk, she had a bright idea to mess around

"Rits, when is Gai-kun to start to work here?", Misato asked, and this time Ritsuko smirked, for she already figured what Misato wanted

Three days later...

Touji, Kensuke and Hikari were at Misato's apartment door, since the Angel attack they hadn't had notice from Lee or Rei, though not hearing about Asuka was a blessing to the stooges, Hikari used this as a excuse, for she was following Touji, she just didn't want to stop seeing him on that tight spandex outfit, soon, Touji knocked on the door, and soon was rewarded by a chipring voice

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING! I'M COMING!"

Touji and Kensuke looked at each other, confused by the unknown voice, and when the door opened, they were greeted by the sight of a blonde boy with cerulean eyes, dressed on an orange jumpsuit, and he had some whiskers marks on his cheeks

"Hi!, who are you?", Naruto asked to the group

"We are friends of Lee sempai", Hikari asked for the stooges, who were too confused by the presence of the blonde troublemaker

"Friends of bushy eyebrows?... AH!, YOU ARE WEARING SPANDEX!", Naruto shouted while pointing to the stooges

"Yeah, so, is Lee at home?", Touji asked

"Hehe, yeah, come in, just don't mess up his training", Naruto replied, allowing the stooges and Hikari to enter, once inside, they noticed Lee and Asuka arguing, while stepping on something that looked like Twister rugs

"What the hell?", Hikari said, unused to see so much weirdness, while Touji and Kensuke only shruged and took seat, along with Naruto, Hinata and Gaara, while Hikari went and took seat with Sakura and Misato

"Ok, let's try it again", Misato said, and Hinata started the music again

As the music played, Lee and Asuka started to touch the spots in sequence, at first it went fine, but Asuka didn't liked how easily Lee was doing it, so, in an attempt to make him look bad, she tried to do the moves faster, she was going faster and faster, to the point of having trouble to make the moves, and still Lee was doing the moves easily, so, she did it the other way, allowing Lee to touch the spot first, making the sequence to break, making it a failure

"STUPID SPEEDY!, YOU ARE DOING IT FASTER THAN NEEDED!", Asuka shouted, but Rei stud up fast

"That is untrue, you were fastening your moves trying to make Lee fail, and upon noticing it wasn't working, you slowed down in purpose, you are the one breaking the team work here", Rei stated and that made Asuka's blood to boil, and just then, Ritsuko and Gai entered the apartment

"What's going on here?, your voice can be hard even at the parking lot!", Gai asked, for it was strange for him to hear someone to shout like that and not being either him or his beloved student

"IS JUST THAT WONDERGIRL THINKS SHE CAN TELL ME HOW TO DO MY WORK!, DOES NOBODY REALIZES THAT I'M THE IRREPLACEABLE MEMBER OF THIS TEAM?!", Asuka shouted

"That is quite untrue", Ritsuko replied

"WHAT?!", Asuka shouted in disbelief

"Rei, take Asuka's place please", Ritsuko said, and Rei smiled and happily went to take Asuka's place

"Well, start the music again, Hinata-chan", Misato said, knowing already how this was going to turn

Hinata did as told, and as the music started, Lee and Rei shared a smile, and then started the sequence, showing perfect timing and synchronization, making everyone to stare with dumbstruck faces, even Gaara and Gai were awestruck, this continued for a little more time, until Asuka couldn't take it anymore

" SCHER DICH ZUM TEUFEL!!! (TO THE HELL WITH YOU!!!)", Asuka shouted with all the rage she has built, and then ran out of the apartment (Correct me if I'm wrong in the meaning, my German is quite poor)

"This is wrong, someone should go for her", Hikari voiced, and the room went silent

"Ok, I'll go for her and to knock some sense into her", Gaara said after a moment of silence, but got interrupted on his way out

"NO!... I mean, this is a girl matter, and I guess I'll be able to make her to work along with Lee", Sakura said, while making her way out of the apartment

"Well, since Sakura is going to take care of this, and I work now for NERV, I would like to make some modifications to this plan of yours, AND LET THE FLAME OF YOUTH TO ENSURE SUCCESS!!!", Gai boomed, and while Lee, Rei, Misato and Ritsuko smirked at this, Naruto and Hinata shivered, for they could not measure how this would turn out after Gai-sensei added the Flames of Youth to this battle.

Meanwhile, at the parking lot of the building, Asuka was fighting to not let the tears to come out, she never felt this bad before, she has been overperformed since she arrived, not only in the battlefield, where she was the most inexperienced, but in training too, where she excelled at, and to make it worst, by amateurs, she has trained for this all her life, Lee had less than six months, and Rei, well, who cares?, and then this, to be told that she was replaceable, she felt like exploding, her entire world was falling apart, her world where she was the best of the best, where she was unbeatable, it was no more, now she wasn't even the second place, she was so drowned on this, that she didn't notice someone getting closer

"Are you ok?", Sakura asked, getting the attention of the redhead

"Huh?, mind your own business, Pinky", Asuka replied in a very unfriendly way

"Don't be that unfriendly, I know how does it feels, to be thrown to the far rear, and not being able to catch up when you were once the very best", Sakura said

"How come Pinky?, what were you the best at?", Asuka asked

"It does not matter, but let me tell you this, what if I help you to be better than Lee and Ayanami?", Sakura asked, spiting venom along the name of the blue haired girl

"I will ask what is the catch?, isn't Lee your friend?", Asuka asked

"Is more than that, let me explain this, once, he was totally in love with me, and I made the mistake to ignore him, then he left, and now that I find him again, ready to accept him... I find a blue haired bitch glomping on him, so, this is the catch, I want Ayanami out of the picture, and you want to be the best fighter out there, you help me, and I help you, after all, I know all the secrets that Lee uses", Sakura stated, trying to start her mission

"I... see, is not my style but... let me think about it, ok?", Asuka replied, not liking at all this turn of events, one thing was to make her way to be the best, and another was to sabotage someone else life to advance, besides, how could she want to be with Lee now, if she had dirty dreams about another guy, she was still thinking on this, when Gaara showed up

"Let's get inside", Gaara said, and Sakura did as told way too scared to stay near him, and when she left, Gaara turned to face the redhead

"I'm ok, Sandman, but there is something wrong with Pinky...", Asuka replied the unspoken question, and then started to tell him all what Sakura said, and the frown on Gaara's face confirmed her theory

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, did you liked it?

**Rei:** Please, don't let Sakura to ruin our romance!

**Lee:** Don't worry, Rei-chan, I will not allow it!

**Gaara:** It seems that Asuka and I will have to deal with her... can I kil her now?

**Magnus:** Nope, Gaara, she will have to remain for another set of surprises, but Gendo in the other hand...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!, AHEM!, see ya in ext chapter!


	16. Dancing Lovers

**Magnus:** Here is the conclusion of this battle, hope you like it, and also remember that you can send omakes with your own twisted scenes, now enjoy, and Remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Dancing lovers**

The time limit had almost been reached, soon, Lee and Rei will face the twin angels, what once was a plan from Kaji, based on a sychronized dance, it was now a completely different thing, a youthful performance that only those who saw it would believe it, and Gai-sensei couldn't be more proud of his students, for he also has accepted Rei under his wing

"YOSH!, TOMORROW YOU'LL SHINE BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN!, SUCH IS THE POWER OF YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE!", Gai boomed, looking at Lee who was hugging Rei, who despite looking so tired, she was happy

"That is right, but now is time to go home, you must be ready and with full energy for tomorrow!", Misato stated, earning a nod from Gai

Meanwhile, EVA cages...

"Hehehehehehe... hahahahahahahahahahahaha... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!",

A man laughed like a true madman, he was dressed in an old fashioned lab coat, with rubber long gloves and boots, his long black hair had a bolt like white patch adorning it, his sleek body was accentuated by his pale skin, and yet, he gave the creeps to the people that were near him

"Dr. Harkken, please, don't laugh like that!", Maya pleaded

"Why not?!, look at this, a true masterpiece of technology!, just a few more wires, and then I'll be able to emulate Dr, Frankestein phrase!!!", Dr, Harkken said, his face reflecting madness beyond human comprehension

Maya turned to look at the EVAs, it was true, what Dr. Harkken managed to was beyond the expectations of NERV, both EVAs, 00 and 01, had some changes on their armor design, the showed a core on their chest, as well as thrusters on their backs, EVA-00 had three pair of thrusters, in an arrangement as if it had three pair of wings, these thrusters were sleek, and yet, designed for a high energy output, while EVA-01 had only one pair of collapsable thrusters, more bulky than 00's, but made for heavy duty purposes

"Are you sure this will work?", Maya asked

"Are you sure that this Le can do that move that you keep talking about?", Dr. Harkken asked with a mocking voice, and Maya couldn't help but to glare at the mad scientist

"Don't worry, the Warfare Information Integrated Inter-Neural and Kinetic System will work as long as the pilots stay focused in the same obejctive, or are in true love... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", Harkken laughed again, and Maya only sighed in defeat, he wasn't named 'Freakazoid' for nothing

Misato's apartment, later that night...

"Ok kids, time to go to bed!", Misato ordered, and Lee and Rei sighed, for they wanted to do a little more exercise and watch Gaara and Asuka fight for the remote, thing that was much more funny that any show on the TV

"And nothing of loud activity!", Asuka added, making Gaara face fault

"Loud activity?, like what?", Rei innocently asked, making everyone sweat drop

"Let's go to bed already, tomorrow will be a very important day, we must be to our 100%!", Lee said, and Rei nodded, leaving for bed

"Ok, I'm going to bed too, don't stay up too late Asuka, you will have to be ready in case something goes wrong", Misato said

"HA!, I'm always ready, remember that if I fell it was only because I was taken by surprise!", Asuka shouted, she just wasn't ready let her dreaming world already

"And remember that this time Gaara will not be there to save your sorry ass again", Misato said while entering her room, closing the door the not to have to deal with the redheads

"So, a little war for the remote?", Asuka asked, having someone that was able to fight her for the most little things was enjoyable, to a degree that any normal person could see as sick, and yet, Gaara was just as normal as Lee, just a little more creepy

"I don't think so, Misato said that Lee and Rei needs as much asleep as possible", Gaara replied

"And do you think they really sleep in there?", Asuka asked again, thinking in pervert things

"Well, I really don't want to go in there and make sure", Gaara replied, remembering all the stories about Lee kicking the sorry asses of several chunins and a few jounins, and even a pair of ANBUs that tried to prank him while he was sleeping, most of them ended with several broken bones

"Ok... still, I don't want to go to bed so early, what to do?", Asuka said, trying to erase the images she made in her mind about Lee and Rei, and just then, someone knocked on the door

"I'm going, no need to scare people so early", Asuka said, making Gaara to muter something about troublesome redheads, word that made him snicker for remembering the lazy boy that his sister wished to strip and cover in chocolate, Asuka was ready to greet the stooges, greet them with a kick on their asses, but when she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of another person

"Hi, good night, Asuka-san, can I come in, I would love to talk with Lee-kun", Sakura said, expecting to be allowed to go inside

"Sorry, but Speedy went to the bed early, tomorrow is the day of the mission", Asuka replied, not moving away from the way

"I'm sure he'll be happy to receive me", Sakura said again, a little less friendly now

"I don't think so Pinky, besides I don't think he and Rei are finished yet", Asuka said again, not missing the changes on the face of the pink haired kunoichi

"I thought you said he went to bed early...", Sakura stated, while Asuka was giving her a sly look, and suddenly, realization hit Sakura like ton of bricks

"Let me in!", Sakura barked, she was ready to crush the skull of the blue haired girl

"I don't think so, Pinky, if you want jump on his bones I don't care, if you want to have a catfight with wondergirl for him, I don't mind, but what I can't allow is for you to sabotage a mission, so, you can't pass", Asuka said in a very menacing tone... that almost made Sakura laugh...

"And who is going to stop me?, you?, even when what I want will also help you with your status as pilot?, even when this may allow you to outshine him in the next mission?", Sakura asked, in a defying tone that Asuka couldn't understand

"Orders are orders, like them or not, I will follow them, you shall not pass", Asuka said in a military voice she hadn't used in a long time

"So, that's how we are going to play, huh?, very well, I...", Sakura suddenly stopped and backed off a few steps, with a face of pure horror, Asuka was confused at first, until she noticed some sand floating around her

"Sandman, Pinky and I were having a girls chat here", Asuka said while turning to face Gaara, with an annoyed expression on her face

"No need, Pinky was about to leave...", Gaara said, and Asuka turned around to confront Sakura again, but noticed that she was running far away already

"Damn it, she is fast, and I wanted to have a fight", Asuka said

"It would have been a one sided battle", Gaara stated

"You are right, there would have been no fun on beating a weakling like that", Asuka proudly said, and Gaara sweat dropped at that, for he knew it would have been the other way

Next morning, a few minutes before time limit...

Lee and Rei were inside their upgraded EVAs already, testing the upgrades their own way, by doing a few warming exercises, like flexing and stretching their arms and legs, and this simple thing, marveled Dr. Harkken, and yet, there was someone that was not happy

"Why did their EVAs undergone new upgrades, while you haven't started on my EVA?!", Asuka shouted

"Sorry, Asuka-san, this crisis was a top priority, so, we had to delay the upgrades on your EVA, besides... we still have to test your skills on actual combat...", Maya replied

"IS NOT FAIR!, THE ONLY REASON THEY OVERPERFORM ME IS BECAUSE OF THEIR UPGRADES!!!", Asuka shouted really angry, for she felt cheated

"Hey, is that redhead a prodigy too?", Harkken asked

"She is a good pilot", Ritsuko deadpanded, and the room went silent, as realization hit Asuka, she only puffed her cheeks as a sign of being really pissed off

"...cute...", Gaara muttered in a very low voice

"Did you say something, Sandman?!", Asuka attacked instantly, and this time Gaara only looked at the side, not meeting the glare of the redhead

"The Angels are moving!", Maya suddenly shouted, and that was the signal that the mission just started

The Angels merged into one again, ready to fight full force, and split when needed to ambush the EVAs, but they weren't made to stop what was coming at them, the EVAs moved as one, into a ready stance, just waiting for the music to start the slaughter, and just then, in the bridge, Maito Gai and Ryoji Kaji appeared

"Oh, just in time to see the action", Kaji said with a smug face, but Misato didn't care about it

"YOSH!, LET'S THE MUSIC BEGIN!, AND LET THE FLAMES OF YOUTH TAKE OVER!", Gai boomed, and with a youthful reply from the bridge bunnies, Misato hit the play button, and it was then, that Kaji noticed that his plan was totally screwed up

-Starts playing "Fairy Dance"-

"Rei-chan, let's go!", Lee commanded

"Yes, Lee-kun, activation of the WINK systems, complete!", Rei replied, and both EVAs moved backwards in a spinning ballet move, that ended in a bowing motion

"It's our time, Rei-chan, to show the world that our love will crush any obstacle!", Lee shouted, while the EVAs jumped high into the sky, activating their thrusters, and then darting toward the Angel

"Target confirmed, starting special move sequence, R. H. B. ENGAGE!", Rei shouted, and while her EVA readied it's wrist mounted vibroblades, Lee's EVA took out two prog knives, one in each hand, and then, in the blink of the eye, they decended on the Angel, the first to strike was Lee, who started to stab with great force and speed the core and the muscles on the legs and arms of the Angel, while Rei's EVA started to dance ballet

"With this dance, the world will know that our love is neverending, Rei-chan!", Lee shouted, while giving a kick that sent the Angel toward Rei, who received it with a Juken strike, powered up by the vibroblade, and then unleashed a high speed combo on the core of the Angel, while Lee was dancing Flamenco style, and with a final stab, Rei sent the Angel against toward Lee, but she followed it to continue a special part of the dance, upon reaching Lee, the Angel split on two again, but this was expected by Lee and Rei,

"Lee-kun!, now, SYNCHRO-ATTACK!!!", Rei shouted, and then they unleashed a brutal combo on the Angels, and anyone could swear, that they were a mirror of each other, for every hit and stab was exactly the same, with no delay time, then with a spinning slashing combo, they forced the Angels to merge again in one, with the cores completely shattered, then they kicked them high into the air, but they weren't finish yet, they had one last move to make, even if it was an overkill, and the EVAs started to charge massive power on their thrusters, while the next dance step was made in the minds of the pilots

"LEE-KUN!", Rei shouted while extending her hand

"REI-CHAN!", Lee replied while reaching to take her hand into his, and moving so their faces were touching each other

"ROYAL HEART BREAKER!!!", both of them shouted, and then their EVAs darted toward the Angel at frenetic speeds, spinning like a pair of drills, EVA-00 glowing blue, and EVA-01 glowing red, soon, the started to spin around each other, and then became only one drill of two colors, the effect of their attack was the same that an anti-tank bullet will have against a beer can, it was a total overkill

-Ends "Fairy Dance" song-

In the bridge everyone was awestruck, they no longer shouted the word 'Impossible', for it was now a meaningless word in the dictionary thanks to Lee, but to see this performance, even Asuka started to doubt about her own skill

* * *

**Magnus: **Did you liked it?

**Maya:** KAWAII!!!!

**Kaji: **What happened to my beautiful plan?!

**Gaara:** Asuka is cute when she is angry...

**Magnus:** HA!, I KNEW YOU'LL LIKE HER!, well, see ya in next chapter!


	17. Bounding

**Magnus:** Here is the new update, this will be a little dramatic, but will make the next chapter more logical, hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Bounding**

In the bridge, all NERV staff was freaking about the special attack, the 'Royal Heart Breaker', some found it unbelievable, others found it freaking awesome, and soon, their reactions started

"OVERKILL!!!", Ritsuko shouted, no need to ask if the Angel was dead, she was sure that the poor thing died half the way of the combo, and the last move was merely a show off

"FREAKING AWESOME!!!", Maya shouted, glad to have recorded the fight

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN STRONG IN THEM!!!!", Gai boomed, and that reminded some of the staff that he was way too new to be there on the bridge

"What in the world happened to my plan?, and why is this weirdo in the bridge?", Kaji asked, he was so enthralled by the battle that he didn't noticed Gai when he entered at the beginning of the mission

"Well, your plan was so lame that we had our new trainer to modify it to make it successful, as you can see", Misato replied with a very proud voice, while looking very friendly toward Gai

"I HAD TO!, THAT PLAN NEEDED THE FLAMES OF YOUTH TO WORK PROPERLY WITH MY BELOVED STUDENT AND HIS YOUTHFUL LOVE!!!", Gai boomed, thing that started to annoy the unshaven jerk

"Stop shouting!, who do you think you are?", Kaji tried to sound manly, and Ritsuko barely managed keep her laughter in check, she once thought that Kaji was hot, but now, at the side of Gai, well, he looked like a child playing tough guy

"He is Maito Gai, a true martial artist, Goken Master, and a very well made Gentleman", Misato presented him, earning a small blush from the Azure Beast, and Kaji looked at them with a face of disbelief

"No way!, don't tell me that this is the guy you are opening your legs for?!", Kaji asked and the entire bridge staff went still at this, for Misato's anger was almost palpable

"HOW YOU DARE TO SPEAK OF A FINE LADY LIKE THAT?!, APOLOGIZE IMEDIATELY!!!", Gai boomed somewhat angry

"A fine lady... Misato a fine lady?!, !, don't say stupid things like that!, she loves to spread her legs for men!, and I'm one of the ones who had enjoyed her more than once!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Kaji voiced, but couldn't keep his laughter, for Gai was leaking just so much Killer Intent that most of the staff ran away, with the exception of Kaji, Misato and Ritsuko

Meanwhile in the battle field...

Lee and Rei got out of their EVAs, after the attack finished, they landed together, and their EVAs went off due to overheat, and now, after sharing a hug and a kiss, they decided to call for a lift

"Lee reporting, we need a lift due to...", Lee started, but got interrupted for some loud shouts and crashes over the radio

"Maybe we should use the recovery signal and wait for the recovery teams", Rei suggested, giving a knowing stare at Lee who quickly agreed with his girlfriend

Misato's apartment, a few hours latter...

Lee and Rei had been congratulated by everyone all the time up to now, for them it was hard to believe that only one special move could make everyone a fan of their battles, even Gaara was more than surprised, and he muttered something about never betray Lee's friendship, but Asuka was a different thing, she has remained silent the whole time, as if in deep thought, and this worried the Kazekage, so, while Misato was working on the preparatives for a wild party, he decided to have a talk with the redhead

"Everything ok, Asuka?", Gaara asked, and Asuka looked at him with a thoughtful face, as if asking something, Gaara didn't knew what to think, so, he decided to ask something he saw on the TV, that related to the party that was going to be held in a few hours

"So, wanna join or what?", Gaara asked, not leaving his monotone voice, and this time, he got a reaction from the German redhead, she smiled, but it was the kind of smile that he feared from Temari, and he decided to back off, but he was too slow

"You are right, Sandman, but I need to purchase something first, come with me!", Asuka shouted, and grabbed the Kazekage from his hand, and dragged him wit her to God knows where

"Do you think Gaara-san will be fine?", Rei asked with some concern

"He'll be fine with her, he had it worst, is Naruto who will not let him live up this", Lee replied, and Rei snickered remembering all the times Gaara and Asuka had said that they weren't a couple

"Ok kids, now help me with the food, Gai-kun and the other kids will arrive soon... where are Gaara and Asuka?", Misato asked, just noticing the absence of the two redheads

A few hours latter...

The party was good, Gai and Misato were chatting on the balcony, Misato was thanking him for defending her honour, and Gai was actually apologizing for not controlling himself while punishing this Kaji, meanwhile, Lee, Rei, Naruto, and Hinata, where having a good time in the living room, eating and chatting, while Sakura tried to remain neutral, until a certain topic was touched

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san, are you a couple?", Rei asked, and Lee sweatdroped at this, for he hasn't managed to stop her from asking blunt questions

"Heck no!, someone like me can't aim for the precious Hinata", Naruto said, but soon wished to have fitted a fist or a foot on his mouth for giving that reply

"Naruto-kun, you really think that way?", the voice of Hinata sounded, no stuttering this time, and as they turned to watch her, she had her eyes filled with tears, and her face was one of a broken heart

"Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked with a low voice, and then, Hinata rushed out of the apartment, crying

"HINATA!, WAIT!", Naruto shouted, while running after her

"Did I said something bad or wrong?", Rei asked, concerned by the sudden turn of events

"I'm afraid it's something more complex than that...", Lee replied, it was no secret that Hinata had a crush on Naruto

"Lee, does she know?", Sakura suddenly asked, and Lee frowned, is not like he kept secrets from Rei, is just that there were things he wanted to forget

"Know what?", Rei asked, interested on discover something new of her beloved boyfriend

"I see, she does not know", Sakura stated, testing grounds, Lee's frown did not disappear, but he remained silent

"Know what?!", Rei asked, she didn't like to be left on the darkness

"Well, before he came here, he was totally in love with me, he shouted over and over that he loved me and he will do everything for me, he could have become my personal slave if I asked", Sakura stated with a happy and innocent face, ready to see a colossal explosion from the blue haired girl

"Is that true, Lee-kun?", Rei asked with a cute voice, looking into Lee's eyes

"Yes, it is true", Lee replied without faulter, being him another man, Sakura would freak out, but he was Lee after all

"I see, then, why do you rejected him?", Rei asked now to the pink haired girl, who this time had a face of utterly shock, this was an unexpected counter attack, one that she was unable to withstand or return, so, she decided to avoid it, until...

"That has to be due her chasing after the bad boy of the orphanage, by the way, what happened to Shygirl and Sugarhigh?, I saw them running outside", Asuka said, she just returned from wherever she was, and also overheard the conversation, and Sakura felt rage consuming her

"Where have you been, Asuka-san?", Rei asked, she really wanted to as who was this bad boy, but the slight yet overwhelming Killer Intent that Lee allowed to leak out was enough warning to not ask further questions

"Shopping", Asuka replied, Lee and Rei were about to ask about the bags that she should be carring, ubtil Gaara entered, with a few bags in hand

"What?", Gaara asked quite irritated

"Nothing", Lee and Rei quickly answered

"Asuka-san, can I have a word with you?", Sakura asked

"Sure, Pinky, just make it quick", Asuka replied, she was eager to use what she bought

"In private", Sakura stated, while walking out of the apartment, Asuka went out with her, gesturing to Gaara to let her go alone, and soon, bot were at the parking lot

"What do you want Pinky?, my time is precious", Asuka asked

"If you are not going to side with me is ok, but I will not tolerate your interference", Sakura stated unfriendly, but Asuka just rolled her eyes

"Look, I don't know why you want to hook up with Speedy, and certainly I don't care, neither I care who he takes to his room at night, he can even have an harem for all I care, the actual problem is, that I hate backstabbers", Asuka stated, with her hands on her hips, and her usual arrogant and defying voice

"Backstabber?", Sakura asked this time

"Don't play fool, you really don't want him, you want your Sasuke-bad-boy, still, it puzzles me how bedding Lee will get you your prize, are you trying to make jealous your renegade-idolized-man?", Asuka replied, little she knew about the danger she was in

"How did you know about Sasuke?!", Sakura asked now, fear filling her core

"Well, you are rater loud while having wet dreams", Asuka replied with disgust, suddenly, Sakura got hold of Asuka's left arm, her eyes were screaming bloody murder, and this made Asuka to react with her well known violence, connecting her right fist fully on Sakura's face, but months of practice under Tsunade's training of Hell had paid off, and Sakura barely felt the hit

"What the Hell are you?...", Asuka asked, while starting to think that the orphanage from where Lee and Sakura came out was actually a gathering place for metahumans, for not even a marine could have taken that hit so lightly

Meanwhile, at the park...

Naruto finally caught up with Hinata, who was crying her heart out near the fountain, it was a good thing that the park was empty, for Hinata was rater loud on her crying

"CURSE YOU, FATHER!, CURSE YOU, ELDERS!, CURSE YOU, BYAKUGAN!", Hinata shouted while letting her tears run like rivers

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?", Naruto asked, he took off his mask this time, knowing that being goofy right now was the worst he could do

"No, I'm not ok, and it's all because of my eyes, of my family and their traditions... and because of you", Hinata replied, she was so depressed to stutter

"Why?", Naruto asked, if Hinata had paid attention, she would have noticed the change on Naruto's voice

"Because for my eyes, I'm forced to follow my family laws, and for these laws, I can't have happiness, and because I... I... I...", Hinata tried with all her strength to continue, but Naruto interrupted her

"You love me?", Naruto asked, and Hinata turned to face him, he was there looking at her, he had a face of sadness, a sadness that she believed no one other than herself could know, while her face was of utter horror

"Hinata... I want you to sit down and listen to me, to all I have to tell you, and if you still love me after that, I will devote myself to you for the rest of my life, ok?", Naruto stated, and Hinata nodded, and sat there, before this moment, she thought that nothing could make her cry more than what she felt when she ran from the apartment, she was wrong...

At the parking lot...

Asuka was having the hardest fight of her life, she was trained in the militar martial arts, making her a true powerhouse, but Sakura was in another level, she was faster, stronger, and her style was clearly superior, and to make it worst, even Asuka noticed that she was holding back, it was a true nightmare, and when she triped and fell, she knew that this nightmare was about to have a bad end, Sakura leaped at her, she had no time to move, and after seen how Sakura crushed a piece of a concrete wall with one punch, she knew that this was her end, until a wall of sand blocked her sight, stopping Sakura's attack

"Enough", Gaara stated, his monotone low voice was enough to scare a full ANBU squad, either from Konoha or Suna, and Sakura was not anywhere near those, so, she backed off immediately

"Leave", Gaara comanded, and Sakura didn't waited for a second warning, she went to the apartment, where she knew that Lee will protect her from such demon

"Are you ok?", Gaara asked to Asuka, while helping her to rise from the ground, but Asuka didn't reply, instead, she hugged him for dear life and started to sob on his chest, Gaara, not knowing what to do, hugged her back, but said nothing, he just kept hugging her, allowing her to calm down at her own rate

* * *

**Magnus:** Here, did you like it?

**Ritsuko:** Quite interesting, but, when I will start playing with the little ninjas?

**Misato:** Rits!, I didn't know you were that pervert!

**Kaji:** It was really necesary to beat me like that?

**Magnus:** shut up backstabber!, ahem!, next chapter will contain the conclusions on what happened to Naruto and Hinata, as well as Asuka and Gaara, see ya in next chapter!


	18. Joining The Fun

**Magnus: **Here is the newest update, a little short, but is here, hope you like it, also remember to send your omakes, it will be good to have some of them again, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

**Joining the Fun**

Gaara and Asuka were at the door of Misato's apartment, she was calm already, even back at her normal self, thing that amazed Gaara, maybe it was his promise on not letting Sakura to harm her again, or maybe the promise on helping her train, so, with a deep breath, Asuka opened the door, and entered along with Gaara, and both witnessed a creepy scene, Rei and Sakura were staring at each other, and there was something truly evil between thse two

"Did we miss something?", Gaara asked, startling the two girls

"Nothing important, just some mean words from Sakura-san", Rei replied

"It wasn't mean, I just said that I was going to snatch Lee from you!", Sakura defended, and Lee wasn't on sight, but the lack of physical aggression pointed him to be nearby, probably at the kitchen

"Well, since I don't want to be near Pinky, I'll go to my room to change", Asuka stated, leaving for her room

"I'm back!", Lee suddenly shouted while entering the room, he was holding a big bowl with potato chips and hot sauce, a poor substitute for the curry of life, but it was enjoyable

"Hi !, welcome back!", Rei and Sakura greeted at the same time, and then started to glare at each other, Lee turned to look at Gaara, but he felt the unspoken question

"Your problem, not mine", Gaara stated, and then headed to sit on the sofa, ready to turn on the TV, when the frontal door opened again

"Sorry for leaving like that", Naruto apologized, while allowing Hinata to enter the apartment, however, the girl that left crying was not the one that returned, she looked... EVIL

"You shouldn't apologize, never, never again, Naruto-kun", Hinata replied, more like a growling

"Are you two ok?, you look... disturbed", Rei asked with a concerned voice

"Now we are ok, thanks for asking", Hinata replied, this time with her normal cute voice

"Good, for a moment I thought that Naruto have done another of his stupidities, making you sad", Sakura stated, which proved to be a VERY wrong move, for Hinata started to leak a powerful killing Intent, freezing Sakura, and startling both Lee and Gaara

"HOW YOU DARE?!", Hinata shouted, but got restrained by Naruto, who grabbed her from behind, preventing her from pummeling the pink haired kunoichi

"Calm down!, calm down!, sorry guys, it seems that we need some more fresh air", Naruto said while dragging Hinata outside

"Scary", Gaara said

"Does that means that they are a couple now?", Rei asked, for some reason, she seemed to be immune to the Killer Intent

"I think so, it seems that Naruto's troubled life is getting better", Lee replied, while smiling for the two young shinobies, until Asuka's door opened, revealing that Asuka decided to change her style, she was wearing a red spandex outfit, with yellow leg warmers and tennis shoes, her hands were covered by yellow fingerless gloves, clearly less indecent than the plug suit, but sexy nonetheless, of course only Gaara thought the last part

"Unlike you two, I look hot!", Asuka stated, while doing a sexy pose that seriously gave troubles to the sand user

Meanwhile, Gendo's office...

"This is the report, and I suggest some harsh reprimand to the new instructor", Kaji stated, he was bandaged, one arm broken, and a whole sore body, courtesy of an angry Maito Gai

"I see, very interesting, of course there will be a harsh reprimand for this instructor, but I'm more interested on how these two groups of kids don't get along quite well, in the other hand, Misato has asked for a better living quarters, and we need to keep checked our new instructor, who seems to have quite a bad taste on clothes, I think I know how to deal with this situation, all at the same time", Gendo replied, he would have loved to make his official pose, but being tied to his wheelchair made it impossible

"When the time comes, I will like to give a beating to this instructor", Kaji made his request, not aware that Gai was holding back a lot that day

"Granted, you'll lead the mob when the time comes", Gendo replied

Next day, 4:00 AM...

What Asuka promised wasn't a joke, she truly woke up early enough to join Lee and Rei in their morning warming up, of course what Asuka didn't knew, was that what they called warming up, put to shame all the training she got in the militar base, and by the end of it, she was really sore

"Damn it, too much exercise, and these weights are killing me!", Asuka voiced her discomfort

"Don't worry, I assure you that after the light jog, you'll be used to them", Lee stated, while Rei snickered, for she knew it was going to be the other way

"Jog?, where?", Asuka asked

"At the park, now let's go already, we have to finish our morning training before school!", Lee replied, and by now, Misato also joined them, of course, she woke up later than them, and she will do less than half of the jog, but she joined them anyway, and Gaara commit the mistake of snicker at this scene

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!", Asuka shouted to Gaara, while dragging him with them

"Hey!, wait!, I'm not supoused to go along with you!, wait!", Gaara tried to defend, but his sand just didn't come up to save him, just like with Naruto, was he enjoying the touch of Asuka?

Meanwhile, in an hotel room...

Naruto and Hinata were alone in the room, he was cursing himself for sharing his secret with the Hyuga heiress, of course he was true to his word, and he truly worshiped and loved her, for she accepted him without hesitation, the trouble is, that her mind somewhat snaped

"Hinata-chan, here is the breakfast", Naruto said, while bringing her a plate with some cinnamon rolls, but Hinata was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees

"Everyone shall pay, the council will die, the elders will die, and everyone that has abused him will wish for a quick death...", Hinata kept repeating this creepy mantra, yep, Naruto truly regreted to have done that to her

"Hummm... Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked with concern

"Huh?, oh!, sorry, Naruto-kun!, I was just thinking, cinnamon rolls?, YOU ARE SO SWEET!", Hinata suddenly returned to her old self, well, she became happy and angelical, thing that was far better than her new evil self

"Let's eat in peace, is not like we'll have this much time until Sakura arrives", Naruto said, and Hinata sat on his lap, and both started to feed each other, enjoying the moment

Tokyo-3 school, a few hours later...

"I feel bad...", Asuka muttered under her breath, the training left her drained, but she wasn't going to complain, not because Lee and Rei were still fresh after doing far more work than her, but for HER Sandman ended far less tired than her after running the same distance than her, WITH HIS MASSIVE SAND FILLED GOURD ON HIS BACK ALL THE TIME!

"No wonder how is he so good in the battlefield...", Asuka muttered again, but her eyes flashed with resolve, next Angel will be reduced to very tiny small bits by her, and her alone

"Hi Asuka, want to go outside for lunch?", Hikari suddenly asked to the redhead, who looked at her with a questioning face

"Is it lunch time already?", Asuka asked, it was usual to her to not pay attention to classes, being her a graduated already, but to not hear the bells...

"Yes, it is, I know that now you are part of the spandex squad, but you don't have to be around them all the time", Hikari offered, but Asuka shook her head

"No, I'm fine here, look, Wondergirl and Speedy are coming here to have lunch with me already, but thanks for the offer", Asuka replied, the truth was, that if she goes downstairs, there would be no chance for her to return to the classroom by the end of lunch time

"I see, ok then, enjoy your time", Hikari said with a smile, and left to the backyard

"Are you ok, Asuka-san?", Rei asked, smiling at the redhead

"How do you do it?, I mean, you are still fresh from all that training, is just impossible", Asuka asked, she just wanted to know

"I still have trouble with it, but Lee-kun has trained like this since he was very little, also, his training weights are the heaviest of the world, I can't even dream of trying to use them", Rei replied, and Asuka's fae said everything, she found it hard to believe that Lee was using training weights heavier than hers, that just put him as a harder to reach target, but she wasn't about to give up, she was the best, and she was going to prove it

"By the way, have you seen Touji and Kensuke?", Lee suddenly asked, noticing the two absent members of the squad, suddenly, the sound of an amplifier resounded thru the entire school, and somehow, they felt what was going to come

"HORAKI HIKARI!, I, SUSUHARA TOUJI!, THE MIGHTY BLACK MONSTER!, LOVE YOU!!!", Touji's voice resounded with enough power, to compete with Lee's normal booming voice

A few minutes latter...

The classroom was in silent chaos, not only Touji declared his love for the class representative, but Hikari accepted him!, so, while her face was still the proud one everyone knew, it was f a bright shade of red, not that anyone will tell her that on her face, also, she was crystal clear when she said that inside the school, they will be standing separated, not like Lee and Rei, and now, as the teacher entered the classroom, they believed that this day could not be anymore weird... they were wrong

"Class, is my pleasure to introduce you our new exchange student", the teacher explained, and soon a pink haired girl enter the classroom

"Hi to all, my name is Haruno Sakura, and I hope we can become friends", Sakura greeted the students, and certain group couldn't help but to fall on despair

"This can't be happening... why me?...", Lee muttered, as he slamed his forehead against the desk

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you like it?

**Touji:** YAY!, HIKARI IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOW!

**Hikari:** Calm down, Touji-kun, we'll not be like Lee and Rei, that's not ok with me

**Hinata:** Must kill everyone that made my Naruto suffer so much...

**Magnus:** I think I overdid a little with Hinata-chan, I proise to fix her soon, see ya in next chapter!


	19. Beach Time

**Magnus:** here is another funny chapter for all of you, thanks for reading so far, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**Beach Time**

Lee was having a hard week, at least in the school, for Sakura stalked him nonstop, fortunately, any approaches were foiled by Hikari, who stated that stalking a man who was already with a girl was very unhealthy, unfortunately, when Sakura wasn't stalking him, she was trying to be alone with Asuka, which forced her to be more time than needed with Lee, which translated to less privacy for him and Rei to enjoy, today seemed to be another of these days, were the pilots will have to wait long hours before secluding themselves in NERV, or so they thought

"Ok, Remember that our visit to Okinawa is next week, have your permissions signed by your parents or guardians, and don't forget to make the money transfer before friday", Hikari voiced, and a sea of reactions filled the classroom

"OKINAWA!!!", Asuka shouted

"The Beach!, The Sun!, The Sea!", Touji started to daydreaming on all he and Hikari could do there

"THE GIRLS ON BIKINIS!!!", Kensuke tried to compliment his friend

"Get yourself a girlfriend!", Touji a Lee reprimand him, for they didn't like the idea of him ogling at their girlfriends

"OKINAWA!!!", Asuka shouted again, for she really wanted a vacation

"Unfortunately, we require special permission from the Commander to attend this voyage", Rei suddenly stated, but this did nothing to stop Asuka for being cheerful

"OKINAWA!!!", Asuka shouted one last time, for her next one will not be of joy

Misato's apartment, afternoon...

"WHAT?!?!?!?!", Asuka shouted in a new level of rage

"She said that WE can't go to this school trip due to our duties as pilots", Rei clarified

"Is not fair!, I want to go!, I even purchased the swimsuits for the four of us!", Asuka shouted, and this earned the stares of everyone

"Four?", Misato asked

"She said I was bound to go with her, she don't explain the reason though", Gaara replied for her, making her blush at the sly stare of their guardian

"Asuka-san, let it go, we can't go to have fun with our classmates, but we can spend more time training!", Lee stated while doing his good guy pose, and Asuka couldn't help but to sigh

"Well, at least it's going to be a week without Pinky...", Asuka tried to see a bright side of the situation, but this was short lived too

"I'm afraid that when she learns about our situation, she will forfeit her trip too... I guess we'll have to spend a lot of time in NERV", Lee replied, losing his coolness for once

"And what if she does not learn about it?", Rei suddenly interjected, and her eyes flashed with evilness, for she really wanted Sakura to fly away... and never return

Tokyo-3 airport, monday...

"We'll have a lot of fun at that place called Okinawa, and the days at the beach sounds romantic, don't you agree, Lee-kun?", Sakura asked, as she was being followed by the three pilots, in their way to take their flight

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Pinky", Asuka replied, while Rei was showing a somber face, all of them concealing their doing

"Still sore by our talking?, don't be, I'm sure we can start again, and who knows?, maybe we can have a romantic adventure there!", Sakura cheerfully said, trying to look good in the eyes of her target

"It was a miracle that we managed to get the permission, let's not waste it with fights, ok?", Lee asked, still hiding his smirk, soon, they reached the group, Sakura was so engrossed on the idea of seducing Lee in her new bikini, as well as taking care of the two girls that were in her way, that she didn't noticed that the pilots were slowing their speed, and they never reached the door of the plane

"I can believe we are going to fly on this thing, quite exciting!", Sakura muttered, while taking seat at the window, as she heard another person sitting at her side, she turned around to keep talking with her target

"Lee, I know we didn't had a good start but... YOU ARE NOT LEE!, WHERE IS LEE?!", Sakura shouted, for at her side, Kensuke was sitting, smiling like an idiot

"Geez!, don't make such a fuzz!, I'm sitting here because this is my seat, the number that comes in the ticket, is not like I exchanged my ticket with anyone else!", Kensuke defended, as a matter of a fact, he changed his ticket with Touji, to let him sit with Hikari

"Ok... but where is Lee?", Sakura asked, and Kensuke made a thinking pose, eating the remaining time for the flight to start, and as soon as the order to tie the belts was given, he decided to break the silence

"Oh yeah!, I remember now!, they had an emergency call and won't be able to come with us!", Kensuke stated, and Sakura turned to look thru her window at the very moment the plane started to move, she noticed with true horror, how Lee, Rei, and Asuka were weaving good byes to her from the airport, and she swore bloody revenge

Misato's Apartment, several minutes later...

The three pilots arrived to their home, laughing like no tomorrow, for they tricked the pink haired kunoichi, earning an entire week of peace for training and entretainment, and Gaara noticed this

"So, it worked?", Gaara asked, even when the answer was clear

"Yup!, an entire week of peace, and all thanks to me!", Asuka happily shouted

"If I properly remember, it was MY idea!", Rei interjected

"At least we are back at the usual mayhem...", Lee muttered, with a relieved voice

Next day, NERV recreational facility...

"SWIMING POOL!!!", Asuka shouted while running to the pool, ready to have fun and use her swimsuit, which was a two piece red bikini, that left very little to the imagination

"I guess we can rest for one day, so, I'll only do a few push ups before swiming", Lee stated, he was puzzled by the letter that Gaara left for them, stating that he was going to wait for them at the pool at NERV

"I guess a few push ups would be right, but why are you avoiding to look at me, is this swimsuit not enjoyable to look at?", Rei asked innocently, for she was wearing a one piece white swimsuit that showed every bit of her body, Lee self control allowed him to prevent an erection that could sent the girls on mayhem, so long he avoided looking at her... sexy body

"I'm afraid that I'm lacking the required self control to behave properly in presence of your overwhelming beauty", Lee replied, he knew that she only accept the truth, but he did his best to not be blunt, Rei smiled at the compliment, she was about to ask further, when...

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!", the scream of Asuka reached them, and they couldn't help but to run at her aid, but as they reached the pool, they also found themselves screaming their amazement

"NO WAY!", Lee shouted, he didn't expected this from Gaara

"This can't be!", Rei shouted too, unable to believe her eyes

"I'm glad you liked it, I worked all night to make it look like this, also you have to thank Ritsuko, who gave clearance for this, little change", Gaara stated, breaking the amazement of the pilots, for he turned the olympic pool into an artifical small beach, with sand dunes and even a few big parasols and beach towels already in place

"THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!", Asuka shouted while hugging and lifting the Kazekage, if the people of Suna could see him like this...

Meanwhile, at Mt. Asamayama...

Misato and Gai were watching the advancement of the probe, the reason for this operation was the discovering of a foreign object on the lava, of course, that explains the presence of Misato and some bridge bunnies, but not the presence of Maito Gai

"Captain, I understand our presence here, but why is our trainer here?", Lt. Hyuga asked, he found the presence of Gai very startling, despite him being dressed exactly as Fuyutsuki, just a little more green

"Captain Katsuragi has requested me to act as her bodyguard, that's the only thing you need to know, you should not question your superiors", Gai stated with the coldness of a high ranked officer, even when his insides were jumping on joy for being so close to his Misato

"Just keep working, Lt. Hyuga", Misato ordered, her stomach filled with butterflies, for some reason, they will have to share a room this night, and her imagination was running wild with the possibilities, until she got interrupted

"We have reached the limit of the probe, we can't go further!", Lt. Hyuga reported

"Keep going", Misato ordered

"But...", Lt. Hyuga tried to reasoning with her, but got silenced by her deadly stare

"Going further... wait!, we have visual confirmation!" he shouted now, and as soon as he did this, the probe got destroyed, leaving only a blur as the last image taken, but it was enough

"I think we have found the enemy", Gai stated, and Misato swore, that he could make a better vice-commander than the old Fuyutsuki

"Indeed, CONTACT HQ! WE HAVE FOUND OUR TARGET!", Misato barked, having her crush at her side gave her enough confidence to act as a true Captain

* * *

**Omake, by Kage Bijuu**

Hinata was inside the hotel room that she, Naruto and Sakura were living in. As she was thinking of a plan to get her revenge on everybody at home for abusing her Naruto-kun.

"They abused my Naruto-kun, they all deserves to be punished." Hinata said to herself as she was working on a mask that looked like a Kitsune.

"Okay if I'm going to get revenge for my Naruto-kun, I'm going to at least look sexy doing it." Hinata mutter as she was working on a lavender spandex outfit, except that this outfit would have made cat women die of jealousy, as she take both the mask and outfit to the bathroom as she close the door. Soon Naruto enter the apartment.

"Hey Hinata-chan, where are you at?" Naruto called for his girlfriend when the bathroom door open as he see Hinata walking out of it wearing a sexy costume that really put Catwomen to shame as she walk toward Naruto.

"Hinata are you feeling all ri..." was all Naruto could say as Hinata grabbed him and dragged him to her room, and soon there were moanings of pleasure coming from the room.

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, did you like it?, and how about the omake?

**Hinata:** I enjoyed the Omake, thank you, Kage Bijuu

**Asuka:** YAY!, Sandman made an artificial beach for me!

**Sakura:** Why have you tricked me?!

**Magnus: **LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WON'T HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!!, ahem!, see ya in next chapter!


	20. TOO HOT!

**Magnus:** Finally!, a fight against an Angel!, I know that some expected the battle on the last chapter, but well, updating weekly is a little hard while keeping my actual work, well, anyway, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**TOO HOT!!!**

"Teach me"

Those were the simple words that Rei used to ask for the only thing he didn't wanted her to learn, she and Lee, despite all the protests of the red head pilot, were chosen for this mission in the active volcano, the details were unknown, but they were sure of their success, so, during all their trip on the helicopter, they talked only about Lee's special technique

"But Rei-chan, it's quite dangerous...", Lee replied, the last thing he ever wanted was to see her hurt, and teaching her the Hachimon Tonkou was a guarantee to see her injured

"But I want to fight not only at your side, but at your same level too!", Rei pouted, she knew about the side effects of said technique, but she couldn't help but to idolise the sheer power that it gave to the user, besides, Lee didn't end up so wounded after using his godly might

"Well, talk about it after this mission, ok?", Lee asked, hoping to put an end to this conversation

"Very well, I accept the terms, but when this mission ends, you'll teach me how to open the celestial gates, and I won't take a no for answer", Rei stated, and the hugged him, it was her way to claim victory over him, Lee only sighed in defeat, he only hoped that he could knock some sense on her, or that she will not be able to learn it at all...

Meanwhile, Gendo's office...

"Commander Ikari, why have you selected this course of action?", Fuyutsuki asked, for he couldn't understand the decision of the Commander

"Quite simple, this mission is most likely to be a failure, and the loss of one of the pilots is almost unavoidable, by sending Rei into the volcano, I will get rid of her, that's why I stopped the memory back ups, to have a Rei with less memories of that monster, and that will break the boy too! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!", Gendo showed his insanity, and this time Fuyutsuki wasn't able to hide his concern

"When this mission is over, I'm out of here, Lee is going to go ballistic after this, and I don't want to be in the middle of the crossfire", Fuyutsuki said, while getting out of the office, and headed to make preparatives for the funeral

Mt. Asamayama, some time later...

"WHAT?!", Lee shouted, and the only reason for Misato and Ritsuko to not flee to hide in some deep hole and pray for the end of the world, was the fact that Maito Gai was there, and he was able to contain Lee in case of extreme anger

"Lee!, calm down and listen to everything that Ritsuko-san has to say!", Gai commanded, maybe Lee was a run away shinobi, but he was family, so, he calmed down

"But Gai-sensei, it's not fine, the sensitive choice for this mission it's me, not Rei-chan, it's far too dangerous for her!", Lee stated, while promising to pay a visit to the Commander after this situation get overcome

"I'm afraid that it's a little more complex than battle experience and power, the Angel is located INSIDE the active volcano, which means that the EVA needs to dive into the magma, a feat currently impossible due to the structural endurance of the armor...", Ritsuko started to explain, but this time Rei interjected

"But isn't EVA-01 equiped with an armor capable of going thru hell and back?", Rei asked, she was more nervous of her beloved Lee suffering a heart attack if something happens to get slightly wrong, than in her own safety

"Well, EVA-01 can withstand the magma, and the armored plug suit is able to shield him against this as if it were only a sunny day, the trouble comes with the lift, it won't be able to withstand the weight of the EVA-01, that's why we had to stick with the less heavy of the EVAs", Ritsuko replied, and another frown appeared on Lee's face

"Then you should have called Asuka-san instead of Rei-chan, EVA-02 had not undergone any armor upgrades, making it the lightest of the three", Lee stated, Ritsuko was sweating bullets, for his reasoning was flawless, since both Rei and Asuka had a similar synch ratio, but the sudden delivery of a small paper to Misato saved her from the impending doom that awaited her

"The choice was made by the Commander himself, you can question him all you want after this mission is finished, now, you have four hours before the operation begins, now go, have some rest, or meditation, or whatever you want, just make sure to be sharp when the time comes", Misato commanded, and the kids left, and as they got out, Misato and Ritsuko relaxed, slumping on the floor

"Misato, Ritsuko, are you ok?", Gai asked with concern, but he knew very well what happened, for the killing intent leaked by Lee didn't go unnoticed

"Yeah, just as fine as one can be after facing a predator and getting away alive and complete...", Misato muttered, Lee was a very sweet boy when he was happy, but angry, well, the only thing worst was a drunken Lee

"Misato!, do you know what have you done?!, you have signed the Commander's death sentence!", Ritsuko reprimand her friend

"So what?, here is our payment, no need to worry about the rent, haha", Misato replied her weak excuse, but that was enough to calm the bottle blonde scientist

"Oh well, we'll have to deal with Fuyutsuki after that then", Ritsuko stated with a sigh, while planning on setting some cameras to record the death of Gendo

"Well, enough of self contemplation, we need a fool proof strategy for this mission, and four hours is very little time, so, stand up and shine!, it's work time!", Gai cheerfully stated, while helping the two women to stand up

Meanwhile...

Lee and Rei found an empty room, they went inside and locked the door behind them, everyone that saw them couldn't help but to think that they were going to do perverted things, but since they were about to face death, no one dared to say a thing or interrupt, for they would love to have a last wish like that granted in a moment like this, but Lee and Rei weren't doing that, Lee decided that may as well start teaching Rei the Hachimon Tonkou, for she may need it to get out of this mission alive, he truly wished that she learn to open at least the first door

"Rei-chan, I think that you must learn this before the mission starts, it's quite unlikely for you to use this in such a short time, but also I hope for you to never need to use this at all, now, the first thing you need to do, is to swear that you will only use this technique in a life threatening situation, understood?", Lee asked, in a so serious way, that made Rei to shiver

"Yes, I understand, and I swear to only use this technique on a life threatening situation", Rei replied, while rising her right open hand to make emphasis on her promise

"Good, now the first thing you need to do, is to relax, focus your mind on...", and so, Lee started to train Rei on the Hachimon Tonkou

On different parts of the world...

"Bad Omen!", Tsunade exclaimed, for she just won a big prize on the lottery

"This is not good", Gaara muttered, for Shukaku was curled up in a ball, shivering in fear, in a dark corner of the sand user mind

"Must be my imagination", Gendo said to no one in particular, after repressing a shiver

"Did you feel that, Naruto-kun?", Hinata asked, for she felt the hairs at the back of her neck to rise, and the look on Naruto's face did nothing to calm the Hyuga princess

"What was that?!, LEE!, YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE SEX WITH THAT BLUE HAIRED BITCH!!!", Sakura shouted, fortunately for her, she was alone in her hotel room in Okinawa

Four hours later...

"Ok Rei, now repeat the instructions", Misato asked, she was grasping her commanding duties quite fast, for she really wanted to impress Maito Gai

"Yes, first I must locate the inactive Angel and secure it, I must do it carefully to prevent the Angel activation, for the main mission is to capture it alive", Rei repeated her orders, she was still astonished for the sheer weight of her new armored plug suit, she barely was able to move outside the EVA, but she was going to treasure it, for it put her closer to her goal of becoming a goddess, to be at the side of her god, Lee

"Rei-chan, while the orders are to capture the Angel alive, I want you to take my orders too, if that things show even the most minimal signs of life, or movement, or hostility, destroy it with all the fire power you see fit, you are by far more important than that fucking thing, undertood?", Misato asked, her motherly rage mixing surprisingly well with her militar side

"Understood, Misato-san, I'll be back", Rei replied, while smiling, Ritsuko couldn't help but to stare in awe, she was no longer a tool, or a man made hybrid, she was a being of her own, and she wanted to keep following this evolution, and if that means killing Gendo, well, stairs on the geofront were way too long, and accidents could happen at any moment, is not as if someone would miss the bastard

The descending was painfully slow, it took about 30 agonizing minutes for the EVA to reach the point where the Angel was seen, of course, it was enough time for Rei to think a lot, so much time that her mind drifted to some mundane things, like how silly her EVA looked on that suit, sure, it was for her protection, but it didn't made it look less funny, she couldn't help but to imagine all the ranting Asuka may have done for this

"Rei, you are already at the point of contact, the Angel must be nearby, do this quickly please!", Misato's voice sounded on the intercom

"Understood!", Rei replied, and then looked around, soon, she found her target, some kind of cocoon, it gave her the creeps, but she had a mission to do, so, she reached for the thing to put it inside the cage she was carrying, and then the mission went to hell

"Blue pattern detected, the angel is awakening!", Lt. Hyuga voiced, and Ritsuko couldn't help but to miss the voice of her favourite assistant

"What?!", Lee's voice sounded on the intercom, someone was going to feel his full fury if Rei gets even a little scratch for this

"The angel is hatching!, I require a tactical retreat!", Rei stated, while noticing the calamari-like-creature that hatched from the cocoon, the crane started to pull her back to the surface, but at the speed of a snail, while the Angel moved at frightening speeds around the EVA-00

"Faster, pull her up faster!", Misato shouted in distress, it wasn't the fact that Lee will have her head if Rei died, it was the fact of losing the blue haired girl what she could not withstand, for she has become something like a daughter to her

"It's all the speed the crane can offer!", Makoto reported, and soon regreted this, for he felt the raging glare of the captain

"AAAHHHHHH!!!", Rei screamed, the Angel traped her and tried to pull her down

"Rei-chan!, I'll save you!", Lee shouted, while getting ready to jump at the magma

"Lee, stop!, if you go down you will not be able to come back!", Ritsuko shouted, Lee was about to reply, when the crane broke, allowing the Angel to pull down the EVA

"REI!", Everyone shouted, but before anyone could start to scream for mercy at the vengeful hands of Lee, one last communication was heard

"I'm not done yet!, HACHIMON TONKOU: KAIMON, KAI!!!", Rei shouted,

The power filled her, it was terrifying, the special suit of the EVA blew up, leaving only the EVA-00, that was surrounded by a thin layer of a powerful AT-field, the Angel was forced to let her go, but it's attempts to escape were futile, Rei grabbed it, and then used her wings-thrusters to go up, she ascended fast, so fast that she barely believed it, in less than 10 seconds she was out of the volcano, flying high in the sky, the skin of the Angel began to crack, the change in the pressures and temperatures were unbearable, but Rei was far from finishing, since she opened the first door, she decided to try the killer move that Lee has used before, so she positioned herself in an upside down stance, while holding the Angel with what looked like the head toward the earth

"REI! NO!", Lee shouted, but it was too late,

Rei darted toward the ground in a drill like motion, not as fast as Lee, and she impacted the Angel on the ground not as hard as he'll do, but the effect was the same, the total destruction of the Angel, his cracked body did not withstand the impact, and of him, very little was left, but Rei didn't landed like Lee used to do, instead, she got thrown to the side, rolling like a lifeless puppet, and this scared the poor Lee, who ran to her aid immediately, once at her side, he got out of the EVA, and went to eject Rei's entry plug, in a few seconds, she was outside, in the arms of Lee

"T-The p-pain!, h-how c-can y-you w-withstand it!", Rei stuttered, her entire body twitching in pain

"I told you to never use that!", Lee shouted, even when his voice sounded angry, the tears on his eyes told Rei that he was scared out of his mind, and that was heartbreaking

"I-I'll n-never d-do t-that a-again...", Rei promised, and soon, the recovery teams arrived to the scene

Meanwhile...

At the control room, not everything were cries of joy

"Well, who is going to tell the Commander that this mission was only a partial success?", Misato asked

"Don't look at me!", Gai shouted, he didn't had the required rank to do so anyway

"Well, we can always let Lee deliver the report...", Ritsuko replied, she just needed to ask to Maya to place the cams before their arrival

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, there will be some fluff in the next chapter, as well a some funny things, see ya in next chapter!


	21. Rest

**Magnus:** Sorry for the delay, but I had a hard week, here is a fluff chapter, hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**Rest**

Notice of the mission success has reached home, and while Gaara was not surprised, Asuka finally was able to breath easily, she would never admit it, but she was worried, with the time spent with them, she just didn't want to lose anyone of them, so, now, she decided to enjoy what was left of her day with her Sandman

"Well, I think we can have a good time before they return, LET'S PARTY ALL NIGHT!", Asuka happily said

"Sure, your company will be truly apreciated", Gaara replied, with a little smile of his own

"That reminds me, where is your futon?, and why haven't you fought your way into my room yet to sleep?", Asuka asked, she knew that Gaara was not like that, but she was curious, and in need of teasing someone

"That's because I don't sleep", Gaara replied

"You can't sleep?... why?, nightmares?", Asuka asked, with no mockery, she still believed him to be a telepathic, which means a lot of mental strain to bear with

"As a way of speaking, yes", Gaara replied, Asuka studied him for a while, and then had a crazy idea

"Then let's turn this night into a challenge!, let's see who falls asleep first, if I win, you'll be my slave for a week!", Asuka stated, and then laughed

"Asuka, I do not...", Gaara tried to make her desisst, but got interrupted

"But if you win, I'll give you my first time", Asuka said with a sly look that silenced Gaara, who also started to blush madly, for he knew that he had that prize already in his hand

"Deal", Gaara found himself replying

"I knew you were a pervert!, but what boy is not?, tough I'll punish you for that once you become my slave, OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!", Asuka laughed

_'SHUKAKU?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!'_, Gaara shouted in his mind, he was sure that he would never take advantage of Asuka like that

_**'Why do you have to think that EVERYTHING is my fault?, give yourself some credit, or are you denieing that she has a hot body you wish to start...'**_, Shukaku replied smuggly, and Gaara almost had a nosebleed for the images that Shukaku sent to his mind

"Well, let's have lots of junk food and let's play videogames until the others return!", Asuka said, and Gaara nodded

Meanwhile...

_**'I'm so proud of you, my kit, I'd never thought you'll be able to handle the situation that well!'**_, Kyuubi teased

_'Shut up furball!'_, Naruto shouted back, with so much less anger that he tried to use

_**'You should be grateful to have me, kit, thanks to me you have outlasted her, though I find hard to believe that she was in such need!'**_, Kyuubi teased again, but this time Naruto didn't say anything, for he found it true, since Gai-sensei left for the mission, Hinata dragged him to the bed, and they hadn't got out of it since then

"Naruto-kun?", Hinata spoke, she was snuggling against Naruto's chest

"Oh, you are awake, let me get you something to eat, Hinata-chan", Naruto replied, Hinata hesitated to let him go, but her stomach protested, and she had to let go

"I need more, more of my Naruto-kun, and his face of happiness...", Hinata muttered with a dreamy expression

At the hotsprings near the volcano...

"Gai-kun, what happened?", Misato asked, somehow she managed to convince Gai to take a bath with her t the hotsprings

"Do you mean, to Rei-chan?", Gai asked, he had a long chat with his student, and how he managed to teach her such a dangerous technique in such a short time

"Yes, Ritsuko said that it may have been the change of pressures, but...", Misato drifted in her thoughts, she knew that there was something else with Lee and Gai, every day they looked less... human

"Misato-chan, I will not lie to you, it is related how Lee fights, I already reprimand him for teaching that style to Rei, but...", Gai trailed off, and Misato sighed

"But you feel proud of him, don't you?, he, being able to teach what you passed to him, and even when she got hurt, we can't deny that she survived due to it, but I still wonder...", Misato started, while reaching for Gai, hugging him and sitting on his lap in a awkward pose

"If I will be able to learn everything from you?...", Misato continued with a very seductive voice, she started to cuddle him, Gai offer no resistance at all, until both felt someone enter the water at their side

"Don't mind me, please continue!", Ritsuko said, as well as them, she was naked, and had an sly look that screamed that she will jump at them at any moment

"Rits!", Misato tried to sound like angry, or disapproving, but Gai was able to see that these two women were thinking on sharing him, he was about to look for an escape when...

"LLEEEEEEEEE-KKUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!"

The unmistakable voice of a pleased Ayanami Rei filled the air, and it was startling because she and Lee were inside a changing room, on another hot spring, the faces of the three adults shown different reactions, Ritsuko had a smirk that menaced with spliting her head, Misato had a shocked expression, her mind running wild wondering what could make a girl to moan like that, while Gai's face was nervously smiling, he knew exactly what was happening, and he knew what the women were thinking, he was about to clarify when...

"!!!"

The scream was one that the women decided to be of orgasmic levels, and this time even Gai had doubts about that being only a massage, once again, he was about to try to make the women to think differently, but Misato's hand covered his mouth

"Don't... they deserve their fun... but she isn't the only one who is going to have her way...", Misato stated, and then assaulted Gai, an assault that he didn't stop, or even resisted, and Ritsuko couldn't help but to watch them with extreme interest

With Lee ad Rei...

"Rei-chan?...", Lee asked with concern to a drooling Rei

"More... keep doing it...", Rei begged, her sore muscles were more than grateful of Lee's touch

"People is going to get the wrong idea...", Lee weakly stated, he didn't knew if it was the herbal medicine of Hinata, or if he was that good with massages, but Rei's way to express her delight was giving him problems with his pants, let alone the fact that Rei was naked

"MOOORREEEE!", Rei moaned again, and Lee couldn't help but to do as she commanded

Early on the morning...

At Misato's apartment, silence reigned, Gaara turned the TV off some time ago, and he was in such an awkward moment, at some point, Asuka fell asleep, that wasn't the problem, the problem was that she decided to fall asleep over Gaara, he was about to lift her and place her on her bed, when she hugged him, and made herself comfortable on his chest, he could have awaken her, but her angelical expression of peace stopped him, and after a few minutes, he couldn't resist it, he started to caress her hair, this changed her peaceful expression to one of pleasure, that made Gaara blush so much like Hinata, but he didn't stop, it felt so good to give some pleasure instead of pain to someone, he was so enthralled, that he didn't hear the door open, neither the steps of people approaching, until some voices broke his concentration

"It seems that Asuka-san and Gaara-san got along pretty well on our absence", Rei stated, spooking the sand user to his very core

"I'm glad that they are happy together, I believe that they were made for each other", Lee stated now, smiling so widely that Gaara blushed at all the implications, yet couldn't say a word

"So, did the two of you had fun while we were out?", Misato teased, and as Gaara has learned from Temari, he will not live out this

"Huh?, what?...", Asuka yawned and stirred while holding Gaara in a very awkward way, and the sand user found himself in a very life threatening situation, he hoped that his sand will protect him...

"KKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!", Asuka's shout was heard far away from the city, yes, this was going to be a hard situation to deal with

* * *

**Magnus:** sorry for making it so short, but I really have trouble to find time to write, in any case, did you liked it?, do you think that Asuka should held true to her word, or may Gaara have mercy of her?, will Gai be able to handle the two women himself, or will Misato claim him for herself alone after this?, this will only get more interesting, for in next chapter Lee is going to deliver the mission report himself!


	22. Understanding, or not

**Magnus:** Here is another funny chapter, I know, my chapters are kinda short, but I have very little time to work on them, and I don't feel like making you wait for more than one week, so, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

**Understanding, or not  
**

Asuka was having a bad training day, for she was unable to properly focus, before meeting Lee that could be barely a problem, for she was still good at everything even when distracted, unfortunately, training with Rei, The Blue Angel, requires all your attention if you don't want to end crippled or dead, or very humiliated, and all of this because the bet she made with certain sand user the night before...

"WHAAA!!!", Asuka shouted as she sailed backwards spinning maddly, courtesy of a special grappling move that Rei managed to create, Asuka landed on her head, for good or ill, she was still conscious

"Asuka-san, you should pay more attention, you have a reputation to protect, don't you?", Rei asked, she was rather disappointed on having an easy time with the redhead german

"Shut up, Wondergirl!, what you know about my reputation anyway?!", Asuka shouted in a very childish anger

"You said you are the best, yet, you always lose on our sparring matches, still today it has been easier than normal, is something bothering you that takes your mind away from our current spar?", Rei asked, with genuine concern, if Asuka had known her before Lee's arrival, she would have joined the population that is still chanting that the end of the world is approaching faster with every friendly comment that comes from Rei's lips

"Why do you care?!, oh yeah!, you and speedy are so on it that you see it as a perfectly normal thing to do, BUT I'M A DECENT GIRL!!!", Asuka replied, up to now she was in the dark about Lee and Rei relationship, but it was normal for her to think the worst, Rei tilted her head not understanding at first, but after a few seconds she clicked the pieces together

"Oh, I see, your lack of attention is due to the sexual intercourse you are going to go through with Gaara-san!", Rei stated with total naturality, Asuka opened and closed her mouth a few times, her face turned into different shades of red, until her voice found the way out

"HOW DARE YOU!!!", Asuka shouted, and then leaped toward the blue haired girl, with the fury of hell, and Rei started to dodge the flurry of punches and kicks

"Now That's the spirit, Asuka-san, yet you should try to put your eagerness aside and focus on your training", Rei stated while dodging and counter attacked

"I'M NOT EAGER TO DO THAT!, YOU SHAMELESS...", Asuka shouted, but wasn't allowed to finish, for Rei caught her fists and locked them on a holding position

"Then perhaps, you are afraid of that event, and don't know how to deal with Gaara-san?", Rei asked now, and Asuka, in an inhuman show of strength, managed to kick Rei away from her

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF HIM!!!", Asuka shouted again, with more strength than needed, and with a bright red face

"Then what is it?, are you afraid that he would not like you afterwards?", Rei asked again, and got her answer on the dangerously red face of the redhead pilot, and her gaping mouth

"KYAAAAA!!!", Asuka suddenly shouted, while blindly rushing at Rei

Meanwhile...

Gendo was pissed off, he wanted to have someone to unleash his fury with, the mission was a failure on his eyes, because:

1- Rei was not removed

2- Shinji (yes, he keeps calling him that way), was not broken

3- The Angel was not captured alive

Yes, Gendo was really furious, and whoever would deliver him the full report will face his whole rage, if it was Misato, rape and murder, if it was Akagi, rape and murder, if it was Rei, rape, murder and more rape, if it was any male... murder will do

"Commander, here is the one that will deliver the report", Fuyutsuki voiced

"Very well, let the poor bastard enter", Gendo replied, he was looking at his desk, pretending to be reading, and waited until the footsteps were close enough to rise his raging gaze on his victim, unknown to him, Fuyutsuki was already on his way to garden outside the installation by the time the messenger gave three steps inside the dark office

"NOW, I EXPECT A FULL EXPLANATION ON THE RESULT OF...", Gendo stopped his rant when he saw that in front of him wasn't a defenceless lamb, but a truly fierce predator

"Of course I'll give you the report... the mission was a success, the Angel was neutralized, and all the personal returned safe and healthy, is there something more you wish to discuss, Commander?", Lee asked the last part with enough venom to be felt even outside the geofront, Gendo swallowed hard, this was not as expected, and he knew that any wrong move could strip him from his beautiful scenario

"Care to explain why the main objective of the mission was not accomplished?", Gendo asked, trying to keep all his dignity and authority, without provoking his premature death

"The main objective was to either capture the inactive Angel, or neutralize it if it activates before capture, the Angel activated too soon, and his removal was necessary, were you expecting anything else?", Lee asked now, with a hardened look the made Gendo squirm on his wheelchair

"Nothing more than an explanation, I expect a full written report by tomorrow first hour, you are dismissed", Gendo stated with whatever guts he had left, he will try to strike again some other time, and he needed to stay alive for that to happen, Lee turned to leave, but stopped at the door frame

"One more thing, Commander, it is on your benefit that Rei-chan does not get harm to a crippling or life threatening level, I might get depressed and start drinking, and we don't want that, do we?", Lee stated in a casual tone, and then left, but the damage was already done, Gendo was ghostly pale, the idea of having Lee drunk was less welcomed than the idea of dealing with a nuclear reactor about to explode and send everyone straight to hell... the reactor would have the mercy of being fast on the killing... Lee would not be so kind...

"I think I need to change my pants...", Gendo muttered, noticing now the wet sensation on his lower half, and the smell on the room, but really, who could blame him for being afraid of Lee and alcohol on the same sentence, leave alone in the same room!

Training room, 15 minutes later...

Rei and Asuka were panting, Rei finally was able to have a good spar with Asuka, while said redhead finally got her head clear, so, even when they were tired, both showed smiles on their cute faces

"Thank you, Wondergirl, now I know how to deal with this", Asuka stated, while sitting on the floor

"You are welcome, Asuka-san, while I'm not well versed on that kind of situations, I'll do my best to help you sort this out", Rei replied, while giving a warm smile, during the last minutes she and the redhead had became to a good understanding between themselves

"Well, I'll talk to him as soon as possible, I don't want this to turn worst by letting the days pass", Asuka stated, and soon, the door of the training room opened, revealing not only Lee, but Gaara as well, Asuka was about to ask Rei to keep the secret... but it was too late

"Lee-kun!, I missed you!, Gaara-san!, Asuka want to speak with you regarding the bet you made last night!", Rei shouted and weaved to the boys, and Asuka couldn't help but to turn bright red at Rei's antics

"Quite blunt, isn't she?", Gaara asked while sweat dropping

"Like a sledge hammer, but is one of the traits I love so much of her, always truthful", Lee replied

"Ok... I'll go talk to Asuka then, I'll better let things clear with her", Gaara stated, and then went to where Asuka was sitting, however, as Gaara got closer, Asuka ran toward the dressers

"I think she wants you yo follow her to a more private site", Rei stated, unaware of how it sounded

"Go for her!", Lee encouraged the sand user

"I can't believe it!, from all people is him who is pushing me at this!, or is Naruto using a henge?, nah, he hasn't say 'Believe it' during all this time", Gaara muttered while making his way toward the dressers

"Ah!, blossoming love!", Lee cheered

"Let them be, IS MY TURN TO BE LOVED!", Rei shouted while jumping on Lee, taking him down, and then starting to make out wildly

At the dressers...

Asuka was scared, she didn't need psychic powers to know that Gaara was getting closer, she didn't undress, for he might took it as an invitation, yet she didn't hide, for he may take it as rejection, she only hoped that he didn't use his powers to dominate her and force his way with her, she wanted to talk first, get to some deal with him, and maybe, just maybe, work on a relationship, she tried her best to build up enough courage, but as the door opened, every little bit of confidence banished

"AH!, SANDMAN!, I... I... I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!", Asuka shouted in full panic, and the way Gaara approached her didn't help a bit

"Asuka...", Gaara spoke in a low voice

"EEEEPPP!!!", Asuka eeped as Gaara placed his hands on her shoulders, and froze when the sand user locked his eyes on hers

"You don't have to sleep with me if you don't want, I will not force myself on you, so, why don't we forget about that silly bet?", Gaara asked, trying to sound as sweet and sincere as possible, true, he wanted to take the redhead and keep her awake all night, but not under a forced act, he wanted willingness and love, Asuka for her part was speechless, with a blank stare, Gaara thought that it was all over, that in any given second she will laugh for a while embracing her safety, he was wrong

"ARE YOU REJECTING ME?!, HOW YOU DARE TO REJECT ME?!, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO REJECT ME!!!", Asuka shouted while grabbing Gaara by the collar of his suit, and he cursed the hell and heaven, for his inability to understand women, Shukaku couldn't help but to laugh, his host was going to get laid one way or another

* * *

**Magnus: **Hehe, I'm sure you didn't expect that outcome, well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I will have some free days this week, so, maybe the next chapters wll be longer and more exciting, keep tuning on this story, and brace yourself for the return of Sakura!, will Sakura strike back?, will she do something stupid?, or will she stop her moves toward Lee?


	23. Under One Roof

**Magnus:** Hi people!, I hope you had a nice Christmas time, here is another funny moment on the lives of our favourite pilots and shinobies, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

**Under One Roof**

Usually, Asuka was a girl who know no bounds, no restrictions, if she thought that something was right, then no force on earth would be able to make her thought different, and in her own eyes, whatever she do, is the right thing to do, and yet, today, in front of Dr. Akagi Ritsuko, she couldn't help but to look down in shame, the reason for this was the same reason for Gaara to have a goofy smile, he was standing at her side, but he was positively on cloud 9, uncaring for the world surrounding him, he was unable to forget what happened just an hour ago, Asuka litteraly jumped on him, and ended with their virginity

"I hope you understand the reach of your actions, Asuka", Ritsuko said, in a serious tone

"I... I... I...", Asuka tried to reply, but found herself unable to do so, several thoughts ran thru her mind, some of them included a broken psychic, or her being pregnant

_'Stupid hormones, Stupid pride, Stupid temper... Stupid me...'_, Asuka thought

"Leave... I want to talk with Gaara, in private", Ritsuko suddenly commanded, Asuka wanted to argue, but couldn't do it, she felt that Gaara was going to go thru a series of test that she didn't want to see, so, she left, not without giving a glance at the still dazed Kazekage

"Well, did you enjoy it, Gaara-sama?", Ritsuko asked, she already new a few of their secrets, but she has proven to be trustworthy

"Yeah... so much that I'll take her with me", Gaara replied, without dropping his dumb smile

"I can't go against it, but please, wait until the war is over, we don't have spare pilots, by the way, I got something that will help you with you... sleeping problems", Ritsuko stated, while showing a pack of pills to Gaara

"And how can this help me?", Gaara asked, Shukaku was one of the things she didn't know, if she knew, she will have to be silenced, or at least ensuring her cooperation on keeping the secret

"Well, these pills have a powerful synthetic hypnotic agent, take two pills, and your brain will shut down enough for you to have blank dreams for a whole night, it's a little too powerful for humans, but I believe you'll be fine", Ritsuko explained, Gaara found it interesting, if his brain was shut down, then Shukaku will have nothing to conect it to his body, for hence, Shukaku will not be able to come out, so, he took the pills

Meanwhile...

Gai and Misato were currently at the Commander's office, of course Gendo wasn't there, as he excused himself to get cleaned, so, in his place, Fuyutsuki was attending the the Captain and the Physical instructor, he couldn't help but to wonder why he didn't ran faster, or why did he had to have his cell phone active, he could be already on Okinawa enjoying the sun and the beach, instead of facing an impending doom

"I'm glad both of you are here, for I have very good news for you", Fuyutsuki started, hoping to get on their good side before giving his head for execution

"Oh, and what could it be?", Misato asked with a smile

"I can't wait to hear how are we going to be prised for our well done work!", Gai ALMOST boomed, he just didn't want to ruin Misato's moment

"Well, First of all, congratulations, You have been promoted from Captain to Major... Major Katsuragi", Fuyutsuki stated, and Misato couldn't help but to show rivers of tears of joy

"CONGRATULATIONS, MISATO-CHAN!... I MEAN MAJOR KATSURAGI!", Gai boomed, and Misato jumped on his arms, just to be spin around, Fuyutsuki smiled at the scene, but this was far from done

"Instructor Maito Gai, The Commander is very pleased with the results of your training with Section 2, so, in a show of gratitude, as well as a way to apologize for the troubles caused to you in the past, you have been granted a rise in you payment, 50% more, to be precise", Fuyutsuki stated, and Gai was frozen, back in the village he never got something like this, and he was closer to tears

"WOW!, with that money you can start to search for a woman to marry with!", Misato said playfully, while poking Gai's side, though it wasn't exactly a joke, and he couldn't help but to blush at the comment

"Oh, and before I forget about it, both of your request for better living states has been accepted, here, take these folders, they have the documents about you new living quarters!", Fuyutsuki sated now, with a smile that tried to hide his crescent fear

"REALLY?!", both Gai and Misato asked in disbelief, but when they were about to open the folders, Fuyutsuki interrupted them and started to push them out of the office

"Now, now!, why don't you go with your kids and tell them the good news?!, or go and thorw a party to celebrate?, or whatever just to keep up the good feeling?", Fuyutsuki asked in rapid secession, Gai and Misato were about to ask what was that for, but when they reached just outside, the door closed behind them, and a dozen of safety locks clicked, shielding the Vice-commander from them

"What was that for?", Misato asked, puzzled by the Vice-commander's behaviour

"I don't know, why don't we check our new living quarters?", Gai replied

"Yes!, I hope we don't live too far from each other!", Misato stated, wanting to repeat what happened in the hotspring, with blushes on their faces at the memory, they started to read the documents

"Hey!, it's in the building 7-D, the luxury apartments in front of the park!", Misato cheered, she always wondered how will it felt to live there, besides, it will help her with her morning training

"Really?!, then we'll be living in the same building!", Gai replied with joy in his voice, both of them blushed thinking on impure thoughts about each other, imagining themselves alone with the kids away

"Well, I'll be living on the 302, which one is your apartment?", Misato asked, it didn't matter anymore, they were so close to each other that she didn't mind to climb stairs to visit him

"Hum... Misato-chan... I believe there is some kind of mistake here, because... I got the same apartment, the 302...", Gai replied, both locked eyes and blushed brightly at the convenient mistake, and then shared a nervous laugh

"Well, more closer it's impossible", Misato joked, while imagining what happened at the hotsprings, but in the bathroom, the bedroom, the living room...

"I wonder how the kids will handle this?...", Gai suddenly asked, and Misato's fantasies shattered at that

"I completely forgot about them...", Misato replied, her face suddenly turned to one of dread, and Gai's face wasn't better, both of them started to imagine the upcoming disaster

"FUYUTSUKI!!!", both screamed, hoping to fix the current problem before it becomes a crisis, of course Fuyutsuki was already at the parking lot, fleeing from the wrath of the couple, he knew that once they calmed from the first shock, they'll read the rest of the document where the signature of Gendo was showing, redirecting their unholy wrath at the disabled man

Later that night...

Lee, Rei, Gaara and Asuka watched dumbfounded how their belongings were carried out of their small apartment, there were some mixed feelings, for example, Rei was puzzled, for there was no reason to move out, in spite of the small size, they all had started to live peacefully under the same roof, Lee was eyetwitching, he didn't care about moving out, for nothing will take his Rei away from mi, but the way the workers were handling his piano... someone will have his head chewed out if he happens to find the smallest of the scratches on it, Asuka was mad, her things were handled with the same care as trash, she was currently cursing on german, Gaara was actually hugging Asuka from behind, he didn't care about the things, for none was his, but he didn't want Asuka to murder the workers, not now at least, Soon, Misato went to them

"Oh, there you are, please, calm down, we are moving to a much bigger apartment, that means more space for the piano... and other things", Misato tried to explain, of course that sounded completely illogical, since the pilots no longer wanted to be separated, their gaze was almost unbearable, until a distressed 'wark' demanded her attention

"PEN-PEN!!!", Misato shouted, while rushing to the aid of her beloved pet

Meanwhile...

"Gai-sensei, where are we going?", Naruto finally asked, he, as well as Hinata, where silent since Gai arrived to the apartment, where he found them on the bed, no need to describe how he found them, and now, they were worried for the possibilities

"You are not going to take us home for punishment, are you?", Hinata asked, but her tone was more menacing than worried, and Naruto was tempted to hug her and cope a feel to return her to her beautiful and subdued demanor

"Huh?, no, not at all, I'm responsible for your lives, not your actions", Gai replied, and while this puzzled the young genins, Gai was prising them on his mind, he really wanted to see Hiashi face after he finds out about this

"So, where are we going?", Naruto asked again, a little more relieved

"Oh, we got a new apartment, a bigger one, more comfortable", Gai replied, his smile was a weak one, not his usual scary happy smile

"But we don't need more space...", Hinata meekly stated

"But we are going to need it... and a good insurance policy...", Gai muttered

One hour latter...

"SURPRISE!!!", Gai and Misato shouted, they were standing at the door of the apartment, it was a really big one, one master room, four more rooms, two complete bathrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room, and a big living room, complete with sofa and TV, however, the kids couldn't help but to have a face of dread

"No way...", Naruto satated

"This can't be...", Hinata muttered

"Huh-oh...", Gaara managed to say

"No...", Rei expressed herself

"Oh shit...", Lee almost shouted

"Ok... where is Pinky?...", Asuka asked, and the uneasiness of the situation grew exponentially

At the Okinawan Airport...

The trip was almost happy, almost good, and the way home could have been pleasurable, except for the killer intent being leaked by a pink haired girl

"Hum... Sakura-chan... are you ok?...", Kensuke asked, showing to the world that he could be even more stupid than anyone could though

"Shut up, once I finish my business with Lee, you are going to die", Sakura replied with a cold voice, that froze the stooge in his place

"Anyone wants to change seats with me?!", Kensuke suddenly shouted, earning the attention of the teacher

"Aida!, stay quiet, and you Haruno!...", was all that the poor teacher managed to shout, for Sakura hit him with a shoe, needless to say, he will not be able to teach for a long time, because Sakura throw it with full force, with some chakra in the mix

"Just you wait, Lee, just you wait...", Sakura muttered

* * *

**Magnus:** Did you like it?

**Gaara:** I'm enjoying this...

**Asuka:** Stop those perverted thoughts, Sandman!

**Misato:** I think that our life is going to become more troublesome...

**Gai: **I agree...

**Ritsuko:** Just wait until I arrive there to live with you!

**Magnus:** Don't give any more spolers, Ritsuko-chan, well, see ya in next chapter, and have a happy new year!


	24. Spar

**Magnus:** Well, a new year, a new chapter, I really hope you had a nice new year party, and I hope you have a good year, now on the chapter, I hope you enjoy this, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well asn anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

**Spar**

Ibuki Maya was eyeing the blue prints that were handled to her, it was, by the lack of better words, a true master piece of art, designed to be multiple weapons to adapt to any kind of situations, and yet, designed to be easy to carry and move, it will be a true joy for her to see this new weapon being manufactured for an EVA, and she couldn't hide her joy

"AWESOME!!!, I can hardly wait to see this weapon in action!, I'll ask for this to be built as soon as possible!, it should be ready by the time the Howling Rifle is ready for the first test!, how did you managed to create such an awesome weapon?!", Maya asked, she really was so intrigued, that she just forgot how much she feared the person who gave her the blue prints

"It's a family secret, you'll do well in no further asking about it", Gaara replied, and Maya just nodded, she suddenly remembered how scary the sand user was

Meanwhile, Tokyo-3 school...

The three pilots where now at the door of their classroom, it was such a pretty day, it was sunny, the morning training went really smooth, even when Asuka only managed to accomplish half of the drill, she was really happy, for she no longer wanted to best Lee on the training, by now, she was happy to just be part of a team, but more important, to be the special one of someone, and she was sure that HER Sandman felt the same

"Ah... it's good to return to school, isn't it?", Asuka asked, her happiness pouring out from all her pores, and her fellow pilots couldn't help but to further encourage her to remain like that

"Indeed, a place where we can spend time together as normal people", Rei remarked, of course they were far away from normal, but no one will dare to tell them that

"Yeah, I can wait to see how our dear friends missed us!", Lee stated in a low level booming voice, he has come to respect the school as a place to not be so loud on his outburst

The pilots were so cheerful, so much at peace with each other, that the opened the door to their classroom ready to infect the entire place with the power of youth, until they noticed a pink haired girl in front of them, she had an aura of hatred that was truly frightening

"Lee... I missed you... did you missed me?...", Sakura asked to the green clad pilot, her voice was colder than the north pole

"Humm... well... nope", Lee replied, he cursed himself for not being able to lie

"Is that why you tricked me?, that's the reason you sent me away from you?, to get rid of me?, why Lee?, why?, you used to love me so much!, or is this some kind of revenge for me not open my heart to you earlier?!", Sakura asked, in a faked voice of sorrow, Lee had his doubts about all of this, but the scene was very set up in front of the class, meaning that he was already the villain of the picture, he was about to reply, when Rei's cell sounded, earning the attention of the pilots

"Yes... really?... I see... Undertood, we'll attend to that immediately", Rei said, and then turned to the other pilots

"What is it?", Asuka asked, if this was another Angel attack, she will claim this kill for her, with the respective support, of course

"We are required at NERV HQ immediately", Rei stated with an all business tone

"OK!, LET'S GO!", Lee boomed, way too grateful for the distraction and way to evade the current confrontation, so, in a show of insane speed, they darted out of the school, leaving no time for Sakura to said anything else

"Did he just evaded me?...", Sakura muttered to herself

"You should not doubt Ayanami-san, we most likely will be attacked by an Angel pretty soon for them to run like that", Hikari voiced, she, as well as the entire class respected the pilots a lot, despite their eccentricity, unfortunately, Hikari had to watch a shoe flying at her direction at frightening speeds, but it never hit her, for Touji jumped between her and the offending object, getting a horrible hit on his face, truth to be told, he would have died there if not for Lee's training

Meanwhile, at the Pilot's apartment...

"Naruto-kun, what are we going to do with this?", Hinata asked with a sweet voice, it was the last thing to be done before taking her Naruto to their room

"Well, I already called Ayanami-san, but she answered in a strange way, she cut the call before telling me what to do about this", Naruto replied, while pointing to three bento boxes that the pilots forgot before heading to school

"Oh well, their loss, now come with me, there is much for us to be done", Hinata stated seductively, dragging Naruto to their room...

At NERV HQ...

"A lie?!...", Lee shouted with disbelief, and as Rei nodded, a little ashamed of herself, both Lee and Asuka exploded in laughter

"WONDERGIRL!, YOU ARE THE GREATEST!!!", Asuka praised while laughing

"IT WAS A VERY SMART MOVE!, THANK YOU MY LOVE!!!", Lee boomed while spinning with Rei on his arms, his sweet comment on Rei didn't go unnoticed by Asuka, but she not only didn't minded, she accepted their wicked love, for she had now someone to love

"What are you ding here?, aren't you supposed to be at school?", The voice of Gaara interrupted their little victory dance

"Aren't you happy to see me?", Asuka pouted, and Lee watched in awe how Asuka managed to reduce Gaara to a tamed kitty with a hug and some caress on his hair

"Yes, I'm very happy, but also worried, did something bad happened?", Gaara asked, in a more relaxed voice

"Read my mind, Sandman...", Asuka ordered in a bored tone, Lee stiffened a little, thinking that it was time to reveal some secrets to the girls, not that Rei didn't know, she told him that he tends to speak while asleep, yet she guarded their secrets with religious devotion

"I see, so you are here to hide away from Sakura... Lee, you should confront her soon, or I'll be forced to put an END to her troublesome antics", Gaara replied with a deadly cold voice, and yet Lee didn't winced, in fact, he was considering the idea of letting Gaara handle the trouble

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, what are we going to do in the mean time?", Rei asked, there were some things she wanted to do, but half of them required a weeding before that

"Training, what else?, if we go outside she'll find us", Lee replied, of course, training was very fun for him, the pilots nodded, but soon they were interrupted

"You two can train, but I'll take Asuka for a special training", Gaara deadpanned, grabbing Asuka with his sand, and taking her away to another location, Asuka only could eep at the turn of events, for she didn't know what to think, for this could be real training, or a repetition of that day at the dresser room

"LEE-KUN!, LET'S HAVE SOME GREAT FUN TOO!", Rei boomed, she finally had a nice moment to be alone with her beloved green beast, maybe a nice spar with a lot of touching, and who knows, maybe Lee this time will take it harder on her enough to get the clothes off...

"AH!, MY BEST STUDENT!, IS SO GREAT YOU ARE HERE!, COME, LET'S SPAR!, I NEED TO SEE IF YOU HAVEN'T LACKED THE PROPER TRAINING!!!", Gai's voice boomed strong, throwing away all the hopes she had to turn on Lee

"YOSH!!!!, FINALLY A SPAR TO NOT HOLD BACK!!!", Lee replied, and his word struck Rei's mind like a colossal sword

"Not... holding back...", Rei muttered, she never have seen Lee at his full strength, in spite of how much she wanted to be alone with him... and maybe with a little sake... she was looking forward to see this friendly spar

The word of Lee and Gai spar spread like wildfire on all NERV HQ, not even the humblest of the staff members wanted to miss it, so, they managed to convince Maya into lug the TV system of the Cafeteria into the observation room of the training room, thus, allowing them to watch the battle with the special tracking camera that Ibuki managed to install on the room, even Gendo managed to get the transmission on his office, he too, was curious about all of this martial artist crap, as he named it, none of them was prepared to see the level of battle they witnessed

"Hachimon Tonkou: Seimon... KAI!!!", both Lee and Gai shouted at the same time, their skins turned red, their eyes white, and they exuded a massive energy that was perfectly visible for everyone to see, this time the word 'impossible' didn't sounded, for no one was able to find their voices, little they knew, that this was only the first stage of their spar

"**HERE I GO!!!"**, Lee shouted, while leaping at Gai, with neck breaking speed, their fists collided, and the entire geofront trembled due to the shock wave

"**NOT BAD AT ALL!, YOUR STRENGTH IS GETTING EVEN BETTER!, HOW ABOUT YOUR SPEED?!?!?!"**, Gai boomed, while unleashing the most brutal combo ever seen on Lee, only for said boy to dodge every blow, and even counterattacking a little

Around all NERV, different thoughts emerged, some, like the goons of section 2, found in their hearts a new level of respect from the green clad instructor, they felt honoured to have such sensei, and resolved themselves to train harder, others, like the bridge bunnies, decided that Misato was now and forever off limits, both for romantically pursues or dirty jokes, it was no secret that she and the green clad martial artist were in love with each other, and the idea of enrage said martial artist was now a way to ask being kicked straight to hell and back, just to be kicked again, but in the Commander's office...

"It's trick!, it has to be!, a human can't simply be able to do something like that!", Gendo reasoned, however, he was scared out of his mind, proof of that was the urine smell coming from him, not that Fuyutsuki or Kaji will remark that, for they were also trembling in fear

'_It's official, I'm on their side, sorry Gendo, but survival comes first!'_, Fuyutsuki thought, and then started to formulate a plan to be in good graces with the Physical Instructor and the Major

'_This is not good, if SEELE gets their hands on either of them...'_, Kaji thought, and then a dark shadow crossed his face, he smirked, and then started to formulate his own plans

Back at the now damaged training room, Gai and Lee stopped to stare at each other, both of them smiling, and not even sweating or even breathing hard, and that alone, spoke volumes of them, a new wave of respect and admiration for them grew on the crowd, even Rei, who has come to idolize him, decided that he, officially now, was her God, and deserved proper worship

"**I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU AREN'T GETTING WEAK!, NOW, HOW ABOUT WE SPAR A LITTLE MORE SERIOUS NOW?!"**, Gai asked on his booming voice

"**YES PLEASE, GAI-SENSEI!!!, LET'S THE POWER OF YOUTH FLOW THROUGH OUR BODIES, AND LET ME SHOW YOU MY TRUE STRENGTH!!!"**, Lee boomed with excitement, and those who heard him almost had a heart attack, even Rei, she knew about the gates, she was able to open the first one, but she didn't knew how many gates Lee could open, it was enough surprise to see the effects of the third gate, her mind was unable to process the possibility of seeing Lee even more powerful than he already showed, however they didn't had a chance, for the energy of the geofront went off

* * *

**Magnus:** Hehehehehehe, don't hate for the cliff hanger, I saw it fitting, but don't worry, next week you'll see what's going on, stay tuned until then, see ya in next chapter!

**The Ancient One: **Don't forget to participate in the poll at the profile, the destiny of Gendo is on your hands!, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	25. Lights out

**Magnus: **Here is another little chapter, yep, another Angel being beaten, hope you enjoy it, and Remember, Read and Review!

**Ankiseth:** The poll is about to end, you have until Wednesday to vote, this could be your last chance to decide Gendo's fate, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

**Lights out**

When the lights went off at the geofront, one would have thought that chaos would reign, and that people would run like headless chickens, but instead of that, everyone, Lee and Gai included, waited patiently until the emergency generator activated, and the emergency lights flared on

"Maya, can you chack the status?", Ritsuko asked, and Maya quickly activated her laptop, which was linked to The MAGI

"Sempai!, it seems that energy was cut in all Tokyo-3!", Maya replied, it was hard to get accurate info with the current lost communications

"Are we under attack?", Ritsuko asked again, and Maya quickly taped many commands on the laptop

"There aren't any blue patterns detected, but...", Maya replied, this looked like an Angel attack, which made the absence of such very suspicious

"I see...", Ritsuko muttered, she was about to think in possible scenarios for this, when the door of the room opened

"Perhaps is an sneak attack, why would the enemy show their detectable barriers if we are unable to counterattack?", Gai suddenly stated, earning gasps from the bridge bunnies

"But if that's the case, how will be able to point it's location?", Maya asked

"We may not know from where it is coming, but we know where it goes", Lee stated, earning nods from Rei

"Also you can search for the destruction of anything traceable from your laptop, is not as if those things were that small", Asuka added, just as she and Gaara arrived

"OK!, I'll check that!", Maya replied and then started to furiously type more commands on her laptop

"YOSH!, Lee, Rei, Asuka!, go and prepare for battle!", Misato finally shouted her orders, and the pilots darted to the dressers

"Gai!, let's put all your energy to a good use!", Misato shouted, but soon regretted her choice of words

"Right here and now?!", The rest of the people in the room asked, having rather perverted ideas

"I'm talking about the manual controls to prepare the EVAs!", Misato shouted with an embarrassed expression

"YOSH!, LEAVE THAT WORK TO ME!", Gai boomed, and then darted out of the room, to gather section 2 for a little workout

"Ritsuko, did you do what I asked you?", Gaara suddenly asked, remembering the people of the room about his existence and the dangers that that implied

"You mean gather all those tons of sand?", Ritsuko asked back, and Gaara only nodded

"Yes, why?", Ritsuko asked now

"Because the ramps are powered down, and it would be stupid to make the EVAs crawl their way out", Gaara replied, making Ritsuko sweat drop

Meanwhile in the city...

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, ALL CIVILIANS PLEASE HEAD TO THE SHELTERS!!!", Naruto shouted, he was in top of a van, with a microphone in hand, Hinata was with him too, making sure he will not fall

"Naruto-kun, you are so heroic and selfless...", Hinata muttered in adoration, they were at first at the balcony of their apartment to take a rest from their activities, when they spotted the figure of a giant spider-like creature

"What I've done to end in a situation like this?", the driver of the van muttered, he was supposed to only announce a silly adversitment to get a silly payment, and somehow ended offering his services to save the city, he hoped that at least he managed to keep his work after this

Back at the geofront...

Ritsuko watched in awe the work of section 2, they moved the manual controls of the EVA assembly systems, making it work at normal speed, she also watched Gai, who was moving the EVA Restrains single handed, she had lustful thoughts about him, she had to visit him at his home soon

"Ok people, are we ready to launch?!", Misato asked to the personal

"Energy re-routed to open the way to the surface!", Maya replied

"EVAs ready!", Gai shouted

"Platform ready to launch", Gaara stated in a barely eager voice

"Good, Lee, Rei, Asuka, there will be no energy cords this time, you only have 5 minutes at most, do this quick and clean!", Misato shouted to the pilots with a speaker, there was no need to nod or rely, they knew that this was deadly serious, any error would be fatal

"Sempai!, I have pin pointed the enemy!, it's getting nearby!", Maya shouted, and that was the signal to launch

"OK!, Launch!", Misato shouted, and soon Gaara lifted his hands, making a massive amount of sand to to lift the three platforms at moderate speeds, but it was far better than crawl their way out

"Sandman, don't overexert yourself too much...", Asuka muttered, she was going to make this angel pay for making her Sandman to work too much

At the surface...

The spider-like creature was walking toward the area of the geofront, as if being attracted to some kind of signal, it barely destroyed things, just a few phone poles, or the occasional car, destruction was not it's main objective, soon, three hatches opened, and the figures of the EVAs were visible, the eyes of the EVAs looked at the enemy, and soon they voiced their opinion

"A spider?!", Asuka shouted in disgust

"And a little one by the looks of it...", Rei deadpanned, the spider may have been giant, but it barely got to the knees of the EVAs

"How disappointing...", Lee pouted, maybe if the little thing had them cornered below the earth in the tunnels, dropping some kind of powerful acid at them to prevent them to reach it, it could be some challenge, but...

"Mine...", Asuka said in cold voice

"Huh?", Lee and Rei replied at the same time

"That fucking little pest made my Sandman to overexert himself by taking us here, I will not forgive it!", Asuka shouted while rushing at the angel, Lee and Rei made no move to stop or aid her, they were more than confident in the german redhead

Meanwhile at the shelter...

"I told ya", Hikari smugly said to the pink haired banshee, who was fuming

"I'm still mad at him", Sakura muttered

"I still don't understand why are you still trying...", Touji stated, it was a so sudden thing, that it took both Sakura and Hikari by surprise

"Touji...", Hikari muttered, worried for him, since he still had his head bandaged

"What the fuck do you mean, stooge?!", Sakura shouted

"He will never leave Rei for you, just as I will never leave Hikari, not even for one thousand horny maids that have bowed to serve me for their entire life, I now have only eyes for my girl, and I'm pretty sure that Lee-sempai has only eyes and hands for Ayanami, so stop it, and live with it, I'm sure that if you tries, you may get a decent man to be with you, but stop this nonsense before you hurt yourself", Touji explained, earning a new level of respect and admiration from not only his girlfriend, but from everyone that heard him, except his target

"Shut up!", Sakura said

"What?!", Hikari shouted, her boyfriend just had his brightest moment of mature wisdom, and this girl just decided not to hear

"I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!", Sakura shouted now

"HEY!, WE GOT SIGNAL!!!", Kensuke shouted, stopping a potential massacre without knowing

"How?, a teacher asked as everyone got closer to Kensuke's

"Our friends Naruto and Hinata managed to put a camera on top of the shelter, it seems that the battle is really close to this area!", Kensuke shouted with happiness, and at that moment, Naruto and Hinata entered the shelter, preventing Sakura from doing anything at all

"It's been a pleasure to help the friends of Lee", Hinata shyly said

"However you may not want to see that fight, believe it...", Naruto stated while scratching the back of his head, what they saw on the monitor, was the EVA-02 stomping it's foot with rage and joy at the same time, everyone pitied the poor monster

"Hey, Haruno, if you have something to say to Asuka-san, this would be a good time to do so", Kensuke playfully stated, Sakura was about hit him full force, when Hinata 'gently' placed a juken strike to the back of her head, knocking her out, for at least some hours

"Hey, do you think they'll capture it and put it on a giant glass flask?", Kensuke asked, ignoring the downed girl, soon, everyone joined the thought, ignoring her too

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you like it?

**Ritsuko:** Can I got some Gai in next chapter?

**Gai:** Ritsuko-san, I don't believe that Misato-chan would want to share...

**Gaara:** Asuka is going to sleep peacefully tonight...

**Sakura:** WHY DID HINATA HIT ME?!

(Hinata suddenly appears and applies another juken strike to Sakura)

**Magnus:** Thank you so much, Pretty Hinata-chan, now go and have a GOOD quality time with your Naruto. Well, see ya in next chapter!


	26. Madness

**Magnus:** here is a little update to this story, hope you like the new addition to this little chaos, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 26**

**Madness**

The three pilots where standing in front of the door to their apartment, they were unable to open it, they knew that inside that apartment was the pink haired banshee, and she was most likely enraged, they managed to evade her at school, thing that they will try to do again whenever possible, they were able to evade her on the street, secluding themselves inside the geofront, where the banshee can't reach them, but now, they were in front of the place where they will sleep, where the banshee sleeps too, and that made the pilots scared

"Staring at the door won't solve anything, let's deal with this now", Gaara stated, he wasn't scared about Sakura, she can't scare him, he scare her, so, he didn't care, that's why he opened the door, to push them inside

"WAIT!", the three pilots shouted at the same time, just to end fact to face with Sakura

"Lee...", Sakura said, in a monotone voice

"Yeah?", Lee replied, sweating, Asuka make use of the situation to escape to her room, dragging Gaara with her, while Rei was biting her lower lip

"Why don't you like me?", Sakura asked, she sounded as if she were full of sorrow, but she is a kunoichi, and can't be trusted

"Sakura-san, what would happen if I said that I still like you?", Lee asked, while squeezing Rei's hand, as a way of telling her that he was testing grounds

"Then I'll be happy and ready to show you how much I truly love you!", Sakura replied, her voice was happy now, even a little childish, trying to evoke the days where they'd met

"How so?" asked Rei, while returning the squeeze to Lee, telling him that she will play along

"How else?, pleasing him greatly, cooking for him, and doing all he like", Sakura replied, the last part was said in a very seductive voice

"I will not leave Rei-chan for you, not now, not ever", Lee deadpanned, Sakura seemed to flinch, but she was decided to keep fighting

"What did she gave you that I can't give you?", Sakura asked

"Love and understanding from the first moment we met, I will not change him for anything I could be offered, I'll die for him, and I'll die without him, that's all", Rei replied, surprising both Lee and Sakura

"I see... so, when are you going to take her back home, I guess Tsunade-sama will like to know her, and the others, I believe that...", Sakura started, trying to change her tactics, but Lee stopped her

"This is my home now, I will never go back, much less I'll take my dear Rei-chan there", Lee replied with a very cold voice

"Lee, are you really abandoning us?... me?", Sakura asked, she was shocked to say the least

"He belongs here, he belong to me, here he is renown for his great skills and power, here I love him just for being the way he is, now, if you excuse us we have to go to bed, tomorrow there will be school to attend, we can discuss this further there, until then, good night", Rei stated, and then walked to the bathroom, dragging Lee with her, Sakura just stood there baffled, she will need to change her strategy if she want this mission to be a success

Next morning at school...

Asuka was humming happily, more than one cringed in fear, and sent fearful glances at the sky, for seeing her in such a good mood was as bad as seeing Rei so friendly and talkative, but she was happy nonetheless, during the course of the night, Sakura attempted an assassination on her, of course Sakura didn't noticed Gaara's head resting peacefully on Asuka's breast, who also was deeply asleep thanks to the pills that Ritsuko gave him, Asuka was awake, caressing the Kazekage's hair, and when Sakura appeared holding a kunai over her head, Asuka became shocked, unable to scream or move, Sakura tried to kill her, but the sand darted to interject the weapon, and then chased the pink haired banshee out of the room, on that very moment, the very last wall on Asuka's heart broke, her Sandman loved her that much, that even asleep he was protecting her, and that she decided to stop the act of being a bitch and live happily with her psychic boyfriend, of course, the other pilots where now on distress, too bad she was in cloud nine, unable to help them

"Lee...", Sakura started, she was standing just in front of Lee, who was cuddling with Rei

"What do you want, Pinky?, can't you see we are busy?", Rei asked, in a very unfriendly way, everyone in the classroom backed away immediately, on thing was seeing said girl happy and friendly, and another was seeing her angry

"I see, I'll never get rid of you, look, I'm tired of this competition, I gve up on trying to snatch him away from you", Sakura stated, with a defeated look on her face, and while Lee just couldn't believe, Rei gave a smile of approbation

"I'm glad to hear that, now we all can be...", Rei started, returning to her friendly attitude, until Sakura made an unexpected move

"I'll share him with you", Sakura stated, while sitting with them, hugging them, and ready to cuddle with both of them, that caught Rei with off guard, but not Lee

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Lee shouted while getting away from Sakura's grasp, obviously taking Rei with him

"What is it, Lee-kun?, I'm sure you can handle two girls without problem thanks to your bestial stamina and endurance", Sakura deadpanned, with a smug smile on her face, many boys snapped at this, glaring at Lee, while many girls had a nosebleed, it was easy for them to imagine what was below the spandex, so, knowing the capacities of said boy made things worst, so, they glared at Rei

"SAKURA!, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", Lee shouted, he was really startled by this

"Lee, I can't take you away from her, for you'll be sad, and she'll be depressed without you, that much I know, but I don't want to lose you, not again, and to stay with you, I'm willing to share... so long I get my nookie...", Sakura explained, and this time Rei reacted

"I'M NOT SHARING HIM!, HE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!, HE IS NOT A PERVERT WHO ONLY WANT EASY GOING WHORES LIKE YOU!!!", Rei exploded with enough brutality to scare the crap out of every girl that was making plans to join the harem

"And there I thought you'll do anything for his happiness...", Sakura stated with a smug smile, silencing Rei, Lee was about say something to stop this madness, when the sound of a motor working with the potency of a turbo jet resounded, getting louder and louder

"Isn't that Misato's car?", Asuka suddenly asked, not getting out of her happy trance, and yet startling Lee and Rei, who along with the entire class, went to the window, wanting to see the insane driver, when in the distance, a white mauled car appeared

"That is not Misato's car...", Asuka stated, while the car covered the distance in less than a second, which stunned the class, meanwhile, Lee hugged Rei from behind, making said girl to eep

"I'm only yours, Rei-chan, never doubt that", Lee whispered to Rei's ear, making said girl to blush and shed a tear of joy, which was short lived, for the white car entered the parking lot of the school, making a series of spins and stunts that were beyond the capabilities of a car or a human to perform, ending in a perfect parking on the side of the director's car, soon, a woman get out of the car, and for a moment, everyone thought that it was Misato

"Was that Misato?", Sakura asked, as far as she knew, she and Gai-sensei were at NERV, could it be that she came at the school to take Lee away from her?, Sakura got her answer when the door of the classroom blasted opened, allowing a woman, that looked pretty much like Misato, to enter, panting, she obviously ran to the classroom, but why?

"Hello kids!, I'm Tanizaki Yukari!, your new sensei!", The woman presented herself, with enough energy to rival Gai-sensei, thing that of course scared the students

"Humm... hello, Tanizaki-sensei...", Hikari tried to be polite and present the group, as well as giving her the warnings about the spandex squad

"NO!, NO NO NO NO NO!, JUST CALL ME YUKARI-SENSEI!, I'M STILL IN THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!", Yukari boomed, and laughed, this time even Lee was scared

"Lee-kun... don't you think that she'll be related to Gai-sensei?", Rei whispered to Lee, who was still shocked

"I don't want to know...", Lee replied in a whispered voice, unfortunately for them, Yukari saw them

"OH!, WE HAVE A LITTLE COUPLE IN THE CLASSROOM!", Yukari boomed while rushing at them, both Lee and Rei cringed

"COME ON! COME ON! TELL US YOUR DIRTY SECRET!!!", Yukari demanded with a devilish smile

"Dirty?...", Rei muttered

"Secret?...", Lee finished

"YES!, you were whispering a moment ago, you were having a dirty talk about dirty things, don't you?, can't wait to get married?, or do you need to get married soon?", Yukari teased heavily, though no one make any sounds of shock or teasing, for the only ignorant was her

"Sensei, I assure you that it wasn't anything like that!", Lee defended, but Yukari will have none of that

"What then?!, were you making fun of me?!", Yukari asked now with a fiery aura of rage, Rei was about to reply with the truth in hopes of stop this madness, until Asuka's cell phone rang, getting the attention of everyone

"Hello?", Asuka answered, her face was not betraying any emotion, but Yukari got enraged

"NO CALLS FROM ANYONE!!!", Yukari shouted, she was about to snatch away Asuka's cell phone, when Touji and Kensuke jumped in front of her with the book of the school rules on their hands

"No one, under no circumstances, can interrupt any call to the EVA pilots!", Touji defiantly said, shoving the book on Yukari's face, she had one too, but hasn't read it yet

"What the?, these three have all this freedom?!", Yukari asked, while Asuka finished the conversation

"Well, we have to be at NERV for a test, and Wondergirl, next time don't forget your cell phone", Asuka said while picking her backpack to leave the school

"Sorry!, I thought I packed it before coming!", Rei apologized while picking her things too

"It doesn't matter, we have to go and that's all", Lee stated, and then the three ran away from school

"Not again!", Sakura shouted, boiling in rage

"They do this often?", Yukari asked

"Whenever they have to save the world... or a crisis rises on their HQ", Kensuke replied

"Saving the world?", Yukari asked now, and everyone face faulted, they couldn't believe that someone doesn't know about the EVA pilots

Meanwhile at the apartment 302...

Hinata was eyeing Rei's cell phone with a raised eyebrow, she just used it to call the red head German to tell her that the blue haired girl forgot her cell phone, but Asuka seemed to answer to questions that she didn't asked, and soon found the line cut, thing that confused her greatly

"Something wrong, Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked, while hugging her from behind

"No, nothing wrong, Naruto-kun", Hinata replied with a smile, and then turned around to kiss him madly

At SEELE secret reunion place...

A group of old men was watching a video with unholy interest, some of them were even licking their lips, wanting to put their decrepit hands on the bodies being shown in the video, and a young man was enjoying their reactions

"Is this real?", the leader of the senile men asked

"Yes, is fucking real, every bit of it", Kaji replied, soon he was assigned a new mission, to set up a trap to make Lee fall on their hands, he almost savored all the unholy things that the old geezers will do to him

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked the chapter, and I hope you can start to imagine what will happen when Gai and Yukari meet... nothing that Misato would like, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!, ahem!, see ya in next chapter!


	27. Youthful Sensei

**Magnus:** Here is the next chapter, with a little more of Yukari on it!, enjoy the madness, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

**Youthful Sensei**

The pilots were heading home after a day of training at the geofront, Asuka was happy, for she went under Gaara's tutelage, learning to use many weapons, like the Nunchakus, Naginata, and spear, it was a little hard at first, but she learned fast, while Lee and Rei went into a heavy spar, which Rei managed to go into a grappling contest that, while she lost it, she managed to cope a good feeling of her boyfriend, not that she don't get them often enough, is just that she wanted to feel it in a more forceful way, and now in the car, which was being drove by Gai, a short talk began

"Hey, kids, while it's good that you are spending so much time training, you should attend to school too, I mean, when this war is over you'll need some education to deal with life, you can't live only with battle skills", Misato said to the kids, who shared a quick laugh at the comment

"Don't worry that much, Misato-chan, we can always hire someone to give them the classes at the geofront or at home, besides, they are only doing this because they feel too much social pressure", Gai stated, he knew exactly what the problem was, and he also knew of the dangers of said problem, he just hopped that the lift up comes soon, or he may have to deal with the situation himself

"Still, I'm intrigued, you said that your new teacher was very 'Energetic', just as much as Gai-sensei... is that true?", Gaara asked, the idea of another human who acted the same as the hyper excentric green clad shinobi was near impossible to believe

"I doubt ANYONE could be as energetic as Gai-kun", Misato said, and giggled like a school girl, earning scared stares from the pilots, while Gaara just readied his sand, just in case

"I doubt they were thinking in THAT kind of ENERGETIC, Misato-chan", Gai replied with a slight blush on his face

"And how did you know I was meaning that, you pervert?", Misato teased with a playfully voice, the pilots decided to do other things to not hear the 'adult' conversation

Apartment 302, some minutes later...

As the group made their way to their home, a lot of reactions were showing, Gai and Misato were grinning, home means that they can get some quality time alone, they barely had to ask the kids to stay away from their room, Lee and Rei were sharing an unspoken conversation, while holding hands, they knew that once inside they will be attacked by the pink haired banshee, while Gaara and Asuka were already feeling the bed inviting them, not that they were that sexually active, but since they slept together, they noticed something, Gaara found not only able to sleep due to his medication, but also waking up really happy by finding Asuka at his side, while Asuka stop having her horrible nightmares, of course her dreams were now filled by endless dunes of sand and a strange looking tower in the middle of the desert, where she only played and chatted with her sandman, but it was a GREAT improvement over her normal dreams, suddenly, the sounds of laughter and chatter from inside the apartment got their attention

"It doesn't sound as Naruto or Hinata...", Misato was the first to speak, while the chatter continued

"One sounds like Pinky...", Asuka managed to say, and the laughter exploded again

"But who is the other?, it sounds like a mature woman...", Gai said, by now Lee and Rei were clinging on each other

"It can't be!, it sounds like...", Lee started, and the door opened, revealing the invading character

"YUKARI-SENSEI!!!", the pilots shouted at the same time

"HI, KIDS!!!", Yukari shouted back, yep, she was pretty much as Gai-sensei

"How did you enter?!, this place is only for NERV personal!", Misato shouted, she was very lax with the security, at least when she knew the guests, but this woman was a total stranger

"I allowed her to enter, I'm sorry, but she was concerned on the well being and education of Lee-kun and the others", Sakura replied in behalf of Yukari, which was a total lie, Yukari was only interested on the gossip, mostly because Sakura was openly interested on Lee, while it was obvious that Lee was in a solid relationship with the blue haired girl

"Sakura!, you and I are going to have a very serious talk about this!, you can't allow strangers to come here!", Gai shouted, more concerned than angry, up to now, Misato has just plainly ignored all the hints that showed that he and his kids weren't normal humans, and the spandex squad didn' mind about it, but a civilian stranger?

"HEY!, I'M NOT A STRANGER!, I'M THE NEW TEACHER OF THESE KIDS!", Yukari defended

"You can be the pope and you'll still be forbidden to come here", Misato deadpanned, and Gaara and Asuka tried to sneak their way to their room, with no success

"Hey!, where are you going, WAIT A SECOND!, WHY ARE YOU HEADING TO THE SAME ROOM TOGETHER?!", Yukari asked very shocked, though her mind was trying to catch every detail for gossip and teasing purposes

"HEY!, IF I CAN RISK MY LIFE TO SAVE YOUR ASS, THEN I CAN TAKE MY BOYFRIEND TO MY ROOM!", Asuka shouted in defense, and for a second, the room went silent, and Asuka covered her mouth with her hand, up to now, she has declared Gaara as her property, had made comments on the two of them being happy together, but never before she had said that he was her boyfriend

"But aren't you a little too young for...", Yukari tried to ask, but a sudden sandstorm took away Asuka and the Kazekage, leaving an startled Yukari

"Asuka's boyfriend is a powerful psychic, you may want to not tease Asuka in the future, his telekinesis over the sand is enough to lift an entire beach and use it as a weapon", Misato answered the unspoken question that was plastered on Yukari's shocked face

"Right... so, what is this place?, the nest of Love?, a cheap motel?, I mean, three couples with no bounds under the idea that they are free to do as they want because they defend mankind from big sized freaks?", Yukari asked with a very faked voice of indignation, she really wished that Nyamo could come here, the gossip will never end!

"There aren't three couples living here", Naruto said as his head popped out from the kitchen, startling Yukari, since she didn't noticed him before

"Do you mean that these two adults here aren't a couple?", Yukari asked, eyeing Gai and his tight and revealing suit, Misato caught her intention, but Hinata spoke first

"What Naruto-kun means is that there are four couples living here, Naruto is my boyfriend, and you better don't come between us if you value your life", Hinata's menace was frightening enough for Yukari to take it serious, yet she also noticed something

"Hey!, wait a second, why haven't I seen these two and the redhead's boyfriend at school?!", Yukari pressed, this was very strange

"Because the don't go to school", Sakura deadpanned, by now, Lee and Rei sneaked their way to their room

"Why is that?", Yukari asked

"Because Naruto and Hinata will be leaving as soon as their new guardian arrives, and takes them to their new home, as for Gaara...", Gai explained, while trying to think in a way to explain the Kazekage's situation

Meanwhile, on Asuka's room...

"Sandman... please, don't misunderstand my reaction... is just that...", Asuka tried to explain her actions at her own declaration

"You felt vulnerable and weak, as if you just exposed your weak point", Gaara explained, and Asuka's face was one of shock, which quickly turned into one of tears, she just decided it, that in front of him, and only him, she'll be weak and in need of his protection

"Oh Sandman!, you really understand me!", Asuka shouted, while hugging Gaara in a very affectionate way

"I love you, troublesome redhead", Gaara declared, while evoking his sister's boyfriend

"I love you too, Sandman", Asuka replied

Back with the adults...

"What do you mean that they need to socialize?", Misato asked, she was at the verge of kicking this woman out, she was burning her quality time with the Azure Beast

"Just that, keeping them training will eventually turn them insane", Yukari replied, and Misato and Sakura looked at her with a face that screamed that it was too late for that

"But they socialize!, is just that they had to train in a very intense way due to a series of events that are happening, and we can't afford to let them slack off, that will cost the lives of everyone in the planet!", Gai defended, which was a truly valid point, if one don't look at the way the pilots have massacred the angels so far

"Well, I think that they can take a day off to participate on the sport festival that is bound to happen in two days", Yukari offered

"As the officer of higher rank, I can't lie to you, there is no guarantee on the assistance of the pilots to that event, should we require them, they will leave in the spot", Misato stated, in her full role of Major

"Fine, but if they do that, or plainly don't participate, they will have to repeat the course", Yukari deadpanned

"WHAT?!", Both Gai and Misato shouted

"You do what you must do, and I'll do what I see fit, I've seen them running and I want them on my team, YOSH!, I'LL WIN THE INTER-SCHOOL FESTIVAL OF THIS YEAR!", Yukari stated, using her own version of the Sunset on the Cliff no Jutsu

"I believe it's a good idea, the kids need the exercise", A voice suddenly spoke, everyone turned to the door to see the newcomer

"Kaji...", Misato muttered with rage

"What are you doing here, you have no business on this home!", Gai spoke, the tone on his voice gave away that he wasn't pleased with the presence of the unshaved man

"Geez!, calm down Mr. Green, I'm here just to say hello to Misato and to ask her out, you know, a friendly dinner between employs, or are you afraid that she'll find me better armed than you?", Kaji asked, and even Yukari found him disgusting

SEELE reunion site, some hours later...

"Do you have a plan to grant us the body of the third child?", the leader of the old men asked to Kaji, who was sporting a black eye, two slaps on the face, and was walking funny

"Yes, there will be a sport festival in a few days at Tokyo-3 school, it will be the perfect time to strike, with all those civilians, Section 2 won't be able to act in time, and I doubt that the child will endanger his own school mates", Kaji replied, the only idea of bringing suffering and pain on Gai and Lee made his pain bearable

"Very well, prepare a strike team, taking the boy is top priority, everyone else is disposable", The leader stated

"WHAT?!", Kaji shouted, this wasn't as planned

"Did you think that we'll jeopardize our safety?, you better be successful on this, for we won't allow you to be captured and live", The leader stated with a very cold and serious voice

'_Oh crap!, this is going to end bad!'_, Kaji thought, this was almost suicidal, one way or another he was in deep trouble

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, also be ready, next chapter will be focused on the sport festival, and for those who thinks that othe characters from Azumanga Daioh won't appear, well, there will be some surprises, see ya in next chapter!


	28. Sport Festival

**Magnus:** Here is the new update, with some surprises and invited guests, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 28**

**The Sports Festival**

NERV HQ...

"Ok people!, tomorrow is the day of the sports festival, as members of Section 2, you must keep your eyes open, and be ready to respond to any kind of threat!, and when I say stay focused, I'm talking to you, Agent Takino Tomo!", Gai shouted, his attention focused on one of the youngest female agents

"YES SIR!!!", Tomo replied, she was a recent recruit of Section 2, the police department described her as 'energetic' and 'cheerful', some people thought that she got recruited as an accident on the paperwork, others thought that the police department conspired to get rid of her and put her on a high risk work, in any of the cases, she is a member now of the Section 2 forces, and has survived the training of hell from Maito Gai

"Koyomi-san, I'm sorry for asking you this, but can you keep an eye on Tomo?", Gai whispered to the new field tactics adviser of Section 2, she was requested immediately after Tomo's recruitment

"Yes sir, you can count on that", Yomi replied, her new position of power over Tome made all the training worth it

"Good, NOW ONE ROUND OF TRAINING BEFORE GOING TO SLEEP!, I WANT YOU SHARP AND READY FOR TOMORROW!!!", Gai boomed

"SIR!, YES SIR!", the whole Section 2 replied, and then followed him for more hellish training

Abandoned Warehouse, outskirts of Tokyo-4...

"Ok gentlemen, you know what to do", Kaji said to the group of mercenaries, all of them had a look that screamed that they were ruthless beasts

"Yeah, yeah!, get the green clad kiddo, alive and complete, but what about the others?, I mean, lots of kids, some of them with rich parents...", the leader of the mercenaries asked, and all his companions had a predatory look on their eyes

"Look, as long as you bring your target, you can kill, rape, or kidnap anyone you see fit, JOUST BRING THE TARGET!", Kaji barked, and the men cheered up, soon Kaji turned to left, but was stopped at the door, by a specialist that he hired apart

"There is something that you are not saying, isn't it?", the big and muscled man asked, his accent was Russian

"Ah!, Mr. Bayman, I was going to talk with you in private... yes, there is something off, you'll see, the target is capable of taking an entire army by himself, so, in the end, it's up to you to catch him, the others here are... disposable", Kaji explained, and the man, now identified as Bayman, snorted at the comment

"The same can be said of me, yet the pay is really high, is he heavily guarded?", Bayman asked, but Kaji had a serious face that almost startled the Hitman

"Yes, Section 2, but their skill is laughable, the only problem can be their instructor, who seems to be stronger than the target himself... Mr. Bayman, I beg you, take this task as seriously as possible, and treat the target as the most dangerous threat possible... there are a lot of important lives at stake", Kaji explained, and Bayman nodded in agreement, he will take this task as seriously as he takes all his tasks, he wasn't a simple mercenary, he was Bayman

Tokyo-3 school, next morning...

The three Pilots were sitting on the school Patio, where the Festival will be held, the three of them had cast down faces, none of them willing to be there, they wanted o be at the geofront, training, than be here, with the pink haired banshee looking at them with predatory eyes, and the fact that the competence will be held against other schools made it worst

"Hi Lee-kun!, eager to participate in the competence?", Sakura asked

"Sakura-san... neither Lee or I are interested on silly competitions against physically unfitted people", Rei replied for Lee, thing that he enjoyed, for he felt in no mood to deal with Sakura, even if he had to do so soon

"I wasn't talking to you, cheap doll", Sakura replied to Rei

"What did you say?!", Rei almost shouted, startling Asuka, it was the first time she sees her this way, but soon noticed the reason, the one hurt by those words, was Lee, not her, and Rei seemed unable to withstand that, however, Sakura looked at her with a bored expression

"Huh?, feeling hurt?, want to fight, eh?, cheap doll?", Sakura taunted again, Rei was about to advance, thing that Sakura expected, Asuka was about to stop Rei, but the one doing so was Lee, but not in the way that his fellow pilots expected

"Sakura... insult her once more, and I will forget that you were once an ally to me, I will forget that you are a frail girl, and I will forget, that I'm a gentleman that would never dare to harm another human being just for the pleasure of it", Lee stated this with a frightening cold voice that sent shivers thru the spines of the three girls, Rei saw Lee on his great show of power at his spar with Gai-sensei, seeing that power unleashed with rage... she shut her mind, not wanting to calculate the causalities

"Lee...", Sakura managed to mutter, she was literally trembling, on first place, she lacked the ultimate sand defense of Gara to withstand his humongous raw strength, and in second place, she was supposed to seduce him, not to make him hate her, fortunately (or not), help arrived for the pink haired kunoichi

"THERE YOU ARE!, WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING READY FOR THE COMPETITIONS?, THIS YEAR NOT ONLY WILL BE THE USUAL RACES, THERE WILL BE A MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT TOO!", Yukari yelled, she wanted to win so badly, that she has forgot to check their profiles, which stated that they were to be handled with respect

"Tanizaki-sensei...", Rei started, but got cut by Yukari

"Yukari-sensei, call me YUKARI-SENSEI!, I'm not a military bitch who demands respect, I'm just as youthful as you are!, HOHOHOHOHOHO!", Yukari laughed

"Right... Yukari-sensei, we, as EVA Pilots, are over trained for this kind of silly activities, there is no need for us to 'get ready' for this event, for our basic training is by far more taxing than anything you could make us do today", Rei explained, but Yukari only tilted her head

"She means that we do more exercise every morning before coming to school, than 10 days of sports festivals together", Asuka clarified, and that made Yukari to snap

"WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING THE FESTIVAL SERIOUSLY?!, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE YOU CAN FIND!, THERE IS PEOPLE THAT JUST BORN FOR SPORTS AND THAT CAN KICK YOUR ASSES WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!", Yukari yelled, but her rage didn't had the desired effect, for the three pilots rolled on the floor laughing

"Yukari-sensei, there is no one in all Japan capable of even trying to compete against Lee...", Sakura tried to reasoning, but Yukari only had a puzzled face

"Don't try to explain anything to her, is FAAAAARR impossible, just let her be", a young woman said, somehow she knew Yukari, but none of them were able to recognize her

"Imagine my surprise when I hear that my old sensei will be attending the sports festival of this year!", the young woman continued, her face was happy, but her voice was lazy

"Do I know you?", Yukari finally asked, rather annoyed by the word Old

"But Yukari-sensei!, can't you remember me?", the young woman asked with tears on her eyes

"Nope", Yukari replied, willing to go away now

"How can you forget about me?, it's me Kuno Ayumu... oh right, when I was your student my family name was Kasura, remember now?", the woman, now identified as Kuno Ayumu, asked

"Are you sure you aren't mistaking me for someone else?", Yukari asked now, and the pilots managed to sneak their way out

"I guess I have no choice, I'm Osaka...", Ayumu replied, and it was then that Yukari reacted

"OH MY GOD!, OSAKA!, YOU HAVE GROWN SO MUCH... WAIT A FUCKING SECOND!, WHY DID YOU CHANGED YOUR FAMILY NAME?, DID YOUR FAMILY DISOWNED YOU?, ARE YOU A WITNESS OF SOMETHING AND THE GOVERNMENT CHANGED YOUR NAME FOR PROTECTION?, TELL ME!!!", Yukari shouted like no tomorrow, making Ayumu to sweatdrop

"No, Yukari-sensei, I got married", Ayumu replied, with a rather funny expression

"YOU WHAT?!", Yukari asked in shock

"I got married", Ayumu repeated

"With who?", another woman asked, she approached the two women very calmly

"Oh, long time no see, Kagura!", Yukari greeted the new comer

"Hey!, how come you remembered her?", Ayumu asked, but got ignored

"So, Osaka, who is the 'lucky' guy?", Kagura asked, she was eager to get some gossip

"Kuno Tatewaki, of course, and I'll be grateful if you call me by my name, being called Osaka is rather embarrassing", Ayumu whined with her usual lazy voice

"I can't believe you got married!, oh well, so, Osaka, are you here to watch your children compete?", Yukari asked

"Yukari-sensei!, don't you know who is Kuno Tatewaki?, HE IS THE DIRECTOR OF THE FUURINKAN SCHOOL", Kagura interjected

"Really?, but isn't that school on Nerima, where everyone is crazy?", Yukari asked, enjoying the gossip to it's full

"My husband is not crazy!", Ayumu whined again, but none paid attention

Sometime later...

As the competitions began, the formidable superiority of Fuurinkan, and the unbreakable spirit of Juuban, paled against the monstrous physical prowess of Tokyo-3 students, or to be more precise, the spandex squad, Touji and Kensuke only had to take off their training weights, and then they were able to surpass the most fitted students from Fuurinken, Asuka found herself that her light jog speed put a hell of pressure on the fastest of the Juuban school, while Lee and Rei had a lot of trouble... controlling their brutal strength and speed, in order to not accidentally harm others, they even added extra weight to their training weights for that purpose

"YOSH!, I HAVE THE FESTIVAL ON THE POCKET!, IF THESE KIDS CAN KEEP THIS PACE, WINNING WILL BE NO TROUBLE!", Yukari boomed

"I think they should be forbidden to enter this kind of nonsense", Misato, who arrived along with Gai, stated

"WHAT?!", Yukari shouted

"This is an insult to their skills, be paired with silly humans!, you had enough with the rest of the spandex squad", Gai stated, he did it this way to try to drill the idea on Yukari's head

Meanwhile...

Bayman was watching his target, and he was sweating, he had followed him since Lee's waking up time, has seen his insane morning training schedule, and now his participation on this ridicule festival, and he has made his own conclusion

"This boy is not human... I... will have to ask double pay for this... remembers me of that old man... Genfu... not an easy prey", Bayman muttered to himself, he was watching from a nearby building, soon, he saw the mercenaries getting closer, soon he'll start to move, unknown to him, he was being watching for a blond Ninja, better known as the Prank King, who has his owns plans for this party

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the apparition of more Azumanga girls, also, next chapter will be a bloodbath, guess who will take the worst of it, well, see ya in next chapter!


	29. Traitor

**Magnus:** Here is the next part of the festival, and perhaps the end of certain character, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 29**

**Traitor**

The sports festival had advanced in a way that not many believed, with Fuurinkan and Juuban being obliterated by only a small group of students, the now infamous Spandex squad, before this day, Touji only considered himsel as 'good' in sports, without being anything special, and Kensuke always thought of himself as a total loser, today, they were seen as Olympic sportsmen, for their endurance, strength, and speed were beyond the normal ranks of the athletes, the pilots in the other hand, were the nightmare of the rest of the young students, they had bored expressions in their faces, instead of running, they only jogged... and no one found him or herself able to even try to reach them, their speed, strength and endurance, were plainly inhuman, thing that depressed even the crazy students of Fuurinkan

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!, OUR STUDENTS TRAIN DAY AND NIGHT!", Kuno Tatewaki, director of Fuurinkan shouted

"And under the harshest schedule too, we have been always the most powerful school at sports and martial arts!", a man with long dark hair tied in a pigtail added

"Ranma, do you think we can beat them on the martial arts tournament?, and you know that I don't care about the weaklings of Juuban, I'm talking about these spandex weirdos", Kuno said to the man, who was now identified as Ranma

"Well, unless they had undergone a god like training, we'll win as usual, we have the strongest fighters of japan!", Ranma replied, granted, he trained the Fuurinkan students only one day per week, but he made sure that the other teachers kept training the students

'_Perhaps I should reconsider my bet chances, that Lee kid seems to be holding back a lot'_, the woman at the side of Ranma thought

"You ok, Nabiki?", Ranma asked to the girl

"Yes, my husband, just thinking on make new bets", Nabiki replied

Meanwhile in another spot...

"This is not fair, My husband students are losing, they never lose...", Ayumu whined in her lazy voice

"Hey!, Juuban has won some times too!, but you are right, there is something wrong with these kids...", Kagura stated, not liking the easiness shown by the spandex squad

"That's because I only get the best of the best, OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!", Yukari laughed, earning the glares of the NERV staff

"You shouldn't take the credit of their prowess, they have been trained by the very best of the martial artists!", Misato joined the chatter, much to the stress of Gai

"AH!, that explains everything, I knew that Tokyo-3 school couldn't make this kind of athletes by itself, so, who is this great martial artist?, perhaps I could use some tips to train my kids!", Kagura asked

"Well, their trainer is the unique Maito Gai!", Misato replied, while presenting Gai with enough pride to shine like the sun, while Gai made some heroic poses

"Right... so, what's the trick?", Kagura asked unimpressed

"HARD WORK!, HARD WORK WILL CONQUER EVERYTHING!!!", Gai boomed, and both Kagura and Osaka looked at him with disbelief on their eyes

"MOTIVATION FROM THE TEACHER WAS USED TOO!!!", Yukari boomed too, angry for being left behind, however, no more comments could be done, for in that moment, an explosion interrupted the festivities

**BBOOOOOMMMM!!!!!**

There was dust and smoke, confusion and fear struck most of the students and teachers, and then the sound of machinery reached their ears, two armored vehicles entered the school patio, armed men flooded the area, and soon they tried to take control

"EVERYONE TO THE GROUND NOW!!!", the leader of the mercenaries shouted, while shooting some salvo at the air, just to make his point clear, unfortunately for the mercenaries, there were some of them most dangerous people gathered in this patio

"It seems that we'll have to take action, Ranma", Tatewaki said, while getting out his sword, a true katana

"It seems so, perhaps this time we can be a little more destructive, I don't think that the school personal minds about it", Ranma replied, while entering in battle stance

"SECTION 2!, CLEAR THE FIELD OF ANY MENACE!, THE SAFETY OF THE PILOTS IS YOUR TOP PRIORITY!!!", Gai ordered to the secret agents, who didn't waited a second to enter in action, taking out their training weights

Meanwhile, in a room that overlooked the school...

"Naruto-kun, was it really a good idea to mess with those men weapons?, I mean, Gai-sensei and Lee would have loved to have a good fight with them...", Hinata asked to her beloved Naruto, who was snickering devilish

"I know, but there are many civilians out there, and guns are hard to evade for normal people, besides, this is going to be fun, now we have to deal with the man next door...", Naruto replied, knowing that in the other apartment was a specialist, that he hoped could put a good fight

Back at the school patio...

"So, you want to fight back?, fine by me, FIRE!!!", the leader shouted, all the mercenaries pulled the triggers, just to find that their weapons exploded in a colorful show of lights, with rash powder falling on them, some unlucky guys got powder in the eyes, their screams of agony puzzling the students, but that didn't stop the defenders from strike back

"YOSH!, let's kick their sorry hired asses!", Tomo shouted, taking the lead to pummel the offending mercenaries

On a dark department...

"What the hell?!", Bayman shouted in disbelief, he was sure that no one messed with the mercenaries, their weapons were just fine, there was only a small window of three minutes, it was impossible for a human to do so, so, he decided to check again the field, his job has just became much more difficult now, as he used his binoculars, blue eyes met him

"SURPRISE!!!", Naruto shouted, while jumping over him, Bayman will never forget this day, he has beaten entire armies, today a kid will prove to be his hardest test

Back at the school...

It wasn't a battle, it was a massacre, the mercenaries were big and muscled, but were easy target of scrawny people like Tomo, who was short and with no big muscles, but thanks to her training, she was now the envy of any fighter

"THAKE THAT!, TRY TO BEAT THIS, SAKAKI!!!", Tomo shouted while sending two mercenaries flying with only one kick

"And to think I wished to be like one of this guys!", Kensuke shouted in disbelief, seen him was stronger than any of these mercenaries, he was fighting with kapoeira moves, showing his great flexibility, that day he earned his own fanclub

"ALL OF YOU SHALL PAY FOR SCARING MY DEAR HIKARI!!!", Toui shouted, while pounding hard on several mercenaries

"It has been a long time since we had such great fun!", Ranma shouted, by now most of the mercenaries regained control of themselves, and decided to go by knives, which proved to be a terrible mistake against most of the teachers

"Indeed, perhaps we should ask them to attack our school too!", Tatewaki replied, since Ayumu entered his life, he has become less psychotic, but no less crazy

"Isn't your martial artist going to do something?!", Kagura asked to Misato and Yukari

"Nah, section 2 needs the exercise, besides, our pilots are in no danger", Misato replied

"And none of us knows how to fight!, he has to protect us!", Yukari added

"That is true", Ayumu conceded

"See?, Osaka agrees!", Yukari said, and Kagura nodded

"STOP CALLING ME OSAKA!!!", Ayumu whined, but her tears only made her look more funny

"WATCH OUT!!!", Lee shouted, someone shouted to one of the fighting students, a redhead girl with a long hair tied up in a pigtail, she turned around, just in time to see the armored vehicle trying to smash her, for a second, she was stunned, until a green blur jumped between her and the metal behemoth

"ORA!!!", Lee shouted, while punching the vehicle, that crashed against him like a compact car would do against a reinforced wall of titanium, the redhead looked at him dumbfounded, she just saw a man destroying something she can't

"Are you ok?", Lee asked to the girl, who for a second, thought that his skin looked red, but it was normal now

"Y-Yeah", she muttered, and Lee nodded, and then jumped to where his girlfriend and Asuka where waiting

"RANKO!, ARE YOU OK?", Ranma shouted while nearing his daughter

"Yes, but, I think I'm in love...", Ranko muttered, looking in the direction that the green clad hero went

Meanwhile with Bayman...

Bayman was hurt, hurt and running for his life, in his eyes, this blond boy was not human, he decided that the boy was indeed a demon in disguise, whenever he managed to land a hit, he either turned into a puff of smoke, or a random furniture piece, and the way he slashed his kevlar vest with that pointed little blade (kunai), made him think that it was indeed a demon claw, soon, he hide in a corner, where he readied a gun, and waited for the demon to come closer

"Where are you, Mr. Assassin?, don't want to play anymore?", Naruto mocked, while walking carelessly on the hall

"Yes, come closer, I want to see you evading a bullet", Bayman muttered, getting ready for a quick strike

"I will not allow you to even try to harm him", the voice of a girl sounded, Bayman turned around, last thing he saw were pale lavender eyes, looking at him with unholy fury, then everything went black

On the still intact armored vehicle...

"Oh crap!, this turned worst than I thought... perhaps running away to fight another day will be the best curse of action...", Kaji muttered, while thinking on the best way of escaping this situation, that's it, until sand started to enter the vehicle

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Kaji shouted, and then the upper half of the vehicle got ripped away by the sand, leaving Kaji in the open, looking at an enraged Kazekage

"Hehehe... can we discuss this live civilized people?", Kaji asked, and then he got engulfed by the sand

Back at the school...

"WHEEE!!!, this was fun!, are all the sports festivals like this?", Rei asked, she had a lot of fun testing new moves on the mercenaries, who didn't stand a chance

"I don't think so, Wondergirl, but knowing our luck, maybe we'll have some more of this during the cultural festival", Asuka replied

"Cultural festival?", Lee asked interested, this school events has just turned to be quite funny

* * *

**Omake suggested by MWkillkenny84**

Kaji slowly woke up, he was tied to a chair in a dark and empty room, he didn't had to be a genius to know what was going to happen, either a cruel interrogation, or his ultimate demise... or both...

"Ah!, finally awake!, since nobody will miss you, I'll test my new jutsu on you", Naruto said to the tied Kaji, who didn't understand the terminology

"What are you going to do to me, kiddo?", Kaji asked, thinking that the blond prank master was harmless

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!", Naruto shouted, and two more Narutos puffed into existance

"Now, take care of him", the First Naruto ordered, and the other two nodded, while grinning diablocically

"EVILDEATH LAUGHTER NO JUTSU!!!", both Bushins shouted, one transformed into Naga the Serpent, and the other into Kuno Kodachi, and soon, both started their evil laughter

**"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"**

20 minutes later, Kaji's head exploded

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will include some upgrades, and more madness, see ya in next chapter!


	30. Truth Unfold

**Magnus: **Here is another chapter, and a new twist, from this chapter and forward, you'll see an internal war in NERV, enjoy this new plot, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 30**

**Truth Unfold**

Kaji slowly woke up, he wasn't a fool, he knew that the operation was a failure, he knew that he was captured, and he knew that he'll be interrogated, but it was unnerving nevertheless, he wasn't sure what was worst, if the knowledge of the fact that he'll be a dead man once he managed to get free, or the fact that, instead of being roped or chained, he was trapped in a sand cocoon

"It's good to see you awake, double agent", Misato said, in a voice that didn't recognized him as a friend, or even ahuman being, with her, Asuka and Gaara were standing

"H-Hey! Misato-chan!, please, believe me, there is an explanation to all of this!", Kaji tried to buy his way out of this, either by her, or by the Sandman, as he recalled Asuka calling the redhead menace

"Yes, of course, Mr. Assassin told us everything, you hiring him and that bunch of tugs to kidnap Lee, now, the question is, why?", Misato clarified in an even less friendly voice, in another room, Bayman was laying like a ragged cloth doll, as if he had been in the middle of an enraged stampede of rhinos, from the middle of the beating he received from Hinata, he started to shout out everything he knew about his employer

"Asking him in a friendly way won't do, he is a traitor, and his words should be treated as lies, until it is perfectly clear that he is telling us the truth", Gaara stated in a cold voice that promised endless pain

"Errr... look, I know we haven't been friendly to each other in a while, so, why don't we start with this, I tell you all the truth, you go and check it out, and then, after you have seen that I'm a good guy who was forced to act against his will, you free me and we laugh about all of this", Kaji offered, and even when this sounded good on Misato and Asuka's ears, the other redhead had another plans

"Leave me alone with him", Gaara deadpanned, Kajis eyes went wide in horror, the idea of being alone with the sand user was terrifying, he has seen him kill men before, he didn't want to be added to that count

"Fine", Misato replied, leaving the room, much to Kaji horror, he thought that as long as the ladies where there, he had a chance of survival

"I want to stay", Asuka said, making Kaji relax a little

"I want to see you turning his innards out!", Asuka cheerfully crushed Kaji's hopes, he wondered what happened to the redhead that had a crush on him some time ago

"Asuka, I want you out", Gaara commanded

"WHY?!", Asuka asked, for a moment, Kaji thought that this fight could end their relationship and rise his odds of survival

"Because I don't want blood to stain your beautiful body", Gaara replied in what looked to be a very bad attempt to sound charming, and Asuka stared at him with puffed cheeks

'_Perhaps by this I'll be allowed to live to see another day...'_, Kaji thought in a new hope

"Fine!, But I want this videorecorded for my own enjoyment!, UNCUT!!!", Asuka said, and then left the room

'_I'm fucking dead...'_, Kaji thought, bracing himself for the most horrible final hours of his life

Meanwhile...

"YOSH!, IT WAS A GREAT SHOW WHAT WE HAD THE THE SCHOOL!", Lee cheerfully boomed

"YES!, THOUGH I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO SEE IT LAST LONGER!", Gai boomed in reply

"LEE-KUN!, LET'S SPAR A LITTLE TO KEEP THE WARMTH OF OUR BODIES!!!", Rei added in a booming voice of her own, and then, after sharing a brief look at each other, the scene of the cliff against the sea took over

"REI-CHAN!!!"

"LEE-KUN!!!"

"REI-CHAN!!!"

"LEE-KUN!!!"

And then they started to run, holding hands, toward the training room, Gai shed a tear of joy and pride

"AH!, My beloved student and his youthful blooming love, go Lee, and don't hesitate to make me Grandpa!", Gai said to himself, though he was heard

"Well, certainly you look more like his true father than his biological one", Ritsuko said, startling the old shinobi

"Don't sneak on me!, I could hurt you!", Gai reprimand her

"You'll hurt me anyway", Ritsuko stated a little sad

"What are you talking about, Ritsuko-chan?", Gai asked, a little worried

"Gai, what I'm going to tell you, is a secret that not even Misato knows...", Ritsuko said, in a voice that made Gai worry, a lot

At the pilots apartment...

"Hinata-chan, don't you think you overdid a little with that poor man?", Naruto asked, he had to contain her before there was not enough of the assassin to interrogate

"It was his fault, he dared to threaten you!", Hinata defended herself, not being harsh on him, but her fury was evident, Naruto felt pity for all of those she promised pain and deth at the village

"Hinata-chan... it was a clone... I never was in danger...", Naruto reasoned

"He called you a demon!", Hinata muttered, rage flooding her due to the fresh memory

"Who called him like that?", an elderly voice startled the young shinobies, they quickly readied their weapons, and turned to face the intruder, only to see an old man with a massive long withe hair

"ERO-SANNIN!!!", Naruto shouted, with some happiness and surprise

"STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!!!", Jiraya shouted

"What's going on here?", Sakura asked as she entered the kitchen, where Naruto and Hinata were, only to come face to face with the toad sannin, her heart stopped, her time for the mission was over

A few hours later...

Gaara left the interrogation room with a troubled expression, he got just so much information, some of it, he could have lived without knowing it, not that he needed it, some bastards were already on his black list and will be dealt with before he left for Suna, but to know how deep was the hole...

"Something wrong, Sandman?, I hope you recorded everything!", Asuka cheerfully said

"Yeah!, I brought popcorn!", Misato added

"I have the video... but this won't be nice...", Gaara warned, and then gave the DVD to Asuka, who put it on a monitor to be seen, soon, the shocking confession made both Asuka and Misato to feel sick

Meanwhile, Gai and Ritsuko weren't having a nice chat, from all the outcomes of her confession, Ritsuko felt that all her calculations were ill made, and she was sweating bullets because of this, after all, being lifted by the collar of her blouse, while being eye to eye with the Azure Beast was not something to take lightly

"Gai... I know that I'm no longer in your good graces... but... if you allow me to redeem myself...", Ritsuko could have continued, but found herself dropped to the ground, her sore butt was very well welcomed, for her head was still on her place

"Of coure you'll atone for your sins, first of all, you are going to tell all of this to Misato-chan, she thinks of you as a close friend, and as such, she deserves the truth, secondly, you will fix this problem with the pretty Rei-chan, she'll have a healthy and good body to have a happy life with Lee, and third, by no means, Lee will know the truth about the true intentions of this organization", Gai stated, showing to the world why is better to allow him to be a happy eccentric man, instead of a cold blooded shinobi

"Yes, of course, I'll do all of that, but, what about Lee knowing the true about Rei?", Ritsuko asked, not rising from the ground

"He'll be able to deal with that, true love knows no bounds", Gai replied

"Ritsuko, why have you told me all of this so suddenly?", Gai suddenly asked

"Because... I love you...", Ritsuko replied

At the apartment...

"What do you mean you aren't coming with us?", Naruto asked to the pink haired banshee

"What you heard, I'm staying here with Lee, I still want to convince him to come back home, I'll return along with Gai-sensei when the time comes", Sakura explained

"You know, there is a problem with that plan", Jiraya interjected

"I know, I know, Lee is very attached to his girlfriend, and I had the wrong approaching to this, right now I just want him to come back home, with his new friends if he want, is just that him, living here, is so wrong", Sakura tried to further explain, for if she wasn't able to seduce him, at least knocking some sense onto him will be enough to return home, with his tamed demons

"Wrong?, is it wrong to be seen as a great hero?, being treated with respect?, having people that will not treat him as some kind of grotesque weirdo?, hos is that wrong?, when back at the village nobody tolerated him, and no one stopped on thier tracks to insult him and call him weirdo?", Naruto, much to Hinata's amazement, fired back

"But he is a shinobi of the leaf!", Sakura shouted

"And here is his family", Hinata joined the fight, and Jiraya had enough

"ENOUGH!, look, the downside of your plan, is not Lee, but his sensei, he is not going to return to Konoha, is is bound to remain here, as a permanent spy", Jiraya lied as instructed, the truth was that Tsunade told him of the plan to allow the two to live happily out of reach of the council and other people that wanted to hurt them for being that eccentric, Kakashi was the leader of said group

"What?!, then... then... THEN I HAVE TO CONVINCE BOTH!!!", Sakura shouted

"Look, I have to take you ladies back to Konoha, so I can take the Gaki to a special training, so, pack your things, and come with me", Jiraya stated, Naruto and Hinata nodded, the first ready to train, the second planning on killing lots of people back home

"No", Sakura said defiantly

"What did you said?", Jiraya asked, in a serious voice that showed his true status as a sannin, freezing Sakura on the spot

"Hey, Ero-sennin, I have a better idea...", Naruto said, while whispering into Jiraya's ear, who started to nod, and a weird grin showed on his face

"Ok, fine, you, you can stay, you have three years to do as you wish, after that, I'll come back for you, and I won't take a no for an answer, if you defies me when I'm back, I'll execute you for treason, understood?", Jiraya said in an serious business voice that left no room to argue

"Fine, that's enough time", Sakura said with all the seriouness she could muster

"Fine, Gaki, take your girlfriend and follow me, we are already late, and the ship will not wait long for us", Jiraya playfully ordered, but almost got scared when Naruto didn't replied with a negation of the closeness he suggested

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I know that this chapter left more questions than answers, but I promise, next one will have some interesting twists, and soon, some very special scenes will occur, so stay tuned, and see ya in next chapter!


	31. Falling Star

**Magnus:** Finally, I bring to you another Angel fight!, yes, another Angel will die without a chance of defending itself!, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 31**

**Falling**** Star**

It had been a long day, not only for interrogating the traitor, but also for learning the truth, the truth about NERV, the war, and the key events that were to come, but the worst part, was to lie to Lee, he didn't knew about Rei, yet, he'll have to learn about it, but none could blame the blue haired 'Angel', she was in so much love with the green beast, and could bring herself to do him this much damage, to tell him that she was the enemy, and now, upon the door of their apartment, the entire group stud...

"Home, sweet home...", Misato muttered, she knew that there will be a serious shouting inside those walls, but it was at least home

"AH!, INSIDE THESE WALLS RESIDES OUR PLACE OF REST AND PEACE!, NOW WE CAN ENJOY AN EVENING OF PEACEFUL ...", Gai started to boom as he uses to do, but got interrupted

"Gai-sensei, before you continue with your youthful ritual, can you explain why is Ritsuko-san here with us?", Lee asked, and Rei nodded, up to now, she believed that only Ritsuko knew about her secret, and being close to her unnerved her greatly

"Maybe she is coming for a visit?", Asuka asked, head resting on Gaara's shoulder

"If that were the case, we wouldn't be carrying all her stuff", Rei replied, of course, all Ritsuko's stuff was two suitcases, a laptop, and her cats, so there was no blame on Asuka for misunderstanding

"Well, you could say is an extended visit, until we can settle an internal issue on NERV", Ritsuko replied, and Rei went stiff

"An internal Issue?", Lee asked

"We'll discuss it later, now let's go in to accommodate Ritsuko-chan", Gai stated, and Lee took all the hints

'_Talk about it later... not everyone can heard about this, this is serious. Ritsuko-chan?... I though Gai-sensei was going to stay with Misato-san...'_, Lee thought, while entering the apartment

"With so little room, Ritsuko will have to sleep either on the couch, or Pinky will have to move to someone else's room... Not mine of course!", Asuka said while entering, ut once inside, she, as well as most of the others, were surprised by the coldness of the place

"Naruto and Hinata are gone, their... New guardian came for them earlier... they couldn't stay to say good by... due to the flight schedule", Sakura managed to explain, she spent too much time planning her next move to come up with a more fluid explanation, but since nobody asked, it seemed fine

"Then why are you still here?", Gaara asked, a little more unfriendly as usual, and Sakura flinched, for she knew she had no excuse

"Wait, she was supposed to be taken away too?", Misato asked, while rising an eyebrow

"Hey, let's give her a ride so she doesn't misses her flight!", Asuka said, ready to get rid of her, while every shinobi face faulted at her comment

Meanwhile at the docks...

"Ok, get aboard, we have to get to Konoha first to deliver the Hyuga girl to her home safely before starting our training, Gaki", Jiraya said in his usual funny voice

"About that, Ero-sannin...", Naruto started

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!", Jiraya shouted, and then just caught a kunai aimed to his head, he turned to face the one attacking, just to find that the attacker was Hinata, who had truly murderous eyes

"You'll see, Hinata-chan is a little Trigger Happy just now, and taking her back home will be a really BAD idea, so, I was thinking on taking her with us, she'll be safe with the Toad-sannin around anyway", Naruto explained, and Jiraya grinned at the possibilities

"Gaki, you are truly ineteresting to have around, perhaps she'll teach you how to use the juken, that will make you much more powerful, and will give Hiashi one hell of a headache", Jiraya stated, while preparing to leave for an unknown location

Back at the apartment...

"Lee, Rei, I need to speak to you two, in private please", Sakura requested, her submissive demeanor was very suspicious, but it was a request they couldn't deny, so, they waited until they were alone, Gaara and Sakura on their room, Ritsuko unpacking her belongings on the room that once was shared by Naruto and Hinata, while Misato and Gai went directly to the bed, they said they needed a good rest, leaving the three teenagers alone in the living room

"We are alone now, speak, Sakura-san", Rei spoke, she didn't like to interact with the pink haired banshee, but at least with Lee at her side, this couldn't be bad, or so she thought, until Sakura knelt in front of them, bowing like someone begging forgiveness

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for trying to hurt you, Rei, not caring in hurting Lee-kun in the process, I'm sorry for trying to stay between you two, shortening your well earned happiness, I'm sorry for demanding on a promise that I rejected long time ago, and I'm sorry for being such a bitch all this time, I'm really sorry, and I ask for your forgiveness", Sakura said in a very sweet voice, with a sincerity that only a good Kunoichi could muster

"It's ok, we forgive you", Lee cheerfully said, thinking in recovering a friend

"Really!?", Sakura asked hopefully

"Yes, so long you stop trying to take away him from me", Rei added, with a small smile, that was returned with a very bright smile

"Thank you so much, to both of you!", Sakua said in joy

"Now we can be very good friends again", Lee stated with a big smile, but it was then that everything went straight to hell

"Lee, don't think I stop loving you, and Rei, don't think that I will be a rival for you, I love him, but I won't try to take him away from you, never again, instead of that, Rei, will you share him?", Sakura asked, dropping a bomb that made Hiroshima look like fireworks...

NERV HQ, next day...

The ambient was... heavy, full of stress and expectation, half of it was the heavy scheming from Gai, Misato, Ritsuko, and Gaara, who were planing on evaporate Gendo's plans, and taking charge of NERV, but it required a lot of planifying to not screw it up during an angel attack or something worst, however, the other half reason for this heavy ambient, was Rei, who was pondering on Sakura's invitation, which Lee leave to her to decide...

"What should I do?... accept Sakura's invitation, and share Lee?... I don't want to... but... can't hide the truth for much longer... he deserves someone who can give him a family... but... if he have us both... will he reject me if he learns the truth?...", Rei muttered, she was curled up in a corner of the dresser room, Lee and Gaara were sparring on the training room, far away to see her droning, thorn apart by the multiple scenarios, one bad step, and she will be out of her comfy place in Lee's heart

"What truth?", Asuka asked, making Rei jump a few feet on the air due to the surprise

"How much have you heard?!", Rei asked scared

"Pretty much everything, so, what kind of invitation?, and what kind of truth?", Asuka asked, but Rei only looked at the side, with the most scared face that Asuka have remembered to see, and she has seen many...

"Look, I'm your friend, and I'm here to support you, so, what if you are sterile?, if Speedy loves you that much, and I know he does, he won't mind at all, and you can always adopt, if you don't ant to share him, then fine, don't do it, I don't believe he want to be shared, he doesn't look like that kind of guy, in fact, I suggest you to not share him, not with Pinky at least, she... is after someone else", Asuka explained, in a very mature voice, but it had the required effect

"Thank you!", Rei almost shouted, and with watering eyes, she hugged Asuka, and while in normal cases, she would have broken the embrace instantly, this time however, she returned the embrace, enjoying her too, the warmth of a true friend... until the alarm startled them, signaling an Angel attack

NERV Bridge, an hour later...

"What's the situation?", Misato asked, the pilots already dressed, Lee on his armored plug suit, and Rei and Asuka in the reinforced ones, the three ready to get their orders

"Half an hour ago we received confirmation on a tsunami provoked by the attack of an Angel, the satellites have given us an image of the Angel", Maya replied, activating the main screen, answering some questions with this

Yeah, the Angel was in the outer space

Damn, the Angel is WAY too big

Yep, this is going to be a long day

"Ok... Lee, Rei, Asuka, go to the EVA cages, Ritsuko, Gai, come with me, we need to make a good plan to overcome this", Misato ordered

"Overcome what?", Lt. Aoba asked, he was still clueless on the situation, granted, this was an Angel and that meant a life threatening problem, but what to plan then?

"Isn't it obvious?, the Angel made a practice shot to make calculations on it's attack, and we already know where it'll strike, right here, and if you mix the size of that thing, the distance from it'll fall, and the sheer AT Field it possess...", Ritsuko explained, and everyone grimaced

"Godammit Kamikaze!, my life insurance will not cover this!", Lt. Aoba and Hyuga nearly shouted at the same time

Menwhile, in the EVA cages...

"YAY!, MY EVA GOT UPGRADED!!!", Asuka shouted in delight, admiring her new EVA, granted, it wasn't overwhelming armored like the EVA-01, nor light and gracile as EVA-00, but it looked awesome in her own weight, with what looked like a light crimson armor, with angular and aerodinamic parts, two fin-like thrusters at the back, also small thrusters in the feet, the hands were showing armored clawed fingers, it looked like a natural predator, and she liked it

"YES!, a great work indeed, while 01 is a heavy hitter, and 00 is a flying dancer, 02 was upgraded to adapt to anything, capable of fighting with great power and agility, designed to fill the gaps that 00 and 01 left, this is the EVA PREDATOR!", Dr. Harken said with great pride, scaring the pilots, who didn't notice him there, for a moment, Lee thought that he had ninja training

"Ok, no time to lose, we have to get ready", Lee stated, and the pilots entered their entry plugs

One hour later...

The EVAs were deployed to the surface, in three different points of the city, as if trying to cover the most area possible, and the three of them were a little happy trigger today

"Ok, let's check the plan again", Lee asked, just to make sure that this will be done properly, he had no doubts about the performance level of Rei and Asuka, he only wanted to be sure that everything will be ready for the fall

"First, we must wait for the confirmation on the coordinates of the impact point of the Angel, at tat time you'll charge your technique", Asuka replied, she wasn't going to let her ego mess with a mission, not anymore

"Secondly, I and Asuka will reach the impact point as fast as possible, and be ready to catapult you against the Angel, and we need to be ready to do this while leaving you enough room to perform your technique properly", Rei continued

_**"Get Ready!, Coordinates confirmed!, Mission starts now!"**_, Came the voice of Misato thru the comlink, and the instruments flashed, showing the exact point

Lee started to open the gates, from the first to the fifth, Rei and Asuka ran at their full speed, and reached the point, placing their hands together to catapult Lee against the already falling Angel, this move required near a second to be completed, and Lee was already jumping, landing with his hands on the hands of Rei and Asuka, who used all the power of the EVAs and their AT Fields to propel Lee upward, the Angel has just entered the atmosphere by now, giving Lee enough room, soon, his battle cry was heard

**"URA RENGE!!!"**

Lee shouted while advanced against the angel feet first, he started to spin, in a drill kick motion, chakra and AT Field mixed into one colossal attack, soon, EVA and Angel met, Lee hit it like a Rail Gun bullet, and the Angel resisted as a thin can, it's humongous AT Field did nothing to protect it, flesh and core were perforated in an instant, the sheer power of the hit stopped it's fall bluntly, and before the corpse of the Angel could fall to make collateral damage, it exploded in the air, at a safe distance of the city

Bridge...

"A perfect performance!", Ritsuko shouted

"Sempai, how much success change said the MAGI we would have on that plan?", Maya asked, usually, Ritsuko would have said either 'Impossible', or have evoked the success rate that the MAGI said

"I don't know, I didn't ask, it's usually pointless", Ritsuko deadpanned, and the bridge bunnies face faulted

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this, next chapter will include Rei's decision on what Sakura asked, what will our little Angel chose?, discover it on the next chapter!


	32. Comrades

**Magnus:** Sunday already, and that means a new chapter of Ikari Lee!, two new pilots join the fun, enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 32**

**Comrades**

Ritsuko was currently giving her report to Gendo, who, in spite of the results shown until now, had his own ideas about changing the things around NERV, and more around the Pilots, of course, Ritsuko was against this

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!", Ritsuko shouted, she was right, and the world knew it, except Gendo

"My word is final, Dr. Akagi", Gendo coldly stated, his muscles aching to take his long unused 'Gendo Pose'

"THIS IS MADNESS!!!", Ritsuko shouted once more, unable to accept the order

"Madness?, no Dr. Akagi, getting more pilots to replace any possible losses is actually quite sane, unlike placing all your hopes in only one hopeless child", Gendo replied, and this statement told to Ritsuko that the plan required to be done earlier than planned, or there will be permanent damage

Meanwhile in the dressers...

"THAT MOVE WAS AWESOME!!!", Maya squealed in delight, the video she got will be so priceless on her growing collection, for this move beat the Omote Renge

"Indeed it was, but Lee, it worries me, how many gates did you open for that?, I mean, the first was enough for me to be in pain for some days!", Rei asked, for she couldn't believe that Lee was now standing here in front of her without aching all over, after opening more than one gate, Gaara decided that this was a good moment to drink some fresh water

"Up to the fifth gate, which has become my limit point of safety", Lee replied, and Gaara found that it wasn't exactly a good moment to drink water, for he spat it by sheer surprise

"YOU USED THE SAME GATE TO HIT THAT THING AS YOU USED TO HIT ME?!", Gaara shouted, startling everyone

"You mean that you hit MY Sandman with that kind of destructive force?!", Asuka shouted too, she couldn't believe that two good friends battled to that kind of level, which was lethal in the least

"Well, we weren't exactly friends back then...", Lee half explained, with a nervous smile, and the Gai poked his side randomly

"Lee, are you sure you are ok?, I mean, you'll never before ended well after opening the fifth gate", Gai asked, more in wonder than worry

"Yes, Gai-sensei, I feel fine, in fact, I THINK I'M READY TO OPEN THE SIXTH GATE!!!", Lee boomed in joy, thinking on becoming stronger

"If you open the next gate, I won't spar with you again", Gaara quickly deadpanned, even Asuka nodded at his decision, she may be against cowardice, but this was Lee, is much wiser to fight against a tornado than him

"If you manage to open that gate... I'LL TRAIN HARDER TO OPEN MORE GATES!!!", Rei suddenly asked, flailing her fist to add more emotion to her declaration, unfortunately, Ritsuko entered the room, with a face that screamed that there will be only bad news to share

"Lee, Rei, Asuka, we have to talk...", Ritsuko said in a dead serious voice, this wasn't going to be good

Tokyo-3 school, three days later...

The day started with the now usual weirdness of Yukari-sensei, with random comments, and her opinion on the last Angel attack, half of her comments were dedicated to the Mecha technology capable of such performance, and yet, failed to use more modern weapons, like energy swords, or giant lasser rifles, during half of the morning, the pilots were looking at Touji and Hikari with worried expressions, while Gendo ordered that the current pilots were not informed of this, Ritsuko decided otherwise, and told them the current situation, and the worry for their friends was overwhelming, and then the intercom sounded

"Suzuhara Touji and Hokari Hikari, please report to the Director's Office Immediately"

Touji and Hikari lowered their heads, and got up to leave to the office, like condemned prisoners that walked to the electric chair, it was hard for them to know what was coming, but they held each other hand as a support source, so they knew that at least, they had each other, and when this is over, the other pilots will help them too, of course, this behavior made an opening for sly comments

"What?, too much joyus love and now have to marry?", Yukari asked, and more than one student snickered at that remark, but instead of a bad reaction, Hikari decided to play a little prank

"Touji, my love, you should have used condoms", Hikari said in a very ashamed voice, and Touji caught the idea, and decided to play along

"But Hikari, Honey, you said that you were taking the pills...", Touji replied in a worried voice

"Will you not love anymore now that I'm pregnant?", Hikari asked, making this look like a soap opera

"My love, there is no way I'll stop loving you, and to prove you that, let's go and get married today!", Touji replied in a manly voice, while holding Hikari in a over protective embrace

"Ah!, my man is so responsible!", Hikari shouted, while leaving the classroom along with Touji, leaving behind a very shocked group of students and teacher

"Wow!, that was... wow!", Yukari babbled, and the pilots decided to add more fun to the scene

"Lee!, let's get married too!", Rei squealed in happiness, while jumping to get into Lee's arms

"YOSH!, LET'S FORM A BEAUTIFUL FAMILY TOGETHER!", Lee replied, while holding Rei closer

"Ah! The love!, but what can be said about this?, it's just a normal thing when two persons love each other this much, as for myself, MY Sandman has already promised o take me with him one of this nights, and never come back!", Asuka said with a dreamy expression, soon, all the boys that had a girlfriend sank on their desks, under the deadly glares of said girls

Outside the classroom...

Touji and Hikari were laughing like no tomorrow, the expressions of their fellow students was priceless, they just could imagine the gossip, and now that they knew that their destiny was sealed as pilots, said gossip didn't worried them at all, so, they laughed it out, as their last free air

"It's good that you are in good spirits today... are you ready to sign up?", Ritsuko asked from behind them, scaring both kids, making them jump in the air

"GHHAAAAA!!!", Touji and Hikari screamed, as if the devil had came to greet them, when in fact, Ritsuko decided to wear the figurative Angel wings this time

"Calm down, I'm on your side", Ritsuko said in a motherly voice, or at least she hoped to sound like that

"So, are we free of the pilot thing?", Hikari quickly asked

"No, not in the way... let's deal with this already", Rtsuko finally said

NERV female dressers, that afternoon...

"I'm so scared...", Hikari muttered, she was dressed on the early versions of the plug suit, due to her lack of fitness to wear the reinforced plug suit

"Don't worry, we'll protect you", Rei reassured her, while patting her shoulder

"Yeah, besides, if you are required on battle, just let Lee or any of us to deal with the menace, you'll be there as support, not as main battlers", Asuka added, and Rei nodded in agreement

"Is not that...", Hikari muttered again, with a somber face

"Then what is it?", Asuka asked

"Well, I've seen Touji training... and... well... he trained like a madman, and I'm not an athlete at all, and I won't be able to survive the training...", Hikari finally explained, and Rei and Asuka only gave her looks of pity

"Well, is there something you want us to say to your parents?...", Asuka asked with sorrow, and Hikari allowed tears to run on her face, she understood that there won't be any special treatment for her

Meanwhile on the male dressers...

"Lee, am I going to go through a special training?", Touji asked, trying to sound serious, and Gaara snorted at the sight, for he knew what was coming

"Of course not, Touji", Lee replied, and Touji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"You'll go under the normal training now, and not the soft thing I allowed you to go through all this time!", Lee cheerfully said, and Gaara laughed at the dread expression that the stooge had on his face

Hokage office in Konoha...

"Hiashi, I got a letter from Jiraya", Tsunade said, hand on the sake, for the incoming storm of yells

"I see, is my daughter coming soon?, I hope that her stay beyond the veil has strengthen her personality, she was too weak to be a successful heir", Hiashi said with his usual hard expression

"It's a little more than that", Tsunade said, and Shizune made her way out of the office, for she wasn't going to stay there when the war starts

"Explain, please", Hiashi said

"Jiraya says that he'll take Hinata to train her personally, along with Naruto, for three years...", Tsunade replied

"WWHHHAAATTT?!?!?!?!?!", Hiashi yelled, and this was just the first of a long chain of screams and blasphemies

'_Good thing I didn't say anything about the other info, who would have thought that the Gaki had what was required to make Hinata his girlfriend... or was Hinata who made him hers... I wonder?...'_, Tsunade thought, while shielding her ears from Hiashi's voice

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, stay tuned for more upgrades, weapons and MADNESS!!! see ya in next chapter!


	33. True Training

**Magnus:** Here goes another update, this time introducing the new pilots to the world of pain that is the training of the green beasts duo, enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 33**

**True training**

During her time as the girlfriend of Suzuhara Touji, The Black Monster, Hikari thought that she has seen the most insane training in the world, so heavy and hard that Olympic sportsmen would refuse to undergone it, that maybe only the most dangerous armies will make thier soldiers do, she was wrong...

"I'm... dying...", Hikari muttered, on the floor, like a ragged doll, the training of several hundreds of laps, sit ups, push ups, flexions, and so on, was enough on her mind to put in top shape a veteran soldier, but the weights?, the training weights of doom?

"I'm sorry... Hikari... but I couldn't convince them to put you under less than this...", Touji replied, he was tired too

"What kind of insane trains with 50kg strapped to his body?...", Hikari muttered with dread, this was not only ridiculous, it was killing her

"Hey, Suzuhara, didn't you told her the kind of training the pilots have?", Misato asked to the kid, who flinched

"What does she mean, Touji-kun?", Hikari asked in a tone that promised suffering an pain, for she thought that they were being harsh with her for being new

"Well... while you are training with 50kg of training weights, I'm training with 100, and...", Touji explained while fidgeting, yet Hikari's reaction was immediate

"WHAT?!, 100KG!, THAT'S INSANE!!!", Hikari shouted, Touji was now a true monster on her eyes, anyone moving like that with that weight wasn't a human on her standards, thought that was about to be crushed

"PFFFTTT!!!, newbie!, Asuka trains with 250kg of training weights!, Rei has reached the mark of 400, which makes her the strongest girl on the world!", Misato said, with a look that accused Hikari of being a weakling

"That's... too much... what about Lee?", Asked a mind blown Hikari, and she'll regret that question pretty soon

"I think he is over the four metric tons... although I need to ask Gai about it...", Misato replied and Hikari fainted, for her mind couldn't take on that info

"Great!, you broke her!", Touji complained

"Ok, you can rest for five minutes, just don't do anything improper", Misato said with a sly look, thing that made Touji blush a lot

"I'LL NEVER!!!", Thouji shouted, while carrying Hikari bridal style to the dressers, to let her rest in a more comfy place

Meanwhile...

Asuka was training with a new weapon, one that her beloved Sandman gave her, in her opinion, it was cool, a short staff, the was able to split and become nunchakus due to the cord hidden on the midsection of the staff, also it had blades concealed on the tips of the staff, making it a multi-weapon, yet she found it a little hard to use

"OUCH!!!", Asuka shouted, for she hit her head with the nunchakus form of the weapon

"You ok?", Gaara asked, he knew she'll have trouble with this weapon, but he asked for an EVA version of it already, and she needed all the extra help she could get

"This is harder than I thought, but, it's strange, inside the EVA, I know I can do this with ease, yet here down...", Asuka tried to reasoning

"The EVA is not you, don't let your existence have meaning only trough that thing, you are yourself, and you need to be yourself before being an EVA pilot", Gaara explained, and Asuka blushed

"Thank you, Sandman, for caring this much for me...", Asuka said, and Gaara showed a smile, there was no doubt now, she'll be taken to Suna when the time comes

"Asuka... when this war is over, I want you to be my wife", Gaara stated in a tone that said that he won't take a no for an answer, Asuka's reaction was to become tomato red, and then faint

At the bridge...

There were two Lieutenants in charge of the systems, Aoba and Hyuga, both ware muttering things against a certain pretty Lt. Ibuki, who, along with Ritsuko, was watching the special training that Lee and Rei were having under the watch of Maito Gai

"So boring...", Aoba muttered

"Nothing to do...", Hyuga added

"Not even that pretty butt to look at..." Aoba suddenly whined

"I thought you didn't like her", Hyuga asked

"Don't mistake me, I don't like the whole her, just her butt", Aoba replied in a joking voice

"Don't say that aloud, if she hears you, she'll hit you so hard that your grandchildren will walk funny", Hyuga added

"Very funny... by the way, have you heard the rumor?", Aoba suddenly asked

"Which one?", Hyuga asked back

"The one that says that Lt. Ibuki is lesbian and has hardcore parties with Akagi on her office", Aoba asked

"Who said that?", Harkken suddenly asked from behind them, making them jump several feet off of their seats, at this time, something started to infect the systems of the MAGI, it's entry was subtle, it's working efficient, first by shutting down the alarms and auto scanners, and then opening the safety locks of the three computers that were the brain of NERV... or at least that's what the Angel thought...

Training room...

"Gai-sensei, why am I connected to the MAGI?, I though I was just going to open the sixth gate...", Lee asked, not only he was in his armored plug suit, but also he had lots of wires stuck to his body

"Well, Ritsuko-chan want some reading on the use of the gates, and it's potential uses for other pilots", Gai replied, and Lee frowned, it was ok to teach it to Rei, but the others?

"Do you approve, Gai-sensei?", Lee asked, and Rei looked at him expectantly, she too, has come to see him as a paternal figure of unlimited wisdom

"OF COURSE I APPROVE!, THIS IS A WAY TO SPREAD THE WAYS OF THE YOUTHFULNESS!!!", Gai boomed

"OK!!!", Lee agreed instantly, and Rei clapped happily, she was about to watch her boyfriend in all his power

"GO LEE!, LET ME SEE THE POWER OF YOUTH IN YOU!", Rei exclaimed happily

"Ok Lee, let's start it!", Gai shouted, and both went into their stances, with their arms crossed in front of them

"HACHIMON TONKOU: KAIMON... KAI!!!", Lee and Gai shouted at the same time, their muscles tensed a bit, and the readings of the MAGI flared to life, sowing a large concentration of energy on the shinobies

"KYUMON... KAI!!!", Lee and Gai shouted now, the MAGI detected an spike on their energies, and Rei was able to feel their energy, suddenly, the air surrounding them started to flow unaturally, like forming a small tornado around them

"**SEIMON... KAI!!!"**, with this battle cry, Rei saw the changes, their skin turned red, their eyes white, the air that was previously moving was now a violent turmoil, and the MAGI was showing enough energy to be paired with a small nuclear reactor, long ago she would have screamed this to be impossible, today she was grinning like a mad scientist, she found all of this very exciting

"**SHOMON... KAI!!!"**, things jumped from a violent turmoil, to a raging tempest, Rei had to open the first gate to tolerate the brutal show of energy, granted, she have seen it before, but she wasn't there to feel it on her skin, this was rewritten her definition of a God, again, Ritsuko for her part almost jumped back, this gate doubled the previous energy of the last one, at this rate, this will become the most powerful source of energy of mankind, although the records will never left her hand, for hence, no one will ever know about this

"**TOMON... KAI!!!"**, the day went to hell, Rei opened the second gate, and even there, she had to knelt down to not being slammed on the walls, this was a colossal level of energy, and the wind blown from this was brutal, Ritsuko this time jumped backwards, the MAGI, reached the limit of the chart, there was no way that a human body could tolerate this flow of power, too late she remembered that there were more gates to open

"**NOW LEE, THE NEXT ONE!"**, Gai shouted

"**YES! GAI-SENSEI!"**, Lee replied

"**KEI – KEIMON!... KAI!!!!"**, Rei had no chance, she was thrown back as if hit by a truck, the ground and walls, made of reinforced titanium, crumpled like as if they were made of paper, Ritsuko had to duck under a chair, for the monitors she was reading exploded almost at her face, The MAGI suffered a data and energy overload, half of the circuits and data got fried, including the area where that the Angel was infecting, it barely had chance to run away, severely damaged, and with no desire to try to infiltrate NERV like that again, it will have to try another way, another approach, it never know that what hit it, was not a security system, but a silly test

Later that day...

"I don't understand...", Touji muttered, while walking among the pilots and Gaara, to their apartment

"It actually makes sense, to have all the pilots in the same residence, to protect them all easily", Hikari replied, for they were arranged to live with Lee, Rei, and Asuka, much to the dismay of their parents

"Actually, it was mean to annoy me", Lee muttered

"Yeah, but the trouble came when Pinky arrived!", Asuka interjected

"Pinky?", Hikari asked

"She means, Haruno Sakura", Rei answered

"Oh, and why she does annoy you that much?", Touji asked, just as they opened the door to their new home, where the pink haired banshee was waiting for them

"Hi Lee-kun, hi Rei-chan, how was your day?", Sakura asked with her best friendly face

"There is something wrong with her...", Hikari muttered

"Privacy will be appreciated", Rei stated

"Huh?... Rei-chan, have you thought on what I offered?", Sakura asked all of a sudden, making Lee go stiff

"Yes, I gave some thought about it", Rei replied, squeezing Lee's hand

"And what is your answer, Rei-chan?", Sakura asked, still smiling

"It's no, I won't share Lee-kun", Rei replied, and Sakura went stiff

"What?... why?!", Sakura asked while standing up, this was beyond any expectation

"BECAUSE I WANT HIM FOR ME ALONE!, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OTHER FEMALE HANDS ON HIM THAT AREN'T MINE!!!", Rei boomed while hugging and cuddling with Lee, in a very childish fashion

"WHAT?!", Sakura, Touji, and Hikari shouted, none of them were able to take the sight

Meanwhile, in a military warehouse...

The shut down Jet Alone was making dust, it's nuclear core removed for security, and scheduled to be disarmed in a very near future, much to the dismay of it's creator, the equipment required to steal it, and the resources wasted on it's transport, made it not apt to be stolen, in fact, it could have been left in the open, and no one would ever thought on stealing it, this lead to the current situation, of an unguarded warehouse, where the injured Angel was able to infiltrate without any kind of effort, soon it entered the massive robot, slowly infecting it, changing it from the inside, this piece of junk will grant it a body to carry it's objective, and it was sure that nobody will be able to stand in it's way

* * *

**Magnus:** well, I hope you liked this, and yes, next chapter will be a massacre, I mean, a battle with an Angel, see ya in next chapter!


	34. Samurai Sword

**Magnus:** A little late, but here is the next update to this story, because someone asked for it, this chapter will show the Shishioh Blade, with a little twist that you all may like, now enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 34**

**Samurai Sword**

NERV Hangar, night time...

Lt. Ibuki Maya was shivering, even when the hangar was very well illuminated, even when she was being guarded by a dozen of Section 2 bodyguards, Dr. Harkken was just... scary

"With this weapon... ANGELS AND DEMONS WILL BE SLAIN! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", Dr. Harken laughed like a true mad scientist, at the sight of the new weapon, a masterfully crafted Katana, EVA sized, it's edge, as sharp as a true Katana should be

"And how are you going to name it?", Maya asked, unable to understand the joy of the scientist, true, it was a beautiful weapon, but it wasn't like a progressive knife, right?

"Ah!, true!, it needs a name!, and I'll give it to it!, For I designed the name long before I was called to work here, here, before you, THE SHISHIOH BLADE!", Dr. Harkken proudly announced, and Maya noticed how the edge shined

"Looks like it can cut thru the soul...", Maya finally muttered

Next day...

It was the third day after Lee opened the sixth gate, it was the third day Lee and Rei didn't step into their apartment, for Sakura started to act like a true wraith, screaming at them, trying to assault Rei whenever she was alone, and plainly making their lives a living hell, so, they started to sleep on the dressers, where truth to be told, nobody disrupted them

"Ah!, Peace, and tranquility, and to make it better, in the company of my beloved girlfriend!", Lee softly said, with Rei laying in top of him, her head on his chest

"Yes, this is simply the best, still...", Rei muttered, and Lee heard her

"Still?", Lee asked, not sure what more his beloved Blue Angel could want

"Still I would love if you make me yours", Rei stated, locking her eyes onto Lee's ones, Lee blushed, just as her, but didn't broke eye contact, he was just at one step to become a man, and making her woman, and she wanted it, of course, Lee also wanted a wedding to make it special, and he knew that she would agree with him, it was a hard battle, and the fact that it was a win-win situation didn't helped, Lee was about submit, when the door opened

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?", Touji asked, just as he entered the room

'_Yes!, you are interrupting something VERY important!'_, Lee thought while trying to control his body, spandex and excitation is not a good mix on his opinion

"I guess not, I'll leave... in a moment", Rei replied, while burying her face on Lee's chest, just hide her blush, for she was feeling Lee's body... response, thing that she enjoyed

'_Blessed spandex...'_, Rei thought, and Touji decided to exit the room and wait until Rei get out, so he don't watch something he isn't supposed to, meanwhile in the other dresser room, Asuka couldn't wait to test her new toy, the EVA sized version of the weapon she trained with

Meanwhile, millitar hangar...

"Today is the day, finally that useless monster of Jet Alone will be reduced to spare parts for more basic millitar vehicles", A mechanic happily stated, as he and his partner were making their way to the soon to be piece of junk

"Yeah!, I wonder if the general will mind if we blow some of it's part while we play with it?", The other mechanic asked, however, there was no time to get a reply, for below the cover, the once Jet Alone raised, and shot a beam that destroyed half of the hangar

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!"

The monster roared, with a frightening force, it was no longer the angular robot that the army built, it looked more like a lobster now, with massive pincers instead of hands, antennae at it's head, and a tail that ended in a razor blade, at it's chest, an orb signaled it's core, it's armor was really thick, and most of it was covered in a wide array of modified weaponry, and as it started to shot it, it demonstrated to be plasma streams and not bullets

"I think you made it angry with your comment about making it explode...", The first Mechanic stated, glad to have survived inside a metal trash can, along with his friend, who only sweat dropped at the comment

NERV HQ, a few minutes later...

"BLUE PATERN DETECTED!!!", Maya shouted, interrupting a training session with Maito Gai as instructor, much to the delight of Touji and Hikari

"Do we have any data on the enemy?!", Misato asked, up to now, and thanks to a slight training by Lee, the bridge bunnies were able to gather data at frightening rates

"AT Field over average, Armored body, seems to be armed with multiple weapon systems", Aoba reported

"Image in three... two... one!", Hyuga added, and then the image appeared on the monitor, and armored giant... lobster

"We are receiving incoming signal from the JSDF", Maya reported, and then half of the monitor showed the face of the General

"This is the General of the JSDF!, what you are seeing is what was used to be the Jet Alone!, I forbid you to destroy it!, I repeat, you are forbidden to destroy it!, it must be recovered to be studied for the development of new weaponry!", The General stressed with all his might, which was near nothing in the faces of the NERV Staff

"Your orders?", Lee asked, he, along the rest of the pilots, arrived to the bridge, Misato didn't make them wait

"Lee, Rei, Asuka, to the EVAs!, Touji, Hikari, I want you here to watch and learn, Everyone!, get everything ready!, I WANT THAT LOBSTER PROPERLY COOKED FOR DINNER!!!", Misato barked her orders, and everyone went to their stations

Touji and Hikari were amazed, the NERV staff got everything in order in a span of two minutes, by the fourth minute the EVAs were ready to launch, and with a final order, the EVAs got to the surface, while being shielded by the thickest metal shields available, because as predicted, once they were above ground, the Angel shot at them with all it got, and it wasn't little

"Verdammter Hurenbock!!! (Son of the Great Whore!!!)", Asuka shouted, while taking cover behind one of the shields, and near everyone thanked God that they didn't understood what she said, everyone except Ritsuko, who was blushing, while Misato was laughing

"Too many weapons!, we can get close for a melee assault!", Lee reported

"Damn it!, and we don't have any ranged weapon that can pass the AT Field!", Ritsuko muttered

"It seems that two of them will have to distract it while the other lands the killing blow", Misato stated, while frowning at the turn of events, it was obvious that the Angels wanted to avoid direct combat, but why?

"OK!, Wondergirl and I will use fast attacks to throw it off of balance!, Speedy, kick that thing straight to hell!", Asuka shouted, and everyone agreed, which shocked everyone in the bridge

"She have what it takes...", Gaara muttered, and before anyone could ask, the pilots started their move, Rei and Asuka ran toward the Angel, dodging all the beams, and when they got near it, they started to run around it in circles, not giving time to the Angel to aim at them

"VIBRO-JUKEN-NO-MAI!", Rei shouted, while charging her arm mounted Vibroblades, and delivering her juken strikes to key points of the Angel, taking down some of the weapons

"VARIABLE EVA ROD: VOLCANO PIKE!", Asuka shouted, while morphing her new toy (weapon) into a long pike, and started to deliver fast strikes to other weapons that Rei had to overlook due to her fast retreat from the still shooting weapons, soon this dance ended, signaling Lee's turn

"Ok!, Here I go!", Lee shouted, but Maya interrupted him

"Lee!, here is a new weapon for you, The Shishioh blade!, it may prove useful!", Maya shouted, and then, from a hatch at Lee's side, a sheathed Katana emerged, and Lee promptly took it, he always wanted to test this, but Tenten never allowed him, so, he turned on the outer speakers

=Start Playing Song: Ken Kon Iteki=

**"I AM IKARI LEE, THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF TOKYO-3!, AND MY SWORD WILL CLEAVE THROUGH YOUR EVIL HEART!!!"**, Lee boomed, and then dashed against the Angel, and by opening up to the third gate, he delivered the first strike, a hit with the hilt of the sword, which made the Angel stumble backwards, leaving it on the open for the rest of the attack

**"SHISHIOH RENDAN!!!"**, Lee shouted, and then he unsheathed the blade

**"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"**, Lee shouted, moving the sword much more master than the eye could follow, he also infused the blade with his AT Field, making it cut through the Angel like a hot knife to soft butter, after a few seconds of slashing the paralyzed Angel, Lee stopped, the Katana Sheathed, but he had his hand as if ready for a last slash

**"KONOHA GIRI!!!"**, Lee shouted, while dashing forward on a last disembowel slash, he ended behind the Angel, while slowly sheathing the Shishioh blade

"There is nothing... that this blade can't cut!", Lee stated, while sheathing the last of the blade in an over dramatic pose, and as if practiced, at the end of this move, the Angel exploded, in many little parts

=End of the song=

"LEE-KUN IS SO AWESOME!!!", Rei boomed in delight

"A little over dramatic... but functional", Asuka conceded, not ready yet to accept being inferior on weaponry

Meanwhile on the bridge...

"Wow, I never taught him that!", Gai stated, astonished by the technique, he was very grateful that Tenten wasn't here to see that

"No matter what the Angels throw against us, we'll never lose!", Misato stated, very proud of Lee

"KKKYYAAAAA!!!, ARE WE GOING TO LEARN TO DO THAT?!", Hikari suddenly asked, excited by the idea of being a kickass sword user

"Yes, this is Lee-sempai, and we'll learn from him", Touji proudly stated

"What kind of tactic was that?!, did the MAGI proposed this plan?", Gendo asked, startling everyone, for they didn't expected to see him in the bridge ever again

"We didn't consulted the MAGI for this", Ritsuko relied, showing defiance on her eyes

"WHAT?!, The MAGI is the most important element of NERV!, every plan should be considered by it!", Gendo shouted, anger obvious on his voice

"THE MAGI IS OBSOLETE!, WE DON'T NEED MACHINES TO TELL US WHAT TO DO, WHEN WE HAVE THE BRAVERY AND YOUTHFULNESS OF OUR HEARTS TO GUIDE US!", Gai boomed, making Gendo dumbfounded, he was about to ask what was he talking about, when the monitor flashed with the image of the General of the JSDF

"GENDO!!!, WHY DID YOU DESTROYED THE JET ALONE WHEN YOU WERE TOLD TO NOT TO?!", The General shouted enraged, Gendo looked around to ask what was going on, but found himself alone in the bridge, not even Fuyutsuki to aid him

"Oh Crap!", Gendo muttered, for he'll have to take all the blame

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you liked it, more madness to come in next chapter, and I promise to bring the Yukari-mobile to traumatize someone!, o stay tuned, and see ya next chapter!


	35. Berserk

**Magnus:** Here goes another angel massacre, enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 35**

**Berserk**

School, a place that many students loved because it is the place to make friends, and to some, find love, however, to a very small group of students, school was the worst place in the world, because a single person made their lives miserables, and with much more force in the last three weeks

"LEE! STOP EVADING ME!", Sakura shouted with all her might

"Shut up, Banshee!!!", Rei yelled back, obviously much most weaker than the pink haired kunoichi

"WHO ASKED YOUR OPINION, BITCH!!!", Sakura screamed once more

"SAKURA!, STOP INSULTING MY DEAR REI-CHAN AT ONCE!", Lee boomed in defense of his beloved girlfriend

"BUT SHE IS ONLY AN OVERPOSSESSIVE BITCH!, HOW CAN ACCEPT HER TO NOT SHARE YOU?!", Sakura kept screaming

"Maybe because Lee-san is a very decent man that only want to share his life and heart with only one woman?", Hikari offered as explanation, which proved to be a very horrible mistake, for the enraged eyes of the Banshee fell on her

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THEM?! ARE YOU WITH THEM?! YOU ARE IN THE HAREM WHILE I NOT?!", Sakura screamed, with even more force than before, thing that frightened Hikari

"Hey!, she is MY girl, and the things she said about Lee are real!, you are crewed, deal with it!", Touji defended, and this only escalated the fight, and the screams, until Kensuke finally had enough, and decided to put an end to all of this

"Yukari-sensei!, shouldn't you stop this madness?!", Kensuke wrongly asked to the youthful sensei

"WHY SHOULD I DO THAT?! THIS IS WAY TOO INTERESTING!!!", Yukari boomed, while watching the scene unfolding on her classroom, making Kensuke sweatdrop, suddenly, the cell phones of the pilots sounded, it was time for them to leave

"DON'T DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!!!", Sakura screamed once more, she was about to decide that this mission will have to take another kind of direction

NERV HQ, an hour later...

"What's the emergency?!", Lee promptly asked, he was being followed by all his team of fellow pilots, all of them already dressed on the reinforced plug suit, yet Rei was now wanting to try the armored one

"A blue pattern has been detected at several hundreds of miles from our current position, we are now evacuating the city, and you are to go to your EVAs on the double, last thing we need, is for the Angel to surprise us, now go!, you'll recive the data when you are in the EVAs, Hikari, Touji, to the bridge, your EVAs hasn't arrived yet, but I want you to learn all what you can", Misato barked her orders, and Lee, Rei and Asuka, went to the EVA cages without questioning

"Major!, we have visual confirmation!", Maya shouted, and what appeared on the monitor, left the bridge bunnies speechless

"What the hell?...", Gaara voiced everyone's opinion

Meanwhile at the hangar...

The three pilots were looking at their EVAs with amazement, for they had undergone a new upgrade, at their chests, a crystal like device was decorating the armor, and it had something like chips inside it, none of them were able to imagine what kind of function it had, but that didn't stop them from feel as if it was important

"It looks awesome, isn't it?", Dr. Harkken asked, startling the pilots who were unaware of his presence

"WWHHAAAA!!!, DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!!!", Th pilots shouted as one

"Ssssooooorrrryyyyy!!!", Dr. Harkken apologized in a mocking way

"So, what are those?", Asuka asked

"Those, little lady, are my newest invention: The Harkken Reactor!", Dr. Harkken replied, with unholy pride

"And what it does?", Rei deadpanned her question, for Harkken wasn't explaining anything

"Ah, yes, well, they can transform the energy of the AT Field into energy for the body of the EVA, so you don't have to rely on the umbilical cords, although it hasn't been tested yet, so, we don't know if they will lower you AT Field defense or not, in the mean time, don't use them to power up your EVAs until we can have a suitable test", Harkken finally explained, showing the world that for once, he can actually be seriuos

"Infinity energy...", Lee muttered, while looking at his EVA, for a moment, he pictured himself like Naruto, whose chakra reserves were far beyond the limits of the most powerful shinobies

Tokyo-3 abandoned district, one hour later...

The pilots were unnerved, the data that they received was not good, not at all, a few hours ago, the whole NERV base at the USA disappeared, and they now knew the responsible, an Angel, however, unlike all the other times, this one didn't had a body to attack, instead of that, all the images received showed a black shadow moving at ground level, meaning no body, and that wasn't exactly the way Lee fought

"Ok... any ideas?", Lee asked, the shadow was now visible, entering the city, but not damaging anything

"We could try to nuke it", Asuka proposed, and much to her amusement, everyone considered it

"Misato-san, can we launch an N2 mine to the Angel to test it's reaction?", Lee asked, giving more sense to Asuka's basic idea

"Wait a moment, I'll ask permission to the Commander", Misato replied through the comlink, and after a full minute, that felt like a year, Misato replied

"I'm sorry, request denied... fucking bastard son of a...", Misato replied, muttering at the end

"Nuke won't go... any more ideas?", Lee asked again, the shadow stopped just a few hundred meters away from them

"We could try some minor stimulation, just to see if it's a trap, or if a body comes into view", Rei suggested, and it sounded like a good idea, yet Asuka had to ask for a better explanation of it

"Ok, Wondergirl, how are we going to stimulate it?, throwing random little things... like cars?", Asuka asked, and found her answer a few seconds later

"Here goes number two!", Lee said, while throwing a car into the area of the shadow, it had exactly the same, nothing

"Well, this is not illustrative at all, either this is a well made trap, or this is not exactly what we are looking for, the bridge still report's it as an orange pattern", Rei informed, and Lee nodded in understanding, this was going to be a little more complex

"Maybe it needs an stronger stimuli?", Asuka asked, on the hands of her EVA, three fuel containers were tied to an incendiary EVA bullet, one of the last of it's kind, forming an impromptu grenade

"Asuka, are you fanatic of the boom?", Lee asked playfully, and got his answer when the red head threw the makeshift grenade to the shadow, where it exploded brutally, but did nothing to reveal the true nature of the Angel

"We need another plan...", Rei stated

On the bridge...

The NERV crew watched on morbid fascination the show on the screen, it was hard to tell if the EVA pilots were acting like elite soldiers, or immature kids, on one side, the idea of throwing cars to the shadow was pretty much like throwing stones into a mine field, to make sure that they will not step into one, even the makeshift grenade was like throwing a true grenade to an enclosed are to see if it was truly empty, but now, seeing the EVA-01 poking the edge of the shadow with progressive knife...

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!, I ORDER YOU TO DEAL WITH THIS, NOW!, GET INTO THE SHADOW AND DESTROY THE ANGEL!", Gendo shouted through his own mic, however, this made Lee to snap in anger

"With all due respect, which you absolutely don't deserve, you are not here dealing with this situation, so why don't you...", Lee ranted, and the Angel seemed to see this, allowing it to strike, so, it expanded enough to to be below Lee, and then the shadow became like liquid, while a weird sphere appeared floating in the center of the shadow, the shadow soon started to engulf Lee's EVA, with him inside

"OH SHIT!!!", Lee shouted, he tried to fight, but it was useless, he sank too fast

"LLLEEEEEE!!!", Rei shouted with all her strength, while trying to run to the rescue of her beloved boyfriend, until Asuka stopped her

"No!, Don't go!, you'll end like him too!", Asuka tried to reason, but Rei was out of herself, the only light of her life has just disappeared

"NNOOOOOO!!!, LET ME GO!, STUPID GERMAN BITCH!, LET ME GO!", Rei shouted, and shouted again, Asuka didn't dared to feel anger at her words, for she knew that it was due to the sorrow of losing someone very important to her

"Calm down, Wondergirl, he is surely alive and killing the beast from inside, just calm down!", Asuka kept repeating, trying to make Rei to listen to her, with very little success, suddenly, EVA-00 went still

"What?!, no, no!, NO!", Rei shouted inside the cockpit, her monitors showed the word 'Lock', meaning that Gendo has just used his most cruel weapon, an emergency system to cut the mobility of the EVAs, in case any of the pilots decided to play Godzilla over him, suddenly, Gendo's face appeared on her main screen

"Let this serve as a lesson to you, no one is over me", Gendo muttered to Rei, who was now boiling on rage and hate, and the idea of being unable to do anything, was killing her, but she promised to not die, not until she tortured Gendo in unspeakable ways, he won't escape her fury, and then she'll reunite with her beloved... one way or another...

Inside the Angel...

Lee was falling on despair, he energy cord cut, leaving him in a state of inactivity to keep energy for the vital systems, unable to do other thing than to think

"Too bad I'm not Shikamaru... he would think in a way to get out of here with as little effort as possible", Lee muttered, while activating the camera to have a brief view of the outside, building parts, military vehicles, and nothingness, he turned the camera off

"Too bad I'm not Neji... he would have kept the calm, and used his Byakugan to look for the exit", Lee muttered again, his hands were now trembling, he was falling on despair, and that awakened something inside the EVA

'_No, you don't need to be anyone but yourself'_, a female voice tried to contact him, but it was weak, very weak, and not able to be heard

"Too bad I'm not Naruto... he... he would have made this thing explode with his humongous chakra... or with an infinite number of Kage Bunshins", Lee said, his voice starting to break, and a tear was coming out of his eye

'_No my dear child!, don't cry!, I won't let you end here, I'll find a way, I just...'_, the female voice was broken too, unable to take on the sight anymore, she was about to use all her essence to reveal the true form of the beast she was trapped in, all to save Lee, but what happened next, proved her something, that Lee, will never give up

"I may not be them", Lee said, his hands stopping to tremble

"I may not be like them", Lee said aloud, his eyes showing much more determination than ever, enough to scare the female spirit that was watching over him

"I will make sure that them become proud of me, Shikamaru, I'll use everything I have, Neji, I'll show you that I can deal with any kind of situation, Naruto... I may not have your limitless energy... but even someone like me, can shine brighter than the sun!", Lee shouted, and then started to type commands to activate the Harkken reactor, he was told that his AT Field was bigger with the Hachimon Tonkou, so he will test it now, he calculated that, if usually he had a minute to move, with the Harkken reactor, he'll have 10 good minutes, enough to kill the beast, and at least save his girlfriend from his same destiny

"SO, YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! YOU WANT TO EAT ME?! GUESS WHAT! I LKE TO FIGHT BACK!", Lee shouted through the speakers, and the female spirit felt... proud

'_Balls of steel... much unlike his father...'_, the spirit thought, then she felt the most powerful sourge of energy of her existence

"Hachimon Tonkou: Kaimon, Kyumon, Seimon, Shomon, Tomon, Keimon... KAI!!!", Lee shouted, and he overflowed with monstrous power, his skin red, eyes white, the entry plug trembling due to the sheer power, and the gauge of he Harkken Reactor going crazy, however, the spirit was affected too, being infused with this massive power, she gained the ability of being felt and heard, and she used this to help Lee, for she didn't wanted him to lose his life

"I'ts ok, my child, I'll take care of this", she whispered to his ear, while hugging her, and only one word left Lee's lips, and even when his voice was distorted for the power, it hit the spirit harder than an Ura Renge

"**Mom?"**

NERV Bridge, five minutes after Lee was eaten...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BLOW IT UP?!", Asuka shouted in true rage, the plan proposed from the MAGI was a NO-NO on the list of possibilities

"The MAGI has the greatest success rate for this plan, and you'll do as commanded", Gendo stated coldly

"ARE YOU NUTS?!, WHAT ABOUT LEE?!", Mistao shouted in pure Rage, Lee has become her little child, and no one will take him away from her

"Recovering the EVA is our only priority", Gendo replied, his plan was simple, filling the Angel with every N2 mine in the world, and blow it up from the inside, the pilot most likely would die, but the Eva would be recovered

"Are you saying that you don't care about the pilot?", Gai asked with a false calm, a false calm that could have made Tsunade squirm under his glare

"Yes", Gendo proclaimed, and that was the last straw, EVERYONE in the bridge wanted his head, just to put it on a microwave oven to see if it exploded

"THE ANGEL IS REACTING!!!", Maya shouted, postponing any homicidal plans... for now

Outside the Angel...

Asuka was still trying to reasoning with Rei, who was still screaming homicidal and suicidal stuff, when the Angel started to react, the sphere was moving as if trying to contain a wild animal, and the shadow was bloating here and there, as if multitude of explosions were taking place, it was really confusing

"What the hell?!", Asuka almost shouted, while Rei smiled wickedly, somehow, she knew what it was, it was Lee, angry, and returning for revenge, suddenly, the sphere got thorn in two by a pair of hands, the hands of the EVA-01, who fell on the shadow, who was now broken, and bleeding, the EVA was still holding the pieces of the sphere, but the EVA looked, different

"Is that, Lee?...", Rei asked, for the EVA-01 was literally covered on some kind of flames, or a blazing aura, the protector on the head was broken in the lower part, showing a fearsome mouth, it's eyes flashing with unspeakable malice, and it was... breathing like blood lusting animal

"No way... that can't be Lee...", Asuka muttered, using Lee's name for once, and scared out of her mind, soon, the EVA-01 used it's hand to pierce the center of the shadow, provoking the eruption of a pillar of blood, and when it retired it's hand from the bleeding thing, it had on it a sphere, a S2 core, and without any warning, it ate it

"No...", Rei muttered, going into shock at the scene, and when the S2 core was gone, eaten by the EVA, this roared, and it's roar carried a message... DEATH

The EVA returned to the rest of the Angel, and devoured it, little by little, and all who witnessed it, were terrified beyond words, shinobies or not, for they all were in front of an apocalyptic beast, one that promised to totally destroy anything that dared to disturb it

* * *

**Magnus: **well, I hope you liked this chapter, things are starting to get hot, and Gendo my not survive long enough, well, see ya in next chapter!


	36. Messing up

**Magnus:** Sorry for the late update, I had some problem with the PC, but enough of that, here goes the update with a little twist, hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned on this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 36**

**Messing up**

_=Dream=_

_There was an Angel on a hill, beautiful, human-like, with white wings and golden hair, it was smiling, laughing, it's purpose fulfilled, the war was over, soon, the world will change, and then it'll be perfect, there was nothing that could change it that, the demon that slain it's kin was now lost, and nothing would change that..._

_Suddenly, the Angel clutched it's belly in pain, there was something wrong, really wrong, the pain was unbearable, and soon, it's belly burst open, and from it, Lee emerged, his skin red, white eyes, and a look on his face that screamed bloody murder, the Angel was now on the ground, bleeding to death, with horror written on all it's face, Lee turned to look at it, and his smile grew, for he felt that in this being, there was something to make him feel better_

_The Angel watched the green clad boy with great horror, as if knowing what it wanted, then, Lee's hand darted to it's chest, breaking ribs, making blood pour to the sky, and after what felt like an eternity, Lee pulled out the heart of the Angel, he looked at it, as if it were some kind of delicious and rare fruit, and them, as if out of a whim, he ate it..._

_Lee felt the power rush onto him, it was good, so good, for first time on his life he felt greedy, and looked at the dead body of the Angel, his smile grew much more, and then he decided to test if the rest of the Angel's body will felt the same on his mouth, so, he started to eat it, limb by limb, the gut, everything, he even licked the blood, until a voice interrupted him_

"_Lee... is that you?..."_

_It was Rei's voice, Lee turned around, and when his eyes fell on her, a new wave of desire hit him with great force, a primal urge filled his instincts, and out of desire, he leaped at her..._

_=End of Dream=_

Lee woke up, and tried to rise up and scream, but found himself unable to do so, his body exploded in pain at the effort applied, and his jaw was shut due to sheer pain, he tried to look around with his eyes, and recognized the place as an hospital room, and he didn't notice that he wasn't alone, until his visitor spoke

"Lee!, you are awake!, calm down, don't move or try to say anything, you were terrible hurt by the Hachimon Tonkou", Rei said, immediately calming the green clad pilot, he looked at her, with pleading eyes, and Rei knew what he wanted

"I'm fine Lee, you did well last time, I'm so happy you returned to me...", Rei started, while introducing herself in the bed

"But you had me so worried, I was so sad when you were gone, I thought I wouldn't see you again...", Rei continued, while gently shifting Lee so his face rested on her chest

"You have to promise me to never be lost to me, I will die without you...", Rei added, while moving the blankets to cover them both, and caressing Lee's hair, sending him into a peaceful slumber

Outside the Hospital room...

Gaara and Asuka were in a tender hug, just as Touji and Hikari, they needed it, for they almost lose a dear friend, and for they had to deal with a broken Rei, they were so grateful that Lee had awaken in just a day, for Rei homicidal thoughts were escalating quite fast

"This has been crazy, first we almost lose him, then his own father order his death...", Hikari muttered, with tears on her eyes, and Touji couldn't help but to tightening the hug

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, he is Lee, remember?", Touji tried to reassure her

"Do you think they will be alright, Sandman?", Asuka asked, worried abut her friends, the first ones of her entire life, and she wanted them in her life forever

"They will survive, they have each other, besides, Lee had it worst, he'll be fine in no time", Gaara replied, making Asuka feel better for a moment, until a part of the statement hit her

"What do you mean by worst?", Asuka asked, as far as the doctor said, Lee nearly ripped off all his muscles, and something worst couldn't fit on Asuka's mind, Gaara couldn't help but to curse himself, now he'll have to explain how he had to break his arm and leg, and how he almost left him as a disabled man...

Meanwhile, at Tokyo-3 park...

Sakura was walking aimless on the park, her mind clouded by a mix of feelings, all her life has been focused on Uchiha Sasuke, missing nin, traitor to Konoha, who almost Killed Naruto, and the most hot boy she has ever know. However, lately her life has been focused on Lee, the most weird boy ever seen, eccentric to the core, who always had been a gentleman and a very good and close friend, who now was an EVA pilot, who now controlled a giant demon capable of scare the crap out all the Kages at the same time, a power that she was ordered to bring back home... or to make sure it doesn't pose a threat to the village. The comparison of these two boys weren't the only thing bugging her, there was the fact, that Lee changed her for a blue haired weirdo... who worshiped him with insane love...

'_This is bad, at this rate, I'll have to do something truly drastic...'_, Sakura thought, up to now, she has avoided to slip on his bed at night, part of it due to the fact that Rei was already with him on bed, and also because anyone that have tried to do something to him while he sleeps, has ended BAD... she had some good training with said wannabe pranksters...

'_**HE IS FAKING IT!, HE COULDN'T STOP LOVING YOU!, THAT NARUTO-BAKA HASN'T, IT WAS THAT HINATA THAT ENTANGLED HIM!, THE SAME HAS HAPPEN TO LEE!,**__** YOU JUST HAVE TO JUMP AND DO HIM HARD, AND HE'LL BE YOUR SLAVE!, CHA!'**_, Inner Sakura voiced, and while it was a very solid plan...

'_EEEWWWWWW!!!, I'll never do that with HIM!, I'm saving myself for Sasuke-kun!'_, Sakura replied, although, said plan has crossed her mind more than once, if only to end the mission fast

'_**Then play the game of jealousy!, look for a super cute guy to date and Lee will come running to claim you for himself!'**_, Inner Sakura proposed

'_THAT'S!!!... that's a god idea... but where can I find a good and cute boy to use for that purpose?'_, Sakura conceded, and then, as if summoned by Lady Luck, a whistle was heard, it was a classic song, the Ode of Joy, Sakura recognized it because Lee played it sometimes in the Piano, she hated it, with all her core, but it was a good start, after all, she needed someone like Lee, so the jealousy hit him hard

At the edge of a pond, a young boy was whistling his favorite song, Ode of Joy, he was slim, with pale skin and snow white hair, his aura was calm, and his face was of bliss, as if trying to enjoy to the fullest every second, yet he was very aware of his surroundings, he was waiting for someone, someone destined to be very close to him, and help him on his purpose... if only he had know what was fated to happen, he wouldn't have shown up...

"That's a very beautiful song!", Sakura said from just behind the boy, unknowingly, she used her ninja skills to get close to the boy to check him up, and only revealed herself when she found him as a good target, however, this scared the crap out of the albino

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!", The boy screamed on sheer horror and surprise, while jumping several feet in the air, and falling on the pound with a loud splash

"That wasn't a good start...", Sakura muttered, this plan will need a more subtle approach... and an apology

Terminal Dogma...

Gendo and Fuyutsuki were out of NERV, due to a meeting with SEELE, that allowed the presence of three figures on the usual forbidden place, Ritsuko, Misato and Gai, all of them looking with uneasiness at the monstrous figure in front of them, Lilith, crucifix and stabbed by the Spear of Destiny, it was gruesome, but the needed to do something to secure the future of their loved ones

"Well, here we go", Gai muttered, while unpacking some special sealing scrolls, Misato and Ritsuko watched him in morbid fascination, both had heard the explanation of what a shinobi do, but it was still very mysterious

"Gai-kun, I still don't grasp the idea of 'sealing', how is that... thing... going to fit on that piece of paper", Misato asked, trying to understand

"Let him work, Misato, he knows what he is doing, let's concentrate on making a plan to get Adam from Gendo, that bastard has it stored somewhere else, not even Fuyutsuki knows where it is", Ritsuko stated, she just didn't know how much concentration this art required, but she really wanted Lilith out of the way, so Gendo can't complete his foolish ambition, Adam could be dealt with later, for Gendo will not allow the Angels to win

'_Now... which hand seals were the required ones?'_, Gai thought, his skills on sealing were very little, this will require some more chakra than sealing a kunai, good thing the two women with him didn't know about his lack of skill, were they had been Anko and Kurenai...

"Ok, what if we let Lee drink an entire beer can in front of him?, that will loose him enough, don't you think?", Misato shot her first plan, which made both Ritsuko and Gai to grimace

"We need to get the location to get rid of the problem, not kill Gendo and let the problem to be lost of hand forever...", Ritsuko explained, although she had thought that a drunken Lee was a fitting way for Gendo to die

'_Oh!, Right!, I remember now!, the hands seals were...'_, Gai's memory started to work, and then he smeared some blood over the open scrol, and started a round of twelve hand seals, the ones required for very big things

"Ok, what if we menace him with cutting off his manhood if he doesn't tell us?", Misato asked, and Ritsuko sweat dropped

"Gross... and worthless...", Ritsuko muttered, feeling sick at the memory of the days were she and Gendo shared a bed... the days with Gai were much more happy and fulfilling, unfortunately, Misato heard her words

"Huh?, how do you know that?... don't tell me that you... NO WAY!!!", Misato shouted in disbelief, she thought it was only a rumor, that her very best friend wouldn't be THAT stupid, fortunately for Ritsuko, a light allowed her to not need to answer, at least not for now

The light had been intense, Lilith became a shapeless stream of energy, that was rapidly absorbed by the scroll, the entire process took around five minutes, for Lilith was far more than any big thing that Gai has sealed before, in the end, the scroll took a purple coloration, and a strange group of Kanjis were written on disarray, Lilith was gone now, and only Gai would be able to free her from her new prison, although, Gai found that the scroll was dripping LCL

"Strange, perhaps I failed on one handseal?... not possible, the sealing couldn't have done...", Gai muttered, while Misato and Ritsuko were looking a him in awe, he was certainly much more special than before

"It's ok, Gai-kun, this is even better, now we can keep our source of LCL without worrying about Gendo having his way", Ritsuko finally said

"That's true, now we need to put a decoy here, we don't want Gendo found about this sooner than needed", Misato stated, and Ritsuko nodded at that, however, Gai already had an answer to that

"Don't worry, I'll just put a henge here, and that bastard will not notice this creature gone", Gai stated proudly

"A what?", both women asked at the same time, unable to digest the marveling set of skills of their man

Pilot's apartment, that night...

"What?!, can't I invite MY friends?!", Sakura asked, for the looks she was getting were way too unfriendly

"No, you can't!, this building is for NERV employs only!, he can't be here!", Asuka shouted in pure rage, while pointing to the albino boy at her side, the same she scared before

"Perhaps an introduction is in order, my name is Nagisa Kaoru, pleased to...", Kaoru tried to be friendly, but the eyes of the Kazekage fell on him, and Kaoru felt as if a massive predator was about to behead him

"Why are you wearing that green spandex suit?", Gaara asked in a tone that could have sent all Suna into a rampaging evacuation

"I kinda made him fell into a pond, and Lee's clothes fit him well, I don't think he would mind", Sakura replied, thing that she regretted

"But we do!, you are not Rei!, you can't go into their room an take their clothes!", Hikari screamed in disgust, this was a clear violation to privacy

"Besides that, he can't be here!, this are is for Pilots only, we should kick you out too, if not for Gai-sensei being your guardian!", Touji joined the rant, and Kaoru took it as his moment to speak

"But I'm a pilot too!", Kaoru shouted, and then ell eyes felt on him, making him feel as if about to die

"WHAT?!", all the reunited youngsters shouted

"Err... I was sent here as replacement of the third child...", Kaoru replied, and then everyone, except Sakura, started to leak a massive killer intent, someone was going to be skinned alive for this transgression, and Kaoru wished with all his heart, that that someone wasn't him...

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you liked it, more insanity will be delivered to you next week, until then, see ya in next chapter!


	37. The Angel Within

**Magnus:** Sorry for the late update, but it seems that the day for updating will be changed to Monday from now on, anyway, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 37**

**The Angel Within**

Outside certain hospital room, a group of doctors and nurses were discussing what action to take, for inside the room, Rei was unwilling to leave Lee alone, and the wy she was taking care of him was rater unnerving for the hospital staff, however, there wasn't any single person with the required guts to enter the room and take out the blue haired girl

"Lee... I'll take care of you...", Rei said while drifting to sleep, while caressing Lee's hair, and as she fell asleep, a light blue energy covered them both, unknowingly, Rei was helping Lee to heal his wounds

NERV Simulation room...

Nagisa Kaoru, the sixth child, was currently on the brand new simulation chamber, up to now, he has not yet met the one he was going to 'replace', if the data files from SEELE were right, yet he was now resenting already the hatred from the other pilots, who were not near pleased with his presence

"I think I should have waited for an official from NERV to appoint me as replacement...", Kaoru muttered, still trying to maintain a smile on his face, but awakening with the 'Banshee' so close to his face was making it hard

"Ok, Pilot Kaoru, you'll now face some of the Angels that had been beaten in this simulation program, your profile says that you have experience on this kind of trainings, yet I have to warn you, this is an advanced an experimental program, so you may feel it a little different from what you have tested before", Ritsuko warned through the comlink

'That, and it was being toyed with by Dr. Harkken', Ritsuko added mentally, for whatever said Scientist touches, should be labeled as DEADLY

The first round was of course, against the third Angel, the very first that Lee destroyed in mere seconds, and while it was just a virtual representation, Kaoru couldn't help but to feel a wave of sadness

'_Sachiel... brother... I'm sorry that you were killed by the lilim, and I'm sorry for having to be among them, but your memory will never leave my heart, I'll miss you...'_, Kaoru thought, while battling the virtual program, inside a copy of the early EVA-01, his maneuvers and tactics, while good, and even brilliant, were still very low in the eyes of he Bridge bunnies

"It's just my imagination, or this little dude has no talent for the business we run here?", Makoto asked to no one in particular

"LLLOOOOOSSSSEEEERRRR!!!", Shigeru voiced, he read that this child had high synchrony and great skill, whoever wrote that OBVIOUSLY didn't watch Lee fight... how was that possible?, he wll never know

"He may be a little better than Hikari when she started... but he is leagues behind Lee and Rei... screw that, he is leagues behind Touji's performance!", Maya voiced her disapproving, and then Kaoru's face showed in the monitor, he just won the battle, without any scratch, but the result was not... very welcomed in the minds of the NERV staff

"How was it?, was it good enough?", Kaoru asked with a goofy smile... not near as cute as Lee's one

"Not bad, but there is always room for improvement", Ritsuko stated, and Kaoru lost his smile

'_There has to be something wrong, my performance was perfect... was it the time required?, or the collateral damage?'_, Kaoru thought

"Ok, on the next battle!, BRING THE GIANT DILDO!!!", Ritsuko called, and the next Angel appeared in front of Kaoru

'_HOW DID THEY CALL MY DEAR SHAMSHEL?!'_, Kaoru screamed mentally, he just couldn't believe how the lilim were disrespecting his kin...

Meanwhile, in the training room...

Without Lee and Rei, the other pilots and Gaara were able to train in the same room, without fear of being caught in a brutal brawl with the Green Beast and The Blue Angel... not that they enjoyed said emptiness

"HOW THEY DARE TO SENT A REPLACEMENT?!, HE IS JUST INJURED!, NOT CRIPPLED OR DEAD!!!", Touji shouted in pure rage, while attacking Gaara, who was just standing there, allowing his sand shield to take the not-so-powerful hits of the Black Monster

"Try to focus your rage, Touji, don't let it control you", Gaara voiced, trying to get Touji to perform better, not wilder

"AND TO MAKE IT WORST, THEY HAD TO HIRE AN UNFITTED HOMOSEXUAL WHO LOOKS AT EVERYONE AS IF THEY WERE INFERIOR!!!", Hikari screamed in disgust, while descending at Gaara with unholy fury, in the little time of her 'conversion', The White Lily has come to see Lee as irreplaceable, and to hear of a replace, it made her furious to no end

"Don't lose your coolness, you'll need it to deal with this situation", Gaara said, on his eyes, Hikari has made a great work by getting strong without losing her delicate appearance, and she didn't deserved to lose it just for a newcomer with a loose mouth

"IF THAT GAY DECIDES TO SHOW UP, I'LL RIP HIM THREE NEW ONES!!!", Asuka yelled, while nearly bypassing Gaara's shield with her variable weapon

"Calm down!", Gaara shouted, while encasing Asuka on his sand, just enough to hold her, and not to suffocate her, not that she took it kindly

Back in the simulation room...

Kaoru was near a break down, without the use of his angelic powers, his human shape was at the verge of collapse, and to make it worst, whenever another of his kind was thrown at him, Ritsuko called it an insulting name, Mosquito face, Dildo thing, Mr. Sardine, Twin butt, and so on, Kaoru wanted to scream lots of things against the lilum, but he knew better, he had to endure, or this will be for nothig

'_Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Gahiel, Israfel, Sandalphon, Matareal, Shaquiel, Irual, Leliel... I promise you all, I'll avenge you...'_, Kaoru made his Oath, pretty sure of his abilities, but then Ritsuko's voice sounded again, his next brother was in line...

"BRING THE PIZZA BOMB!!!", Ritsuko shouted the next weird name

"Pizza bomb?", Kaoru asked, completely puzzled, until he remembered which of his fallen brothers was this one, and by looking at the virtual sky, only one word left his lips

"Shit!"

Meanwhile...

Lee woke up, feeling really refreshed and ready for a full day of training, but the lack of the scent of his beloved Rei was the first warning that something was not right, the lack of the hospital bed was not good too, so, he decided to take a quick look at his surroundings

"No way!, how can I be here?!, I don't want to be here!, Konoha is not my home anymore!, Where is Rei-chan?!", Lee shouted, for he was in his dojo, or so he thought, for a voice corrected him

"No, you idiot!, this is not your former home... in fact, WE are inside your mind... which is pretty empty by the way", A cute female voice stated, although it sounded somewhat irritated, Lee turned to see the source of the voice, and his eyes fell on the figure of a cute girl that looked not taller than 5 ft, with long black hair that remembered him of Hyuga Hanabi, but unlike said psycho... err... girl, this one had big and round glasses on her eyes

"And you are?...", Lee asked, if this was his mind, he expected to see either Rei or Gai, not an unknown girl

"Who am I?, WHO AM I?, I'M LELIEL!, THE ANGEL OF JUSTICE!, AND YOU ARE THE MORON WHO ATE ME!!!"; Leliel shouted as she charged against Lee, who felt the first impact as... a soft pillow...

"WHY DID YOU ATE ME?! WHY?!, YOU HAD NO RIGHT!, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!!!", Leliel kept screaming like a little child, while pounding hard into Lee's head, who had to admit that they hurt as... if made of soft cotton...

"Calm down little girl, and tell me when did I ate you, were you some spirit that lived on the curry I ate last time?", Lee asked, it wasn't mockery, just ignorance

"ARE YOU RETARD?!, CAN'T YOU RECOGNIZE THE ONE WHO ATE YOU FIRST?!, WHY DIDN'T YOU STAYED... there?...", Leliel stopped her rant at the sudden realization, that she wasn't in place to make Lee angry

"You ate me?... do you mean... ARE YOU THE ENEMY?!", Lee shouted when realization struck him, and Leliel had to play a different card, she was doomed anyway, better to lieve in peace with her temporary jail, until one of her brothers or sisters finally defeat Lee, and send her along him to hell

"I think I'll better explain, you lilim are quite ignorant and, or, stupid...", Leliel stated, changing her demeanor, she checked some memories of Lee, and she wasn't ready to taste an Omote Renge, even less an Ura Renge...

At the training room...

The pilots were panting, they had gone really hardcore against Gaara, and now were tired, but not near satisfied, although they were already planning something against Kaoru, something evil...

"I think this is a little like an overkill", Gaara stated, while looking at the most offending items laying in the ground before him, it took one hell of effort to bring them there

"I think it's fitting", Hikari replied, with an evil glint in the eyes, she just wished the offending newcomer to show up soon, so they can bring him true doom with the offending items she was eyeing

"Ah!, Hikari, my love, you drive me crazy when you go mad!", Touji shouted, while hugging Hikari from behind, who only blushed, Spandex was a true bless among lovers

"I want to see that gay trying to survive this", Asuka said, much more evil than usual, and Gaara had to admit, that she looked HOT when going evil, suddenly, the doors of the training room opened, revealing the cursed albino

"Hi, fellow pilots, I know we started wrong, but I say, let's leave that behind and start again, let's be friends, and save the world together!", Kaoru said, and since it sounded as a gay imitation of Lee's youthfulness, the group of Lee's friends nearly jumped to kill him... but that would have been too merciful

"What are you doing here, Homoboy", Asuka asked, while making up his new nick name

"Homoboy... errr... answering your question, I was sent here to train along you, it seems that the trainer is away at the hospital to look for the third child, so, I think I have to report to someone called Garra", Kaoru replied, not wanting to make any comments about his sexuality

"The name is Gaara, and yes, Gai-sensei is away for the moment, so, I'll be the instructor", Gaara replied, in his usual monotone voice, and Kaoru started to sweat, he felt something EVIL from this boy, but couldn't point it

"Ok, Gaara, where to start?, a light jog?, push ups?, a little spar?", Kaoru named a few examples, trying to show a cheerful attitude, which was not welcomed

"First of all, your uniform", Gaara said, while Touji threw at Kaoru a purple spandex outfit

"Why purple?", Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow

"Would you prefer pink?", Asuka asked, rage leaking on her voice

"Purple is good, I like purple!", Kaoru said, pink will remember him of the Banshee, not a pleasant memory, soon he was dressed on the spandex suit, much to his disgust

"Now, your training weights", Hikari stated, while pointing to the items in the ground

"Training weights?", Kaoru asked now

"Yes, only half of the weight that Lee uses", Gaara replied, and Kaoru quickly understood that Lee was the third child, he promptly went for the weights, and found that he was unable to lift them

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Kaoru shouted, to him not being able to lift that, it only meant that battling the third child was a big NO in his list of doings

At the hospital room...

Lee woke up, his body still ached, but now he was able to move, he noticed that Rei was still there, allowing him to use her chest as a pillow, said girl quickly noticed that Lee was now awake

"Lee-kun, how do you feel now?", Rei asked with a tender voice

"I feel much better, Rei-chan", Lee replied, smiling to his dear Angel

"I'm glad to hear that, Lee-kun", Rei said with a wide smile

"Rei-chan, If I tell you that the Angel that I ate, is inside me now, would you think Im crazy?", Lee suddenly asked, and Rei's hands started to shake, the time for the truth has come, and she didn't know how to deal with it...

* * *

**Omake, By Lord Sia**

Tabris adressing the remaining Angels after being converted to the Flames of Youth cult:

"Bardiel, Zeruel, Arael, Armisael; brothers and sisters, siblings of mine! For too long we have slaved in ignorance, dancing to the tunes of the cold-hearted fools who killed Father and tortured Mother! We fight the Lilim for what we think they did to us, and they fight for what they think we did to them.

The truth is that all of this was orchestrated! We attacked those pure of heart, innocent of soul, and we both paid the price for our ignorance! Too many of our siblings have already died, and many, many more Lilim have shared their fate! We could continue the endless cycle, fight on until either one or both of us are dead.

But the Lilim have shown me another way; the way of freedom, the way in which we both are allowed to exist! Cast off the shackles and cease your foolish mission of death and destruction! Feel the Love of the Lilim! Feel their forgiveness, their acceptance!

Compared to those who came before us, we are young. But the Lilim teaches that mistakes are a part of youth; that from the pain, we learn new lessons, that we may grow and become more for it! This is their power; it is our power; it is the power of the Spring that turns the unforgiving Winter into a bountiful Summer!

Feel the Power of our Springtime of Youth!"

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you liked it, more madness about to come in next chapter, see ya until then!


	38. Confrontation

**Magnus:** Sorry for updating this late, but due to lack of personal at my work place, I'm forced to take double shifts until new people is recruited, meaning much less time to write, until this situation is solved, I won't be able to make weekly updates, sorry, but life it's like this, for now, enjoy the new chapter, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything that you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 38**

**Confrontation**

"I don't care"

Lee's words cut deep into Rei's soul and heart, she explained EVERYTHING, from her true nature to the purpose she was created, included the part where Lee's mother DNA was used on her formula, she expected lot of things, but not this...

"I love you, no mater what you are"

Rei broke down, she was ready to hear things like that he will abandon her, that he will not be able to trust her anymore, that he, at least, needed time to deal with the situation, not his good guy pose and unconditional love

"And since you have been so sincere to me, I'll tell you all the truth about me"

What Rei heard afterward, made her feel sick, her more than dear Lee, being treated like a weakling, like a weirdo, like trash... she wished to know where Konoha was, so she can 'accidentally' step on it with her EVA

That night at the pilots apartment...

While Gaara and the other pilots were still out, Kaoru decided to check the files he got from the other kids, he noticed that the files didn't cover enough about the kids, as if not properly updated, or as if not filled on purpose, still, he got some secret info that he found useful

"So, Suzuhara-san has a little sister, good, she can be used as hostage in a possible scenario... Horaki, just a normal girl, normal family, good, same situation as Suzuhara... Soryu, deceased mother, father didn't take care of her, no ties with mankind in general, curious, I could swear that she has a strong bond with that guy, Gaara... speaking of him, there is no data besides his name... just as Lee, no data from before arriving to Tokyo-3, this is strange... but just as this Gaara is bonded with Asuka, Lee is bonded with Rei, and that, I can use at my advantage, in the end, she and I are the same, it's more logical for her to love me instead of...", During Kaoru's monologue, Sakura sneaked behind him, once again, shinobi skills put to use, and what she learned, was promptly added into the plan

"Instead of Lee?, you want that doll?", Sakura asked, making Kaoru almost spat his heart due the surprise

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!", Kaoru shouted, trying to shield the files from the pink haired banshee, with absolutely no success

"What it's your goal?", Sakura asked, her eyes were hard as steel

"Errr... I don't know what you mean, as for this files, well... they are didactic material to understand my fellow pilots", Kaoru tried to explain, with a smile so fake that even a blind could have read the lie

"Sure, and you love your purple spandex suit", Sakura stated in a very sarcastic voice

"I may not like purple that much, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to get along with my fellow pilots", Kaoru replied, still trying to feing his usual smile

"That's a big lie, you want that albino weirdo for yourself, and Lee out of the picture", Sakura deadpanned, much to the surprise of the Angel on disguise

"WWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!", Kaoru shouted, was he discovered

"We are the same, Nagisa-kun, I want Lee for my self, and THAT albino out of the picture... wanna team up?", Sakura explained, Kaoru weighted his options, and with a handshake, they became a team in their purpose, or so they thought...

Tokyo-3 school, next day...

"Sorry for being late!", Lee called as he and Rei entered the Classroom, surprising everyone in there

"Weren't you two supposed to be in the hospital for all the week?!", Yukari asked, after some rough talking, she agreed to let slide anything related to the pilots, much to her displeasure

"Lee-kun heals faster than normal, so, he is good to come to school... but not for training, yet", Rei explained

"BUT REI-CHAN!", Lee whined, he never liked inactivity

"My word is final!, you will rest until fully healed, no heavy weights or rough training until then!", Rei shouted, silencing Lee, yet the other pilots were snickering at the scene

'_So, that it's the Third Child... and the Abomination... quite unlike the data I got... perhaps accepting the aid of Sakura will prove useful'_, Kaoru though, while giving a nod in Sakura's direction, who replied in kind

"If you two love birds are done, take seat", Yukari said, repressing the urge of teasing them

"But that albino is on Lee's seat!", Rei quickly pointed, for now Kaoru was sitting in the middle of the only two empty spots

"Well, deal with it, and don't dare sit on the same place you two!, it'll be too distracting", Yukari teased, snickering at their faces, for that crushed Rei's contingency plan, however, it was Asuka who decided to take action, by standing up, and going to Kaoru

"Move", Asuka deadpanned, with her patented glare of doom

"Why?", Kaoru asked, seemingly unaffected

"Because you are ruining the day by sitting there", Asuka answered in her calmest voice, which sounded like an ogre about to rip off Kaoru's head

"But I like the spot, and I fail to see how am I ruining the day", Kaoru defended, trying his smile again, but even him could feel the impending doom

"I'm going to...", Asuka started a deadly rant, but got cut by Kensuke, who had a better plan

"Asuka-san, I'll sit by the window and you at the other side of the invader, since our seats are very close, let's leave them for Lee and Rei, that way you can vent you anger with your new neighbor", Kensuke stated, while putting Asuka's things at the seat in the side of Kaoru, while he went to the other side

'_Just as expected, you are a good pawn, Kaoru'_, Sakura thought, for she'll have either Lee or Rei in front of her, if the first, she'll be utterly nice, if the second, well, accidentally banging her head against her desk could be very nice too

"It seems we'll be companions now, Sakura-san", Hikari voiced while sitting in front of Sakura, who watched how now Lee and Rei were sitting far away from both her and Kaoru

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting next to Touji?", Sakura asked, not very friendly

"We agreed to sit apart on school, so we don't disrespect the sensei, also we'll be able to focus more", Hikari replied, and then turned her attention to the now annoyed Yukari

"Well, if you finished your exchange of seats let's continue with the most important mater of today's class", Yukari stated, while quickly writing with the chalk

"NEXT WEEK IS THE CULTURAL FESTIVAL!!!", Yukari boomed, and a lot of excitement was heard from the students, except from one

"Hey guys, what is a cultural festival?", Lee asked, and Touji, Hikari and Kensuke fell anime style

"I can't believe he don't know what is that!!!", Kensuke shouted, sometimes Lee was far too eccentric, even for the spandex squad

Lunch time, at the school yard...

Rei was sitting below a tree, happily humming, for she was truly happy, taking a look at her life, and how it had turned out to be, it was perfect, just a few more things, like the ultimate fall of Gendo, and then the end of this pointless war, and she'll be able to Marry her man, that will be a wonderful day, to finally...

"Finally I can have a moment with you", Kaoru interrupted Rei's train of thoughts, and for the first time, she wished Lee to be at her side, for she felt the enemy just in front of her

"Who are you?", Rei asked in a very unfriendly way, Lee was away at the moment, getting something for her to drink

"The same as you, Rei-chan", Kaoru replied with a wide smile, yet it felt like acid on Rei's ears

"You and I are not the same", Rei deadpanned, colder than ice

"Really?, aren't you an experiment of the lilum?, just as me?, a toy to fight against the enemy?, tools to an end?, monsters in their eyes?", Kaoru explained, his plastic smile was an insult to Rei eyesight

"Get lost, before I lose my patience, I'm free of the destiny that was decided for me, but you won't live long enough to try to fulfill yours", Rei menaced, and then turned to look to another side

"Don't be like that, you and I are bound to end together, unlike that eccentric guy", Kaoru tried Sakura's words, and the tactic she purposed, it seemed to work, because she snapped and turned to Kaoru to lash out, but Kaoru's face was now at less than an inch away, he was aiming for a kiss on the lips, a move that surprised Rei, she tried to shot her head back, but she was already leaning against the tree, in her surprise she forgot to fight back, Kaoru was about to bruise his lips against hers, until...

**CLANG!!!**

He was hit on the side of the head by a juice can, with formidable force, he was sent to the ground some feet away from Rei, the can destroyed due to the terrible impact, Kaoru was still trying to bear the pain on the head, when Lee decided to voice his mind out

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!!!", Lee yelled, no longer in a youthful voice, but full of rage, soon everyone wanted the eccentric and happy Lee back, for now, Lee's eyes were blazing with horrible fury, yet Kaoru stood up

"Why?, why do you want her for yourself?, she can't bear children, neither will share your feelings, she is not like...", Kaoru couldn't finish, Lee was already on him, ready for the kill, if Sakura hadn't pulled him away, the Angel of Free Will would have died in one powerful punch, instead of that, he saw Sakura intercept Lee's fist with her own...

**BOOM!!!**

There was a terrifying shock wave, bot Rei and Koru were sent to the ground, the rest of the students were lifted out of the floor and sent a feet or two away, the two shinobies hit with titanic force, but what scared Kaoru more than anything, was than neither of the two were moved by each other

"Calm down Lee, you are always voicing that Ayanami is the most beautiful girl out there, why so scared of some pretty boy hitting on her?", Sakura asked, smiling

"This is your doing, isn't it, Haruno?", Lee asked, using for the first time her family name, which hurt her

"No, it is not, and before you continue with your 'unyouthful' rant, why don't you ask your girlfriend why didn't she defend?", Sakura asked with a smug smile, trying to play her cards correctly

"L-Lee, I... I...", Rei tried to babble, but Lee didn't need that

"We'll talk about it later", Lee cut her, and Rei's heart almost stopped, she felt ready to die, and could only nod, she felt so scared...

"Wow, I think you are much less forgiving nowadays, don't hate her, we girls are always weak for pretty boys...", Sakura played one more card, but soon enough discovered that this was no longer a game

"SHUT UP, HARUNO!, TAKE YOUR TOOL AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!!!", Lee yelled with even more anger

"Perhaps an apology and explanation is in order", Kaoru tried to fix up things, trying for the plan B, befriend the third child

"No", another voice called, and soon, both Kaoru and Sakura got covered in sand

"Lee, Rei, go away and speak about the events that just happened, and calm down, I'll deal with Pinky and her friend", Gaara offered, and Lee nodded, taking with him an scared Rei

"Now, what to do with you two?", Gaara asked, with an evil smile, Sakura was now once again in the most terrifying place of earth, the sand of Shukaku

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it, the end of this confrontation will come in the next chapter, see ya until then


	39. True Love

**Magnus:** Sorry for the very late update, things are just starting to slow down at work, and this chapter may will be a little short, but it's the last before the next battle, next update will come in Sunday, again, so don't worry, I'll update weekly once more, now enjoy this crossover, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 39**

**True Love**

In the pilot's apartment, inside the room of the Green Beast and the Blue Angel, Lee was watching Rei, who was currently trying to explain the events that leaded to the awkward scene that seemed to threaten their relationship, and if not for his training on living at high speeds, understanding her could have been an impossible mission...

"IwasjustsittingtherewaitingforyouwhenthatidiotcameandtriedtoseducemeandwhenIsaidnohetriedtokissmebutIassureyouthathisuglyandnaughtylipsnevertouchedmylipsthatareonlyyourspleasebelievemeI'lldieifyoudon'tbelieveme!!!", Rei shouted faster than Gatling gun on steroids, flailing her arms wildly for more effect, her pale face going from several shades of red due to the lack of oxygen

'_**I can't understand a single word... in fact, I never imagined that a human, or semi-human, could speak at such speeds... if that can be identified as talking...'**_, Leliel voiced inside of Lee's mind, much to his displeasure

'_Leliel-chan, don't think of her as anything less as a lovable human, or Angel... and I can understand her, is just that, well, I wish to have a a way to know if everything she says is true... I mean... is not that I don't believe her, but... well... is just that...'_, Lee replied in his mind, cursing himself for allowing a small doubt on his heart

'_**While I can't understand a single word, I can sense that she is telling you all the truth, well, is more like she is not telling any lies, does this helps you?'**_, Leliel explained, much to Lee's surprise

'_Can you sense lies?!'_, Lee asked surprised

'_**Of course I can, I'm Leliel, the Angel of Justice, I can see thru all deception, and offer Impartial Judgment without falter!'**_, Leliel stated with rightful pride

'_A most awesome ability, I'm glad to have you on my side!'_, Lee replied

'_**Well, you forced me inside you, so, don't expect me to be fond of you anytime soon'**_, Leliel deadpanned, not that it was completely true

"You don't believe me?... are you going to reject me?... don't do it, please, I beg you, I'll die without you...", Rei begged, knelt down before Lee, her eyes filled with tears of despair and sorrow

'_What should I do?'_, Lee asked to no one in particular, the pain in his heart was nearly unbearable, and he wasn't thinking straight

'_**Make love to her, so she will be yours, and will never be tempted by anyone, that's the best solution to all of this'**_, Leliel offered, and watched how Lee knelt down to be at Rei's level, and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, as if he was telling her that he believed her, that everything was right, soon Rei found herself laying down, with Lee on top of her, she didn't had to think about it, her dream was about to become true

Meanwhile, in a room in NERV HQ...

Kaworu was curled up in a corner, trembling on fear, Sakura on the other hand, was sitting on the bench no less afraid than the albino boy, because if Misato or Ritsuko don't arrive for the interrogatory, Gaara will take their place, and Sakura knew, that he never have liked to ask questions

"This is bad, you should have moved quicker, so you could have seeded doubt on her", Sakura muttered

"SHUT UP!, I almost got killed by that demon, BEFORE COMPLETING MY PURPOSE!!!", Kaworu shouted, during the 'gentle' sand wedgie that Gaara applied on them, he was able to see the eyes of the beast, and it wasn't pretty

"No he never goes for almost killing, it's either fully killing you, or just torture you a little, but never in between", Sakura clarified

"For you it may be the case, but I can see that monster for what he truly is!", Kaworu screamed, really stressed

"Calm down, they won't allow him to kill you, you are a pilot, I on the other hand...", Sakura tried to calm the stressed albino

"If only I had tried another approach...", Kaworu muttered

"Perhaps we can still try another approach", Sakura said with a far off look

"What do you mean?, I hope it's no another of your life risking ideas", Kaworu asked, a little unsure

"Well, up to now, Lee has taken me for granted, if he thinks I'm no longer at his feet, then he will try to regain me, I'm his first love after all, so, we shall hang out as couple, at least in front of him", Sakura purposed

"And how this will be beneficial to me... or at least not dangerous?", Kaworu asked, trying to find the weak points already

"Well, first of all, they will think you are not after Rei, not anymore, which means less hate against you", Sakura explained

'_And then I'll be seen as friendly, which will allow me to approach my target easily'_, Kaworu thought

"I'm in!", Kaworu replied, this plan seemed better than the last one, just then, the door opened, revealing the one to carry the interrogation

"Ok kids, I want the truth, all the truth, and only the truth", Gai-sensei stated, not in his youthful voice

"This is not going to be good, is it?", Kaworu asked

"No, not at all...", Sakura replied, this was going to be one hell of an interrogation...

Meanwhile, at a dark room in an unknown place...

"This is getting out of control!", an old voice sounded

"The scenario is not running as planed", another voice added

"But it also gives us another sight of our future", a not so old voice made his thoughts known

"Explain yourself", the first voice demanded

"This third child has taken human capabilities far beyond of the limits of any human seen before, I dare to say that he recalls the heroes of the legends", the not so old voice explained

"What do you mean?", the second voice asked

"That this Ikari Lee is the next step of human evolution, we should allow him to finish this pointless war, and then make use of his body to evolve ourselves, into the new rulers of the earth", The not so old voice finished, and the rest of the reunited started to rant about the possibilities, until someone had enough of it

"ENOUGH!!!", the leader shouted, silencing all the attendants at once

"If this child is the next step in human evolution or not, is of no consequence to us, for we'll rebuild the world at our will, who need to be a ruler, when we will be the gods of the new world?", the leader stated, and the rest quickly agreed with him, yet, Lee did not go out of their minds

Pilot's apartment, some time later...

Gaara was leading the group home, Touji and Hiakari were clearly stressed, they had come to think that Lee and Rei would never be seen separated, yet today, the danger of a breaking was way too big, Asuka was still silent, of course that was the unnerving part, she was clearly thinking on a way of taking vengeance against Sakura and the new pilot

'_Perhaps if I take a pick the the Prank Book that Sugar High left, I could take something interesting...'_, Asuka thought in a very evil way

"Do you think they are ok?", Hikari suddenly asked, she was truly worried, and also had a hard desire to kick certain albino in the groin

"I hope, I don't think this team can survive without him", Touji replied, sounding not so sure anymore

"Tey are fine, Lee is not one to hold a grudge, or even blame anything on anyone, he is one of the most forgiving persons in the world, in fact, I'm sure that they are already doing something to make up for the small time lost during this nonsense", Gaara explained while opening the door of the apartment, and then the sounds of moaning and hard activity hit them, making all of them blush, for it was quite obvious what was happening

"I love when you are right, Sandman, now let's go to our room, we need to recover the time lost too", Sakura said, while dragging a dumb smiling Gaara to their room

"I... I think I'm getting really curious about all of this... are you curious about this?", Hikari meekly asked to her boyfriend, who got a weird gleam on his eyes

"I'll Gladly discover the joys of bonding with you, and only with you, Hikari-hime!", Touji said aloud, while carrying Hikari bridal style to their room, said girl tried her best to not scream on the way, for Touji looked like a hungry animal for once

Inside Lee and Rei's Room...

Rei was at the verge of losing her mind, the massive feeling of pleasure, joy, and completion was truly overwhelming, no wonder why Asuka loved to do this on a regular basis, and even when Lee now sleep, he was still not quite done yet, for he had her on a steel vice grip, a hug where she was unable to move away, and where he was still inside of her, not that she didn't liked it, but maybe she liked it a little too much

'_Ah!, this was the most pleasant sensation of my life!, if only I had womb... I really want one so I can hold his babies... perhaps Ritsuko-san...'_, Rei's thoughts were cut when Lee moved a little on his sleep, thrusting a little more into her, and sending another wave of pleasure

"NGH!!!", Rei muffled her moan, she didn't wanted to awake her handsome Wild Green Beast, he deserved some good sleep for all that happened today, emotional damage is a dangerous thing

'_I wonder if my memories can be passed to another body, one with a womb, and not a S2 organ, one that can reward us with offspring...'_, Rei finally thought, just to be thrust again by the still sleeping Lee, who seemed to be having a very nice dream, probably remembering all what they did a moment ago

"Keep resting, dear, you can take me again when you awake", Rei softly whispered to Lee's ear, who smiled a little more

Inside Lee's mind...

**"So, that's how humans make love?!... for a moment I thought that he was a savage beast ravaging a poor weak girl!!!"**, Leliel shouted aloud, while looking at a TV, that allowed her to see what was happening to Lee

**"Yet, she enjoyed every moment of it, in a very vocal way..."**, Leliel added, the way Rei showed her joy at the event was quite expressive

**"I wonder if I could enjoy it like that?..."**, Leliel wondered, and some ideas started to form on her mind, she, as an Angel, had never felt such joy, but since she was now a prisoner in a humans mind, maybe she should try to adapt to the new situation, and try to enjoy what the human life can offer

**"It may be a good idea to study this event, so I won't look like a fool when the time comes"**, Leliel finally said, and by taking a remote control, she clicked rewind, and then replayed all the scene, watching it with truly morbid interest

* * *

**Magnus: **I hope you liked this, and I need to touch two points, from now on, I'll make use of the name "Kaworu", instead of "Kaoru", since someone pointed it as the official name, also, I need to ask, who will be inside the "Infected" EVA, Touji or Hikari?


	40. Infection

**Magnus:** as promised, updated on time, and now I present you, the battle against Bardiel, with a very major twist, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 40**

**Infection**

For one week, the pilots enjoyed an unnerving peace, it seemed that the interrogation made by Gai-sensei was all what was needed for Sakura and Kaworu to calm down and allow the others to have a normal life... well... as normal as it can go...

"OK!, TWO HUNDRED PUSH UPS MORE!", Lee boomed, while training along the other pilots, before a friendly spar could began

"YYYOOOSSSHHHHHH!!!", Rei, Touji and Hikari replied, the flames of Youth shining brightly on them

"This is... a little too much...", Kaworu muttered, his body, even empowered by is angelic strength, Lee was driving him closer to the gates of death, of sheer physical strain

'_**Impressive, already attacking him with your daily routine!'**_, Leliel voiced inside Lee's mind

'_As a matter of a fact, I'm still wondering how to approach him and making him desist from his mission... I don't know why he joined our light training sesion'_, Lee replied

'_**Oh, I see... perhaps he thought on becoming friend of yours... not very smart for his part...'**_, Leliel added, while sweat dropping

'_At least he has stopped his approaches on my sweet Rei'_, Lee stated, feeling better at the idea

'_**Granted, still, keep your guard up, he will not stop until he has accomplished his mission, or he is returned to the creator'**_, Leliel stated, is not that she has sided with the humans... it was only for survival, that's all

Meanwhile...

"It's everything ready?", Gendo asked, his face betrayed no emotion

"Yes, the units 03 and 04 will be here tomorrow for the test", Fuyutsuki replied, the desire of throwing him from the stairs was almost unbearable

"How about the dummy plug?, the reports says that Ayanami was accepted by the unit 01, and I expect it to be installed by this test", Gendo stated, a creepy smile crawling on his face

"It is ready, and already mounted on the new entry plug, it will be tested along with the units 03 and 04", Fuyutsuki replied, he expected to feel a knot forming on his stomach, but the truth was, that he was feeling very good, he could only hope that Gendo will die due to the anger he was about to feel

'_And to think that there hasn't been any compatibility test to began with... oh well, I'm sure that there is no need for sacrifices anyway'_, Fuyutsuki thought

Next morning...

"YOU WHAT?!", Lee asked with a very loud and displeased voice

"A couple, Lee-kun, a couple", Sakura replied, and she seemed to enjoy Lee's face of anger

"I thought you would be happy for us, Lee-kun", Kaworu said, smiling his plastic smile again, while hugging Sakura from behind, although the act seemed quite fake

"HAPPY?!, YOU CURSED...", Lee started his rant, but Rei interrupted him

"Lee, calm down, perhaps this is for the best", Rei whispered to him

'_**She is right, I give him a month before he either commits suicide, or decides for a frontal strike, that banshee is quite harmful in the ears...'**_, Leliel stated, not showing much love to her brother

"Fine, I'll let them be, but it doesn't means I approve of it", Lee finally said

"Good, this is working just as planned", Sakura muttered

"Still, I think he is overreacting...", Kaworu added, while Hikari eyed them in a very unfriendly way

"Something wrong, my love?", Touji asked

"They are faking their relationship, what a lowly tactic!", Hikari stated, clearly against such a move, she was about to storm against the pink haired banshee, when Ritsuko and Misato entered the living room

"Get ready, a special test is going to start soon!", Misato called, obviously stressed

"A special test?", Kaworu asked, still smiling, and hugging Sakura

"The new units, 03 and 04 are ready to be tested, so they can be used on the next missions, unit 05 isn't ready yet, so your presence in the test is not required, pilot Nagisa", Ritsuko stated, her voice turning cold at the last remark

"No need to love me this much", Kaworu tried to use some sarcasms, but everyone just left the apartment, leaving the silent order for him to follow

**WHAM!!!**

"No need to rub your crotch on my butt, Kaworu-kun", Sakura voiced, just after pounding Kaworu on the head

"And you really needed to hit me?!", Kaworu whined, although he had to admit, that while the feelings on his body were interesting, the pain was not welcome

Abandoned sector of Tokyo-3, some hours later...

'_Are you sure that this is the time?'_, Lee mentally asked, he was already inside EVA-01, as well as Rei and Asuka, who were in the EVAs 00 and 02 respectively, while Touji and Hikari headed to another hangar, where the units 03 and 04 were stored

'_**There is no doubt of that, my brother Bardiel will arrive at any time, and Lee, you must be ready to fight him whatever the cost is'**_, Leliel warned him, for this was one of the very few of her kin that she wasn't fond of

"Lee-kun, is everything ok?", Rei asked through the com link, noticing the concerned face of her beloved boyfriend

"No", Lee deadpanned, making Rei feel uneasy, even Asuka became nervous

"I see, Asuka, get ready, we are expecting an attack", Rei said, confusing everyone, for only she knew about Leliel

"An attack?, how can you be sure of it?", Ritsuko asked, while Maya started to double check the area, scanning for a possible blue pattern

"But there is no sig... BLUE PATTERN DETECTED!!!", Maya suddenly shouted, freaking out everyone in the bridge

'_How did they know it?!... unless... I guess I can finally get rid of that failure'_, Gendo evilly thought, while seeing in the screen how the hangar where the units 03 and 04 exploded, and two big figures jumped from it

"TOUJI-SAN!, HIKARI-SAN!, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!", Lee asked stressed, in front of him, the two new EVAs were standing, one, the unit 03, a black behemoth with two eyes just like the 01, but with a third one in the forehead, where two horns started, was slowly rising to it's feet, the other, the unit 04, a white and elegant giant, with a long visor where it's eyes should be, it's head adorned by a set of small horns that looked more like a crown, was starting to crouch like an animal

"There is something wrong!, Hikari's EVA went mad after she activated it!", Touji said through his com link, from the unit 03, suddenly, the EVA 04 leaped at the group

"EVERYBODY DOGE!, DO NOT ALLOW YOURSELVES TO BE TOUCHED!!", Lee commanded, and everyone got away in time, however, this earned some reactions from the people in the bridge

In the bridge...

'_HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER'S ABILITY TO POSSESS THE EVAS?!... unless...'_, Kaworu thought, seriously alarmed, this was even worst than he thought possible

'_AH! MY ALWAYS CLEAVER STUDENT!, IT WAS OBVIOUS TO THINK THAT IF SOMETHING IS CONTROLLING THE EVA OF THE YOUTHFUL HIKARI, THEN IT MAY TRY TO GET CONTROL OF SOMEONE ELSE! SO CLEAVER AND YOUTHFUL OF YOU!'_, Gai mentally boomed

'_Very well, Shinji, how are you going to face this foe?, no, you can't, you simply can't harm a friend, such weakness...'_, Gendo's thoughts were cut down when Lee used what was left of the EVA energy cord to form a whip, and make unit 04 fall

"EJECT THE PILOT, NOW!", Misato barked, noticing the perfect opening, obviously Lee thought on doing this on purpose

"I CAN'T, THE EJECTION SYSTEMS DOESN'T WORK!", Maya shouted in panic

"Something must have infected the organic part of unit 04, Gai-kun, did you taught the new pilots how to use the Hachimon Tonkou?", Ritsuko asked

"Only the basis, neither Touji or Hikari can open the first gate, but miracles can happen, if only we could contact her...", Gai replied, and Misato decided to voice the seeds of a new plan to the pilots

"Lee, Rei, Asuka, Touji, listen to me, you must find a way to contact Hikari, if she can make use of the Hachimon Tonkou, she may be able to repel the infection of the EVA, so, find a way to communicate, and get ready for a forced extraction if this plan fails", Misato quickly ordered both plans

"Understood!", all the pilots voiced at the same time

"Negative!, I do not approve of this plan!, activate the dummy plug, and make the EVA-01 to destroy the angel, along the unit 04 if needed!", Gendo quickly shouted, tired of this show of epic valor, he wanted his son broken, whatever it takes

"Ignore the commander, this operation can be realized without the use of anything else than the skill of the pilots!", Ritsuko voiced, stunning Gendo, who just couldn't believe that this day will come, when everyone would betray him

Meanwhile, in another plane of existence...

"**Good thing you are so close, so I can reach you in this plane, brother"**, Leliel said, while mentally connecting with Bardiel, she had to ask him something, something related to the tests, because the scenario has changed greatly, and perhaps this was not the proper time to test humanity

"**Ah!, I can feel you close, I hope you can forgive me for aiding the humans, but things had changed for me... there you are... WHAT THE FUCK?!, YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!, YOU CAN'T BE!"**, Leliel shouted, for in front of her, was not her brother Bardiel, but a deformed creature, made of tentacles and eyes, a monster that only thought on infect, devour, and destroy, and she just couldn't tolerate it's existence

Back in the battlefield...

"Are you sure of this, Touji?", Lee asked, while still evading the rampant EVA-04

"Yes, I would not accept anyone else to do it, I'll do my best to reach her, but, Lee-sempai, if I... if we can't do it... please, don't hesitate to destroy the angel, even if you destroy us both... I'm sure Hikari would ask for the same", Touji stated, his voice and eyes full of conviction

"Touji...", Rei muttered, a tear escaping her eye

"Suzuhara...", Asuka muttered too, thinking that this was going to be a very romantic way to die

"Very well, Touji, I promise you, that your sacrifice won't be in vain, but don't think on defeat, AND LET THE FLAMES OF YOUTH FUEL YOU STRENGTH TO SAVE YOUR BELOVED HIKARI!!!", Lee boomed, and Touji couldn't help but to feel like a legendary hero on his final act, whatever the end of this was going to be, he will make sure to look cool

"HERE I GO! YYOOOOSSSSHHHHH!!!!", Touji shouted, while leaping to intercept the EVA-04

'_**Lee, there is a way to ensure the survival of both of your comrades, but I'll need you to lend me some of your power, so I can attack the enemy on the spiritual plane'**_, Leliel said to Lee, surprising him greatly

'_I don't doubt you can help us, but why?'_, Lee asked, she was forced to aid them, but to fight directly against her kin?

'_**There is no time to answer your questions, let's just focus on helping your friends!'**_, Leliel stated, and Lee couldn't help but to do as told, so, he started to open the Gates, allowing Leliel to soak in the power that these grant

"I'm making contact now!", Touji shouted through the com link, and as son as he got a hold on the shoulders of the EVA-04, all communications were cut off

In the mindscape...

Touji was 'swiming' toward where he felt that Hikari was at, and he soon was rewarded with the sight of his beloved girlfriend, who seemed to be trapped in some kind of vines

"Hikari!", Touji immediately called, and Hikari promptly looked at him

"Touji!, don't come closer, you'll be trapped too!", Hikari warned, but Touji got closer anyway, soon, the vines reached for him, but not before he managed to hold Hikari in a powerful hug

"Hikari, my love, I will never leave you, and if I have to die to prove my love to you, so be it", Touji proclaimed, the vines slowly enveloping them together

"Fool, do you think this is what I want for both of us?, I would die happily if I knew that you'll live for me...", Hikari replied, tears on her eyes

"Then let's leave together, let's burn with the flames of youth, together we can do it, I know we can do it!", Touji stated, his eyes on fire

"Ok, let's do it, let's burn together, even when we never before were able to control this technique, at least we'll take down the monster with us", Hikari said, while the vines were about to finally cover them completely

"HACHIMON TONKOU: KAIMON, KAI!!!", Both chanted at the same time, and they began to flare with energy, feeling how the first Gate was opening on them, almost as if something else was helping them to control the power of the Gates

In the spiritual plane...

"**Blasphemous beast of the outer realm, for your transgression, I will make you banish from all existence, you will be sent to the forgotten realm of Oblivion!"**, Leliel shouted, while concentrating all her power and Lee's energy on her right hand, the horrible beast only looked at her, as if mocking at her attempt of a speech, suddenly, Leliel darted against the beast, while getting ready for a powerful punch

"**PIERCE THROUGH!, LANCE OF JUSTICE!!!"**, Leliel shouted, hitting the beast square in the center, the energy of her attack was unstoppable, destroying the core of the hideous monster, and dispersing all the tentacles and eyes in a black mist, revealing the form of her brother

"**Thank you... my dear Leliel... I will be... forever grateful... for freeing me..."**, Bardiel spoke his last words, before banishing into a light, that ascended to the heavens

"**Bardiel... what happened to you?"**, Leliel asked, but got no answer, something went wrong, and she was sure that if someone knew something, that would be the only one who could dare to plot something beyond the boundaries of the creator

"**Tabris, when I get my hands on you..."**

Back on the battlefield...

"I'm glad this is over... do you think that Romeo and Juliet will be fine?", Asuka asked, referring to Touji and Hikari

"I hope so, they have a lot to live for", Rei replied, at some point, both EVAs started to howl, flaring in energy, and then, as soon as it started, both EVAs went limp, and any trace of the angel disappeared

"They will be fine, don't worry, the flames of youth burn strong in them, but we must keep training, the war is not over yet, and something tells me that things are about to become worse", Lee stated, earning the attention of everyone, due to the seriousness on his voice

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you liked this chapter, and if you want to know what happened to Bardiel, then stay tuned, and see ya in next chapter!


	41. Truce

**Magnus:** A little late, but here is the new chapter, hope you like this, the next battle is very close, and it will be very great, but for now enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evagelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 41**

**Truce**

Inside Lee's mind, Leliel was doing what she thought would never do, training, training like a human would do, punching a sand filled sack, all to fight back her anger, and the tears that menaced to escape from her eyes, for the memory of her contact with Tabris was not pretty...

_=Flashback=_

_Thanks to Lee's aid and permission, Leliel managed to expand her consiciounes until she managed to reach her brother, who quickly agreed to be contacted, the place where they met was barren, for Leliel decided to not risk Lee's mind, this may be her brother, but her survival was a top priority right now_

"_**Tabris!"**__, Leliel shouted, her voice was neither happy, sad or angry_

"_**Leliel?, how can you still be alive?, we all saw how you got devoured by the abomination!"**__, Tabris replied_

"_**Does that matter?"**__, Leliel asked_

"_**Indeed it does, why haven't you launched a counter attack yet?, or another ambush?, have you forgotten your purpose?"**__, Tabris asked, his voice was getting unnerving_

"_**I haven't forgotten my purpose, and it was fulfilled, I tested the Lilum, they have beaten me, so the next test was sent"**__, Leliel replied, her big and round glasses did not hide her growing fear_

"_**Then why didn't you came back to the creator?"**__, Tabris asked again_

"_**It doesn't matter, brother, what happened to Bardiel?, I saw him, he was corrupted by something..."**__, Leliel asked, but got interrupted_

"_**You haven't ansewred the question, and really it does matter, so, where are you?"**__, Tabris asked again, a smile creeping on his face_

"_**I... was..."**__, Leliel tried to elabore a reply, but Tabris got ahead_

"_**You got absorbed by the abomination, or the pilot, anyway, it seems that you have sided with the Lilum, you are not welcomed with us again"**__, Tabris answered with a smug smile_

"_**BUT I HAVEN'T SIDED WITH THEM!, AND WHAT ABOUT BARDIEL'S CORRUPTION?, ANSWER TO ME YOU MORON!"**__, Leliel shouted, anger getting the best of her_

"_**And you talked about corruption, just look at yourself, you stink of corruption, you have become an abomination on your own, now tell me, where are you trapped, so I can free you, and you can return to the creator to be purifyed"**__, Tabris stated, his smile was now so evil, but what hurt Leliel more, was what he meant with her freedom_

_**SLAP!**_

_Leliel slapped Tabris with so much strength, that he fell to the ground, she then ran away, ran away from everything she knew, and ran into the now safety of the dojo in Lee's mind_

_=End of Flashback=_

"Tabris, I swear that I'll make you fail, for I know, that you are the one behind my brother's corruption", Leliel muttered, hitting the sack with much more strength...

NERV medical wing...

"Are they going to be alright?", Lee, Rei and Asuka asked at the same time making the doctors to freak out

"They are still being checked out, so...", one of the doctors tried to elaborate, but it was futile

"But they are going to be alright?", the three pilots asked again, sending shivers through the doctors spines

"They will be fine, they just need to rest, no important harm has come to them, just emotional strain", Ritsuko said as she arrieved to the scene, and the pilots left a sigh of relief

"OK KIDS!, YOU HAVE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR TOO LONG!, LET'S HAVE SOME YOUTHFUL TRAINING!", Gai boomed, earning youthful cryes of joy from the pilots, with the exception of the blue angel

"Lee-kun, I need to speak about something with Ritsuko-san, I'll join you later", Rei stated, and waved good bye to Lee as he left with his beloved sensei

"What is it what you want, Rei-chan?", Ritsuko asked, smiling to the very humanized Rei

"I want to be able to have children!", Rei happily stated, freezing Ritsuko on the spot

"Ritsuko-san?", Rei asked with worry, but Ritsuko only fainted, scaring the poor Rei

"RITSUKO-SAN!"

Meanwhile...

"So, what's the next step, Sakura-san?", Kaworu asked to the pink haired banshee, just as he was purchasing a soda can for her, as part of the ritual of supplying his mate, or something like that was explained to him

"Well, we need to stay close for a little while, if no further change ocurrs, we'll have to get a LITTLE more close, perhaps a few kisses, although I doubt we need to get that far", Sakura explained

"Kisses?", Kaworu asked, with a slight eyetwitch on his face, as far as he has seen, it was a gruesome act of sharing fluids through the mouth, thing that he wasn't interested on trying anytime soon, not with a human

"Don't get too excited about it, they will be fake and without any kind of emotion, just well acted, so Lee will come and... shows that he still loves me", Sakura explained, letting out the fact that Lee most likely will punch the crap out of Kaworu... quite literally

"Sakura-san, do you think Lee will allow me to enter his selected group?, I wish to become as strong as he is", Kaworu asked, hopping to prevent the gruesome act with the banshee, yet he quickly noticed the face of dread on the pink haired kunoichi

"Do you mean, officially join the Spandex Squad of the Flames of Youth Cult?, only to become stronger?", Sakura asked

"It's there a problem with it?, I mean, by the looks of it, you got a lot of power from it", Kaworu replied

"Kaworu... I'd never have been with him, neither on his belief, or his training, or his ideology...", Sakura muttered, and Kaworu's face lit up at the comment

"But, then how are you strong enough to fight at his level?, I mean, I saw you connecting your fist against his, and you don't got moved, or harmed, while I've seen videos of him destroying rocks and bending steel with his bare hands", Kaworu elabored, and Sakura found herself pressed to answer

"Kaworu, why do you want to become so strong?", Sakura asked, in a way that made Kaworu stiffen

"Well, I can't train you, so, if you really want to try to join the cult, it's your funeral, but let me tell you, you should work your charms instead of your muscles", Sakura stated, much to Kaworu's surprise

"You find me charming?", Kaworu asked, making Sakura blush

"No, well, yes, errr... DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!", Sakura finally screamed

Spiritual plane...

Shukaku was watching the angel in front of him, it was a curious sight, such a short and nerdy looking girl, with such a great aura, but what surprised him more, was her proposal

"**So, let me get this right, you want me to lend my power to my vessel in order to aid your vessel in this fight against your kin?"**, Shukaku asked

"**That's right, Raccoon, this way we can rise our odds of winning to a 90%, ensuring our survival"**, Leliel replied

"**That's not what I'm interested in, bt in the other part of the bargain, the part were I'll get a way into the human world, do you really have a way to do so?"**, Shukaku asked, his horrible smile speaking volumes of the evil he wanted to unleash

"**Yes, I have the power and skill to do so, but I will only free you, if you do all I told you to do"**, Leliel replied again, while pushing her glasses into a more comfortable position

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEAL! DEAL! I'LL GIVE THAT GAARA ALL MY POWER! FOR I KNOW THAT ANGELS LIKE YOU ARE BOUND TO STAY TRUE TO THEIR WORD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! SOON I'LL BE FREE AGAIN! BWAHAHAHAH!"**, Shukaku's hysterical laughter was unnerving, but that didn't took away the smirk on Leliel's face, she was going to survive, and then return to the creator to straight things, Shukaku's freedom would be acceptable in the exchange of a secure way of winning, although, no one said he would be free with all his power, but there was no need to spoil Shukaku's happiness

Later that night...

On the pilot's apartment, things were a little gloom, for Hikari and Touji were still in the medical wing of NERV HQ, Gai, Misato and Ritsuko were in their room discussing about the blue haired pilot, and her wishes, and how this will affect the group

"So, Rei wants have children, but currently can't due to that thing in her womb...", Gai summarized

"That leads to the solution, if her current body dies, her soul will be transferred to another body, I have currently 3 bodies that have their womb intact, Gendo ordered that, but I'm not sure what he wanted them for", Ritsuko stated, and both Gai and Misato had a face of disgust, already figuring what the bastard wanted

"Let me see if I understand, you want to kill her so she can return in a new body ready to get pregnant?", Misato asked

"Well, that's a little blunt, but it's the main idea", Ritsuko answered

"What about her memory, she will remember everything?", Gai asked, for that was a very important thing

"Well, she will remember most of the things, especially those related to Lee, but don't worry, I managed to create a special machine that will record her current memory, and will transfer it to the new body, prventing any holes on her memories", Ritsuko explained

"Well, from what I see, everything seems fine, but I don't think it's the propper time to do this", Misato suddenly stated, her face very serious

"Why is that, Misato-chan?", Gai asked, expecting to hear something related to the war

"Well, if she get's pregnant so soon, all the fun will be over, don't you think?", Misato asked with a perverted face, making the other two facefault

"Misato-chan, you are incorrectible!", Gai said in a very fatherly voice

"Well, I'm sure you don't want me in any other way", Misato stated while crawling over him

"Hey!, don't leave me out!", Ritsuko shouted while leaping at them

And while the adults had their fun, the Shukaku and Leilel started to put their plans into work, both had a goal, and nothing will stop them, their combined rage will soon be felt on their enemies, and the first step, was to befriend their vessels

* * *

**Magnus:** More insanity and twisted plots will be included on next chapter, until then, see ya!


	42. Friends

**Magnus:** Sorry for the late and short update, but I'm having troubles on my work, anyway, don't get disappointed, next chapter will be the battle against the Angel of Might, with a major twist, so enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this Fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 42**

**Friends**

I the dark office of the commander, NERV personal was reunited, all of them under the glare of the commander himself, of course, maybe if he wasn't crippled, it would have been unbearable, or maybe if all of them weren't already together in a plot to destroy him...

"All of you have been called here for a single reason, I suspect that there is a traitor among you", Gendo started, while glaring at everyone, more to Ritsuko than anyone else

"What make you think that, sir?", Fuyutsuki asked, being in the group of the judged didn't fit him at all

"During the last battle, the dummy plug system didn't work, and I was reported that the system was ready to be used, now explain me, why didn't it work?", Gendo asked, he expected everything, from stuttering, to people being pointed, or even a discussion, but instead of that, he got a well made explanation

"Sir, the dummy plug system was tested in the simulator by the MAGI, and it showed to be working properly, besides, if my memory don't fail me, we DIDN'T make use of that system in the battle, it wasn't even needed", Ritsuko stated, and Misato, Maya, Gai and Fuyutsuki nodded in agreement

"I haven't forgotten your disobedience, Dr. Akagi, but that wasn't an obstacle for me to activate it from my personal console, the problem is, that the system didn't work, so, go ahead, and explain to me the why", Gendo stated, his eyes were so hard, yet that didn't moved the group, not that they weren't surprised

"DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU ACTIVATED IT EVEN WHEN THE PILOTS VALOR WAS ALL WHAT WAS NEEDED?", Gai shouted, enraged by the decision of the Commander

"That is besides the point, now start explaining, or I'll be forced to ensure that no other events of disobedience are committed", Gendo stated, making sure to sound as intimidating as possible

"Sir, there is absolutely nothing wrong with the Dummy plug system, either your console failed or...", Maya started, and even when the idea of a failure from the console was something that Gendo had to check by himself, he still wanted to find a target to unleash his wrath

"Or?", Gendo's question seemed ominous, but the group didn't fell for it

"Or maybe the EVA itself rejected it, if you successfully activated it, then maybe it failed, for this was the very first test", Misato explained, and Gendo's eyes went wider than Lee's, the idea itself, while possible, was terrifying

"I... see... very well, you are dismissed, for now, but I'll keep a close eye on all of you, your disobedience will not go unpunished", Gendo said, making the group leave, with the exception of Fuyutsuki

"Commander... Gendo... you may start to rethink your plans, what if Yui is not...", Fuyutsuki tried to reason, it was his last attempt to save the man he once taught, but Gendo decided to not bend

"SILENCE!, Yui is obviously happy by my doing, how couldn't she be?, I'm sacrificing everything for her!... I'm going to hire a special technician to check all the systems, from my chair and console, to the MAGI, it it was a mere failure on the buttons of my console, so be it, if they were plotting against me, then they'll know that NO ONE mess around with Ikari Gendo", Gendo ranted, and Fuyutsuki decided that he was a lost cause, the technician will be hired, but will not find anything that could suggest sabotage, or treason, he will make sure of that, for the world will be saved...

'_Who knows?, perhaps there is a jutsu to return Yui to us... maybe if we sacrifice Gendo to the EVA...'_, Fuyutsuki thought, with a shadow of true malice on his eyes, one that Gendo didn't see

Pilot's apartment, some time later...

"WELCOME BACK!", Lee, Rei, Asuka and Gaara shouted in true happiness, for Touji and Hikari were back, it took them a whole day to be cleared out, and they were told to stay away from deadly battles and hardcore training for a week or two, but they were back, and were happy about it

"Thanks, really, I never thought we were that missed", Touji said, scratching the back of his head

"Are you crazy?, without our Romeo and Juliet we had to endure the hideous lust of Pinky and Homoboy!, I REALLY MISSED YOU!", Asuka shouted, while hugging both Touji and Hikari

"Wow, thanks, it's so good to be at home again, although...", Hikari started happily, but quickly became afraid

"Everything alright?", Kaworu asked, he didn't like his nickname, but had to endure, otherwise he may not be accepted in the squad

"Kaworu, Sakura, please go out, we need to share a special moment of friendship here", Lee requested, as polite as possible

"Hey!, I know we had our differences, but I think we all are friends here!", Sakura screeched, much to Kaworu's displeasure

"Out. Now.", Gaara deadpanned, and as soon as he finished, the two fled from the apartment, leaving the group of friends alone

"Well, now that they are gone, we can discuss what's wrong with this war", Lee stated, and everyone nodded

"Well, Touji and I were witnesses of the evilness of our enemies, their horrible and demonic nature...", Hikari started, and Touji showed his love by hugging her, not that he was less scared by the memory

"The problem is that this has turned a little more complicated, we are now being attacked by both sides", Lee said, confusing everyone

"What do you mean, Speedy?", Asuka asked

"This has become a battle between Heaven and something worst than Hell, and unfortunately, we are in the middle of this war", Rei explained

"Wha?... how?, I mean, when did this happen?, and how come you know of this and we haven't been told about it?", Asuka shouted, while Touji and Hikari were dumbstruck

"I know this, because... Leliel, The Angel of Justice, lives now inside of me", Lee replied, and to say that the rest of the group was surprised, it would have been an understatement

"WWWWHHHAAAAAATTTT?", all of them shouted, with the exception of Rei

Meanwhile, NERV HQ...

Gendo was grinning like a madman, he had just come up with his latest plan, a fool proof plan, he will get rid of the failure of a perfect tool, and he will break his son, all with a single device...

"You will suffer, because this is how I want it, Shinji", Gendo muttered, while the Technician he hired was installing a heavy package of explosives on the seat of an entry plug, he was disappointed when the technician didn't find any kind of sabotage, but was pleased with the idiocy of said man, for he installed the device without asking questions

"It is done, sir, is there something else?, or can I get my payment now?", The technician asked

"What?, oh, right, go with Fuyutsuki, I'll call him to sign your pay check, and don't say a word of this", Gendo stated, and the man left, for some reason, he felt like not saying anything of this to his second in hand, there was an air of disapproving on his eyes, a thing that he will not tolerate

"The scenario will prevail, at all costs", Gendo muttered one more time, without noticing the shadow that was infecting his reasoning

Outside the pilot's apartment...

"This is going too slow, I'm getting really tired of this", Sakura muttered

"I know, why don't you get into his futon at night, I mean, there is no need to take away Rei right away, but you can get in the middle of the two", Kaworu said, although his idea lacked the knowledge of Lee's dangerous sleeping habits

"You gotta be kidding!, Lee can kill a group of ANBUs while sleeping!, there is no way I'm gonna sneak on his room while he is not conscious!", Sakura nearly screeched, but before Kaworu could complain on her voice, a word caught his attention

"What is an anbu?", Kaworu asked, and Sakura froze, she said too much, and maybe she will need to silence him, forever, unless...

"Errrrr... is a word we used for the instructors of our orphanage...", Sakura lied, not too well, but Kaworu only tilted his head

"Oh, ok, it sounds weird", Kaworu replied, he had no reasons to doubt the banshee, yet it sounded almost, otherworldly, he will have to research on that word later

"Hey kids, what are you doing out?", Misato asked, startling the young couple

"Misato-san!, when did you came back?", Kaworu asked

"Just a moment ago, but what are you doing?, nothing pervert, I hope", Misato continued, just as Ritsuko and Gai came closer

"Well, we got kicked out, it seems that Lee wanted a special reunion there", Sakura explained, and the adults couldn't help but to tilt their heads in confusion

"!, can I join the spandex squad?", Kaworu quickly asked, making everyone sweat drop

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH MUST REACH THE CONFINES OF THE UNIVERSE!", Gai boomed, making Kaworu to stiffen, as if being caught in something nasty

Later that night...

Gaara was in despair, he has became used to sleep now, fearless of the retribution of Shukaku, all due to that wonderful medicine that Ritsuko gave him, but sometimes getting used to something can be a very bad thing, for it can cause errors, like forgetting the medicine before going to sleep, and Gaara knew he committed this mistake when he found himself in a desert area, instead of the bedroom with his beloved Asuka

"This is bad...", Gaara muttered

**"Usually it would be, but not today"**, Shukaku said from behind him, Gaara was terrorized, but turned around anyway, expecting to meet the sight of the gigantic Raccoon, instead of that, he saw a small raccoon, with fur instead of sand, not that it looked less demonic

"Shukaku...", Gaara muttered, clearly afraid of the possibilities

**"Don't be so scared, I come to terms with our current condition, and I have understood that being enemies are not the brightest of the ideas, so, what you say, Friends?"**, Shukaku asked, and Gaara fainted, the idea alone was terrifying, the idea of risking Asuka to this was even worst

**"This is gonna take more time than I thought, oh well, may as well have a little fun"**, Shukaku said to himself, while taking a stick and started poking Gaara, in a very childish way

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, hope you liked the first steps to an incoming disaster, next battle will be epic, I promise, until then, see ya in next chapter!


	43. Power

**Magnus:** Sorry for the late update, I got a lot of Work to do, and in top of it, I got the flu, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, one of the most critical ones, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 43**

**Power**

Kaworu was using the astral plane to contact his brother, the strongest of them all, yet not the brightest...

"**Zeruel, my dear and most powerful brother"**, Kaworu greeted, in the astral plane, Zeruel looked like an over-muscled human, the muscles so big, and his hair long and messy, he was known for being a happy go angel, of a kind heart, but today, all that was nothing but a fading memory

"**What do you want, Tabris?"**, Zeruel asked with so much hatred on his voice, he just wanted to spill all the blood of the Lilum already, to finish this test immediately, and then being reunited with his little sister Leliel

"**Still mourning the loss of your little princess?"**, Tabris asked, trying to not to smile at the very human reaction of his giant of a brother

"**SHUT UP! SOMEONE LIKE YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVED HER! SOMEONE LIKE YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!"**, Zeruel shouted, almost giving in his rage, Tabris couldn't help but to question what was his father thinking when Zeruel was created, too human, too... imperfect

"**Perhaps you are right, perhaps I will never understand the reach of your 'love' for her, but do not dare to think that I don't feel pained for her current state"**, Tabris replied, letting the bait on the line

"**What current situation?, she was killed by the Lilum, right?, we'll see her again when I make them fail the test, right?"**, Zeruel asked, the fear on his voice was the signal of Kaworu's victory, he didn't hold any hopes on contaminating him, but his wrath alone was enough to destroy entire worlds

"**You'll see, I recently found that the abomination not only consumed her body, but also absorbed her soul, she is inside the abomination, suffering, and has shown signs of corruption, I'm afraid she will never return to us... to you... I'm so sorry, brother"**, Kaworu lied, he lied so well, Zeruel was devastated, he now knew that he'll never see his beloved sister again, and he cried, he cried so loud, and then screamed in pure rage, he will eradicate everything, the test to the hell, a genocide was about to start...

Next morning...

"YYOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH!", Gai-sensei's cry of joy and youthfulness echoed through all the apartment, waking all the pilots and Sakura up, and it was just 4:00 AM

"WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?", Kaworu asked startled, he knew that the next attack would be soon, but this was ridiculous, even for his brute of a brother

"Did you forget that you joined the spandex squad?, now deal with it, and try not to die", Sakura stated, and then went to sleep again

"I think it will be very unyouthful of you to not join your boyfriend in such a healthy activity!", Misato teasingly said, while taking away her covers, Sakura wanted to crack open the skull of the Major, but being Gai-senseit there, it was just impossible

"COME ON!, WE HAVE TO HURRY OR WE WON'T HAVE TIME FOR BREAKFAST!", Lee boomed, he and Rei already dressed on their spandex outfits, Hikari and Touji followed next, not tired or complaining, and lastly Gaara and Asuka came out of their room, Asuka seemed ok, but Gaara had a strange face, not that it mattered to Kaworu

"Ok, I guess we all go to run a little before breakfast, then we can fall on our daily routine", Ritsuko stated, while testing her new running shoes

"Well, running sounds healthy, good for cardio", Kaworu said with his fake smile plastered on his face

"WELL SAID!, here are your starter training weights", Gai-sensei said, while throwing at him some training weights, last time Kaworu had to deal with training weights, it was the welcoming from the other pilots, of course at that time the other pilots played a prank on him, using training weights that NO ONE would be able to lift, so, since Gai-sensei looked like a good man that would accept him with open arms, he stood still to catch the weights

"HUF!", Kaworu lost the air on his body when the weights hit him, making him fall to the ground, he had a HARD time to get them off, and when he did, he couldn't help but to complain

"This is ridiculous!, who can move with something like this?", Kaworu shouted for the first time, yet the smirks on the other pilots was growing

"Nagisa-san, those weights are only of 30kg each... is just the starting weights, Touji and Hikari started with them, so you can start with them too", Gai replied, yet the other pilots were almost snickering

"30kg each?, it feels like 50kg each!", Kaworu shouted

"Details, details, now let's go, or we won't get any breakfast!", Misato said, and turned to leave, soon followed by the rest of the youthful people

"It's your faul, Kaworu, you brought this on your head, but don't dare to think I'll forgive you for dragging me into this", Sakura coldly stated, making Kaworu shiver

"Just how bad this can be?, it does not matter, just a little more, and my brother will come to put an end to all this nonsense", Kaworu muttered, and while Sakura managed to hear him, she dismissed it as useless information, she couldn't careless, she was about to unleash her last attempt to force Lee to go back to Konoha... or make sure he would never goes back at all

Some time later, after running a little...

The group returned to the apartment, most of them happy, for they found the exercise invigorating, yet others had a face that spoke of unbearable pain, like Sakura and Kaworu

"I don't care about Lee or Gai-sensei, none of them are humans, but how is it possible for the rest of the weirdos to withstand such punishment!", Sakura said, not caring to be hard at all

"You are clearly out of shape, isn't Kakashi training you properly, or were you focusing only on Tsunade-sama training?", Gai asked, and Sakura found herself pressed to answer, Gai managed to not say anything about the village, but she was a different story

"That's none of your business, you and Lee were simply obsessed with physical training, it's not my fault that you had no special skills to train!", Sakura complained

"Special skills?", Kaworu asked, making Sakura stiffen, yet Gai had no reaction at all

"What?, didn't you know?, the orphanage from where they come from is focused on people with special skill, Like my Sandman's telepathy, Speedy's super speed, and possibly Pinky's harmful banshee's scream", Asuka explained, and Gaara knew he had to explain all the truth to her, tonight if possible, along with Shukaku's proposal of safety mark

"So, all that power is the result of a genetic mutation?", Kaworu asked, if this was true, then Lee could be consumed to enhance all his might

"No, only his speed, his strength and skill is the result of years of dedication to his physical training", Ritsuko explained, she knew the truth, but say it to the albino was something to avoid, she turned to look at Lee, and found him with a far off look

'_**He is here... the strongest of my kin is here, my brother Zeruel, Lee, you and your friends will have to fight to your full strength, fight together as a unit, and you may see the end of this without too many losess'**_, Leliel warned, her voice full of fear and sadness, thing that stressed Lee to no end

"Lee-kun, are you ok?", Rei asked, noticing the face of dread on her beloved Green Beast

"No, we have to hurry, a greater menace is coming in our direction!", Lee shouted, and then darted out of the apartment, closely followed by the spandex squad, Gai, Misato and Ritsuko, and leaving behind a pained Kaworu and a irritated Sakura

'_Yes, go and meet your dear Zeruel, let's see if he still loves you as you are used to'_, Kaworu evilly thought, knowing that this was going to be the battle that may gives a crippling blow to the lilum forces, soon he was taken out of his thoughts by Sakura's words

"I give up, I will not be able to bring him back... now I must make sure that he does not come back, never again", Sakura's words were startling for the angel in disguise, so far he was sure that she wanted Lee as a love partner, yet now her words seemed to carry a message of death

NERV HQ, 10 minutes later...

"WE'LL HAVE AN EMERGENCY SOON, BEGIN THE PREPARATIONS, GET THE CATAPULTS READY, START THE EVACUATION PROTOCOL ASAP!", Misato started to bark orders, and everyone did as told, even when the security systems hadn't registered anything yet

"Major Katsuragi, what is the meaning of this?", Gendo shouted through the com link, he was angry, angry because once again, things were getting out of his control

"Nothing that you should worry about, sir", Misato replied with ice on her voice, and quickly turned off the communicator to prevent any more disturbances, for on their way to the geofront, Lee explained the current situation, and it was far worse than she could even imagine

Meanwhile in the dressers...

"Rei, I want you to be fully focused, you are a range fighter, do not dare to come close to the enemy, and whatever it shots at you, you MUST evade it, no ifs, no buts", Lee commanded

"Yes, Lee-kun, I don't like it, but I'll do it to make you happy", Rei replied, not enjoying the idea, she wanted to fight at his side, not far away

"Touji, Hikari, only attack when you see a clear opening, do not fall for taunts, and do not underestimate the power of our next opponent, and do not dare doing anything rash or heroic, I want you all alive after this, and for that purpose, we must work as one", Lee said to Touji and Hikari, who only nodded, they were now able of attain perfect synchrony among them, but they will have to take this much more seriously

"Asuka, I want you to support my attacks, whenever I engage the opponent by the front, you will attack it's back, you may never go forward, understood?", Lee asked, this was getting worse with every passing second, and everyone could feel the tension growing

"Understood, Speedy", Asuka replied, if anyone from Germany could see her now, they would shout that the world was coming to an end

"Ok, we are set then, now let's do our best today, so tomorrow we can continue with our lives in happiness and peace", Lee stated, while placing his hand in front, soon everyone mimicked him, forming a circle, their hands over each other

"FOR A BETTER TOMORROW!", All of them shouted, breaking the formation, and then they ran to the EVA cages, with Lee at the head

"Fools", Gendo said, while activating a mechanism from his chair, this made two walls of reinforced titanium to trap Lee in a small segment of the hall way to the EVA cages, but leaving the others out

"LLEEEE!", Rei Shouted, for a second she feared the worst

"I'm ok!, go to the EVAs!, I'll join you shortly!", Lee shouted from inside his prison, and his friends couldn't help but to obey, as soon as he heard them going away, he turned to the camera in the enclosed room

"What do you want, Commander?", Lee asked, his voice and eyes of steel

"Your obedience", Gendo replied through the com link

"Let me go, I have to fight the angels", Lee stated

"I know, but the question it's, how is that you know?, there hasn't been any alert yet, it's just unnatural for you to sense the incoming angels", Gendo asked, his voice emotionless, but Lee knew he was enjoying this

"It doesn't matter, now let me go, I have to join the battle", Lee demanded

"No, you seem to be contaminated with the Angel's influence, you won't be allowed to join the battle, until you pledge total obedience... to me", Gendo stated, and one could feel the evilness pouring from the com link, and now, Lee had enough, his father or not, he will make sure to not allow him to live anymore

"I don't have time to deal with you, and you can't retain me here, you know it pretty well, these walls can't stop me!", Lee shouted, while punching one of the walls, making a great dent on it

"I know it will not stop you, but it will slow you down, long enough for your fellow pilots to either accomplish their mission, or to die on the duty, they don't need you, and they aren't needed, all of you are nothing but tools, disposable at the end, of course, Ayanami can be enjoyed before being disposed off", Gendo stated, his voice sounding evil for once, and Lee's reaction was immediate

"SHUT UP!", Lee shouted, while totally destroying the metal wall, only to find another one behind it

"You don't understand, do you?, I have the last word here, I say you won't participate on this battle, and you won't participate on it", Gendo stated, and Lee started to punch the new wall, soon the alarms went on, and Lee grew distressed

"Oh-no!", Lee almost shouted

"Oh, yes!, the time is over, so, Shinji, will you play nice, and be a good puppet, or will you stay defiant to the end, even at the cost of the lives and, or, trust of your team?", Gendo asked, and Lee couldn't help but to punch the new wall, taking it out of the way... just to find another one behind the last one

On the battlefield

"The angel destroyed all the external defenses in only one attack, the MAGI is having trouble to analyze it, it is now breaking the Geofront dome!", Misato shouted thorough the com link, it was a nightmare, shouldn't Lee had warned them, no one would have been able to be there in time, yet they only managed to get into the Geofront, for the Angel was making it's way to them way too fast

"Where is Lee?", Rei asked with worry

"He'll be fine, just focus on survive while he is not here, he'll join us, believe in him!", Asuka shouted, the last thing she needed, was that the Blue Angel would fall to pieces in their moment of need

"Look out!, it is breaking through!", Hikari shouted, while pointing to a hole forming on the geofront dome, it was big, and the thing coming out of it was simply immense

"This is bad...", Touji muttered, voicing the opinions of everyone

Back with Lee...

"ORA!", Lee punched again, and again, and again, breaking through the endless walls

"It's futile, you are late now, your comrades have started to fall, and it's all your fault, you only had to give up everything, specially Rei, and you would have been allowed to save them, or at least die along them", Gendo stated, with much more malice on his voice

"THAT'S A LIE!, THEY ALL ARE CAPABLE OF FIGHTING EVERYTHING!", Lee shouted, his mind getting clouded with rage

"Really?, then you must hear what it's happening!", Gendo suddenly said with glee, while activating the speakers, allowing Lee to hear everything that was happening

Back at the battlefield...

It was hell, all the Angels before this one fell with uncanny easiness, and the pilots had to ask themselves, if the only one doing the work was Lee, because they weren't able to lay a scratch on the new opponent, it's sheer size made it hard for them to move, for it covered long distances quite easily, his strange body seemed to be reinforced, his face was something like a bulldog, and the worst thing, it had a massive AT Field

"We can't harm it!", Hikari shouted, while evading some kind of eye beam, the massive explosions created by those were signal enough to make them not want to be hit by them

"I can't get past it's AT Field!", Asuka shouted, her wonderful variable rod was totally ineffective, and the beast seemed to be way too angry to play around with them, so it was fighting back like a rampaging Behemoth

"Where is Lee!, we need him!", Touji shouted, and then the Angel decided to land a hit at the piramid, with it's eye beam, making a big hole on it

"We must prevent it from attacking the geofront!, send the Shishioh Blade!", Rei shouted, and Maya promptly sent said weapon

Back with Lee...

"NO!, DON'T GO STRAIGHT FORWARD!", Lee shouted in clear panic

"It's useless, they can't hear you, even if you use the communicator on your arm, it won't reach them, but don't worry, I'll let you go to the battlefield, once your friends are dead", Gendo stated, and now, it was Leliel who had enough

'_**Enough of this!, I don't care of what will happen to us after this, but I can't allow you to lose your precious people!, Lee!, let me burrow your power, I'll take you to your EVA in only one instant!'**_, Leliel shouted in Lee's mind, and he did as told, so quickly that Leliel found it dazing, but she endured, she was needed now, and she won't fail his vessel, soon, a dark hole appeared in the wall

'_**Go through it, it will take you to your EVA!'**_, Leliel said, but Lee was already jumping through it, much to Gendo's surprise

Back at the battlefield

"Touji, Hikari, attack it so it gets distracted, I'll cut it in a million of pieces afterwards, Asuka, cover me, and make sure to finish it off if I happen to fail!", Rei shouted her orders, and everyone agreed to it, soon the plan got into motion, Touji and Hikari darted toward the Angel, at neck breaking speeds, but soon found that from the sides of the Angel, two paper like arms got unfolded, and darted at terrifying speeds against them both, Touji couldn't help but to push Hikari out of the way, and his two arms got sliced by the papers

"GGGHHHHAAAAAA!", Touji's scream of agony was clearly heard through the com links, but it was short lived, for the Angel moved it's paper like arms, decapitating the EVA-03

"TOUJI!", Hikari screamed in pure horror, while running to the aid of her boyfriend, making the mistake of ignoring the enemy

"AAAAHHHHHH!", Hikari screamed as she got hit by the eye beam of the Angel, her EVA got blasted away, slammed into what was left of the Pyramid

"ROMEO! JULIET!", Asuka shouted

"They are still alive, weak, but alive, stay focused, or they will not be like that for long enough to be saved", Rei stated, holding the EVA sized katana

"Sandman, can you kindly take our friends out of the way?", Asuka asked, and Gaara soon replied

"I'll try my best, but I don't have enough sand to move or shield both of them at the same time", Gaara stated

"Ok, understood, Wondergirl, let's take the battle far away from our friends!", Asuka shouted, but barely had time to dodge the paper arms, she tried to slice one of them, but lost her variable rod in the process

"Asuka! Don't stay close to it!", Rei shouted, but it was too late, Asuka lost one arm, but managed to get away before being completely maimed

"Too... close...", Asuka muttered, holding her arm, for she felt the full pain

"Lee, where are you?", Rei muttered, she was about to collapse, she just couldn't Imagine what was happening to her beloved Lee, at the hands of that bastard of Gendo

"Second Blue Pattern detected!", Maya shouted in true horror, making everyone grimace, soon, at the front of the damaged pyramid, a black hole opened, even Rei managed to feel the massive power that was coming out of it, she was about to scream, when she saw that what was coming out of the hole, was no other thing than the EVA-01

"Sorry for being late, but the Commander decided to be a jerk, but everything will be fine now, Rei!, Asuka!, let us burn with the flames of youth!", Lee shouted, he was ready to obliterate this new threat, when suddenly Gendo's face appeared on his monitor

"I can't allow that, you haven't suffered enough", Gendo stated, and by pushing a button on his chair, Lee's EVA went still

"NO!, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?", Lee shouted

"Teaching you a lesson, Shinji, NOTHING is above me, now look at the price of your disobedience", Gendo replied, while making an image of Rei inside her EVA

"Lee!, what is happening, why aren't you moving, the Angel is going your way!", Rei shouted, while shaking up Lee's EVA

"REI!, YOU MUST LEAVE YOUR EVA!, NOW!", Lee shouted in total horror, somehow he understood that Gendo was meaning harm to his beloved Rei, he got his confirmation when a explosion took place inside Rei's Entry Plug

"RREEEEEEIIIIIII!", Lee shouted, the image was still there, showing that Rei was totally destroyed, her organs floating on the LCL, and her limbs all scorched, the sight was so gruesome that in the bridge many started to throw up

'_**Lee... I... I'm sorry...'**_, Leliel said, with tears on her eyes, she didn't expected this, to feel so sad for the loss of someone, someone that was dear to someone else, a half sister to her, she felt Lee going limp, as if his will were broken, and she couldn't help but to feel sorry for this, suddenly she remembered something, something very important, Rei could be revived!

'_**Lee, remember that...'**_, Leliel started, but got no chance to say anything, something snapped inside Lee, awakening a primal rage within him, something that was terrible scary

"**BBBLLLLOOOOOOOOODDDDD!",** Lee shouted, and then all communication were lost, the EVA-01 started to flare in power, the Harkken reactor exploded, and in it's place a red core appeared, the face guard shattered, revealing the horrible tusks of the EVA, and the EVA started to move... in the direction of the pyramid

Asuka watched in horror how Lee's EVA gave it's back to the Angel, and How the Angel unleashed it's paper arms against Lee, she wanted to scream, but her voice was lost when the arms got dead stopped in a massive AT Field. The Angel roared in rage, and darted against Lee, just to crash against the same AT Field, unable to pass it with it's massive strength, it even started to shot it's eye beams wildly, at point zero, with absolutely no effect. Suddenly Lee turned around, to face the Angel, and it that very moment, the Angel felt something new to it, fear, Lee extended his hand toward the Angel, an energy mass formed around his hand, and it quickly took the shape of a lotus flower, the Angel felt the danger, and summoned it's AT Field to it's max strength, but it was as protective as a paper shit against the fire

**BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

A massive beam was shot from Lee's hand, the Angel got no chance, nothing was left of it, nothing of it's flesh, nothing of it's core, nothing at all, not even the ashes, on the dome of the geofront, a new hole was adorning it, a hole with the form of a lotus, a massive hole, Asuka was unable to speech, Gaara was terrified, Gai was frozen on his spot, and when, Lee started to march again toward the HQ, everyone panicked, and started to run around as headless chickens

* * *

**Magnus:** Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it's for the better, I swear, well, see ya in the next chapter!


	44. Broken Limits

**Magnus:** Here goes another chapter, originally it was going to be longer, but the next part will require it's own chapter, anyway, I hope you enjoy this little chapter which includes Gendo's fate, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 44**

**Broken**** Limits**

Panic was a word that couldn't describe the feeling among the NERV staff... Terror was too simple, and Horror made no justice, no, the feeling among the workers, scientist, soldiers, and whatnot, could only be described as Mass Hysteria, for they knew, that running away was not an option, hiding was out of question, and kissing their asses good bye was far too simple to bring any comfort, so, they began to scream, to scream to the top of their lungs, their last testament of their existence, for heading their way, the incarnation of the God of all rage and fury was walking without doing other thing than growling like a blood lusting... God

"WE ARE ALL DOOMED!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE VIRGIN!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE WITHOUT KISSING SEMPAI!"

Their screams were for nothing, no one was paying attention to their companions, doom was walking in their direction, friendship was meaningless

"Gai-kun...", Misato muttered, while trying to hug one last time her azure beast

"This can't end like this... Lee... please snap out of it...", Gai begged, while hugging Misato back, without any kind of communication, reasoning with Lee was impossible, but even if they managed to communicate, will Lee hear them?

"I... I know how to stop him!", Ritsuko suddenly shouted, in a lighting fast motion, she took off her training weights

"BUY ME SOME TIME! EVERY SECOND IS PRICELESS!", Ritsuko shouted, and then darted out of the bridge, everyone lives were at stake, and Misato understood that now they had a SLIM chance of getting out of this

"OK!, LISTEN TO ME EVERYONE, WE MAY HAVE A CHANCE, ONLY ONE, SO LET'S DO THIS WITH ALL OF OUR YOUTHFULNESS!, COMMUNICATE ME WITH EVA-02, NOW!", Misato Barked, and everyone went to work, time was against them, in it's more sadistic fashion

"Asuka here, what's going on with Speedy?", Asuka asked as her image appeared on the screen

"Asuka!, he has gone Berserk, Ritsuko is working on a way to stop him, but you must delay him!", Misato ordered, and Asuka's face went into shock

"WITH WHAT?", Asuka shouted, she couldn't scratch the last angel, Lee vaporized it in a single attack, no need for the mats...

"With obscene language if needed!, now go!", Misato barked, and Asuka flinched

"I want a raise on my salary...", Asuka meekly said, hoping to get fired on the double

"Fine", Misato stated hastily

"And my own car...", Asuka said with much more than a hint of fear

"YOU CAN HAVE THE HALF OF JAPAN BUT STOP THE EVA-01 NOW!", Misato screamed, leaving no room for any more senseless discussion

"Sandman, I love you...", Asuka said on last time, and cut the communications, she was going to go after Lee, she just hoped that Lee was in the mood to let her live...

'_**You know, you shouldn't let her take this risk'**_, Shukaku suddenly spoke to Gaara, who was currently trying to remove Hikari from Lee's path

'_She is smart, she will avoid any major attack'_, Gaara replied, not wanting to be disturbed, if things come to worst, he will have to fight Lee, although he seriously doubt on winning this round

'_**Still, your green clad friend my hit her hard'**_, Shukaku said again, sounding worried for the well being of the red headed German

'_She is strong, she can take a hit and survive, and she will get mad if I stop working on her friend because of some silly insecurity'_, Gaara replied, but the truth was, that he was getting way too worried, Shukaku's concern was very unnatural, yet genuine

'_**Perhaps this isn't the best moment to say this, but...'**_, Shukaku trailed off, as if seriously considering what he was about to say

'_But?'_, Gaara's patience was running thin

'_**Congratula**__**tions, you are about to become a father'**_, Shukaku dropped the bomb, and of course, hell broke loose

"ASUKA!", Gaara shouted, while darting to the closest window with the speed of a train out of control...

On a different plane...

**"STOP!, I SAID STOP!, IF YOU DON'T STOP THE ABOMINATION WILL CONSUME YOU!"**, Leliel, shouted, the dojo where she was standing was falling apart, massive quakes were trying to make her fall, and in the center of the room, the image of Lee was standing, the Celestial gates were visible on this image, open up to the sixth at this time

**"Leilel, is that you?"**, another voice asked, startling the Angel of Justice

**"What? Who?... Zeruel?..."**, Leliel asked, recognizing the fading for of her brother, the one that loved her just too much

**"You... don't seem to be corrupted... more beautiful maybe, but not corrupted"**, Zeruel stated, and there was no need to discern what he was saying

**"No, I'm not corrupted, jailed, but not corrupted, Lee has no taint, he is of pure heart... Brother, Zeruel, I need you to speak with the creator, inform him that the tests had been corrupted!"**, Leliel nearly shouted

**"Leliel, I love you so much, but even if this lilum is of pure heart, I can't do anything if the lilum corrupted the tests..."**, Zeruel began to explain, but Leliel snaped

**"IDIOT!"**, Leliel shouted, making the other angel to flinch

**"Leliel?"**, Zeruel barely found his voice, he was fading away, fast

**"The lilum didn't corrupt the tests!, it was Tabris!"**, Leliel explained, and Zeruel's eyes widened

**"I... See... I'll make sure that father takes action..."**, Zeruel said, and then faded away, much to Leliel distress

Outside...

Asuka didn't want to try it, but there were two powerful things forcing her to obey Misato, first, Hikari was still inside her EVA, which was plastered on one of the sides of the pyramid, the side where the EVA-01 was planing to make a new door, and second, she still had some of her pride with her, which didn't allowed her to go down without a fight, so, turning on the outer speakers, she decided to begin with some reasoning

"Speedy!, I know you can hear me!, I know you are angry!, I know you are sad!, I'm too!, but this is not the way of solving things!", Asuka shouted, but truth to be told, she would have reacted the same, she would have taken the same path of a total carnage, with no mercy for the bystanders and the innocent, so, not even her was able to believe her speech

"Look!, stop it right now!, at least come down from your EVA and do it with your own hands!", Asuka tried to reason again, but it was the same, she would use the EVA to stomp on someone just for the fun of it, angered, well, do the math...

"LOOK! DON'T MAKE ME GO AFTER YOU OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!", Asuka screamed with enough rage to make most on NERV to shiver, but the EVA-01 continued it's march of rage, and by looking at this, Asuka decided to confront Lee more directly, so, she used her remaining arm to grab the shoulder of the EVA, making it stop... only for it to turn around, fixing it's eyes on Asuka, two blazing orbs of the most frightening rage, Asuka's blood ran cold, this wasn't Lee, this was rage incarnate, and she was on it's range of vision

"uh-oh...", Asuka found her voice devoid of any kind of courage, the EVA-01 leashed at her with speed and fury enough to destroy her completely, but a sudden and massive burst of sand separated them, saving the redhead from a certain death

"Asuka, I want you out of the battlefield, now", Gaara called from the top of the still rising fountain of sand

"Sandman, you can't do this, not alone, we must...", Asuka tried to reason with her boyfriend, he may be strong, but to fight Lee on his EVA...

"Asuka!, I want you and my baby out of here, NOW!", Gaara shouted, his voice denoting concern beyond measure, Asuka's mind froze, she knew what he meant, somehow she already felt it, but to be told of that in a situation like this... Before she knew it, she started to run away, something took control of her, a terrible fear overcame her sense of pride, it wasn't self preservation, it was the fear for the life of someone else, someone who was currently on her tummy. Gaara looked at her retreating with peace, he felt pride of himself, for saving someone else life, and for knowing that his little bundle of joy will live enough to be born, the sand around him started to take shape, a shape of a demonic raccoon, stones and debris was added to the shape, and from it's forehead, Gaara spoke to the now growling form of the EVA-01

"I guess it's time for a rematch, don't you think, Lee?, I know it may be too late to say that I'm sorry about your arm and leg, but if it helps, I really think you are one of my most beloved friends... Lee, if you are listening to me, I've already forgiven you for this battle..."

Meanwhile, in the Rei-quarium...

"Come on, come on!, faster, faster!, come back to us, Rei, all our lives depends on you!, REVIVE!", Ritsuko shouted, thanks to the memory transfer, activating Rei-20 was going slow, usually this wouldn't be something entirely bad, after all, this wasn't supposed to be the next one to activate, but Rei-3 had no womb, and even with the menace of Lee sending everyone to hell, activating the wrong Rei could end in just the same ruthless and gruesome way

"Yes, yes!, now, open your eyes dear, open your eyes for mommy!", Ritsuko called, and just then, a tremor shook the entire fortress, taking her down, and awakening the new Rei

"W-What's going on?", Rei asked, she felt sick, and numb, Ritsuko raised to her feet, and quickly got a towel to cover Rei

"Nothing much, just your boyfriend, trying to kill us all, he is angry, and only you can stop him", Ritsuko explained, her voice was breaking due to the feeling of impending doom in the air, and Rei's next words did nothing to help her

"You are wrong, he don't want to kill everyone..."

Back on the bridge...

"Gaara is down!, there are no defenses left!", Maya shouted, terror leaking on her voice, the sight of the giant raccoon looked like salvation, until the EVA-01 took it down with some sort of eye beam, everyone decided to think that he got it soft

"Isn't there a way to slow him down?", Misato almost cried, she loved the boy, but right now, she just wanted to put an end to the carnage, she couldn't blame Asuka, but she couldn't help but to hate her for having the chance of running away

"In the ancient times sacrificial lambs were used to lessen the wrath of the gods...", Gai suddenly proposed, on any other time, everyone could think he was crazy, but at this moment, it sounded perfectly sane

"OH NO!, it has reached Hikari!", Maya shouted, she quickly turned away, not wanting to see the poor girl being reduced to ashes, or a bloody pulp

On the outside...

The EVA fixed it's eyes on the EVA-04, which was just there, limp, blocking it's way, Lee reached to grab it by the leg, rising it high, if Hikari were conscious, she would be screaming by now, but the EVA was totally silent

"**NOT FUN!"**, Lee stated, and then threw Hikari's EVA far away, his target was inside the pyramid, and he just couldn't wait to put his hands on him

'_**LEE!, ENOUGH!, DON'T GIVE IN!'**_, Leliel shouted, but her pleas weren't heard, she couldn't help but to watch as the seventh gate was being open

"**HEHEHE... HAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**, Lee's sadistic laughter echoed his entry plug, and filled Leliel's heart with horror, Lee was tearing the walls of the fortress with great easiness and glee, making his way to meet the reason of his rage

Back on the bridge...

"Ok, anyone knows where to get one of the animals that Gai mentioned?", Shigeru asked, the glares he got weren't for the hilarity of the idea, but because all of them had exactly the same question on their minds, but as reply, what he got, was the Commander entering the bridge

"Why no one has taken that EVA down?, where are the other pilots?", Gendo shouted, the tremors were increasing on speed and intensity, but the look on the bridge bunnies faces, they looked like cultists that had just found a new thing to offer in an altar, they just needed the most minimal excuse to leap at him and tie his body, so they can present him to Lee

"LOOK!, A SACRIFICIAL LAMB!", Makoto shouted, Misato quickly caught the idea, and managed to make a very quick plan, she quickly turned to Gai, who nodded, without needing further explanation

"The EVA is coming this way!", Maya shouted, and that was Misato's signal to act

"EVERYONE EVACUATE THE AREA!", Misato shouted, and everyone raced to the exit, leaving Gendo and Gai alone

"What is the meaning of this?, why no one has used the codes to lock down the EVA?", Gendo shouted again, but no one replied, everyone just got out

"I think it's time that you face the consequences of our actions", Gai suddenly stated, and then he kicked Gendo out of his chair, leaving him hopeless on the floor

"TREASON!, THIS IS TREASON!, YOU WILL BE EXECUTED FOR THIS!", Gendo shouted to Gai, who remained stoic, suddenly, the wall were the main screen was located, was trespassed by the EVA-01

"Here he comes, I'm going to have a long talk with him after this...", Gai stated, with a very disapproving look on his face

'_**NO!, DON'T YOU DARE!'**_, Leliel shouted, she saw the eight gate about to open, and she darted to protect Lee's heart with her hands, she soon regretted this, for her hands began to boil due to the sheer power of Lee's chakra... which was mixed with the AT Field, but she had no other option than to endure

"**KKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!"**, Lee's distorted voice was finally heard, but only because it reached beyond the EVA, which only made it even scarier, the EVA's hand reached for Gendo, and brought him face to face with the EVA

"You wouldn't!, you can't!, I'm!...", Gendo tried to say something, probably his last attempt of a valiant speech, but Lee shoved him into the EVA's mouth, and he began to chew, it was completely unnecessary, but he enjoyed it, every second, every sick crunch, soon, he swallowed, marking the absolute end of Ikari Gendo... but it wasn't enough...

"**MMMOOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEE!"**, Lee roared again, Gai looked at him, ready to give his life to quench the blood thirst of his beloved student, when someone else entered the room

"SORRY WE ARE LATE!", Ritsuko shouted, she was panting hard, for she was carrying Rei on her arms

"Lee-kun?, can you stop now, and come here to help me?, I really need you, I feel sick...", Rei muttered, but it was enough, the blood lust subdued, the killer intent was gone, and the EVA-01 went silent... too silent...

"Rei...", Lee muttered, and then everything went black to him

"Lee, come out now, it's over, hiding in there won't spare you from our serious talk!", Gai shouted, he was a little angry and disappointed, but he knew that Lee would never run away from him, he had always taken his punishments like a true man, meanwhile, Ritsuko checked Maya's laptop, where her eyes were wide on horror

"Oh no!, he reached 400% synchrony!"

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, next chapter will include the recovery of Lee... and two GREAT surprises... until then, see ya!

**The Ancient One:** A new poll has been added to Kaos and Magnus Profile, please vote, so the next story can be decided through this system, but remember, one of the current stories must be finished first before the next one can be published, so there is time


	45. Reunion

**Magnus:** Sorry for making you wait, but due to another wave of paperwork, I had to put the updating into a waiting line, here goes some major twists, and the beginning of the final arc of this story, the end of this tale, has nothing to do with the end of Evangelion, but you'll see that soon enough, for now, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this story

**

* * *

Chapter 45**

**Reunion**

Vice commander Fuyutsuki was shocked, the meeting with SEELE was going so smooth, that he felt as if nothing had changed, as if Gendo was still among the living...

"Are you sure that the scenario will not be jeopardized by the revolt of the third child?", the leader of the SEELE council asked

"Indeed, the scenario has not been changed, in fact, in his actual state, the third child is more manipulable, he has been successfully broken", Gendo replied, looking stoic and in control, even from his wheel chair, Fuyutsuki had to repress a shudder

"We are certainly amazed, we heard that your son attacked with the fury of hell itself, how did you manage to survive?", another SEELE member asked, expecting some juicy information

"Suffice to say, I have my own fail safes, so no one can betray me", Gendo replied with a menacing glare, and this time, Fuyutsuki couldn't help but to pale

The rest of the meeting went as usual, not much information exchanged, massive lies being told, and empty menaces thrown, by the end of it, Fuyutsuki couldn't decide if feel relieved, or sick, and in the elevator, he couldn't help but to voice his thoughts

"Most disturbing...", Fuyutsuki stated, and Gendo chuckled

"You will have to get used to this, we have no other choice but to keep this charade, we are currently too weak to withstand a direct attack", Gendo replied, and then he raised from the wheel chair

"That is true, but, how much time we'll have to wait until we are ready to defend ourselves?", Fuyutsuki asked, while Gendo exploded in a small cloud of smoke, revealing one serious Maito Gai

"First things first, we must recover Lee, after that we can start thinking on repairing the fortress and the EVAs, when all this is done, we'll think in how to get rid of SEELE", Gai stated, he hated to henge into Gendo, but it was imperative that no one knows about Gendo's death, not yet

NERV Medical Wing...

The young pilots were currently nursing their injuries, and thinking on the outcome of this battle, none of them found believable what happened with Lee, not even when they were there on the receiving end of his wrath...

"This is... unbelievable...", Touji muttered, he was currently strapped to a wheel chair, the phantom pain made him unable to control his body, although he was told that it would last a day or two, yet the last two hours had been a total nightmare

"I know, our Lee... going ballistic... even against us...", Hikari added, she was covered in several bandages, her phantom pain was not great, but she got battered around when Lee threw her EVA around

"You can not blame him, not when the reason of his rage is rightful, Gendo made a move that unleashed all the pent up fury of Lee, he had near no control of himself", Gaara explained from his bed, trying to help his friend, although he will make his discomfort known to Lee, for being with near all bones broken was truly horrible, not that he will not boast about seen the beast to the eyes and getting alive with it

"I know... is just that... how could he not recognize us?, we are his friends!", Touji exclaimed, he, as part of the spandex squad, could not accept that Lee would slain him or Hikari out of a whim... or due to some blind fury

"Touji... don't try to hate him, you, as well as I, know that either of you would do the same, if we lose each other, I'll act like him if I lose you, and you may do even worse...", Hikari voiced, and Touji began to cry, he knew that she was right, that Lee was right, but the fact that Hikari got hurt... it was frightening

"Sandman, how are we going to name her?", Asuka asked in a very absent way, while caressing her still plain belly, from the four of them, she was the least injured, only numbness on her arm, and nothing more, and yet, she was changed just so much, that she looked like another person

"Perhaps Asuna... if you like it...", Gaara replied in a dreamy expression, Touji and Hikari rolled their eyes at their antics, Asuka was obviously off, and Gaara wasn't helping

However, while some were recovering, there ws a place inside NERV, where the feeling of impending doom has raised instead of fading away...

"Faster", Rei ordered, her cold voice only raised the feeling of impending doom

"We are doing this as fas as we can!", Whined a distressed Makoto, he has been working along Shigeru, Maya and Ritsuko non-stop since te recovery of the EVA-01, they had not even confirmation on the status of the pilot, since there was not even an image of the interior of the entry plug, and said entry plug just refused to come out

"It's not acceptable, faster", Rei ordered again, she wanted Lee, now, and she will not tolerate the incompetence of the bridge bunnies as a excuse for not reaching her objective, suddenly, Shigeru had the great idea of stopping his work to talk to the blue angel

"Look, I know you want to get to him now, but treating us like this will not...", Shigeru tried to reason with Rei, which ended on a painful punch to the head, courtesy of an enraged girl, leaving a twitching Shigeru on the cold metallic floor

"Anyone else want to stop working?", Rei asked with the coldest of the venom on her voice, there was no reply, just an increase on speed on the work of the rest of the team, not that it satisfied Lee's girlfriend

"There!, I managed to get visual confirmation!", Ritsuko suddenly shouted, Rei jumped to her side, just s Misato, both wanting to be the first to see Lee's face after such a distressing episode... just to get the image of the floating pieces of Lee's armor, and no signal of the body, Rei's heart stopped in that moment

"I'm sorry, Rei...", Ritsuko muttered, with tears coming out of her eyes

Meanwhile, into another plane of existence...

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, my little child", a female voice spoke, and Lee, despite being recently absorbed, managed to recognize that voice

"Mom?, is that you?", Lee asked, a hint of happiness on his own voice

"Yes, my dear child, it's me, I wish we hadn't had to come to this to communicate... but it can't be helped now", Yui said, there was sadness and happiness on her voice

"Mom, you don't have to feel bad about this, it's not your fault", Lee replied, his voice carrying a much needed feeling of forgiveness

"Thank you, my dear child, but now, I must tell you everything...", Yui stated, her voice stressing again, she knew this was going to be hard, but it must be done... unfortunately, another presence interrupted her, a presence that was absorbed as a previous snack

"Yui?... is that you?...", Gendo's voice echoed, and while Yui had a lot to yell at her husband... she couldn't help but to wince at the feeling of unholy rage emanating from Lee

"YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!", Lee shouted, quickly losing his composure, the force of his anger made the place more clear, the figures of his parents were now visible, much to the surprise of everyone

"I have no need of your forgiveness, you just ruined it all, my scenario, our scenario... Yui, I wanted to rescue you from this place, but this little bast...", Gendo tried to explain his point, until Yui showed that she has much less patience than the handsome Green Beast

**SLAP!**

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS THE BASTARD! THE ONLY THING I WANTED FROM YOU WAS TO TAKE CARE OF MY BABY! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO DAMAGE HIM BEYOND REASON! YOU HAD TO TRY TO BREAK HIM! WHEN THE ONLY THING I WANTED WAS FOR HIM TO BE HAPPY! TO SAVE THE WORLD SO HE CAN LIVE HAPPY! **I HATE YOU!**!", Yui shouted with motherly rage, the slap was much less damaging than her words

"But... Yui... everything I did... was for you...", Gendo tried to explain, his voice was broken, he obviously didn't expect this welcoming

"That's even worse!... I can't believe I'm going to stay trapped inside this monster, WITH THE MONSTER THAT TORTURED MY SON!", Yui screamed one more time, and Gendo fell to the ground, or what looked like the floor, repeating to himself that he failed, and that she hate him

"Mom, that is not necessary true...", Lee suddenly stated, greatly confusing his mother

At the EVA cages...

Rei was glaring at the EVA-01, Ritsuko and Misato were watching her with concern, they honestly were expecting her to start a mass murdering campaign, instead of that, she walked to the Eva cages to glare at the Green Behemoth, with such intensity, that they could swear that they saw the EVA squirm

"Hey, Rits, shouldn't we talk to her... to calm her down?", Misato whispered to the bottle blond, who gave her a look that screamed HELL NO!

"Go ahead, try yourself, I'll make sure to comfort Gai after your funeral", Ritsuko whispered back, making Misato grimace, she wanted to scream at her, but the healthy fear she had to Rei right now prevented her from such actions, suddenly, both women heard the albino speak

"Lee is my everything... **GIVE HIM BACK!**", Rei shouted at the end, and then, with the fury of the wildest of the storms, she started to punch the exposed core of the EVA-01, and with each hit, the entire room trembled

On the other plane...

"She is here...", Lee muttered, with a wide smile

"Who?", Yui asked

"Rei is calling me back... she is signaling the way...", Lee replied

"Rei?... of course... one of the clones...", Gendo muttered, and got a death Glare from Yui

"MY YOUTHFUL REI! LET'S SHOW HOW LIMITLESS IS OUR LOVE!", Lee boomed, and then started to open the celestial gates, scaring Gendo, and impressing Yui...

Outside the EVA...

"LEE! I CAN HEAR YOU! I'M COMING FOR YOU!", Rei shouted, and quickly opened up to the second gate, and then, she concentrated even more, focusing all her soul on her love for Lee, and when the third gate opened, her changes were different from Lee's one, her skin turned pure white, and her hair on a heavenly silver, her eyes turned from red to bright golden, and six white wings came out of her back

"What in the world?", Misato shouted, unable to believe her eyes

"It can't be!...", Ritsuko muttered, it was like being in the same room with a goddess, and not an angel

"WHAT'S GOING ON?", Gai shouted as he entered the room, just to see Rei slamming her right hand on the core of the EVA-01, action that made it look as if it turned into some kind of liquid

Inside the core...

"**YES! JUST A LITTLE MORE!"**, Lee shouted, in front of him, a vortex was forming, it was the way out

"I can't believe it!", Gendo said, barely able to stand up, the sheer force of Lee's chakra was simply overwhelming

"Go Lee! I believe in you!", Yui shouted, and Gendo couldn't help but to stare at her in total shock, unable to believe that his wife would accept the change of name

"**LET'S GO, MOTHER!"**, Lee shouted, while grabbing Yui's hand, darting through the vortex, leaving a dumbfounded Gendo behind

"Lee, no!, I can't!, it's not Possible!", Yui shouted, but Lee didn't had any of that

"**NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH!"**, Lee boomed once more, silencing Yui, and filling her with... hope

Outside the EVA...

"**GGGRRRAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"**, Rei roared, while introducing her hands into the core, she felt pain, but she ignored it, she wouldn't stop, not until her beloved was felt into her arms once more, suddenly, she felt another hand, and she grasped it with all her strength, and then, pulled, like her life was depending on it, summoning twice the power she already had... so much power it was, that the rest of her clones began to open their eyes

"**YOU. ARE. MINE!",** Rei finally shouted, pulling Lee out of the core, along with someone else...

"NO WAY!", Ritsuko shouted, losing all her composure, while Gai and Misato couldn't find their voices, not only Rei rescued Lee from the core of the EVA, she also pulled a mature woman... who looked like both Lee and Rei...

Meanwhile...

Maya sighed, she was currently looking at her reflection on the mirror of the restroom, she caressed her hair, took measure of her breasts, searched for any imperfection on her face, and then sighed again...

"Why can't I find love?... if not for Gai-sensei, I may have a chance with Sempai... then again, I'm plainly coward... and there is no guarantee that she would accept me... I'm just plain weird... I wonder... perhaps... I just need to find the correct... man... maybe I'm not a lesbian... or maybe I'm bi... maybe...", Maya ranted, she had come to have this kind of problems since Ritsuko jumped into Gai's harem... if having only two women can be called an harem... she had ranted like this for a long time now, always gathering the valor to either asking out Ritsuko... or Gai... or even Lee, but always, as soon as she gets out of the restroom, she decide to keep her normal life, and not take any chances in life, unfortunately, today, it would not be as usual, for a strange shadow jumped at her, throwing her unconscious

'_Ah!, a good vessel, I just hope to finish this soon, the creator does not like when I'm out for long'_, the shadow thought, while taking possession of Maya's body, soon, Maya stood up, and looked at her reflection on the mirror, and where a beautiful and near innocent smile once was, now a startling smirk was showing

"Don't worry, lilum, this won't take long, for I, Azrael, the Angel of Death, will end this war today", Maya said to her reflection, and then walked out, heading to her fate

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, and get ready, the next five chapters are the last ones, which means that I will be forced to make them epic!


	46. Judgment

**Magnus: **Here goes the end of the war against the Angels, but it doesn't mean that this fanfic has come to an end, in fact, this is the beginning of the final arc, which will be more twisted than everything previous, I hope it's of your liking, anyway, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neaon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 46**

**Judgment**

Azrael was making it's way toward the Commander's office, at a very slow pace, there were things that seemed off and weird for the angelical being, some of them were among the lines of:

'_Why is this Maya so alone?, I mean, she is physically attractive, smart, and easy to handle, males should be fighting __among themselves to get a hold of her!'_

This thought wasn't ignored by Maya, but she was jailed in the far end of her mind, she only hoped that Lee stop this menace, as soon as possible

'_Don't worry, Maya, I'm sure they will come to the rescue, in fact, I need them to come, otherwise this will be pointless'_, Azrael thought, making Maya feel even worse

Meanwhile, Medical wing...

Lee, the handsome green beast, wasn't one to be ashamed of things, he always thought that love was a wonderful thing, which should be cherished over everything, that the love of a mother for her son was something to be grateful for, that eccentricity shouldn't be frowned at, for it meant that the person was not afraid of being him/herself, but right now, Lee found something to be embarrassed about, no, it wasn't her wonderful girlfriend hugging him as if he were about to be devoured by the EVA, again, neither was her wings, which made her look even more beautiful, neither his mother looking at him with so much love while being cuddled by Rei... it was the resemblance... the faces of the two most important women on his life... were identical...

"This is awkward...", Lee finally muttered, while blushing in a way that would have sent alarms in Konoha

"Don't you want your mother to watch us?", Rei asked, not separating an inch from her beloved, even her wings seemed to want to caress him

"Don't mind me!, you just keep enjoying yourselves, you deserve it, and I approve!", Yui voiced, in a very happy voice, she was truly happy for being with her dear child, she wanted to hug him, to spoil him, and to coax him into giving her grand babies, but she felt like being able to wait some more minutes to allow her soon to be daughter-in-law to shower her son in so much deserved love

"HOW IS MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT AND HIS LOVELY GIRLFRIEND?, AND HOW DOES FEEL THE YOUTHFUL MOTHER OF MY DEAR AND YOUTHFUL STUDENT?", Gai boomed while entering the room, since their arrival, things had gone weird, first, Rei's wings didn't disappear, secondly, the woman that came along with Lee, went berserk when Ritsuko tried to help her, which ended with Ritsuko being in another room, being bandaged, but at the same time, Yui seemed to react positively to Gai's presence, little everyone knew that she was aware of Lee's memories, as well as Ritsuko's taunts when she walked in front of the EVA-01 before Lee's arrival

"Well, my son and his soon to be wife are currently busy, I would appreciate if you let them be, as for me, well, after all these years, it's overwhelming to feel so much!", Yui happily replied, making Lee blush, but his lips got sealed by Rei's kiss before he had any chance to say anything

"You are such a youthful mother, no wonder my student is so youthful, food it's on it's way here, for I'm sure you must be starving after all that time inside that monstrosity!", Gai stated, making Yui smile widely, for she really longed for some good food, spicy if possible

"At least it's all over, now that NERV returns to it's original Commander, things will be set straight to a scenario for the best interest of the whole world", Yui stated, earning the shocked expressions of the other people in the room

"WWHHHAAAATTTT?"

Commander's office...

Azrael made it's way into the big, dark and empty office of the former commander, unlike the lilum, Azrael was able to sense were Adam was, so, it had no trouble finding the secret compartment below the desk, the metallic briefcase was quickly placed on the desk, and Azrael sat on the executive chair, the hidden gun was ignored, for there was no need for it

"Well, now I only need to wait... I wonder how much time will have to pass before someone finds strange that you are missing, Maya?", Azrael asked, by now, it was pointless to hide from the cameras, in fact, the presence of the lilum was required for the next part of it's plan

'_Probably a week or two...'_, Maya replied, ashamed of her pathetic life, and Azrael couldn't help but to face fault at this

"I don't want to wait for that long!, isn't there a way to alert them of the situation?", Azrael asked now, and Maya was utterly confused, it had now victory at hand, why would it want to alert the pilots?

'_Well... the MAGI is still working... maybe if you let your AT Field show a little, the alarms will go in red alert'_, Maya replied, unsure if she did the right thing or not, she decided that having Lee kicking her ass to destroy this angel was worth the danger

"That's it?, only leaking a little AT Field to summon them here?... oh well, I just hope that in the chaos they don't miss the point where I'm waiting...", Azrael stated, getting ready to use a little of it's AT Field

'_You can also use the mic, present yourself, and make them all come here full armed and ready to kick your ass'_, Maya added, her sarcastic voice was so obvious, that any human would have winced

"This office has a mic?", Azrael asked, her seriousness could have been hilarious, if not for the feeling of impending doom

Back in the medical wing...

"Mom, are you really going to take on the Commander position?", Lee asked, he wasn't sure about this, he almost was sure she would be taking her mother role to have time with him, although being the Commander meant she'll have a lot of time with him too

"Of course, if not for the 'accident', I would have been the one in charge for this whole war!", Yui proudly replied

"You really don't have to worry about that, yet. I can keep playing as Gendo while you recover and spend much needed time with your youthful son!", Gai stated, giving a good guy pose, and Yui couldn't help but to rise an eye brow at this

"And how can you disguise as Gendo?, I mean, you surely are more manly than him", Yui asked, she knew that he was a shinobi, thanks to Lee's memories, but she just couldn't grasp the idea of a henge...

"HENGE!", Gai shouted, with a small smoke cloud, he changed his appearance to look like Gendo, much to the horror of the still alive Ikaris

"It's been a while, Yui", Gai spoke, using Gendo's monotone voice, and very soon he had to evade a lot of random items that Yui threw at him, she looked really freaked, so, Gai dispelled the Henge

"Calm down!, It's me, Maito Gai, not your late husband!", Gai voiced, and Yui stopped her assault

"Don't do that in front of me, never again!", Yui nearly shouted, while eye twitching, should she have been trapped inside the EVA along with Gendo, she would have made her way to hell, just to stay away from the bastard that made her little baby son suffer so much

"Mom, a henge is just a physical illusion, not some kind summon or transforming into that person...", Lee started to explain, but was suddenly interrupted by a sound coming from the speakers

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

"_**Hello?, is this thing on?, is everyone listening?... I h**__**ope so..."**_, Maya's voice came from the speakers, greatly confusing everyone

"Maya?", Rei voiced her doubt, she could felt that something was off

"_**Hello Lilum, this is not Maya, I just took her body to accomplish my mission, my name is Azrael, The Angel of Death, and I'm currently in the Commander's office, I have what you call the Adam Embryo, but before I finish this war for go**__**od, I demand to speak with the pilots of the abominations that you call EVAs, and in case you don't believe me..."**_, Maya's voice trailed off, and then the alarms flared on

"Blue pattern detected... IN THE COMMANDER'S OFFICE!", Makoto shouted through the speakers, confirming everyone's fear

Meanwhile, Tokyo-3 streets...

Kaworu and Sakura were running to NERV HQ, both of them seemed utterly confused, mostly because they couldn't figure what was the emergency

'_This is strange, Arael shouldn't be here yet... what could it be?... it doesn't matter anymore, with Lee out of the picture, this will be the downfall of the lilum'_, Kaworu thought, and had a lot of trouble controlling his smile, which was beginning to look less fake

'_Could it be that they rescued Lee?... what should I do now?, with Lee out of the picture, my mission was supposed to be done, but now...'_, Sakura thought, for her, many wrong things can happen

Their trains of thought were suddenly cut by a white car stopping in front of them

"Come in!, I'll give you a ride!", Yukari shouted, in a strange impersonation of Misato, both teenagers shrugged, and entered the car, unfortunately, no one told them to put the safety belts...

Back in the Commander's office...

After Azrael made the announcement, it placed the brief case with Adam in a perfect position, while sitting comfortable on the chair, it wondered how much time it'll have to wait until the lilum stormed into the office, and then it smiled, this was so easy, the expression in their faces will accompany it for more than a millenia, even eons, although it wondered why it never got selected for the tests...

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!", Gai boomed, while blasting the doors open, aiming a flying kick to Maya's head, unfortunately, he collided with an AT Field...

"Nice try, Maito Gai, but you are not the one I asked for", Azrael stated, Gai looked concerned, but suddenly noticed that he wasn't going to be attacked

"Here we are!, now prepare yourself, we'll never give up!", Lee shouted while entering the office, with Rei at his side

"Lee-kun, wait a moment, I think she wants something else, and not our downfall, I mean, she could have gone directly to Lilith to destroy us, instead of that she has lead us here, and hasn't attacked us yet", Rei stated, yet it was safe to say that she was ready to rip off Maya's head to protect her beloved one at any moment

"Perceptive, isn't she?, well, you are right, I have no intention to start an attack, yet, although I can see that there are missing pilots, where are they?", Azrael asked

"First, where is Adam?", Gai asked, his eyes showing valor beyond measure, thing that amused the Angel

"Do you want to play hostage?, fine by me, get the other pilots here and I'll show you Adam", Azrael asked, at first Lee had trouble to understand, since he was sure that the Angels were after Lilith, but he decided to probe the situation

"Touji, Hikari and Asuka are in the medical wing, injured and unable to attend", Lee stated, while studying Maya's body language, looking for any signs to be aware of, until Azrael laughed

"Nice!, if I didn't know the truth, I would have fallen for it!... I already know where they are, but I'm sure they can attend, although I concede that you are protecting them... ok, I'll make it easier for you, just bring me the pilot you didn't mentioned, and I'll hand over Adam", Azrael stated, and the last part was so serious, that even Gai became nervous

"Nagisa?", Rei asked, while rising an eye brow, and she got her answer in the form of a soft nod from the possessed Maya

Just outside of NERV main entrance...

The beaten up white car came to an abrupt stop, which seemed to be an impossible feat, due to the insane speed it had, which could have granted a place in NASCAR. As soon as it stop moving, the back door blasted open, and both Kaworu and Sakura jumped out of the cursed machine of hell, Sakura couldn't help but to kiss the ground a few times, thanking all the gods for allowing her to remain alive, that's it, until Kaworu threw up his lunch...

"EEEWWWWW!", Sakura shouted in total disgust, although it distracted her from her bad experience with Yukari-sensei

"Sorry... couldn't hold it any longer...", Kaworu apologized, and he had to admit, that he was up to fight Lee anytime before riding again in the Yukari-mobile

"Awww!, come one!, it wasn't that bad!", Yukari moaned, she couldn't believe these kids, Chyo took it better, and she was almost a toddler in her eyes!... or was that Sakaki?...

"Pilot Nagisa!, come this way!", A section 2 agent shouted to the pilot, who gave a puzzled expression

Commander's office, a few minutes later...

"So... how did you got your wings?, those are only for high ranking Angels", Azrael asked to Rei, who gave a annoyed moan

"Please, do not annoy my dear Rei-chan, she may be an Angel, but not of the likes of you", Lee replied, he truly missed the silent angels

'_**Do not misunderstand this one, Lee, if Azrael wanted you dead, nothing in the universe would have stopped it's desire,**__** Azrael is not only the Angel of The Death, it's also the Angel of The End'**_, Leliel informed, although she was really curious on what was going to happen now

"Leliel is talking to you, isn't it?", Azrael asked with a wicked smirk, fortunately, the doors opened, allowing entrance to Kaworu and Sakura

"LEE!, you are safe!", Sakura shouted with happiness she didn't knew she could feel for him

"What are you doing here, Pinky?", Rei asked a little too unfriendly, and Sakura winced at the cold voice

"AH!, Tabris!, it's good to see you again!", Azrael voiced, and it took only half of a second for Kaworu to understand the situation

"Oh shit!", Kaworu voiced, and made a dash to the door to flee, unfortunately, there was an AT Field preventing him from escaping

"Well, now that my little, ungrateful, and treacherous little brother is here, we can start with the main event", Azrael happily stated, and everyone cringed when she took a brief case from below the desk, and a flask with a clear liquid

"W-What are you doing?", Lee asked, completely confused by her actions

"Ending this war, of course!", Azrael replied, opening the brief case, Kaworu recognized the contents, it was Adam, for a second, he thought that the War was over, and he was going to claim victory... until Azrael emptied the flask liquid on the embryo, dissolving it instantly

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?", Kaworu shouted, his facade completely forgotten, and even his AT Field showing a little

"By order of the Creator, this war is over, the tests had been compromised, and a number of our kin had been contaminated by the darkness of the outer realm, such feat can't be achieved without treason from our side, so, Tabris, what can you say about this?", Azrael asked, by now, Lee, Rei and Gai were frozen due to the surreality of the situation

"It was Leliel's fault!", Kaworu shouted, clearly afraid of the situation

'_**Figures, about to be judged, and he tries to blame someone else'**_, Leliel said, clearly annoyed at her brother antics

"Tabris, for your transgression, you are sentenced to be a human, and unless you atone for your sins, the gates to heaven will be closed to you", Azrael stated in a voice that left no room for arguing, not that anyone could have argued

"Well, Lilum, I'm honored to tell you that you can live in this world for another millenia, we can't do anything to correct the trouble with the earth's axis, but there won't be any more angels attacking you, of course you still have to destroy Lilith to ensure peace, but you can take your time to do that, and Leliel, I know you can hear me, and rest assured, that once Lee dies at his natural time, you will be restored to your status. Oh!, one more thing before I leave, I beg your forgiveness for doing this in such way, but as you may have guessed, I don't like to take chances, and this was the only way for you to listen, also please, find someone ice for Maya to date, someone like her doesn't deserve to end alone, well, it's time to go now, Good Bye!", Azrael stated, and with some cute waving of Maya's hand, a blue light came out of Maya's body, and darted through the ceiling, in it's way to heaven, Maya simply fainted, although one would have to wonder, if it was due to the strain of this ordeal, or by the embarrassment of Azrael last statement...

Very far away, in an underground secret facility...

Keel was watching his finished masterpiece, it was his own addition to the project of Human Instrumentality, a man made being designed to stop, control, and manipulate third impact, to ensure his ascension to a god...

"Fools, thinking that I would share the existence of a god with them...", Keel muttered, in front of him, the eyes of the gigantic humanoid being opened, shining with an eerie glow

"And it was so easy, just a little bit of the core of that idiot of Tabris, so naive of him, and then the flesh of one of these creatures he summoned, how foolish of him, to thrust me to dispose of the carcass of that demon, just because he took it's heart for his own purposes... but the final piece, my blood, so it will completely under my control!", Keel stated, while the being started to unfold it's massive wings

"Soon, the creation will kneel to the Savior!", Keel shouted, and then started to laugh like a madman, he just wasn't going to wait for the rest of the angels to attack, he was going to end the war, and mankind, in only one blow, Angels, EVAs and humans will be destroyed, for the power of the Savior was absolute, just as a god should be

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, do you like this little twist?, a cookie to the first to recognize the last part... I also promise to explain more in the next chapters, see ya until then!

**Ankiseth: **Due to the lack of votes, the poll will be closed, but don't think your voice won't be heard, Magnus will soon publish the first chapter of each of the stories, but will update the one with the most reviews, so, when your favorite story gets published, don't forget to review if you want to read more!


	47. Prelude of The End

**Magnus:** There we are, the final chapters of this story, I really hope that up to now, it had been of your liking, some things weren't as planned, other went much better than intended, I apologize for all my mistakes, I'm human, English is not my native language, and I'm not as Hard Core Otaku as I wish I could be, anyway, please, enjoy this last arc of this story, because when it is over, I'll continue one of the new stories that are still coming out, so, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this Fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 47**

**Prelude of The End**

It has been three days since the war ended, and things weren't easy for NERV, and it's new commander

"Report", Yui commanded, she was sitting on the Commander's office, said room was now much more illuminated, with potted plants here and there, a large display case with photos and lots of empty spots waiting to be filled, with what, only she knows

"Up to now, only you, those who were here during the Incident, and the other pilots knows that the war has ended, the rest of the world still thinks we are under the threat of the Angels... Yui, is this really necessary?, I mean, shouldn't we let the world know that we are now at peace, and focus on attack SEELE?", Fuyutsuki reported, adding his question at the end. He was really happy to have his precious Yui back, but he also had to remember, Yui can be so scary and ruthless, that Gendo would look like a harmless kitty at her side

"Sensei, while the world would be delighted by the news of peace, I seriously doubt that the JSSDF will take SEELE as seriously as it's needed, first they will take away the EVAs, and I don't want to leave those other souls trapped in there, then they will take away our budget, claiming that we are no longer needed, and finally, they will absorb NERV, claiming that they are the ones who should be protecting the world. In the end, they will not only fail to defeat SEELE, but also will try to recruit my son by force, and that I will not allow... By the way, how is Gai doing?", Yui explained, making a seemingly harmless question at the end, making Fuyutsuki smirk

"Maito Gai is currently impersonating Gendo, attending a meeting with SEELE, so they don't suspect there has been a change on the power, it also helps that we don't have a spy in our base, at this rate, SEELE will be in hell before even know when the strike came", Fuyutsuki replied, and then Yui made a smirk that sent shivers through Fuyutsuki's spine

"Perfect, the scenario is running smoothly", Yui declared, perhaps some things will not change...

As Yui plotted whatever she was plotting, several scenes were unfolding on several levels of NERV...

Terminal Dogma...

"This way, Lee-kun!", Rei led the way for Lee, who just couldn't guess what was going on

"Calm down, Rei-chan, what are we doing here anyway?, shouldn't we have to visit Ritsuko-san to... fix your current situation... you know, to allow you to go outside and go to school with me?", Lee asked, and Rei stopped, and looked intently at him, while her wings twitched a little, Lee couldn't tolerate it for long

"It's not as if I don't like your wings!, I REALLY LOVE YOUR ANGELICAL LOOKS!... it's just that other people may... freak out a little?", Lee tried to reason, and Rei only smiled

"What I'm about to show you will solve that problem, and will open several interesting options to our life", Rei stated, while resuming dragging around a now numb Lee, who simply couldn't guess what could solve that problem, nor what kind of options was Rei talking about

Artificial Beach of the recreational grounds...

"Asuka, let's marry and flee to Suna, where you'll become the Queen of my people", Gaara said, his soft smile was something very strange, a mix of cute and scary. In other times, Asuka would have been freaking out by now, but how things had turned out to be, and due to the new life growing inside of her tummy, she showed an interesting level of acceptance

"Sounds wonderful, Sandman, but, where is Suna?, is it pretty?, has lots of sand for you and our kids to play with?", Asuka asked, with a hopeful look on her face, long ago, if asked, she would have asked for a city without any kind of need, yet today, a desert sounded nice to her, as if the lifeless sand had just became a symbol of security, for her, and her baby

"Yes, dunes of sand up to the horizon, but I promise, nothing ever will be lacking in your life", Gaara replied, smiling lovely to her, and her smile was a good sign that she liked the idea, a lot. This moment was ended by a section 2 agent

"Excuse me, Mr. Gaara, the Commander request your presence in her office, it's something of most importance to you, and your beloved one, please, attend with haste", The agent said, and then left, leaving a half worried Gaara with a slightly interested Asuka

"What could that woman want right now?, the private annihilation of some top notch politicians?", Asuka asked jokingly, although said joke did nothing to ease Gaara's worry

Cafeteria...

Maya was blushing, madly, the reason?, Makoto...

"Maya, I know we had been having an only co-workers relationship, but, I can not deny you are just as pretty as the girls should be in Manga... Oh My God... look at me, making a fool of myself...", Makoto sighed, it was his fifth time trying to ask out Maya, but every time, he summoned a manga reference, which made him feel like a complete idiot, until Maya exploded in a sudden fit of giggles

"It's ok, Makoto-san, I too like manga and anime, is jst that I don't show it so openly as you", Maya stated, making Makoto feel like in heaven, and far away, a certain Shigeru spat his coffe, he has now to pay a hefty sum due to a bet he made long time ago

"Ah!, in that case, may I invite you to see a movie tonight?", Makoto dared to ask, dropping all formalities

"So long is not one of those animes where the girl always ends either with clothes shredded, or giving too many pantie flashes, it'll be ok...", Maya muttered, loud enough for Makoto to hear, and ALMOST make him flinch

"Huh... nope, not that, in fact, I was thinking on a romantic movie... if you like that, of course", Makoto explained, making the moment even more awkward, until certain weird mad scientist enter the room

"IT'S DONE!, I challenge the next Angel to withstand the limitless power of the new Howling Rifle!, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Dr. Harkken laughed like a mad man, making everyone cringe in fear, although it allowed Maya and Makoto to feel better, for they stop being the center of attention...

Geofront Gardens...

Kaworu was depressed, and brooding, he had been stripped from his rank as an Angel, and to make it worse, condemned to be a human, and not only that, but he now has to find a way to make it up for corrupting some of his brothers and sisters with the power of the outer sphere, but how?, by helping the pilots?, no, the war is over now... by purifying his fallen brothers and sisters?, no, only Leliel could be "purified", and she was quite comfy inside Lee... so, how?...

"A penny for your thoughts, Kaworu", Sakura asked suddenly, making Kaworu jump a few feet off the ground, she did it again, being so sneaky, and then using her banshee voice

"STOP DOING THAT!", Kaworu shouted, his attitude was so different now, so depressed, so dark, just like...

"Oh, sorry, it wasn't my intention", Sakura apologized, smiling in a sincere fashion, that was really scary

"I seriously doubt that...", Kaworu muttered, his brooding was spiking Sakura's interest, and she couldn't guess why

"Try to take in mind that I can clearly hear you, anyway, is it true, are you one of those... Angels?", Sakura asked, and Kaworu couldn't help but to wince

"Not anymore, I'm condemned to live as a human, until I can redeem myself, whatever that means", Kaworu replied, feeling a little more depressed, leaning his head forward slightly, should he had bangs, they would be now darkening his eyes

"But you still can use one of those demons, the EVAs, right?", Sakura asked, her voice remaining neutral

"Yes, and my sync ratio would be high, but what good does that?, I still have no EVA, and the war is over, even if the New commander want to keep the appearance of the opposite, there is no way I could help in some kind of battle to save the world", Kaworu explained, but got puzzled by the happy expression of the pink haired kunoichi

"God to hear that, so, you have the power, but not a fresh start, I can give you that, if you allow me", Sakura stated, earning Kaworu's full attention

Unknown location, SEELE council chamber...

"Explain to us, Gendo, why did the alarm activated inside the geofront?", One of the SEELE members asked, it was well known that they had some access to the MAGI, and Gai made a mental note to correct that

"Ayanami Rei managed to activate her Angelic DNA to rise an AT Field, fortunately, her human genetic code proved to be unstable enough to terminate her existence before any kind of damage could be made, a new unit had been awakened, without any memory of the incident", Gai replied, he hated it, he felt as if attending to the Konoha's council meetings, dirty

"What could have triggered this event?, if the event it's reproducible you should avoid the circumstances of such behavior!", another of the SEELE members said, showing their uneasiness on the subject

"Measures had been taken, such event will not be repeated, the scenario will prevail, at any cost", Gai stated, it was hard to not grin at the situation, under normal circumstances, security would be so high, that anything that could resamble to anything more complex than a calculator, but with a henge, Gai had introduced a lot of tracking devices, the SEELE council didn't know it, but it was a matter of days before they fall

'_So, it has begun, I don't know who are you, but you have played just so well, that if I didn't had my final weapon in secret, I would be doomed like the others, very good, stranger, enjoy your victory while it lasts, in the end, there will be only Me'_, Kheel thought darkly, and then, he raised the last topic on his list

"So, how is the last pilot doing?", Kheel asked, knowing very well that he has just set in motion the last scene of the show

NERV Commander's office, a few minutes later...

"Gaara no Sabaku, I understand that you are close friend of my dear child, and that you are interested in Asuka Langely Shoryu, in a very romantic way, am I right?", Yui asked, and Gaara had to admit, that she looked truly intimidating, although he had nothing to fear or hide, so he went with the truth

"Indeed, I'm going to make her my wife, and take her with me to my village, since Lee is perhaps my very best friend, I will make no attempts on threaten you or anyone that has anything to say against my choice, but mind you, I'll take her, I just hope there is no resistance on our way to happiness", Gaara replied, his soft voice helped to cover the last warning, but Yui was unflinching, and her smirk was a new set of evilness for Gaara to witness, for a second, he started to doubt that Lee was her natural son...

"You don't have to worry about us making your way to happiness harder in anyway, unfortunately, Pilot Shoryu belongs to Germany division, and with the increment of EVAs on our arsenal, Germany's branch has demanded us to send her back, any attempts from us to keep her here, will be considered an act of terrorism, and possibly be seeing as we getting ready for a war against the world, so, we have no option but to send her back in three months", Fuyutsuki explained, and Gaara frowned, in a way that could have made everyone in Suna die of sheer terror, although it made Yui smile, for she had the Kazekage's full attention

"Of course, if she goes 'Missed in Action', no one will be searching for her, and since Suna is a location only you know how to reach, she will be free to do as she pleases without the worry of being hunted by Germany's branch. But she can't go MIA just like a disappeared person, no, some kind of accident must happen to the carrier where she is supposed to be, something like a band of terrorists bombing the carrier, and said terrorist must not be linked to us, even if it's us who bomb the carrier", Yui explained, and Gaara couldn't help but to feel like a genin again

"What is needed for this to work?, or more precisely, what do you need me to do to ensure your cooperation?", Gaara asked, having a certain feeling of Deja Vu, if only she had a Kage hat...

"Since you ask...", Yui replied, while motioning for Fuyutsuki to continue. The aged man took a folder from the desk, and then started to explain the situation

"A few hours ago, Maito Gai, disguised as the late Commander, went to a secret meeting with a group of men known as the SEELE council, a group of men that seek to become gods, by triggering Third Impact and destroying humanity, Maito Gai carried with him a special set of tracking devices that have allowed us to pin point the location of these men, said locations are described in this folder", Fuyutsuki explained, while waving the folder from one way to the other, not failing to notice that Gaara was following it with his eyes, obviously eager to deal with this band of fools

"One thing you must understand, we know the locations, but not the identities, you will have to work your way with the information, discover who they really are, and deal with them in any way you see fit, although discretion is highly recommended, their need of secrecy will corner them in not investigating their murders. Gaara, this may not have any importance to you, but it will be a favor so great, that not only will I help you and Asuka to flee from this trouble, but also will ensure you have a MASSIVE dowry for your help", Yui finished her talk, and Fuyutsuki handed the folder to the Kazekage, who took it eagerly, they wanted them dead, he will make sure they see them dead, and then he will take his precious red headed princess, to make her his queen

Rei-quarium, a moment later...

Lee was in the last situation he thought he could be, it was so weird, even for him, he swore he will never ever have eyes for other girl that it's not his beloved Rei-chan, yet in this moment, he was getting a painful erection, for the 20 naked girls in front of him, needless to say, he didn't know how to react at this sight

**_'Lee, really, you are one lucky bastard, you are going to be the very first lilum to have an harem without breaking his promise about touching only his promised girl'_**, Leliel summarized his situation, in a way that even him could understand

"So, while I'm the main wife, this group will be ready to pilot or fight at any given moment, while this other will take care of any social encounters where I'm required, and about sex, well, most of these bodies are barren, so, you can have pretty much safe sex with them anytime you need or desire, although I wouldn't mind me or any of the other few fertile bodies to start carrying your babies", Rei explained, while signaling to the other Reis

"Hum... Rei?", Lee asked, in order to get the attention of the real Rei

"Yes, Lee-kun?", all the Reis replied at the same time

"Ok... Rei-chan, if you are the real one, how can you control all of them?", Lee asked to the winged Rei, who kindly smiled at him

"Lee-kun, separate bodies we may be, but we react to only one soul, we are all synchronized with each other, every feeling, every memory, is shared among all the bodies, you don't need to please us all to be happy with your attentions, may you only become one with one of us, we'll feel it like you became one with us all, although, we'll greatly enjoy repeated times of your delightful attentions", Rei explained, while all the other Reis giggled at Lee's dumbfounded expression, and by seeing this, Winged Rei decided to be a little evil

"Shall you start the inspection of the bodies now?", Winged Rei asked, and then Lee got swarmed by all the clones, his spandex suit was quickly discarded to the side...

One month later, in a secret installation...

For one month, the bodies of the SEELE council members were found murdered in VERY brutal ways, every country investigated their murders, but only because they were important politicians, and because that single motive, the other members had to drop the subject quite soon, much to Kheel delight, he knew he was the last one, and for that, he was grateful, and now, in his office, he was getting ready for his final step

"So everyone have already fell, good, that means that the world will be whole mine", Kheel muttered, he could have laughed, but it wasn't right, not for a God

"The only thing a man like you will be yours, is a painful and brutal death", Gaara stated, coming out from the darkness, although Kheel was not scared at all

"Ah!, you must be the assassin, I'm very impressed, you have killed men that were just so close to become gods, cleaning my path, and for that, you have my thanks, although while I'm sure you can kill me in a heartbeat, I will have to disappoint you, for I have a previous appointment to assist to, my ascension to a God!", Kheel expressed, although Gaara was not impressed, not at all

"You will not be able to assist, for you will have to die here and now", Gaara coldly stated, while sending some sand to crush Kheel, but then a gigantic hand came from the wall behind Kheel, saving him from the sand, and taking him with it. Gaara watched the giant, at least seven times taller than an EVA, six unmoving wings were coming from the back of the creature, massive horns adorning it's head, and it was sporting what looked like Angel's cores, but bigger, one massive at it's chest, and lesser ones on it's shoulders, hands, back and feet

"Take a close look to it, the body, flesh of the next almighty god, and I, will become the ruling soul for all eternity, in the shape, OF THE SAVIOR!", Kheel shouted, while the Savior absorbed him on the core of the chest, and just then, the eyes of the giant, became alive

"Damnit!, I must alert everyone!", Gaara shouted, he may be strong, but even he knew when to call for back up. The hand of the savior smashed the place where Gaara was, fortunately, the Kazekage managed to shunshine away in time, not that the Savior ever noticed, or cared at all, it had a mission, and to take it to completion, it needed the last two pieces of the puzzle, so, he went in the direction where said pieces were, Tokyo-3...

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you've liked it, and where does it go, next chapters will be packed with lots of action and youthfulness, as well as some surprises, so, see ya in next chapter!


	48. The Path to Redemption

**Magnus:** here goes, one of the final chapters, just two more to go, two chapters of an epic battle are about to start... of course, here is a little extra bashing that I couldn't left out, said that, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

**

* * *

Chapter 48**

**The path to Redemption  
**

For one month, the fortress city of Tokyo-3 had known peace, for one month, people had been able to rebuilt their lives to the point of a happy comfort, and still, the city was still the most weird and youthful place of all Japan...

"Alright, the cultural festival has been rescheduled a lot of times due to the stupid Angels and their stupid attacks, but now we are going to have our festival, NOW START THINKING ON A GOOD THEME!", Yukari screamed, focusing solely on the pilots, making Touji and Hikari wince

"Yes, Yukari-sensei", The entire classroom replied, or almost the entire classroom

"Life is good...", Lee muttered, still on cloud nine, for half of the month, Rei, and her clones, gave him a special treatment to make him accept the new situation, he had a monogamous harem, and he was bound to enjoy everyone and all of them

"And it's going to turn better", Rei muttered, she, as well as all the clones, were the same soul, the same feelings, just different vessels, giving them numbers or variants of the name was not only futile, but also an insult, so, Lee decided to call them all, Rei, limiting to refer to their status as Winged Rei (The main, winged one), Pilot Rei (All the barren ones, just in case the EVAs could be needed), and Home Rei (The fertile ones who were more than eager to carry his babies). All of them ready to give and receive attention, all of them ready to make him feel in heaven

'_**You are a really lucky bastard, what else is there to ask for?, you have money, have secured peace, amassed an harem, and you have power in you mother's organization... Now why don't you start making babies?'**_, Leliel asked, filling Lee's head with images of a very happy and pregnant Rei. It is also important to say, that while Rei had Lee for the whole day, Leliel managed to get into his dreams, where she helped him to have dreams on Rei, making herself part of them too, not that she would tell him any time soon

"Sakura-san, I've been thinking on your proposal. I accept, I will go with you to your homeland, to have a new beginning", Kaworu said to Sakura, he had now a sad smile, but at least it didn't seem plastic

"That's wonderful, Kaworu-kun. We'll leave soon, maybe by next month, now that I have you, I don't have to wait for Jiraiya-sama to return for me", Sakura explained, and for a moment, Kaworu had a feeling of dread. He didn't like the part of belonging to someone, thing that he felt from the choice of words from the pink haired banshee, but a new start is a good start, so long no one else kept mauling him for being a former enemy

"So, any ideas for the festival? And don't dare to say anything so reused as a haunted house, or a cosplay coffee shop", Yukari said with some dread, she wanted something special, like her time with Chyo and Osaka, something successful and original

"What about a coffee shop with plush dolls?", A random student asked

"We don't have Chyo-chan to use the penguin suit...", Yukari muttered, earning questioning stares from the students, but before anyone could gather the courage to ask, Kensuke added his idea

"What about a Dojo?"

Meanwhile, at the Geofront...

"What do you mean by relocating me?", Ritsuko shouted, more scared than angry

"Just that, I won't tolerate you, I want you away, Germany would do", Yui replied, without taking her sight from the papers at hand

"Please! I beg you!, don't send me away!", Ritsuko begged, while kneeling on the cold floor

"Why? Why should I keep you around? While I won't berate you for being with the late commander, I berate you for ell your despise toward me while I was trapped in the EVA... Besides, I got a liking on Gai, and I don't think I can peacefully share him with you", Yui explained, while turning to see the broken shape of Ritsuko

"All the people I love is here, please, don't send me away, I'll do anything, you just name it, and I'll do it", Ritsuko pleaded, in an utterly humble voice

"Anything?", Yui asked with certain evilness in her voice

Tokio-3 school, lunch time...

"It's that all?", Kaworu asked, in his ears, the idea of only protecting a small village from other humans sounded quite easy, either with an EVA or not, he may have lost most of his angelic powers, but the AT Field was something related to the mind and soul, not the angelic heritage, meaning that he still had it, just not as overwhelming powerful as before

"Yes, you don't seem too worried about it, remember that we won't tolerate betrayal", Sakura stated, trying to figure out the ex-angel, who was smiling again

"It's ok, I won't waste this chance, by proving worthy to you, I may prove myself as worthy to my kin, and thus, I'll return home after this life", Kaworu explained, and Sakura felt it like enough motivation for him to stay loyal. In a moment of relief and low guard, she hugged him, it wasn't too suggestive, or even lovely enough, but it was sincere, her way of thanking him for helping on her mission, and yet, he felt it nice, the feeling was one he wouldn't mind to repeat.

"I've finally found you, Sakura", A very well known voice for Sakura sounded, the voice of the guy she had fawned and lusted for, and she almost bolted from Kaworu's arms, until she saw his eyes

"Sasuke... I...", Sakura muttered, for a moment, she didn't know what was happening, she knew he was supposed to be spying Orochimaru, then what does this mean? Is Orochimaru nearby? His mission is over? Did he come for her?

"Oh, Don't worry, I didn't come here to be between you and... That", Sasuke said, with a smile that told her that he was just too superior to mind her business

"Then? What brings you here? Is your mission over?", Sakura asked, obviously trying to hide as many facts as possible, even if she was going to bring Kaworu to the village, there was no reason to let him know too much

"No, I haven't killed Itachi, yet. As for what I'm doing here, word about Demon Tamers reached Oto, I was ordered to either bring one of these tamers to Orochimaru-sama, or learn the art myself with the Sharingan... and then kill the unworthy tamers", Sasuke replied, freezing Sakura in the spot

"B-But... You are not going to do that... right?", Sakura asked, by now, Kaworu had remained silent, but aware of the dark heart of this guy

"Handing that power ot Orochimaru? HELL NO!", Sasuke answered, and for a moment, Sakura relaxed, all her fears reduced to nothing in that moment... just to be grounded by Sasuke's next declaration

"I will keep that power to myself, I'll find the best tamer, force him to hand over the secrets, and then kill the weakling and all the other tamers, that way, the power of the Demons will be mine alone. Itachi, Orochimaru, Tsunade, EVERYONE will bow to me. I'll be the next Demon King!", Sasuke shouted, madness and lust for power on his red eyes, Sakura fell to her knees, feeling betrayed, this was not the Sasuke that Danzo-sama spoke of, this was not a noble Uchiha playing spy, this was a monster. In her mind, she could have accepted him to beat Lee to learn how to control the EVA, and then be gone to keep his path of vengeance, but to kill everyone just to be the only one with that power? What was next? Kill every shinobi so he would be the only one?

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't allow that", Kaworu suddenly said, earning the attention of both shinobi

"And who are you, worm?", Sasuke asked, not caring much about the identity of the possible boyfriend of the pink haired banshee. Sakura tried to react, to tell Kaworu to shut up, or to run away, but the ex-angel was faster

"My apologies, my name is Nagisa Kaworu, Avatar of the Free Will, Pilot of the EVA-05, The Ronin. I'm what you call, Demon Tamer... And I can't allow you to bring any kind of harm to my comrades, this is my path to redemption, and I won't stand aside", Kaworu presented himself, while doing an over dramatic reverence, although Sakura had to admit, that he sounded kind of epic, even if foolish for challenging the great Uchiha

"Hn. Nothing special, it seems that you depend completely on the demons you tame, that means that it's utmost easy to do, now, show me how to do it, and I'll make sure to kill you painlessly", Sasuke ordered, and expected to be obeyed immediately, instead of that, he got an annoying smile from Kaworu, one that remained him of certain green clad shinobi

"Nope, I won't betray my comrades, not that I'm the best of the bunch", Kaworu replied, and that peaked Sasuke's curiosity

"So tell me, who is the best of the tamers?", Sasuke asked, if he could reach the best of them, he could prove to be even better, making everyone come running to give him their power

"Well, no other than the Great Ikari Lee", Kaworu replied, and Sasuke gave a hearty laugh

"Well, no one who shares the name of Konoha's greatest loser can be a challenge to me, now, bring me to him, and I may forgive your life", Sasuke ordered again, but Kaworu ignored him

"Some say that ignorance is a bliss, but I think it's fun to play with it, old habits die hard, right, Sakura-chan?", Kaworu asked, while Sakura entered into an state of sock, Sasuke didn't know, Sasuke was here to steal power from someone else, and he didn't know, that's it, until Kaworu reached for his leg warmers, and started to undo his training weights. Sasuke's eyes grew so wide, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed, perhaps it was the lack of green, but how could had he missed the spandex?

Geofront...

Maya was running to the commander's office, the call that she has just answered was stressing to levels not reached before, and that, coming from a city attacked by giant monsters that seeked global extermination, was something alarming

"Commander! Gaara has sent a distress call!", Maya shouted while entering into the now decorated and illuminated office, although the sight of Ritsuko knelt down and kissing Yui's feet was certainly disturbing...

"What's going on, Lt. Ibuki?", Yui asked, her commanding voice betraying no emotion, although she was truly embarrassed for being caught humiliating Dr. Akagi

"Oh? Ah! Yes! Gaara said that the enemy is coming toward us, with a force he wasn't able to handle", Maya reported, and while she was not sure of Gaara's true potential, both Yui and Ritsuko almost had a heart attack, this was serious trouble, and soon, their fears were confirmed by the voice on the speakers

"_**Blue pattern detected! AND IT'S RIDICULOUS BIG!"**_

Back in the school...

The students of Tokyo-3 school had learned with the experience that surrounding fighters was unhealthy, so, they gave all the school backyard to Kaworu and the stranger, and yet, this didn't stopped them from watching from the classroom's windows, meaning that the fighters had an audience, in which the other pilots were taking part

"No way... I can't believe it... was I... wrong?", Sakura muttered, while watching the battle in front of her. Kaworu, by all means, was weaker, slower, and had near no techniques at all... but he had something that no shinobi had

"WHAT IS THAT THING?", Sasuke shouted, because in front of him, a wall of orange energy stopped his fist, it was the AT Field

"That is the secret of my kin, the ultimate barrier, you can't pass through it, not with your evil heart", Kaworu replied, knowing very well that Lee was watching him, it was, after all, his path to redemption, better to do it in a flashy style

"Your kin?, you mean, that that loser learned it too?, what about the demons?, why don't you summon yours already?", Sasuke asked, while focusing his Sharingan, trying to see if he can copy that unbreakable shield

"Well, Lee can make a simple use of the AT Field, but it's not his expertise field, that's being the most youthful fighter of the world, as for me, this is my expertise field", Kaworu said, while using his AT Field to push Sasuke back... with astounding force...

Sasuke almost sailed away, but managed to land just a few feet away, he was impressed, Kaworu did that technique without hand seals... or even chakra. He wanted that kind of power, and he'll get it even if he has to drag this weirdo to Orochimaru, so he can be infused with it...

"As for the EVAs, or what you call demons, I'm afraid that you won't see them, we will not use them unless the world is in danger... and you don't qualify as enough threat for that", Kaworu added, hurting Sasuke's pride to the extreme

"GGGRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!", Sasuke screamed, transforming into his seal powered form, he was filled with rage. Kaworu watched him without interest, how he charged electricity and chakra, how he leaped at him with murderous intention

"**CHIDORI!",** Sasuke shouted his technique, aiming for Kaworu's heart, but it had the same effect as his previous punch, none at all

"Your spiritual strength wasn't useful enough, what does make you think that using demonic seals will help you against my holy nature?", Kaworu asked, he had to admit it, it felt nice to be invincible for once

"What are you?", Sasuke asked, as he jumped back, unable to believe how powerful that barrier was

"Pilot Nagisa, our presence is required at the HQ", Rei said, appearing out of nowhere, both Sasuke and Sakura jumped by her approach, but Kaworu was unfazed, happy even, for once, he wasn't called horrible names

"I'll be going now, Sakura-chan, please stay away from trouble, I'll return shortly", Kaworu said with an smile. Sasuke was about to protest, but Kaworu concentrated his AT Field, using a force push so strong, that Sasuke went flying toward the outskirts of the city

"Yes... Kaworu-kun, I'll be waiting for you", Sakura replied, in her mind, and her heart, Sasuke got beaten, and the winner, had gained the special place, although Danzo will have to explain why did he lie about the Uchiha...

Geofront, bridge, a few minutes later...

"We are ready for duty!", All the pilots shouted, already dressed in their respective plugsuits

"What's the problem, mom?", Lee asked, and Yui's heart made a flip of overjoy, although her exterior didn't show it at the time

"Yes, we have a big problem", Yui replied, while motioning to the main screen, where soon an image of a colossal being appeared

"It can't be! There is no way that old man managed to control it!", Kaworu shouted, guilt on his face and voice

"So, you know it, didn't the war end? Or are you going to tell me that other thing besides an Angel can cause a blue pattern alert?", Yui accused, making Kaworu wince

"Please, allow me to explain. That thing, is the Savior, an artificial God made of both Angelic energy and Demonic flesh... it seems that I was too foolish to not taking care of the test results they did to me... or completely destroying... my evil summons. It is my fault, and as that, I beg you to allow me to fight it, to atone for my sins!", Kaworu begged, he had fire on his eyes, he had true concern

"Commander, it'll reach shore in ten minutes!", Maya reported, and that helped Yui to decide

"Very well. Everyone, get ready for battle!", Yui shouted, and the pilots scrambled to the EVA cages, except for Lee, who was pinned down by Yui's stare

"Mom?", Lee tentatively asked, knowing that he won't like this

"You are not going", Yui deadpanned

"WHAT? Why?", Lee asked, losing his coolness for a moment

"Because I prefer a former enemy to guide me into the darkness of the battlefield, than trust in the late commander. He is still inside it, I won't risk you to any kind of contact or influence with him, I won't risk your safety", Yui replied, while hugging Lee, who was shocked. For the first time, he felt useless, and unable to fight the authority

'_**Have faith in your loved ones, they can fight for themselves, besides, if things come to the worst, I can always try to kill your father soul'**_, Leliel suddenly said, filling Lee's heart with hope

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you liked it, I know that the battle was too short, but Sasuke will return for a second beating by the end, I promise.


	49. The Wrath of the Savior

**Magnus:** Well, I'm sorry for taking so long, but Life is going hard on me, anyway, just one more chapter for this story to come to an end, so enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**The Wrath of the Savior**

The Savior, a colossal being easily ten times the size of an EVA, was making it's way to the heart of Tokyo-3, the UN troops gave their all, they used everything from 9mm bullets to the powerful N2 mines, all for nothing, the Savior simply ignored them, not even attacking them for annoyance, it had a simple mission, to reach NERV, and to end the world, and nothing would be able to stop it...

AAAWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A chaotic stream of energy struck the head of the Savior with uncanny force, making it stumble backwards, while a few miles away, Pilot Rei, in her EVA, was holding her new Howling rifle, thrilled by the sheer power of the AT Field powered weapon

"Bullseye!" Rei cheerfully stated, unfortunately, her joy will not last long, for the Savior was far from done

"How is that possible? That attack would have evaporated any other angel!" Asuka shouted, while looking at the Savior, how it regained his balance, with barely a scratch on his colossal face

"Unfortunately, this is not an Angel... but an abomination, a being not supposed to exist... I'm afraid we'll need more than one powerful shot to take him down" Kaworu explained, while unsheathing the Shishioh blade, getting ready to make the ultimate sacrifice, should the need arises

"**Ah! There you are. I was wondering when were you going to appear. I can see the hybrids, and the German**** bitch, but where are the lovers and the leader?"** The Savior spoke in a distorted voice, while focusing it's eyes on the three EVAs

"ROMEO! JULIET! NOW!" Asuka shouted, and two blurs came out from behind some buildings, charging against the Savior full speed

"TWIN BIRD STRIKE!" Touji and Hikari shouted at the same time, while crossing paths on the strike point on the face of the giant. Once they stopped to see their handiwork, the upgrades were visible, the Black Monster got a special pincer on it's right arm and thrusters on it's back, while the White Knight got a shield on it's left arm and a special rifle on it's right, as well as thrusters on it's back too. Both ready to combine their strengths at any given moment

"**I see, you haven't been lacking off. It doesn't matter. The Savior's might it's supreme. And you are nothing but little pests"** The Savior's voice sounded once again, showing to have been unaffected by the combined attack. Suddenly, from the body of the Savior, ampules began to grow, and from them, wicked beings emerged. They looked like bestial forms of the early EVAs, but with no eyes, just massive mouths, their bodies were white, and wings came out of their backs, like a nightmarish kind of the fabled angels

"No! Damn it! Listen, these things are nearly immortals, we need to COMPLETELY destroy them!" Kaworu warned, and everyone acknowledged him

"Lee... I need you... To be safe..." Rei muttered, readying her howling rifle for the battle to come

Meanwhile at the EVAs cages...

Gendo was a miserable man, or a miserable soul jailed inside a giant monster, he was not only alone, if he were alone he could just focus himself on living a fantasy, but no. He was able to see the exterior, to see and feel, the hate of his wife, the distrust of his son, the resentment of all his former staff, and the remorse of not live up to the promises that he made to Yui

'_**I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'**_ Gendo's thoughts, while sincere, were unheard, just as Yui's shouts of despair were once unheard

In front of the EVA 01, the green clad Lee was standing, looking at the green behemoth, his hands were griping the rail, twisting the steel without even noticing it, such was his despair, his stress

"I hate you. Not even after your death, you still seems to find a way to make my life harder than needed... Why? Why do you have to try to destroy our world and everything we love? Why do you have to stop me from defending my beloved ones?" Lee asked to the EVA, his voice showing all his emotions at once, hate, fear, despair...

'_**I'm sorry, it never was my intention... I was so blind on my need to get Yui back, that I never stopped to think that I may have been hurting her with my actions and decisions... If only you could hear me... No, it's better this way. You would't believe me, not mattering what I could say or do, I can't be redeemed... But I won't oppose you anymore'**_ Gendo wished with all his heart that his thoughts could reach Lee, but it was futile, his only chance, was for the boy to climb into the EVA, and then he would show that he was ready to do things the right way... Even if no one ever notices it

"Lee, the battle is raging on, the Savior is showing to be a formidable opponent." Winged Rei reported to her beloved, hugging him from behind, it was a gesture of love, and of worryiedness, for she knew that he was ready to jump into the EVA, ready to face the dangers of being rejected or infected by Gendo

"How is everyone?" Lee asked, he knew that he won't lose Rei, but he was still concerned for his others friends... Even Kaworu

"They are all fine, they'll find a way to overcome this, have faith on them" Rei replied, using her wings to softly caress Lee, trying her best to confort him

Back on the battlefield...

It was chaos, it was a nightmare, and only the memory of facing the berserker Lee helped the pilots to not give in. Over all of Tokio-3, they fought an impossible enemy, if they didn't destroy the abominations completely, they would stand up again, and if they did, the Savior would spawn more to replace it. But they knew better than to give up, for at least they could see that apparent weakness on the Savior, so long the spawns were out fighting, the Savior had to remain still...

"TYRANT BREAKER!" Asuka shouted, she had just unleashed a brutal combo on the spawn, using all the forms of her variable EVA rod, and finished it with a punch charged with a spinning AT-Field drill, turning the spawn into a bloody rain

"TENSHI GIRI!" Kaworu shouted his own battle cry, slicing a spawn into many little bloody bits, he had to admit it, the Shishioh Blade was a masterpiece, not only artistically, but as a weapon too

"AWOOOOO!" Rei howled along her rifle, she had perhaps the most powerful weapon, capable of using her limitless AT-Field to shot down her enemies with colossal streams of energy, such streams easily evaporated the spawns

"Hikari!" Touji shouted while rising over his head one of the spawns, already crushing it with his pincer

"Understood!" Hikari shouted, while placing a shot on the spawn, making it explode

The battle raged on, and despite being outnumbered, the pilots fought bravely. The spawns were killed as they were created, and still, they showed no fear... and no intelligence

"**Damn you, inferior life forms! How you dare to defy me?"** The Savior roared, he just couldn't believe it, these hybrids, these abominations, were destroying his perfect servants... And yet he understood, that the lack of intelligence was a key factor

"Defy you? Inferior? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ARE NOT EVEN QUALIFIED TO KISS MY ASS!" Asuka shouted to the Savior, while showing it the finger, action that was awarded with cheers from her fellow pilots... And a deep growl from the Savior

"**Insolent bitch!...I was planning on using this against your champion, but you'll be the very first victims of MY champion!"** The Savior said, and then, from the core on it's chest, an armored knight emerged, the armor was golden, as well as it's wings, two horns on it's head curved and joined on the end, as if forming a halo, and on it's hand, a great sword made of light was being wield. This knight was of the very same size of the EVAs, but the air surrounding it... It was more than sinister

Back in NERV...

"Are the readings accurate?" Yui asked, her voice was scary enough to make everyone squirm, but the situation required everyone in top shape

"Yes, they are accurate. As if the bastard is willing to cooperate" Ritsuko reported, she liked the idea as much as the new commander, but Lee was needed outside fighting, where his companions were having a real hard time

"Check them again, I will not take any chances" Yui ordered, she will not lose her son, not again, much less at the hands of Gendo

"I don't think Lee will wait any longer..." Gai muttered, while looking at the screen, where images of the fight were being displayed

Everyone watched in horror how the new spawn of the Savior was quickly gaining the upper hand, and the first to feel the wrath of it's blade, was Asuka, who got her legs and left arm sliced. It wasn't like Asuka went careless, neither that the new spawn was so powerful and skilled, but the fact that it was doing great teamwork with the lesser spawns, leaving no room for movement... Still, she was in dire need of help, and the other pilots were way too busy with the other spawns to help her in time.

"Commander?" Misato finally asked, she didn't want Lee inside the EVA with Gendo, and she didn't want Asuka to die, this placed her in a very hard dilemma, and the only one who could have a voice in the matter, was equally scared

Yui was now pressed between the sword and the wall, this was not a choice, but the lack of choices, she was sweating, trembling, and about to crumble, because she knew, that the order must be given, that her son will not forgive her if she didn't take the action... Fortunately, she will be allowed to take a few more minutes, because certain Kazekage was not in the mood to see his bride being beaten

"Sand compartments have been opened! The Sand is flowing... Toward EVA-02!" Shigeru shouted, filling with hope the hearts of everyone on the bridge

"Ritsuko! Maya! Double check the EVA-01 systems again, we can't lose the time that Gaara has got for us!" Yui ordered, and the two scientists darted to make another check, for neither of them would risk Lee

Back in the surface...

Gaara was not happy, the trek back to Tokio-3 was painfully slow, the idea of finding his Asuka hurt and possibly losing his unborn child was eating him, and the image of seeing the EVA-02 being dismembered was even worse. No, Gaara was not happy, he was furious, and he will retaliate in kind.

The sand flowed at neck breaking speeds, hitting the Savior's champion, and while it didn't hurt it as Gaara wanted, it made the monster retreat enough

"SANDMAN!" Asuka shouted in pure joy, even if she was out of the battle, her Sandman will surely kick the abomination's ass. The Sand quickly enveloped the EVA-02, and Asuka relaxed, instead of feeling trapped, she felt embraced. Soon she felt arms wrapping from behind her, and she quickly turned around to caught Gaaa on the lips with a soft kiss

"Sorry for taking so long, my troublesome red head" Gaara whispered to Asuka, who simply leaned on him

"It's ok, at least you came when I needed you the most, Sandman. But what are we going to do? I mean, I know I can't keep fighting, and I don't want you to get too tired, also don't want the others to hve to protect us..." Asuka asked, she knew she was defeated, and she wanted the others to not worry about her

"Don't worry, we will leave that to Shukaku" Gaara replied, confusing Asuka

"Who or what is Shukaku?" Asuka asked, not really concerned, but curious, although Gaara winced for having to explain in such a dire situation

"Well, you'll see, it all started when..." And so, Gaara began to explain, leaving the fight on the hands of the Shukaku

The Sand covered the EVA-02, and formed new legs and arm, but also a tail, and a head in the shape of a demonic raccoon, the spawns seemed to recognize the beast, for they began to slowly retreat, their synthetic existences were nothing against the ancient demon of the sands

"**HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It feels so good to be free! And now, let's have a carnage to celebrate!"** Shukaku shouted on pure evil joy, and then leaped to the nearest spawn, reducing it to bloody little bits in less than one second, he even bit it's head off, eating it for the pleasure of it

"**What kind of demon is this?"** The Savior voiced it's shock, alone, this new creature was no match, but if it joined forces with the pilots, there could be trouble, more if the green hero appears

"Hikari! Touji! Kaworu! Let's focus on the champion, Gaara and Asuka will deal with the spawns!" Rei quickly ordered, noticing the superiority that Shukaku offered, and the battle was once again favoring the pilots...

Inside of one of the shelters...

Sakura was worried, worried out of her mind. The battle was much more hard than any other she had heard before, and her ticket to accomplish her mission was currently in danger...

"How are they doing? No one has fallen, right?" Sakura asked to the only one with a signal to view the battle

"They are holding up pretty fine, for now. But numbers are still against them. It seems that the battle is going better due to Asuka's EVA being covered with sand and going berserk, but no one has been able to lay a solid hit on that colossal thing" Kensuke reported, and Sakura grimaced at the memory of Shukaku

"Blue, Purple, Black, White, and if my guess is correct, the sand covered raccoon was the Red... Where is the green one?" Yukari suddenly asked from behind Kensuke, who by turning around, was able to see the entire school looking at him for answers

"If my guess is correct, Lee is arming the Green Behemoth with something to destroy this menace in only one blow" Kensuke bluffed, he hated to do that, but it was the only thing that he could do to ease the hearts and minds of those who were with him

"Lee, Kaworu, please be safe" Sakura finally muttered, she had a lot to apologize for, she just hoped that it wasn't too late

In the battlefield...

The battle was favoring the pilots, Shukaku was easily tracking and taking down all the lesser spawns with near no effort, and the champion, while powerul, was not good enough to take on all the pilots at the same time

"**This is ridiculous! Lesser beings like you shouldn't be a hindrance to me!"** The Savior voiced, growing angry at this situation, it could destroy everyone if it unleashed all it's power, but without Adam and Lilith, that would mean throwing away it's life

"Don't call them lesser beings! They are the chosen of the Creator!" Kaworu shouted while leaping at the Savior, the Purple Ronin moved with great speed and grace, he had his objective, he had his motivation, he will strike like a hero, even if it's the last thing he does

"**Fool! The likes of you will never harm my godly body!"** The Savior mocked at the EVA, unfortunately for him, Kaworu was now burning with the flames of youth, meaning that he will not stop to think if things were impossible or not

"TENSHI-GIRI!" Kaworu shouted, while slashing the core placed in on of the hands of the Savior, fracturing it, and bringing great pain and loss of control on the enemy

"**GGGRRAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"** The Savior rared in pain, and as it suffered, it's champion and the spawns showed less coordination, becoming erratic, and an easy prey. Soon the champion found itself in the middle of a savage beating by the Black Monster and the White Knight, and when they finished ripping it's arms, Rei shot at it point zero and full force erasing it from earth's face, and this, only brought more pain to the Savior...

"Quickly! We have to break all the cores, they are it's source of power and life!" Kaworu reported, but his plan would be short lived

"**CURSE YOU! YOU LOWLY WORMS! NOW BEHOLD MY MIGHTY HAND!"** The Savior shouted in pure rage, while back handing Kaworu, sending him spiralling without control to the ground. Touji and Hikari barely had a chance to try to catch him, but the force of the impact hurt them too

"AWWOOOOOOO!" Rei howled along her rifle, enraged by seen her friends being hurt. The impact clearly hurt the Savior, but that only added fuel to it's already boiling rage

"You and your howling weapon are becoming an annoyance... DIE!" The Savior shouted, while using a massive energy beam from the core on it's forehead, it'll shorten it's life, but it'll be worthy if that ends with the pests

Rei barely managed to evade the main stream, but the shock wave that followed threw her away, slamming hr hard against the ground, soon one of the lesser spawns appeared, it was wielding the Shishioh blade, due to it being thrown away from Kaworu. Rei had no chance to react, the blade was quickly embedded on the chest of her EVA, making it going silent

Lee watched the winged Rei wince, and he knew what just happened, Pilot Rei was either heavily injured... or dead

"I'm going out, I will put an end to this battle, once and for all!", Lee finally shouted, and darted to the entry plug, and by seeing this, Gendo made an oath, to make possible the victory of his son

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you like how this is going, next chapter is the end of the story, as well as what will happen with all the characters, included Naruto and Hinata!


	50. Sadame

**Magnus:** Well, here it is, the last chapter, I want to thank you for reading this story, I know I'm not the best writer, and my grammar is even worse, but I try, and I think that is what truly matters, I had fun with this story, I hope you had fun too, so enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned on this fanfic. If we had, well, Evangelion would have ended in something much better, Naruto and Hinata would have been a couple in the Canon, and the Super Robot Wars games would have been brought to America.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Sadame**

Lee began to activate the EVA systems, as fast as he could, still being cautions on any anomaly on the behavior of the Behemoth...

* * *

"_**I'm taking control over this, are you going to cause me any trouble?"**_ Leliel asked to Gendo's soul, her cute features were unable to mask her despise, hate, and aggression, as if she was ready to her him say yes, so she could destroy him

"_**I will not, I submit"**_ Gendo replied, lacking any will, he wanted to cooperate, and if doing nothing was the way to help, he'll do it

* * *

"EVA systems on and ready to go, synch rate is well over 90%, Energy levels on green" Maya reported, still checking even the smallest of the fluctuations

"Good luck out there, son" Yui added, with her finger still over the emergency ejection button, ready to save her son should Gendo decided he wanted a new body, or just make the EVA go offline

"Don't worry, mom. Everything will be alright, I have my own Angel Guardian to keep a check on... him" Lee replied

"Very well, get ready for the catapult, we are launching you now" Yui added, she didn't like the idea, but it was what had to be done

"No need, Leliel can make it faster" Lee interjected with a goofy smile, making Yui face fault for forgetting the skills of the Angel of Justice

Out in the battlefield...

Shukaku was a being only focused on fighting and destroying, born to enjoy the carnage and a good battle, but today was different, for the first time on his existence, he was fighting to earn his freedom... And his foe was one that clearly outclassed him, not that he will allow the Savior to know that

"**Is that all? For one so big, you are far too weak!"** Shukaku taunted, and then evaded another punch, the only reason for him not being any more injured, was due to his body being of flowing sand, fortunately, The Savior was too busy trying to hit him to notice such factor

"**Damn you, Demon! Stay put so I can smash you!"** The Savior roared in frustration, not wanting to use more energy without absorbing Adam and Lilith first

"**You should try harder before asking for such favors, old man!" **Shukaku replied in his best mocking voice, evading yet another punch

Suddenly, both beings felt something approaching, something big and angry, and nearby, a hole in reality was broken, and from inside it, the Green Behemoth, the EVA-01, emerged.

"Sorry for being late!" Lee shouted, and then turned to look for his companions, Touji, Hikari and Kaworu were knocked down, their EVAs mangled together due the chaotic impact. Rei's EVA was impaled on the ground with the Shishioh blade, and even when she was only one of the multiple clones, Lee felt sad, for him she was just as real as any other person, and he will mourn her... after revenge her

"Shukaku?" Lee asked, noticing that the behavior of the sand raccoon was not the one of the Kazekage

"**Gaara is fine, in fact, he is having some quality time with his mate"** Shukaku replied, his voice denoting that he was going to tease the sand user to no end on the days to come

"**So, they finally send their champion. Too late. Without your friends, you won't be a match for me!"** The Savior shouted, while trying to grab Lee, such move was futile, for Lee moved at unmatched speed

"You will pay for what you have done!" Lee shouted while running on the arm of the Savior, aiming for it's head

"KONOHA DAI-SENPU!" Lee shouted, while dealing his special triple kick combo, shattering the core on it's forehead

"**AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"** The Savior screamed on pain, whatever hope he had on controlling more spawns was lost, for the control came from the core on his head, and this allowed Shukaku an even easier time with the spawns

"**ENOUGH! You have been a pest for long enough! I won't lose my time with you!"** The Savior roared, and then unleashed a massive energy wave, sending Shukaku and the other EVAs away, and throwing Lee savagely to the ground

"That was... strong. But why didn't he use it from the beginning?" Lee asked to no one in particular

"Lee, can you hear me?" Kaworu's voice sounded on the intercom, remembering Lee that he still had friends to defend

"Yes, I can hear you, Nagisa-san. How are Touji and Hikari?" Lee asked, while making the EVA rise to it's feet

"They are fine, already going back to NERV for quick repairs. Lee, you need to listen to me, the Savior is incomplete, it need to absorb Adam and Lilith to become the vessel of the outer god, and bring what you call third impact" Kaworu reported, in a very stressed voice

"But Adam is no more, and Lilith can't be released without Gai-sensei's blood" Lee replied, not understanding the ex-angel

"I didn't know about Lilith... Anyway, The Savior is consuming the energy of the soul of Kheel, but, if he reaches NERV, and does not find what it is searching for, it may self destruct, destroying half of the world" Kaworu continued, and now Lee understood what was the current problem

"That is bad, I can't allow that to happen!" Lee shouted, getting ready to bring the fight to a whole new level

"Our best bet is to make it waste all it's energy, so the explosion will at most destroy only Tokio-3, wich can be evacuated successfully in very little time" Kaworu added, his plan was sensible enough, more with the Savior now slowly advancing toward NERV

"Lee, what he says makes sense! Tire that thing enough, and when he reaches Terminal Dogma, we'll let it self destruct, so it causes the less damage possible" Misato voiced her opinion through the comm-link, but Lee only scoffed

"That is unacceptable" Lee replied, freezing Misato, Ritsuko and Maya, even Kaworu couldn't understand. But to Gai, Yui and Rei, it was as obvious as his liking for spicy food

"I made a promise. I promised to protect this city, to protect everyone who lives here, and to protect my beloved ones. That's why I will not stop until this monster has been reduced to less than ashes, until I have avenged my precious Rei!" Lee continued, getting fired up, getting ready to unleash the lasts stages of the Hachimon Tonkou

"What he says is right, besides, the evacuation won't be complete, and he won't accept any kind of sacrifices" A weak signal was heard from the downed form of the EVA-00, signaling that that Rei was still alive, although by the sound of it, not for long

"Rei..." Lee muttered, it was hard for him, to her his beloved girlfriend in such an state, even if she was only one of the multiple clones

"Fine, then send the Savior to hell, I'll save your girlfriend, so you can focus only on your target" Kaworu suddenly said, earning the approbation of all the other pilots

"Fine. As your commander and mother, I authorize this operation, I authorize you to use all your youthfulness and destructive force against this threat. Mind no collateral damage, mind no repercussions to the EVA, LEAVE NO TRACE OF THE EXISTENCE OF THAT THING!" Yui gave her order, with so much fire on her eyes, that the rest of the staff pitied the Savior

"Lee. As your instructor and father figure, I allow you to use your most secret techniques, and to unleash all your might and fury. Mind no moral restrictions, mind no judgment of character, LET THE WORLD KNOW THAT THE PATH OF THE YOUTHFULNESS IS THE TRUE KEY TO VICTORY!" Gai boomed, his flames of youth filling the bridge, washing away any doubts. Suddenly, Gai and Yui crossed their sights, and went for a final shout of youth

"**GO! LEE!"**

**_Starts playing "Hagane no Messiah" by JAM Project_  
**

"YYYYOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHH!" Lee replied in kind, and at once, he began to open the celestial gates

* * *

Gendo felt Lee, his memories, his power and his determination, in just a few minutes, he has come to adore his son, the true man that he wanted to be. At the same time, his shame grew exponentially, this was a true hero, and he was the one who blocked his way at every step, this was a Messiah, and he had acted like Judas

"_**Good, if he opens up to the seventh gate, he will be at the same level of the Savior, altough with more control and skill, the chances of winning are great"**_ Leliel said, more to herself than to Gendo. Gendo was not a fool, thanks to Lee's memories, he knew that opening the eight gate to ensure success would mean his death, or being absorbed again... But he wasn't going to let some minor chance to endanger his son, not if he could do something to help

"_**And if he uses me as fuel?"**_ Gendo asked, sounding serious and determined

"_**Say what?"**_ Leliel couldn't hide her surprise, this was obviously unexpected

"_**It's possible for you to use me to open the eight gates of the EVA? That way Lee will have the full Hachimon Tonkou power to destroy the Savior, without suffering any of the side effects of the technique"**_ Gendo explained his idea, and Leliel watched him with calculating eyes

"_**So you'll suffer the ill effects instead of him?"**_ Leliel asked, just to make sure of Gendo's point

"_**Exactly"**_ Gendo replied truthfully, there was no point on telling lies to the Angel of Justice

"_**This act won't redeem you"**_ Leliel added, dead serious

"_**I don't care"**_ Was the last answer that Gendo gave

* * *

The Savior was tired, very tired, fighting off the EVAs required of most of it's energy. Kheel's decadent soul was at the verge of despair, at this rate, he won't become god, and all the plotting and sacrifice will be for nothing, so, he decided to simply reach for the goal, after that, he will make sure to torture the EVA pilots. Such thoughts were put to a stop when he felt a sudden rise in power, coming from the Green Behemoth that he had just left behind on the ground. The Green Behemoth turned red, and gained a fiery and savage aura, Kheel felt the different rises in power, everyone of them rising Lee's power exponentially, and by the seventh, it was the same power that the Savior had, but without the already low energy reserves

"**Impossible, a human can't reach the power of a God like me!"** The Savior panicked, it was ready to fight lesser beings, not an equal

"_**Lee, I'm going to open the gates of the EVA, don't worry, it won't affect you, it will only allow you to have the power of the eight gates!"**_ Leliel said to Lee

"**But, will you be alright?"** Lee had to ask, for he wasn't sure what would be the effects on an Angel, or the EVA

"_**Don't worry, no harm will come to me"**_ Leliel replied, and by feeling Lee's approbation, she forced the opening of the celestial gates. The shock wave was brutal, the rise of power, insane, the body of the EVA turned silvery, and the aura bright golden

"**NO! IT CAN'T BE! I'M THE ONE WHO HAD TO BECOME GOD! NOT YOU!"** The Savior fell on total terror, Kheel thought that he knew what was to feel the power of a god, but now...

"**ORA!"** Lee's battle cry was heard almost a second after the hit connected. The entire chest of the Savior became fractured, and the core got pulverized. In the bridge, no one was able to find their voices, even Gai was speechless, that was not a punch physically possible

The Savior sailed with brutal speed, crossing half of the ocean by the time it registered being hit, and that just half a second before getting hit again

"**TAKE THIS!"** Lee suddenly kicked the Savior's back, sending it truly high into the sky, no one even registered when Lee reached him to do this, neither when he unleashed his next attack

"**URA RENGE!"** Lee connected with the Savior, impulsing it even higher until they passed through the atmosphere

The Savior, now a broken body, was still trying to understand the situation, it was supposed to be a God, something to bring judgment on humanity, and rule for all eternity... Then what was the third child? Why was he able to do this to it? What kind of being was he to achieve what it, a god, could not?

"**A being... Greater than a God..."** The Savior managed to mutter, just as it helplessly saw Lee coming for the final attack, an attack that thanks to not having the resistance of the air, most likely will be delivered at the speed of light

"**SADAME NO RENGE! (Lotus of Destiny)"** Lee shouted his final technique, the EVA became a blur... no, a beam of light, he began to pass the Savior multiple times, so fast that the only evidence of said attacks was the light left behind, it was so fast that Lee attacked several times before the first line of light could began to fade, and he just kept accelerating. Ten attacks soon became a hundred, a hundred a thousand, and soon, it was pointless to count them, the Savior lost it's legs and arms, and chunks of it's body were torn apart with every attack, and Kheel couldn't help but to feel a pang of pride, he had been defeated by the Slayer of the Gods, was there a greater honor?

Down on the Earth, the pilots, NERV staff, and the people of half of the world, even on the Elemental Nations, were allowed to see something unbelievable on the sky. A giant Lotus flower made of light, slowly blossoming until it was fully open. It was as if God, the creator, were giving them a sign, something to renew their faith, it was beautiful and awe inspiring.

_**Stops Playing "Hagane no Messiah" by JAM Project**_

When the lotus opened to it's fullest, in it's most beautiful moment, it collapsed on itself, exploding, and forming a mini sun that lasted for a few seconds. The entire planet trembled, slightly moving out of it's place, earthquakes divided lands, and united some others, tsunamis fell upon uninhabited badlands, Volcanoes collapsed unto themselves, sealing them forever, while new ones were born, and when the light was gone, the face of the earth was changed again, but this time, maybe it wasn't for the worse...

* * *

"_**So, it is done"**_ Gendo weakly said, his soul slowly banishing from existence

"_**It is"**_ Leliel dryly replied

"_**I know, one good deed at the end doesn't was away a life of evilness, not mattering how big is this last deed"**_ Gendo continued, giving a rare sincere smile

"_**No, it doesn't. Do you want me to tell something to Lee?"**_ Leliel asked, if only as a small reward for doing something good at the end, the last wish of a dieing man

"_**No, it's better this way, it's the least I deserve, better to carry it with the little dignity I still have"**_ Gendo finally said, and as he reached the end of his existence, Leliel decided that it will be better to focus on her vessel

* * *

"Lee! Son! Are you ok? Please answer!" Yui's voice sounded through the comm-link, albeit weak due the distance

"I'm here mom, although... I will need a lift... hehehehe" Lee's apologetic voice was better than anything Yui could have received, her baby was alive and well... And Rei will not go on a killing spree

"Don't worry, my baby, that can be arranged, everything ok up there?" Yui asked, she knew that all the others wanted a moment at the mic, but no one challenged her

"Everything is alright, I have air for a month, although I'll be grateful if the lift doesn't take that long" Lee joked, he was in no immediate danger, but it was like being inside Leliel again, but with a better view, for he never imagined being able to look at the earth like this

"Lee, are you feeling right? And don't lie to me, I know you just used the eight gates!" It was Rei's turn now, and Lee couldn't help but to imagine Gai, Misato and Ritsuko crying for not being able to hold the mic

"I'm perfectly fine, well, maybe a little sore, but you don't have to worry. Leliel was the one who helped me with the gates, you can thank her later for keeping me safe" Lee replied, making Leliel blush on his mind

"Will do. Please be safe, we'll make sure to send the lift immediately" Rei added, and Lee couldn't help but feel pity for those who will come for him, being bossed around by his mother and girlfriend

"So, it is done. Peace at last, and a beautiful world to enjoy" Lee finally said, wondering what the history books will tell about him, his girlfriend, and friends. Unknown to him, the world will NEVER forget what had just happened at the end of this war...

**Epilogue**

In a dark room, on unknown whereabouts, the presidents of all the nations were reunited. It was the first meeting of the first year of the new age. Some of the countries decided to began the year counting again, some even called this first year the year of the lotus, only a handful decided to keep the old counting. The presidents were reunited to discuss something rather important, the destiny of NERV. As grateful as they were for being saved from global annihilation, they felt that without an enemy to fight, NERV could turn their sights into world domination, so, they had to decide, but not before hearing the whole global report

"Well, let's begin. Russia?" The USA President asked, just as it was tradition

"Of course, some of the surviving satellites has shown very amazing facts, it seems that we owe NERV the correction on the earth axis, the explosion moved the earth just the needed distance and angle, stations and climate will return to normal in no time, this will surely help the world as a whole. In my opinion, NERV deserves to exist, although with some restrictions. Perhaps fuse it with the ONU?" The Russian President stated, much to the discomfort of the American President

"Your vote will be taking on count, Germany?" The American president asked now

"Right. The delay on handing back our EVA pilot was pardoned due to the last attack, although it comes to our attention that the carrier that was bringing back the pilot and the EVA was bombarded by terrorists, some rough faction of the Vatican. We will not condemn NERV for this, obviously this was a great loss for them as was for us, but I will vote for NERV to be dissolved, this attack on the pilots could ignite a campaign for revenge that could end in a new world war" The German president proposed, earning a smile from the American president

* * *

_Deep into the elemental nations, Asuka was being recived with open arms by the people of Suna. Gaara was grateful, for she didn't freak out at the idea of ninjas, wars, and have to live in a desert, while the peope of Suna gave thanks to all the gods for sending such a strong woman who could tame Gaara, meaning next to no accidents with the sand_

"_This is NOT what I agreed to" Shukaku muttered, he was truly free in human world, just in the shape of a small demonic looking raccoon, with no other power than to scratch, bite and talk_

"_Don't complain, at least you'll have all the cookies you want" Gaara said to the small Shukaku, who gave a jump of joy, perhaps things weren't as bad?_

* * *

"So, the second child is MIA, but, the report only says that NERV has four active EVAs, without the second child, the count should be five" The American president questioned

"Ah yes. Nagisa Kaworu, he is reported as dead. It seems that during the axis fixing, he was crushed by some debris, a most unfortunate destiny for a hero of mankind" Japan quickly answered, and explained that there wasn't enough remains of the albino to even make a proper funeral

* * *

_Back in Konoha, one Nagisa Kaworu was showing his amazement, the village of Konoha was what he dreamed Eden should be, human development in complete harmony with the nature_

"_Amazing... your home is amazing and beautiful, a place worthy to protect" Kaworu said, earning a giggle from Sakura_

"_I'm glad you like it, I can't wait to take you to Tsunade-sama, and make you a citizen of Konoha" Sakura replied, smiling sincerely_

"_I hope it doesn't mean much trouble to you, this clean beginning is more than I could have wished for" Kaworu continued, somehow, Sakura began to look more pretty on his eyes_

"_Don't worry, if it comes to it, I'll marry you to ensure your stay" Saura suddenly said, blushing a little_

"_W-What? R-Really?" Kaworu stuttered, unable to believe his ears. Suddenly a pair of hands fell on his shoulders, one belonged to a scarred man dressed in black, the other to a young woman in a scandalous fishnet shirt and coat, and purple hair_

"_Of course they will kindly make sure you are not going to betry my village... Good luck and please don't die" Sakura said to the now scared Kaworu, who was being dragged by the smiling duo of Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko_

* * *

"If this is true, then NERV has much less power than we believed, perhaps it's not the greater menace we were told about" The Latinoamerican Representative said, making other reconsider their image of NERV

"True, thanks to NERV, half of our lands are now healed, fertile enough to produce enough food" The Chinese president added

"Do not judge yet, even if beneficial, the repercussions you are talking about were a mere accident, a side effect of the last battle, and not an act of charity, what is the current status of the pilots in Japan?" The American president asked again

"Of course. The two couples that makes the japanese children, have been granted special recognition, awarded as many medals and honors as possible, and allowed to get married. This of course is only a formality, for they have been returned to their respective homes, although they are ready for action should the need arises" The Japanese president answered, earning the attention of all the other attendants

* * *

_Touji and Hikari were together in the bed, cuddling. They were happy, happy to be together, happy to be near their families, for all of them lived on the same building now_

"_Touji?" Hikari shyly asked_

"_Yes, Hikari love?" Touji replied as lovingly as possible_

"_Do you think we should start expanding our family? I mean, you know... I... love babies" Hikari explained, she knew he liked them too, but that was also a nightmare for most males_

"_Of course, Hikari, I'll love to have MANY babies with you" Touji replied, while leaning closer to her, their family will soon become an extend one, a feat prized due to the low birth rate_

* * *

"Should the need arises?" The Italian president asked

"Does this means that NERV truly don't have any plans of disbanding in the near future?" The Britain Representative asked as well

"No. NERV has no plan on disbanding anytime soon, although thay wish to remain as world peacekeepers, working in conjunction with the ONU forces, and not as a military force on their own" The Japanese president answered without fear

* * *

_Maito Gai was feeling like the most lucky guy on all the world, never before he felt so welcomed, of course he will change his name to Ikari Gai, but that was only a greater boon, for that will appoint him as Lee's rightfully father, making the harem something of a tradition_

"_It's not fair, I wanted to be the wife!" Misato whined, with fake tears on her eyes_

"_Don't complain, at least you've been welcomed into the harem with open arms" Ritsuko replied, while caressing her bloated belly_

"_You were welcomed too" Misato deadpanned_

"_But not with open arms" Ritsuko shot back_

"_True. In fact, I'm still making that genetic test, you had your affairs with that... animal, I won't take a chance" Yui interjected, still being hostile to the bottle blond_

"_If this baby is from him, I swear to you I will commit sepuku" Ritsuko quickly added, being so serious that it wasn't funny_

"_Geez! Why can't you be a happy go couple like Maya and Makoto?" Misato playfully asked, making the other women to laugh hard, for said couple had been lately seen playing TCGs and other otaku stuff with grater joy_

* * *

"Does this have something to do with the parties searching for any remnants of the Savior?" The Russian president asked, making everyone go pale

"Most of the Savior was reduced to cosmic powder on space, but, there were bits of it destroyed here on earth, the parties won't stop until every inch of land had been thoughtfully checked, we will not take any risk on this matter, and until there is not a fully confirmation on this matter, there will not be any further discussion on disbanding NERV" The Japanese president spoke with a conviction and authority no one thought possible, and yet they knew, that he had the argument won

* * *

_In a lone mountain, Uchiha Sasuke was searching among some debris, he was sure of it, he could feel it, the power, the evilness, it had to be his..._

"_Ah! There you are!" Sasuke finally cheered, among the debris, a small fragment of one of the cores was found, it wasn't like the rest of the debris, dull and dead, this one was bright, and pulsating_

"_Now the ultimate power will be mine!" Sasuke roared on victory, he will tame the powers of demons, he will become god_

"_But I can't take this to Orochimaru. No, he will take the power for himself, and I can't allow that... Perhaps if I infuse it with my chakra? That could work, that way I can get a feeling of what kind of power this wields" Sasuke promptly added chakra to the object, and in a heart beat, the object reacted, infecting him with it's power and corruption_

"_NO! NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke's screams of pain will not be heard, but his actions will bring another menace... but that is a story for another time_

* * *

"As for the pilots, well, they will carry normal lives until they are needed again, of course this means that they will be training at regular periods, just not as intensive as before" The Japanese president continued

* * *

_Winged Rei watched through the window, caressing her belly at regular times, she was the first, she was the main wife, it was obvious that she'll be the first to bear children_

"_Ok! Ten laps more!" Lee shouted from the park, being followed by 21 Reis, all of them happy and cheerful_

"_I wish to be there" One of the pilot Reis said from the side of the winged Rei, she was heavily bandaged, and using a wheel chair, she survived the fight with the Savior, but heavily injured_

"_You still need to rest, you better get used to being shower with affection, and be thankful we heal fast, otherwise you'll be dead and not here" Winged Rei replied with a voice full of love, for she also cherished the survival of her clone_

"_Well, at least I can keep caressing your belly" The injured pilot Rei stated, while reaching to caress the belly of the now sweatdropping winged Rei, some of her clones were more quirky than others_

* * *

"Very well, so, it has been decided then. NERV will remain operative, but only as a defensive force, always acting along ether the UN or the JSSDF" The American president finished, and everyone had to agree

And thus, a new age of peace and youthfulness began. The End.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, it's done, hope you liked it. As for Naruto and Hinata, well, I was unable to come up with something good for them, feel free to adopt that as an idea for an story, or send an omake to add to this last chapter, other than that, Thank you so much for reaing!


End file.
